I Will Always Watch Over You
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Alasse, Thranduil's daughter and Legolas's sister. She enjoys being the princess of Mirkwood, but longs to be more than just a pretty face. Legolas is her hero, and teaches her how to fight. They are best friends. Thranduil wants her to be a proper princess, waiting for a suitor. She believes in Legolas. He's very protective of her and woe be to any who dare hurt his little sister!
1. Chapter 1 Lessons

**Hello, everybody! Well, this is another brand new realm for me in Fanfiction. My sister and I just finished watching the entire LOTR and _The Hobbit_ trilogies and we loved them so much, though we both like LOTR better! I guess it's obvious from the title picture who is one of my favorite characters! **

**Watching LOTR, I thought Legolas was so adorable in that kiddish way of his. In _The Hobbit, _I saw the much darker side of him. Honestly, if I had not known him in LOTR first, he would've really creeped me out in _The Hobbit, _no joke_! _But I'm glad I got see the other side of him that could be, so that now I can know my favorite character with his charms, _and _his flaws. I'm just so glad he changed! **

**I have not read the books, and I will have to do a ton of research to make this accurate! BUT, it is fiction too, so I can change up some things. I do not own LOTR, or _The Hobbit _or any of the original characters. **

**So, I decided to make this fic a series of one-shots of Legolas, and his sister, Alasse, their family, and their lives. Alasse is Elvish for Felicity which means happiness. Though they are immortal, Alasse is a great deal younger than Legolas. I thought it would be a cute idea. Hope you all like it! PLEASE bear with me as I do my research on this topic which is a whole new world to me! Elvish language will be in italics.**

**These will be mostly based from the movies, but mostly snippets of in between the films when they're just living their lives. Yes, Tauriel will be in here, but she and Legolas will not end up together. And I want to explore the family relationship-the good, the bad, and the ugly-between Legolas, Alasse, and their Thranduil, their father.**

**Actress Lucy Boynton is who I picture as Alasse, with the hair color that she had in BBC's Sense and Sensibility when she played Margaret Dashwood.**

**Please leave reviews! I would appreciate it! **

* * *

The late morning sun peeled through the trees as the Elvin prince quietly strolled through the forest that was his home for as long as he could remember. He halted in his tracks and stood absolutely still, on the alert. His keen ears picked up on another presence nearby, behind him stepping up the trail. However, he did not raise and aim his bow. Rather, he rolled his shoulders casually as the visitor approached him.

"_Im know cin're ennas, dilthen sister. _I know you're there, little sister. You stalk as quietly as a trotting elk." Legolas teased with a smirk.

"Ohh!" Alasse stomped her feet as she came into view. "It's not fair. I can _never _fool you! I'll never get it right."

"At this rate, you won't." Legolas rubbed it in.

"_Oh, thank you." _Alasse frowned at him.

"There is no need to step so hard." Legolas explained to his sister who was at least two heads shorter than him. "You do not want the enemy to pick up on your presence, until he realizes that you have him at..."

"_The utmost disadvantage." _Alasse finished with a heavy sigh. She'd heard it a hundred times before. Archery she hadn't had such a difficult time picking up on. And sword and knife fighting she'd quickly mastered, at least enough to keep herself out of trouble, though nowhere near as swift and flawless as her brother could wield yet. But stalking seemed to be her weak spot. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much vigorously she put effort into it, her lessons in stealth seemed to never win out. Legolas had told her over and over that she needed to let her feet glide, let the air do the work for her. As elves, they were gifted with incredible agility and stamina that many in the world of men strived daily for. But to perfect it still required practice.

"I've been practicing this for _how many_ hundreds of years?" Alasse huffed. "If I cannot master it in the next two hundred, I shall have to abandon the skill of stealth altogether, and remain in the palace like a fine portrait as Adar desires me to." She remarked sarcastically, with a dramatic wave of the hand.

Legolas grinned in amusement. "Do not give up so easily, dear sister." He patted her shoulder. "Tis the most worthwhile things in this life that must be strived for, with toil and longsuffering."

"_Long s_uffering is right." Alasse nodded. "Tauriel can fight as good as you! And she doesn't even have to blink an eye or think twice about which course to take. She just does it!"

"Aye, she does." Legolas murmured wistfully with a smile.

"I always told myself that someday, I'm going to be as good as you are, at everything! But getting there is much more vexing than I ever thought possible!" Alasse cocked her head.

"Trying to measure up to another's identity is quite demeaning to one's soul." Legolas remarked dismally, as if more to himself than to her. He gazed off into the distant plains beyond the woods.

"That is the first thing you've said today that has any _real_ meaning!" Alasse teased. Legolas shook his head.

"All right then. Let's be off again." He told her as they ventured deeper into the wood.

* * *

"Do you think we might stroll down by the river?" She asked hopefully.

"You like it there, don't you?" Legolas replied.

"But of course. It's so pretty there, and tranquil." Alasse nodded. "It takes my mind to far off places, where different manners of beings make little worlds of their own. Each with its own purpose, that will serve the greater good. If only I could do that someday myself."

"You are certainly fascinated by the great tales of old, aren't you?" Legolas quipped.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Legolas shrugged. He decided they would go to the river. _"Keep a sharp ear." _He warned her firmly. The river was out in the open, which left them quite obvious to the view of intruders seeking to slither into their kingdom. Legolas knew that she could hold her own in a good fight. But she wasn't nearly as seasoned a warrior as Tauriel or himself, and he always wanted to be sure that she was safe. His father the Elvin King Thranduil had charged him to protect her, though there was no need for that. Legolas had taken it upon himself to personally look after her ever since he'd first laid eyes on her as infant. He was her faithful bodyguard.

Alasse glanced up at him with her bluish green elf eyes. _"Meld big gwanur _(dear big brother)_." _She smiled warmly. "Always looking out for me, aren't you?"

Legolas faced her, determination etched fiercely on his handsome countenance. "Yes." He said quietly. "I will always watch over you. _Im will always tir- nia cin." No _harm would come to his little sister as long as he was there to protect her!

* * *

**Phew! So, what did you think? Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Always Find You

**So this chapter is before _The Hobbit, _when Alasse was still very little and not highly trained yet in taking up arms.**

**In answer to Guest's question. Alasse looks like actress Lucy Boynton, except her hair is the color that she had it in _Sense and Sensibility. _Her hair is a tan-ish blonde color. **

**Oh, BTW, thank you so much for the reviews already! I'm so glad to get them and happy you're enjoying it so far. The chapters according to the movies will not be in chronological order.**

* * *

**Legolas finds his little sister after she gets lost hiding from the Orcs. **

* * *

"_Tur- im tul- with cin? _(Can I come with you?)"Alasse asked her big brother who was double checking his supply of arrows.

"_Baw. u- hi anand, dilthen sister. _(No. Not this time, little sister)." Legolas replied. He would be making a checking visit on one of the nearby kingdoms to see how they were faring, as news had reached the Mirkwood that Orcs had been attacking the forested areas of Middle-Earth.

"But why? I'm a big girl now." Alasse whined.

"I know that. But this is business, and it could be dangerous, darling. You're much safer here."

"But I want to be with you." Alasse moaned. Legolas smiled at her persistence.

"I know, but you can't come at this time." He said firmly. She hung her head as he strapped on his freshly filled quiver. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "Come now. Do you already miss me that much?"

"Yes."

"Ahh." Legolas nodded. "Well, I must be off. Come, dear. Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" Legolas pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Alasse grabbed his neck and kissed his hollow cheek. She hugged him tightly.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will." Legolas replied. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You said it's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, love. And I promise, when I return, we shall have another riding lesson. How does that sound?"

"You promise?" Alasse's face lit up.

"I promise."

"The _moment_ you return?"

"_Err..." _Legolas grunted. "Well, not quite that quick."

"Oh." Alasse sighed.

"Don't worry. I shan't be gone for long. I will return in two days."

* * *

While Legolas was gone, Alasse spent her time playing games with her dad, sketching specially sculptured artifacts around the castle, and listening to Thranduil tell her fascinating bedtime stories. "I always like the ones with happy endings." Alasse sighed on the pillow. "They are my very favorites to hear. Adar, what kind of stories are your favorites?"

"The ones where the enemies are defeated, and the heroes are rewarded with peace and happiness, without any tragedies to ruin it." Thranduil sighed in a wistful voice.

"Don't be sad, Father." Alasse smiled. "Legolas will come back. He said he would. And Legolas_ never _breaks a promise. And, you have me while he's gone."

"_Yes. Mui precious dilthen gwen. _(Yes. My precious little girl.)" Thranduil smiled sadly. "Well, that will be enough stories for tonight."

"Legolas is coming home tomorrow! I can hardly wait!" Alasse clapped her hands excitedly.

"As can't I." Thranduil agreed.

"Adar? Do you think the Orcs will kill us?" Alasse asked in a serious tone. Thranduil's entire countenance fell to horror and grief.

"No, Alasse. Never!" He declared, clasping her tiny hand. "Not as long as I am king. The Orcs will never hurt you if I have anything to say about it! You are safe, dear daughter." Alasse breathed in relief. Her father and brother always made her feel safe, especially Legolas when Thranduil wasn't around. "Now, let's not speak anymore of horrible monsters. Think of the starlight above us, and the flowers blooming outside, and..."

"And Legolas coming home!" Alasse beamed.

"Yes. _Man du, mui princess. _(Goodnight, my princess)." Thranduil purred, kissing her head.

"_Man du, Adar. _(Goodnight, Father)." Alasse smiled.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Wood. The birds were singing, and the sun was shining brightly. The small elfling princess moseyed along outside the palace walls, enjoying the wondrous breeze kissing her face. There were Elvin guards nearby, on hand, to protect their little lady from harm. Nobody foresaw the oncoming danger! It struck without warning. As she was sketching on the grass,"Rafael! I hear something!" Alasse called to one of the guards, her ears picking up on heavy galloping. But before anyone could take action, a barrage of filthy, dark, fearsome, monstrously hideous beasts descended upon them! Alasse screamed in pure terror as she saw the gigantic creatures attacking. The guards rushed to protect her, but they were outnumbered within the blink of an eye. A huge Orc charged at the little girl elf and she was paralyzed with fear, unable to will her little legs to run. Horieda, one of the guards, slid on the ground and shoved her away while he thrust his sword into the Orc's torso, but as the monster roared in rage, it slashed down on Horieda's shoulder, slicing it up. Tiny Alasse ran for her life.

* * *

Legolas and his company were just returning to the palace when they heard the distressed blow of the army horn, calling for help. Thranduil had come to the doors to greet his son. "Absolutely nothing to report." Legolas told him. That was when the horn blew. They turned their heads toward the sound. In the distance they could hear murderous screams.

"_Orcs! Orc!" _One of the guards hobbled up the path to the gates, screeching helplessly. He was badly mauled. "Orcs, sire!"

"They're coming from the river." Legolas said under his breath and dashed fiercely, leading a charge of armed elves behind him to fend off the intruders.

With the speed of a herd of antelope, and the airborne agility of squirrels, Legolas and his men bore down hard on the ashen devils, shooting them down with arrows, and slicing them up with their swords and knives. More Orc arrived, as did Tauriel. She swooped in from the trees and killed every enemy that dared step in her way. Within moments, the Orcish army was dead. Sadly, so were six of their Elvin soldiers.

"Thirty-two." Tauriel said to Legolas. "All dead."

"_Not all."_ Legolas groaned, his head held high, glancing around toward the Eastern side of the Wood. "One more lingers. I can hear him."

"We must report back." Tauriel reminded him.

* * *

Legolas pursued the remaining enemy while his captain of the guard returned to her king. Legolas stealthily followed the large, ugly Orc as it stomped around suspiciously, looking for someone or something to kill with his massive blade. Legolas stepped around behind a tree, raising his bow. He fired an arrow straight at the Orc's brain, which penetrated him right through the skull. The Orc foamed furiously, wagging his angry head around, trying to spot what had struck him. But Legolas ducked and rolled in the underbrush under the shelter of the trees. The Orc stumbled, raising his deadly machete. Legolas stood behind him and spontaneously shot him with four arrows in a row. The Orc bellowed, dropping to his knees. Legolas pounced on his shoulders and dug his dagger straight down into the head. The wounded monster groaned and collapsed flat on his face, dead. Legolas huffed with satisfaction, drawing out his bloody dagger and marched back to the palace.

"All accounted for and slain." He said confidently as he appeared in the throne room.

"Very good." Thranduil nodded with approval. "I'll not welcome lightly an adversary who seeks to taint my Wood with the stench of rotten Orc flesh."

"I will see if I can track their course of entry, my lord." Tauriel spoke up.

Legolas frowned with concern when he noticed one elf missing. "Wait." Legolas gulped. "Where is Alasse?" He asked. He'd expected to find her with her father in the throne room, running anxiously to greet her brother at his return. The soldiers glanced around among themselves.

"_Where is she?!" _Thranduil demanded, rising to his feet.

"We do not know, Your Majesty." One of the officers pleaded. "Rafael and Horieda were watching her. But they were killed. We did not see the princess when we arrived to finish off the Orcs."

"_Find her!" _Thranduil shouted furiously. Legolas was already out the palace doors, sprinting for the Wood. Thranduil stared at the open doors, his hear pounding with panic.

"_Im will glenn- with cin. Im will search too _(I will go with you. I will search too.)" Tauriel said as she caught up with him.

"_Im praui he na- all foeir. Theui will u- take hen no mui hend! _(I pray she's all right. They will not take her under my eye!)" Legolas seethed, murderously clenching his bow with white knuckles.

"We should divide." Tauriel suggested. Legolas nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Tauriel took the West side of the wood while Legolas checked the East. He scoured the entire area sharply, listening intently for any signs of life or danger. "Alasse!" He yelled. "Alasse!" She'd begged him to let her come with him on his journey. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be frantically searching for her right now, horrible imaginations of what her fate may be running through his brain. True, that elves were immortal, but they could still be slain. And Alasse wasn't efficient enough to look after herself yet. "Alasse!" Legolas kept calling. _"Hir, cheb- hen safe! Oh, mui foeg dilthen sister. Ed- ennas, eriol! Alasse, im will never let cin ed- __o mui sight ad__! _(God, keep her safe! Oh, my poor little sister...out there, alone! Alasse, I will never let you out of my sight again!)" Legolas worried.

He looked down at the ground and saw tracks in the dirt. He stooped down to study them more closely. They were puny foot steps, about her size. Legolas ran on, following the trail. It led him to a meadow with large trees. "Alasse! It's me! Alasse!" Legolas called out. His ears alerted him to a different sound, a very distinct and familiar sound. It sounded like someone small was crying. He glanced at the large oak tree nearest to him. The trunk had a small opening at the bottom, small enough for little animals but also just large enough for a little child to hide under. Legolas stooped down before it. "Alasse? Are you in there?" He asked softly.

"_Legolas?" _Alasse sniffled.

"Yes! It's me, dilthen. You can come out now. It's safe." Legolas spoke gently. Alasse cautiously crawled out from under the tree, dirtying her royal dress. She looked around fearfully. "It's all right, darling. They're gone." Legolas touched her shoulder. "Come here." Alasse crouched to him and threw herself onto his chest, clinging to his neck. He rubbed her small back. "Shh. It's all right. I'm here. You're safe now."

"I didn't think anyone would ever find me!" She cried into his uniform. "I thought I was going to be lost forever!"

"Ohh, now, darling. We'd _never _leave you out here!" Legolas shushed her, stroking her small face. "Come, let's go home. Father is very worried about you." He rose to his feet and picked her up off the ground and carried her in his strong arms back to the castle. She clutched him for dear life.

"You f-found me." Alasse said in a shaky voice.

"That I did, love." Legolas nodded, striding for home.

"_Gwanur?"_

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't leave me out here, forever. Would you?" Alasse looked up at him with frightened eyes. "You wouldn't leave me if I got lost?"

"_Never, dilthen." _Legolas crooned, kissing her head. "I'll never lose you. _Cin're safe with nin, darling. Im will always rad- cin. _(You're safe with me, darling. I will always find you.) I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 Glenn- id sidh

**I wanted to bring this chapter much later on, but it came together so here it is. I am planning to post chapters based on the events of _The Hobbit, _and this is my first one. Yes, Guest, Alasse is also going to leave her dad. But somehow this seemed like the most appropriate way to me. After all, Thranduil did love his son in the films. So we know that he does care about his children, but he threw aside sound judgement when he became driven to reclaim those jewels. Don't worry, I have other chapters with him in it, some good and bad.**

* * *

It was over. The horrific battle was over, but at the needless cost of too many lives, namely one of them being a dwarf who'd won the heart of the Elvin captain of the guard who'd not only tried to save his brother, but also sacrificed himself for the woman elf that he loved.

King Thranduil gingerly made his way through the trail of battle carnage through the upper cave on Ravenhill. Legolas marched inside. He halted awkwardly when he saw his father. "I...cannot go back." Legolas said. His father's seriously misled choices had led to ruin, and the young Elvin prince didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know." Legolas confessed, staring at the ground.

"Go North. Find the Dunedain. There is a young ranger there. You should meet him." Thranduil spoke heavily with sorrow. "His father Arathorn was a good man. His son, might grow to be a great one." _Just like you. _

"What is his name?" Legolas asked.

"He is known in the wild as Strider. But his true name...you must discover for yourself." Thranduil answered. Legolas glanced at him and nodded, then made his way to leave. "Legolas," his father's voice stopped him,"your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than life." Thranduil swallowed his tears and reached out his hand. Legolas did not notice, nor could he bring himself to run to it. Like a weather-beaten soldier, he kept walking till he was out of sight.

Thranduil sensed another's presence nearby. He walked away then stopped when he saw a smaller figure. Standing there in the entrance of the cave with the sunlight forming her silhouette, was his daughter. Her posture was dejected, her countenance defeated. She could barely look him in the eye. "Don't you have some other urgent business to tend to?" He asked gruffly. Alasse shook her head.

"The bowman's children are safe." She replied quietly. "With their father."

"I regret that I cannot say the same." Thranduil said dismally. Alasse winced when he said that and choked down a heavy sob struggling to break out. "I suppose you no longer value the life of an Elvin Mirkwood princess as much as identifying with your people as one of them."

"No, Adar." Alasse sniffled. "It is a tremendous gift, to be the princess of Mirkwood. I do not take that for granted. But I believe that a _true_ princess, must first look after her people and those in need that she is able to help. Silken robes, lavish furnishings is all well and good. But they cannot love back."

"So...you are also leaving the past, to head into the future." Thranduil sighed. He knew what this meant. His daughter was also leaving the nest. He felt his chest crack painfully.

"Yes." Alasse nodded tearfully. "I'm sorry. I feel my calling, Father. It's more powerful than anything I've ever known. There are troubled, wandering people out there: dwarfs, humans, hobbits, _elves _alike. They need protection and guidance. I cannot serve the people anymore, if I remain behind the palace doors, sitting in my wealth. That is how _you _lead, Father. And it has served you well for so long. But it is small fulfillment for _me, _when it comes to understanding my purpose in this world. And...I believe it's going to be a long time, before I am confident I can trust in your sound judgement again. I'm sorry."

Thranduil blinked back tears. He generally was not one to show emotion, but all the tragedies that had just transpired had poked his cold heart and allowed him to feel again. And it was very painful. "Then you must go." He wept.

"No." Alasse shook her head. He glanced at her bewildered. _"Not without..._giving you this." She said sadly. She slowly stepped over to him and opened her right hand. Thranduil gasped hard. Laying there in her small palm, were the _Gems of Lasgalen, _the stringed necklace with jewels made of pure starlight! _His wife's jewels! _The great king was so overcome that he clasped his face with his large hands and began to sob.

"Wh-_how..." _He struggled to speak coherently but greatly failed.

"It was Bilbo." Alasse said in a shaky voice. "While all of you were disputing over war or peace, he snuck back inside, claimed them, and...brought them to me. He risked his life, as a favor for me. For us. I'd hoped...I thought...if we brought them back to you, before...before the...there wouldn't be any bloodshed..." Alasse whimpered. "But I was too late. I gave my word to watch over the bowman's children. I could not abandon my post, until he returned. I.." Thranduil cried in despair at how blind he'd been, and at his daughter's unexpected initiative and kindness. Maybe if he'd listened to her in the first place, maybe if he'd chosen to reason with the hobbit, things would be different now and for the better.

"Here. These belong to you, Father." Alasse said, taking his hand and placing the necklace into it. He suddenly grasped hers tightly, startling her.

"No...no my dear, dear child!" He cried. "They're yours. These no longer belong to me, but to _you." _

"But...you wanted them...you were willing to..."

"To kill for them." Thranduil nodded. "I have blundered tragically, putting the price of my own allies' lives on a trinket. But you? My courageous daughter, are a _true _princess. I went out for blood to snatch these back. _You _used them as ammunition, to dissuade an abominable shed of innocent blood! You are more pure, and majestic than I ever will be."

"Father, I cannot take this!" Alasse shook her head.

"They are a gift. Take them, my darling. Your mother would want it. She told me that when you came of age, they would pass onto you. That time is now. Take them, with all the love and pride a father can bestow." Alasse sobbed. She looked up at him heartbroken.

"Forgive me." Alasse said. She hated having to leave him, especially when she gazed up into his grief-stricken face. But it was time.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love." Thranduil shook his head. "You and your brother...your mother would be so proud of the both of you. Know that." Alasse clutched his robe.

"_I love you, Father._ I always will!" She promised. He took her smaller face in his hands. "You've taught me so much, but now we must forge our own paths in this life."

"Then go, my dear daughter. Go in peace." Thranduil smiled sadly. He warmly kissed the top of her hair. She hugged him hard, crying. Then she slowly broke away. "We will see each other again...someday." He promised.

Alasse nodded, red-faced and slowly backed away then ran out of the cave. _"__Glenn- id sidh, __mui -iel. _(Goodbye, my dear daughter)._" _Thranduil murmured as the echo of her departing steps became more and more faint. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and gripped it. Gandalf looked at him and nodded proudly, letting the defeated king know that he'd done the right thing.

* * *

_**PLEASE **_**let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Matter of Conscience

**Hey, everybody. How was your holiday weekend? Mine was crazy, fun, and scary! But it's good to be home. **

**Yes, Guest, I plan to have chapters that include Bard, and Bilbo, and other characters. ****Sorry that this is another _Hobbit _chapter already, but it is one of the only ones I actually have ready. **

**Guest, you asked for a chapter where Alasse gets stabbed or shot with an arrow. Don't worry, my friend. I have a chapter regarding that type of dilemma in the works! ****I can't wait to start sharing more chapters with Aragorn and Gimli, but at the moment, they are not completed yet. **

**And I promise, Guest, that I intend to finish my _There IS a Beast Running Wild _and _Will You Take Me as I Am? _Fanfics! Eventually.**

* * *

Tauriel was fed up with her monarch's high and mighty attitude toward the little dwarfs, and the way he'd chosen to play safe and _hide _inside his palace rather than go to battle! It wasn't like him, and yet he had acted so calloused about the decision. After all, the Sindarin Elves were one of the swiftest armies in the Wood, and beyond! And he was not willing to spare them to help the helpless? No. Tauriel had had enough! If he wasn't going to step up and do the right thing, so be it. She would, and she didn't care if he had her executed for it.

Tauriel ran through the forests, to the edge of the Wood. She passed dead carcasses of both beast and man as she trolled along, their red blood discoloring the usually tranquil ponds and streams. The sight disgusted her. She gazed out toward Laketown, beyond the boundaries of the wood. Those people were in danger, and they would need protection!

Her keen elf ears picked up on something approaching! She slid her hand onto her bow, then speedily spun around and aimed it dangerously at the intruder, ready to kill him dead if necessary. She nearly laughed, feeling silly, and could not wipe a slight smirk of amusement from her face when she saw who it actually was.

"_Im ind cin were an orch _(I thought you were an Orc)." She said.

"_If Im were an orch...cin would n- firn _(If I were an Orc, you'd be dead)." Legolas said in triumph. Both archers lowered their bows. Tauriel shook her head. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own." Legolas told her as he approached.

"But I'm not on my own." She said sarcastically, cocking her head with a winning grin.

"You knew I would come." Legolas smiled warmly. She nodded. "The king is angry, Tauriel." Legolas spoke more unpleasantly as he stepped beside her. "For the passed 600 years my father has protected you, _favored _you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust! _Tul- back with nin. Ho will dihen- cin _(Come back with me. He will forgive you)_." _

Tauriel frowned deeply. _"But Im will u-. If Im glenn- back, im will u- dihen- myself _(But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself)." She said stubbornly."The king has _never _let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this pack of Orc come through our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is _not _our fight." Legolas tried to argue.

"It _is _our fight." Tauriel interjected, her voice thick with determination, and her face filled with discouragement. "It will_ not_ end _here!_ With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend." She tried to let her words sink in. She knew it couldn't be easy for Legolas to face such brutal truth. The king was his father, after all! "Are we not part of this world?" She asked. Legolas said nothing. He remained stiff, gazing off into the distance, the great wrestling match inside his heart writhing in his mind. He looked so lost. "Tell me, Mellon: when did we let evil become stronger than us?" Tauriel asked him firmly.

Legolas finally moved! He sighed heavily. How he wanted her to be wrong! He wanted to prove her theory to be merely a matter of opinion. But, he'd seen for himself Thranduil's stern coldness leading to questionable actions ever since those dwarfs came. And truthfully, as warriors, was it not their job to look after those who could not defend themselves? That was what Thranduil had taught him and his sister since they were little elflings. Did his life's motto mean nothing to him now? "What are we waiting for?" Legolas asked quietly.

He and Tauriel both heard another presence nearby. Drawing their bows, they turned and aimed. Standing a ways off, equally preparing her weapon, was his younger sister. Alasse narrowed her eyes and smirked at them. "If you two think you can just run off to Laketown or anywhere else without being tracked, you are sorely mistaken!" Alasse teased. Tauriel grinned. Legolas frowned with concern as he lowered his bow and marched to her.

"You should not be here, Alasse!" He said seriously. "Father will be most displeased."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, either of you!" Alasse replied. "If you are planning to cross the borders, you will need someone to watch your back." Legolas sighed and pulled her aside by the arm.

"Alasse, you must stay out of this." He said. "That's an order."

"I know what you're intending to do. Hence, I'm _already_ in it, gwanur." Alasse said solemnly.

"You cannot come." Legolas shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I want you should be safe."

"Legolas..." Alasse spoke gravely. _"__Im confess, im am verui conflicted, gwanur _(I confess, I am very conflicted, brother). Tauriel _is right."_

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked grimly.

"I would like nothing better than to prove her wrong, but I have found myself silently questioning Father's methods and motives of late. He has been good to us, you and I, all these years. But, I watched. _Something_ changed-_has_ changed-in him when Thorin Oakenshield arrived. Something has snapped, and it troubles me to not understand why or what."

Legolas hung his head. As badly as he wanted to deny it, he felt the exact same way. "You are very young, sister. And you cannot stand to see someone burdened with dark secrets." He smiled fondly. "It is what makes you such a great leader for our people."

"_Im not know what na- ceri- _(I don't know what to do)." Alasse said sadly. "He has been living in hate and bitterness toward the dwarfs for far too long. I do not want to distrust Father, Legolas! Truly, I don't. But...I am seeing a side of him that I've never noticed before, and it startles me. His manner is very uncertain right now one minute from the next, and you _know _what he is like when he is angered!"

"If we disobey him further, it will not bid well, I'm afraid."

"And I would not wish that for any of us, you or Tauriel. This quest you are to venture out on, what if you fail?"

"We will not fail, meld Mellon." Tauriel said confidently.

Legolas gripped Alasse's arms. "Alasse, I want you to go back and do your best to keep peace in the household. Leave this to us." He said.

"But why can't I come with you?" In all honesty, with her father's temper and newly colder attitude, she felt safer with her brother than with her dad! She felt that at least Legolas could be reasoned with!

"_Baw. If er- o ammen na- n- punished, im'd rather ha were u- cin _(No. If either one of us is to be punished, I'd rather it not be you). You need Father's protection, meld sister. Please." Legolas stared into her childish eyes.

"All right. Be careful!" Alasse told him.

"You best get back, before you are missed." Legolas warned her. She nodded and turned, but not without looking back to watch them. "Come, Tauriel. Let's hunt some Orc!" Legolas declared, feeling a surge of courage that had been bottled up lately.

* * *

Alasse raced back to the castle as quickly as she could. She hoped Thranduil had hardly noticed her absence and that he didn't have scouts searching for her! She strode up to the gate, but her own guards braced their spears in front of her, blocking her from entering. _"Let nin ninn-_ (Let me enter)!" She demanded.

_"Baw er enters ben golas I palace doors, except bui I aran plural erain or erein's conn-_ (No one enters the palace gates, except by the king's command)." One of the guards barked at her. To not obey their king meant losing their heads.

Alasse groaned, irritated. She couldn't believe it had come down to this. While she admired these centries' devotion to their jobs, this was rather ridiculous. _"A maui im remind __cin, I im am said aran plural erain or erein's -iel_ (And may I remind you, that I am the said king's daughter)." Alasse said coarsely. "He will wish to see me. _Let...nin...tri_ (Let...me...through)." The reluctant guards removed their weapons. Alasse stiffly nodded to them and passing through the doors, entered the gate and made her way inside the winding, wooded palace. She quietly approached the throne where her father sat with his council. She fought to stay calm as she stood before him, her eyes on the floor. Thranduil was looking right at her, she could feel it!

"Alasse, _where_ have you been?" Thranduil asked gruffly.

"I...I was scouting, Adar." Alasse said, not as calmly as she'd hoped.

"I see. Tell me, -iel, where have they gone?" Thranduil demanded.

"They?" Alasse repeated.

"You know whom I speak of." Thranduil fiddled with his large fingers, not even facing her. "Legolas has pursued the captain of the guard in order to redeem her. And now I ask again, daughter, _where _have they gone?"

"To chase out the Orcs." Alasse replied, tightly gripping her bow. "Please do not be angered, Father. Our country is on the brink of war." Thranduil smiled wryly.

"Of course I am not angered with _you,_ meld iel-." He said in a condescending tone, as he rose to his feet and began his customary ritual of slowly encircling his audience for his dramatic lecture. "But you know the penalty for defying the king's orders." Alasse looked up at him anxiously. "Seeing as you had the good sense to return, I shall not suffer you to be detained. But I fear that Tauriel's inexperience is corrupting your company and becoming a dangerous influence. Do you understand what I refer to?" He asked lowly, close to her face.

"I think so." Alasse nodded.

"Feren!" Thranduil addressed one of his men.

"Sire?" Feren bowed.

"Follow your prince and the captain. And when you have found them, give them a message from me." Thranduil glowered.

"Then...send me!" Alasse offered.

"What?" Thranduil asked dryly.

"I...I believe I know where they are heading, Adar. I can deliver your message, and return before you've even realized I'm gone!" Alasse suggested eagerly. She was worried about Legolas and Tauriel, hoping they were safe. And now, she was even more worried for their fate now that her father was having them pursued!

"I forbid it." Thranduil said firmly. "I will not allow my _only, precious _daughter to subject ehrself to that kind of danger, on a mere whim."

"Father, if I may speak," Alasse gulped timidly, "the Orcs have never been allowed to just enter this Wood before. The world of Middle Earth is suffering. Isn't that the duty of kings, to try to ease suffering? I thought...I thought we were a part of this world too. Don't great kings stand up and lead, when all hope seems lost?" The room was dead silent. Alasse wished someone would say _something! _She expected a furious outburst, and wished he'd just get it over with.

"My darling Alasse," Thranduil smiled slyly, tilting her chin with his finger, "so young, so beautiful, and idealistic. Yet, so young and so inexperienced. Naïve. You shall trust my judgement, not that of your peer._ Our _kingdom is what matters. Remember that. All others, are all of small matter. You must forgive me. I see now that I have been too light, in allowing Tauriel to associate so closely with you. She must learn...that the king's word is the law."

Alasse's mind was reeling. What did that mean? Tauriel was only trying to do the right thing! Wasn't she? Maybe she was wrong, but...someone had to do something! If the king would not fight, then wouldn't the Orcs return? And what did he mean by she needed to learn? Alasse had a bad, sinking feeling. If Tauriel was found, what fate awaited her? Would the king have her imprisoned? Tortured? Executed? Demoted? What about Legolas? Would he share in the same punishment? Surely not! He was the king's son! But...at this moment, Alasse didn't know what to think!


	5. Chapter 5 I Feel Something

**My next chapter is supposed to be a take on Thranduil. But this one came to my mind quickly and just made me smile. Hope it can do the same for you.**

**Personally, I don't ship Tauriel with Legolas. You can tell he cares for her, but I just can't really picture them as a couple in my head. I think they're great though as friends. But, we can't deny his feelings for her.**

**This is before any of the movies. **

* * *

Legolas and Alasse were at the target range, practicing their archery and dagger throwing. Alasse scrunched up her face, trying to look intimidating, and aligning her weapon with her eyes, she slung it straight. The dagger hit the target dead center. "Yes!" Alasse jumped excitedly.

"Excellent, sister." Legolas nodded. "You're getting more accurate all the time." Alasse beamed at the praise. Legolas was a patient but very tough trainer. So that was no small compliment coming from him. Even with all their able-bodied, skillful troops, the Elvin prince was still the best archer in the kingdom.

"_Thank cin, gwanur _(Thank you, brother)." Alasse smiled widely. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have an expert instructor." Legolas didn't seem to hear her. _Fine. I'm trying to compliment you! But...if you don't care to hear it, then I'll just remain quiet, _Alasse thought to herself. "Your turn!" She announced. Legolas did not respond, nor attempt to train his weapons. "Ahem!" Alasse cleared her throat loudly. _"I said, 'it's your turn'."_ She repeated vainly. Legolas just stood there, with a wistful smile on his face. He appeared to be in a trance. "Oh, for goodness' sake." Alasse huffed. "Legolas!" She shook his arm.

He blinked and wagged his head. "Hmm? What? Were you speaking to me?" He frowned in confusion.

"Are we going to finish the lesson, or not?" Alasse asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course!" Legolas nodded quickly. "Proceed."

"It's _your _turn."

"Oh. Pardon me." Legolas grunted. He shot three arrows directly into the bullseye.

"_How..." _Alasse gaped.

"I believe we're finished for the day." Legolas declared.

"What?" Alasse sputtered.

"Let's head back. I can hear our returning scouting party on approach." Legolas said, as if that explained the matter.

"If we are needed, we will be summoned." Alasse reminded him.

"Come. It might be important. No time to waste." Legolas insisted urgently. Alasse shook her head and followed him as he dashed back for the castle. Legolas was a strict instructor, and unless it was an emergency, he was not one to cut a full fighting lesson short.

"_What's gotten into him?"_

* * *

As they reached the gate, they could see a troop of scouts standing before the palace doors, waiting to enter. Of course, the captain of the guard entered before them. Legolas halted suddenly when he saw the captain, causing Alasse to bump into him from behind. He hardly noticed. "Hey, why did you stop so abruptly?" She asked. Legolas didn't answer, but gazed off into space with a dreamy look on his face. It suddenly dawned on Alasse why he was acting so weird. _Ohhh, _she grinned to herself. _I should've known. Of course! _

Legolas looked sad as sight of the captain was obscured by the soldiers following her inside. "Well," Alasse spoke up. "They were calmly walking inside. I suppose that doesn't mean it is urgent. So, I suppose that means we should finish our lesson." She tugged on his arm.

"No. We should go inside. It might yet be of the most dire news. We should be present for the information if it is." Legolas argued, marching to the palace. Alasse skipped after him. As they just reached the great doors, Legolas stopped short again, looking as if he was out of breath. "I...I feel something." He said concern.

"Oh?" Alasse cocked her head.

"Yes. I have the strangest feeling that just came over me." Legolas remarked nervously.

"What is it like?"

"It is difficult to explain." Legolas said dramatically, his eyes wide as if he was truly worried and confused. "I feel a great fluttering, in my stomach. As if hundreds of butterflies were dancing on my insides." He placed his palm on his lanky stomach, as if to illustrate the point.

"Oh." Alasse grinned casually.

"I can't understand it. Perhaps I should see one of the healers. It has been affecting me for some time now."

"I can answer that for you right here and now, _if _you'd care to hear it." Alasse quipped.

"What do you suppose it is, sister?" Legolas looked at her curiously and eagerly.

"You're sick." Alasse said simply.

"What?" Legolas sputtered, wearing his usually adorable puzzled look. "I cannot be sick."

"Oh, you are _definitely _sick, dear brother!" Alasse snickered. "But I'm afraid not even Lord Elrond himself can cure you of what ails you so this time!"

"Oh." Legolas sighed. "What shall I do?"

"She is affecting you." Alasse said.

"_I know."_ Legolas sighed wistfully, not realizing what he'd just said. "Hmm?" He blinked. "What? _She?"_

"Oh, don't you play innocent with _me,_ big gwanur!" Alasse smirked dangerously, shaking her index finger up at him. _"I _see what's going on. You cut our weaponry lesson short deliberately."

"Do tell." Legolas said sheepishly.

"You knew Tauriel would be returning with the troop. You wanted to head back so you could sneak another dreamy look at her. Did you not?" Alasse suggested with her arms crossed.

Legolas's mouth hung open. He just stood there, gaping in alarm. "Is it that obvious?" He asked innocently. Alasse could not contain her amusement and belted out laughing.

"_Is it that obvious, _he says!" She giggled heartily. "If you only knew. You losing focus during a lesson, which you _never _do when you're sane! The excessive pining across the room during feasts and councils...I could go on and on." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh." He swallowed. He was so busted.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Legolas." Alasse finally said in a more serious tone. "You fancy Tauriel, _don't you?"_

"I do n-_yes._" Legolas nodded. What was the point in denying it? Alasse was his closest companion, and he couldn't fool her about something like that.

"If I may be so bold, you'd be blind _not _to at least be attracted to her." Alasse sidled up to him.

"Alasse, I have never felt this way about anyone before." Legolas said softly as they slowly walked inside through the palace doors. "Tauriel is special. She...why, she's..."

"Beautiful." Alasse finished for him.

"Ai. Beautiful. But it's more than that. She is so full of fire, and brave, and confident. A true warrior." Legolas smiled again.

"Oh, so that's how you prefer your she-elves?" Alasse remarked sarcastically. "They should all be as strong, and dangerous, and grumpy as you?" She teased.

"_No."_ Legolas rolled his eyes. Alasse snorted.

"I'm only joking." She touched his arm.

"Of course, Adar would never approve of such a match." Legolas groaned. "With me being a woodland prince, and her only a lowly Silvan elf."

"Well, perhaps he will change his mind." Alasse mentioned encouragingly. She followed him inside to their father's throne. Legolas lingered back while Alasse made her way to the threshold.

Legolas hid behind a pillar, gazing dizzily at _her. _Tauriel, the captain of the guard was speaking with his father the Elvin king. Of what they were speaking he did not pay heed, but just looked endlessly at Tauriel. That fluttering feeling hit him again, and he didn't realized how widely he was smiling to himself. _She's so uncanny, _he mused to himself. _Red hair as fine and sleek as a silky chestnut mare's coat. The eyes of a majestic queen, and her voice...her voice is like music. With a heart burning brightly as fire, and fearless as a lioness. Tauriel...you are more rare and precious than all the jewels of Middle Earth put together! _

"And you are certain of this?" Thranduil asked Tauriel.

"I saw the damage, my lord, with my own eyes." Tauriel replied grimly. "The bodies were badly mangled, as if something had just torn into them then left them for dead. And there were the footprints as well. The tracks indicate wargs, my lord, and no mistake."

Alasse came to an immediate stop in her tracks the second she heard that dreaded word. _"Wargs?!" _She blurted out. True, that as an elf, she as an immortal. But even so, Alasse had a paralyzing fear of wargs. She hated the giant spiders, of course, but they mostly made her angry, after she'd seen her brother poisoned from one years ago when he'd saved her from being bitten. From that time on, she'd promised herself that she would make all giant spiders pay for the horrible way they'd made her brother suffer. But wargs? She was afraid to even look on one. She'd heard horror stories through the decades of how vicious they were when used by the enemy, and they were huge! And with mouths so large and fangs so sharp they could chomp a man or elf's head right off! She'd had nightmares before of being attacked by wargs, and it was her greatest fear that one day she and her loved ones would have to face the mighty beasts in battle.

"It appears so, my lady." Tauriel said formally in front of Thranduil. "On the very edge of the farthest southern border. A party of warriors were attacked."

"Did...did you_ see _any wargs?" Alasse gulped hard.

"We did not. But we have lived long enough to see the irreparable damage they can do, and this was exactly that. What do you wish for us to do, my lord?" Tauriel asked Thranduil.

"The Orcs have not used such horrendous creatures for ages." He answered dryly. "It is possible they were on errand to another realm, but fancied the troops as an amusing distraction along the way." Alasse winced. She hated it when her father spoke that way about such matters. He was only stating the facts, but it sent shivers down her spine. "We shall double the guard here, and I shall have scouting parties to check out the lay of our land, in case of enemy invasion. Go back to where you found the slaughter. Search every inch of it. And then report back to me exactly what you find." Thranduil commanded Tauriel.

"At your command, my lord." Tauriel bowed.

"Alasse, I wish for you to stay here and remain within the safety of the palace gates." Thranduil instructed his daughter.

"Yes, Father. I shall do so, and most gladly!" Alasse agreed. If there were wargs prowling about, she didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"You are dismissed, captain." Thranduil told Tauriel. "I shall expect a full status report on the noon tomorrow."

"And so you shall have it." Tauriel nodded, signaling her soldiers to follow her. Legolas trotted to her before she could leave.

"I shall go with you and investigate." He smiled. Tauriel cocked her eyebrows, grinning.

"_Cin thir rather cheerful, an someone nia na laui their eyes bo a massacre _(You look rather cheerful, for someone who is about to lay their eyes on a massacre)." She said. Legolas blushed a deep shade of pink.

"That is not so." He coughed. "I only wish to be of service. Besides, it cannot hurt to have an extra pair of eyes and ears on hand, should there be enemies lurking around."

"As you wish, my lord." Tauriel agreed. Legolas smiled warmly. He watched her walk away to complete her mission. He looked happily dazed. Thranduil and Alasse noticed the exchange from the Great Hall steps.

"You must make haste." Thranduil reminded him. Legolas shook himself then nodded to his dad. He pursued Tauriel but his pace slowed as he walked behind her, taking in her graceful stride and glorious mane of red hair. He was so enthralled that he didn't realize he was about to hug one of the palace doors! He walked and bumped right into it.

"_Oohf!" _He grunted, rubbing his nose. "Clumsy of me." He quickly stepped outside, attempting to run and catch up with Tauriel but accidentally knocked one of the guards aside, causing him to stumble-not knowing that he was accompanying Tauriel, they had been attempting to close the palace doors when he pranced out of them-. "Oh. Sorry!" Legolas cringed, greatly embarrassed. He helped the guard steady himself. "Sorry. So sorry!" He told him sheepishly and ran after the troop.

Alasse was giggling at her brother's abnormal clumsiness while her father glanced at her suspiciously. "The oaf." She snickered.

"It's not like Legolas to be so clumsy and careless." Thranduil said sternly. "What is distracting him, I wonder?"

"Oh, I'm sure that he's just...anxious to get to the bottom of this." Alasse said quickly.

"_Hmm." _Thranduil mused in a knowing tone. Alasse bit her lip. That was the grunt he always made when he knew there was more to a story than the information shared with him.

"I pray they return safely." Alasse said sadly, changing the subject. She wasn't acting, she really meant it. Imagining the wargs attacking her friends, her loyal subjects, and her brother made her shudder. Thranduil led the way down the stairs to his study. Alasse followed him.

"So, how was your lesson?" He asked, sitting on _his _special chair.

"Exceptional." Alasse replied. "I do believe Legolas was proud of my hard work."

"That is good news." Thranduil nodded. "However, I did not think it discreet to send you along, to witness the destruction from wargs."

"And for that, I'm truly grateful, Father!" Alasse told him, sitting down across from him. "I don't think I could bear it."

"Legolas has a fancy for the captain of the guard, does he not?" Thranduil asked, looking right at the princess. She froze, unable to think or speak. She swallowed hard.

"He...I..." Alasse tried to talk. Her father's direct but stern manner of questioning made her squirm, even though her age already greatly surpassed that of human children that resembled her youthful features. "She's a friend." She finally answered. Thranduil smirked.

"I wouldn't try to cover up for him. After all, my eyes do not deceive me." He said.

"Well, then..." Alasse sighed in resignation. "Yes, I believe he has taken a liking to her. But he hoped no one would notice. He...he didn't think you would approve." She said meekly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"And he is right. I would not." Thranduil replied firmly. Alasse cringed. "But..." Thranduil sighed, "Legolas is indeed an adult elf now. He is capable of making his own decisions regarding the kingdom and his own heart. I only hope...that he cautions discernment, when making those choices." Thranduil said in a warning tone.

"Legolas is far from absent-minded." Alasse spoke up. "Well, _most _of the time." She cleared her throat. Her dad grinned, thinking of his son's unusual behavior before he'd departed. "And I've never known him to take a liking to any other girl elves before. So, he must see something special in Tauriel. I'm sure he won't make a stupid decision, in deciding who to give his heart to."

"Do you suspect that she shares the same feelings?"

"It is difficult to say." Alasse sighed. "He is quite smitten with her. But, in my opinion, she appears to be more focused on achieving her assigned duties than getting caught up in fluttering feelings. No one can deny that she is efficient at what she does! But as for possible feelings for Legolas? Who can say? Only she can answer that." Alasse said.

"I do not wish for my son to let himself be caught up in mere infatuation." Thranduil said, rather sadly. "If he should care for her so, it must come from deep within, and not solely on the surface."

"Of course." Alasse nodded. That part she had to agree with. Though she was incredibly relieved that Thranduil was not in a fitful rage over this matter!

* * *

**Would you like me to do a chapter about the time Legolas became sick when he saved his sister from the spider, or not? **


	6. Chapter 6 Dwarves

**Okay, so my chapter on Thranduil isn't ready yet as I want it to be good. Don't worry. I'm not making him a tyrant in every chapter. And I plan for him to still make appearances in my fic, even _after_ the timeline of _The Hobbit. _**

**As for my first _Hobbit _chapter, after Thranduil's son and daughter departed, he _did _thank and make amends with Bilbo and the others. I just didn't include it in the chapter. **

**So, here is another _Hobbit _chapter. I'm not going to elaborate on the disputes between Thorin and Thranduil as we all so how well that went! I want this to actually be more of a _lighthearted _family chapter. And though Thranduil may appear strict in this one with Alasse, in all honesty, all he's really trying to do is protect his daughter. Hope you like it.**

**One of the conversations between the dwarfs, I received inspiration for by a meme I saw on Pinterest.**

* * *

To say that Legolas Greenleaf was flabbergasted was an understatement! Not only had dwarves crossed into their territory, but also their leader was bearing an ancient Elvish sword, long gone for centuries. The Elvin prince wanted to know _how _this dirt-bag had gotten his grimy paws on it!

"_Where did you get this?" _Legolas snarled suspiciously at Thorin.

"It was given to me." Thorin said quietly, though his glare betrayed his emotions. He knew the elves would not believe him.

Legolas's eyes flared. "You're not just a thief, but a liar as well." He snapped. Then he bellowed something angrily in Elvish. The elves began escorting and shoving the dwarves forward.

"_What_ do you suppose that means?" Fili whispered to Gloin.

"I have a very regrettable feeling we're about to find out." Gloin replied.

"You know, I'm beginning to wish they'd left us to the spiders." Dwalin hissed to Thorin, loud enough for everyone to hear. Thorin said nothing, but his stormy face implied his complete agreeing sentiment.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" One of them asked. Thorin turned and looked around, worried. Where was the little hobbit? Had he been killed by the spiders?

* * *

Back at the palace, Alasse had wanted to go out with her brother and the troop into the forest, but Thranduil had absolutely forbade it and demanded she stay in the castle with him today. He knew the forest was very dangerous right now, and while his son was very strong-willed, he trusted Legolas to be able to take care of himself. But his daughter? Thranduil was much stricter with her even though she was grown and mature now. He'd lost his wife already. He was not about to lose his children too. Both Legolas and Alasse had tried in vain to convince him that Alasse was an able-bodied warrior, but Thranduil had still set strict boundaries on how much she would venture with her soldiers and bodyguards. And now with the threat of the spiders becoming virulent, he wasn't taking a chance. So, on this particular day, she'd been stuck at home in the palace.

At the moment, Alasse was in the throne room with her father. He was lounging calmly on his throne while Alasse impatiently tromped around the floor. "You'll wear the flagstones to dust unless you stop that endless pacing." Thranduil remarked.

"I wanted to go with Legolas." Alasse said. "I could've helped them."

"The forest is becoming more sinister these days. I would not risk your youthfulness against the ugly creatures." Thranduil said. Alasse fiddled her fingers against her tunic. "Come now, iel-. Why do you pace so? Wouldn't you be more content in your chamber, choosing your fine gown for the feast tonight?"

"I already chose it, _months ago!" _Alasse smiled a little. "But that is why I really wanted to go with Legolas. I'm most excited for the celebration tonight. I can hardly wait! A spider hunt would've kept me occupied and made the time go faster!"

"Time is a journey in itself. It cannot be bought, or borrowed, or rushed." Thranduil spoke dramatically, as if addressing his subjects. Just when Alasse thought she would start climbing the walls like a spider, the palace doors opened and she heard Legolas barking orders.

"They're back!" She smiled and started forward, nearly forgetting to properly excuse herself! "Pardon me, Father." She said quickly then raced down the steps to meet Legolas.

* * *

The indignant dwarves were thrown into the dungeons. The guard pushing Fili inside, felt inside his coat and pulled out _another _knife! He'd swiped at least a _dozen_ knives off this shrimp alone since he arrested him! The guard shook his head with a snort and shut the door, locking Fili in. Tauriel was placing his brother in his own cell. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers?" Kili asked, rather _flirtatiously._

Tauriel could not suppress a smile. "Or nothing." She grinned and quietly shut his door. Kili leaned against the bars, and smiled wistfully to himself as he watched her go. Legolas had witnessed the exchange. And he didn't like it. Especially because Tauriel still had that amused grin on her face.

"_Whui does i norn stare at cin, Tauriel _(Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel)?" Legolas asked her, keeping his tone even.

"_Who tur-saui? Ho's far tond an a norn _(Who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf). _Ceri- cin u- think _(Do you not think)?" Tauriel shrugged merrily, then marched away.

"Taller than some… _But baw less uglui _(But no less ugly)." Legolas said with contempt. Kili sat sulkily in his cell glaring up at Legolas. Legolas looked back at him and dangerously narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. It was obvious that he had competition! Well, if it boiled down to it, Legolas would show the shorty who was the boss!

* * *

"Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon. These are the halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent." Balin groaned to his friends as they vainly tried to bust their cell doors down.

Thorin, the dwarf leader was brought before Thranduil and questioned. Alasse had passed the other elves and asked them what had occurred in the forest. "Is it true?" Alasse asked as she came running to them. "You captured_ real_ dwarves?"

"Ai." Legolas muttered.

"What do they look like?" Alasse asked eagerly.

"Not much." Legolas said dryly.

"I wasn't asking _you_." _Sourpuss, _Alasse rolled her eyes. None of them noticed a small hobbit passing right by them up the walkway. He was invisible to their exceptional eyesight, having put _the ring _on his finger. But he heard their conversation and listened before continuing to try to find a proper place to lay low for the time being.

"What do you expect them to look like?" Tauriel asked lightly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm most curious." Alasse remarked.

"You're _not_ to go near them, Alasse! They were heavily armed." Legolas said abruptly.

"Well, considering how virulent the rampage of spiders has been, they'd be stupid to be _unarmed."_ Alasse flashed him a grin. Legolas was _not _amused.

"For all we know, they may have been plotting to plunder this place. It is _not_ a crusade for you." Legolas ordered. Alasse furrowed her brows. Legolas hadn't been this grumpy this morning. In fact, he'd been excited about the feast too.

_What's gotten him frazzled? _She wondered. What had happened in the woods to so drastically change his mood? "Why don't you go and have some wine then to celebrate your most extraordinary catch?" She suggested sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood." Legolas pursed his lips, stomping up the walkway.

"_Clearly." _Alasse quipped. She nearly jumped when they heard very heated voices shouting from the throne room. Obviously, the great Elvin king and the dwarf leader did _not _see eye to eye.

* * *

Thorin was tossed back into his cell, and he was very angry. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did." Thorin. "I told him he could go to h-. Him and all his kin!" He shouted so that every elf in the palace could hear.

"Then that's it then. The deal was our only hope."

"Not our _only_ hope." Thorin said. He was hoping and waiting for their 'burglar' to appear and magically get them out of this infernal place.

"I want my weapons back." Fili complained.

"_I want the redhead to __notice me__."_ Kili whispered happily. But nobody heard him.

"_I want to strangle the elf to death with his own hair!" _Thorin hollered vehemently. Balin winced at his friend's anger.

"Can things possibly get any worse?" Bofur groaned.

"I believe that is one of them is coming this way right now." Balin pointed out. Kili looked up eagerly, hoping it was the gorgeous redhead. Thorin paid no heed to the visitor. He hated these elves. If they were too good to treat him decently, then he was too good to even look at them. Kili was disappointed. It wasn't the redhead elf as he had hoped. But it was a _girl_. She was slightly shorter than Tauriel, and had long, light auburn hair and bluish-green eyes. And she wore a fancy emerald green tunic with shiny sliver lining. The dwarves guessed that she was clearly somebody important in the castle.

_Not quite as willowy as the redhead, _Kili mused silently. _But nonetheless, far from ugly. I'm rather partial to redheads though._

The young lady stood in front of the cells, cocking her head curiously with a childish smile. "Are you _real _dwarves?" Alasse asked excitedly.

"What do we look like to you? Teddy bears?" Dwalin huffed.

"Forgive me. I've never seen a real dwarf before." Alasse smiled.

"Well, then I wouldn't dream of asking you to waste your precious time gawking at us ugly souls, 'scum of the earth' to _your _people." Thorin snapped rudely.

"I know you don't like being locked up, and I don't blame you for being agitated about it," Alasse replied, "but not all elves are bad. I know some who are very likable people. And there are _some _I would rather _not_ spend the time of day with!" Fili and Kili snickered at that.

"Pfft." Thorin puffed, rolling his eyes. "Always patronizing those lower than you, huh?"

"Now, now!" Balin spoke up to his comrades, mainly Thorin. "Boys, we are in the presence of a _lady. _We should show some respect." Thorin bristled at the thought. "Forgive me, my lady. This was not how we expected to be spending our day when we woke up this morning. It was not in the plan."

"We weren't expecting it either, to be honest." Alasse said. "Where were you heading?"

"To Erebor, the home of our people." Gloin explained.

"_Erebor?" _Alasse gaped in alarm. "That mountain has been abandoned for years. No sane person would dare to enter it!"

"Well, then you can just add insanity to your growing list of our _immoral_ flaws." Thorin interjected.

"Why would you even go there? It would be suicide!" Alasse exclaimed.

"Because it is our home, lass." Balin explained. "And we have been away from the land of our fathers for far too long."

"Our people have suffered enough! _More than enough." _Thorin finally faced her directly._ "I_ am going to change that!"

"Well, then...I certainly hope you know what you're doing. This must be very important to you, that you would take such unbelievable risks." Alasse said seriously. _They are either insanely brave, or incredibly stupid to even think of entering that cave, with Smaug dwelling in it! __In truth, they'd be much safer in here with us!_

"Well, at least you seem to have a shred of decency, however fatiguing." Dwalin huffed. "That's more than I can say of the stiff pretty boy who threw us in here."

"Oh._ Him_. He's my brother." Alasse sighed.

"No!" Fili gasped. "You mean he is friendly enough to have family? You're pulling my leg."

"No." Alasse shrugged.

"Why did I ever agree to this lame-brained quest of Gandalf's? It has nearly gotten me killed at every turn!" Nori exclaimed.

Alasse's pointy elf ears perked up with intrigue. "Gandalf? Surely you don't mean Gandalf the Grey? An elderly wizard?" She asked in a rush.

"The very one..." Oin rolled his eyes.

"He told us that the forest was not the Greenwood of old that it used to be. He told us to stay on the path." Gloin said.

"Of course, we didn't expect to become overrun by delirium and spiders."

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Alasse asked. "Well, it all is beginning to make sense now. Gandalf, he is an old and dear friend. It'd be just like good old Gandalf to send you on course through our kingdom, as no level-headed dwarf would dare or give the time of day to cross our woods!"

"With good reason!" Thorin hissed.

"I don't blame you at all for being livid." Alasse looked at him. "Though you have a very quick and sharp tongue."

"We are very inflexible when we make up our minds, Missy." Dwalin retorted.

"Ahh. Then we _do _have something in common with your kind." Alasse pointed out, grinning. "I'll let you in on something. Both the king and my brother: they are _notoriously _stubborn!"

"_Alasse!" _Legolas scolded from his perch on one of the ledges. Alasse rolled her eyes at him.

"_Cin needn't yell so abruptlui_ (You needn't yell so abruptly)." She retorted. "_Im ceri-gar- exceptional lhaw, cin know (_I _do_ have exceptional hearing, you know)."

"Stay away from them." Legolas ordered, marching down to her.

"_Mmm-hmm._ I hardly think they're in the position to harm me, gwanur." Alasse remarked brassily, crossing her arms.

"_Don't n- cute nia hi _(don't be cute about this)_." _Legolas growled. He took her arm. "You have more worthwhile things to do than speak to the likes of them!"

"_Yes, Adar." _Alasse replied flatly. Legolas scowled sourly.

"_Farn _(enough)_." _He huffed. "They're not to be trusted." The dwarfs hissed at him.

"Do you not trust Gandalf then?" Alasse stared him down.

"_Gandalf..."_ Legolas sputtered.

"They are friends of his. They say he sent them."

"You can't possibly know they're telling the truth."

"Perhaps. But I trust Gandalf." Alasse said more quietly, but firmly.

"_Adar desires min presence. Hi! _(Father desires our presence. Now!)" Legolas said gruffly. Alasse sighed. As soon as his back was turned, she waved to the dwarfs. He looked back and witnessed the exchange with contempt. _"Alasse. Hi." _He curled his lip, totally exasperated. She trotted after him. _"What_ are you doing?" Legolas groaned.

"Just being courteous. I am the princess after all, in case it slipped your mind." Alasse said cockily as she marched beside him. "A true lady maintains herself with grace and dignity before her visitors, be they prince _or _prisoner." Legolas grimaced.

"Save the mange, they're hardly what I would call little stray puppies, sister." He remarked dryly.

"_Aren't they? _I think they're an adorable lot. Well, with _one big _exception!_" _Alasse grinned-referring to Thorin- and stepped on in front of him. Legolas shook his head, not sure if he should be amused or irked. He sensed a mixture of both. First Tauriel, and now his little sister? Things were beginning to become a bit crazy! On the other hand, _if _the dwarfs were telling the truth-not likely!-, and _if _Gandalf did send them, it would be just like the old rascal to maneuver them in this way, stirring up everybody's prejudice feathers!

"The old reprobate does have an unhealthy knack for backing his friends into a corner and making them squirm." Legolas palmed his face.

"What's gotten you so uptight?" Alasse asked him. "You weren't like this, this morning."

"Dwarves." Legolas scowled.

"_Uh, uh, uh." _Alasse stared at him. "It's more than them that's getting to you. What's eating you, hmm? You can tell me, brother." Legolas halted and sighed.

"One of the little miscreants is getting rather friendly with Tauriel." He explained.

"Oh..._oh!" _Alasse's jaw dropped. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I _look _like I'm joking?" Legolas glared.

"_Ugh. Noo..._in fact, you look quite disgruntled." Alasse bit her lip.

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious."

"Come on, Legolas. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe she was just being courteous, like I was trying to be." Alasse said encouragingly.

"I've seen her courteous before. The smile on her face did not spell courteous to me." Legolas grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Alasse sighed. "I know how you feel about her."

* * *

The two royal elves made their way to their dad's throne. "I will not have the festivities for tonight be dampened by the arrival of our dishonest guests." Thranduil said. "We shall proceed as planned, and conduct further investigation tomorrow."

"My lord, if I may?" Alasse spoke up. Thranduil nodded. "I have spoken to the dwarves. And the way I see it, it was never their intention to even pass through our wood, if they'd had any other choice. They were sent into the forest, by Gandalf the Grey."

"What?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"He told them not to wander off, but they became delirious from the shadowing thickness that is eating up our beautiful greenwood." Alasse continued. "Might we not just let them go?"

"Let them go?" Thranduil rolled his shoulders as he stood.

"Ai. Then we won't be bothered with them anymore, and they can be on their way."

"Alasse, you cannot be serious." Legolas gaped at her.

"On the contrary, iel-. I have greater reason to detain them." Thranduil mentioned as he walked around them in his ritual circle on the floor.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"That does not bear in this conversation at the moment. I will explain to you in time."

"Father, I honestly believe all they want is to get back to their homeland and make things better. Wouldn't you do the same, if you were in their place?" Alasse asked innocently. Legolas gazed up at the ceiling in exasperation. Sometimes his sister just didn't know when to shut up!

"I would _never_ consider myself in their place." Thranduil said stiffly. "That is all you need to know at this time." Alasse bit her lip. "We will not speak of it anymore today. Do the both of you understand?"

"Ai, Adar." Legolas and Alasse nodded.

"Good." Thranduil approved. "Now, come. We have a feast to prepare for! Drinks all os-!" He smiled and walked away to get ready for the party.

"You heard him." Legolas grunted. Alasse sighed.

"Yes." She nodded. Legolas stepped next to the throne and picked up a large scroll, reading it intently.

"Guess who is one of the special guests that Father most imploringly invited tonight..." Legolas grinned devilishly at her.

"_Oh no!" _She swallowed with dread. _"Who?"_

"Prince Vladimir, of the Eastern Valley." Legolas squinted playfully.

"What?" Alasse gasped. "Let me see that!" She took the party guest list and read through the names. _"Ohh. Why?" _She groaned. Prince Vladimir was the son of one of Thranduil's partners in trade. Though she was still young, now that she'd reach the label 'of age', Thranduil and Vladimir's father had been trying to pair off the two for a long time now.

"He's not exactly a bad-looking sort, you know." Legolas teased.

"Shut up." Alasse snapped. "Oh, why does Father have to try to arrange my love life?"

"You don't have a love life." Legolas quipped.

"But I _will! _Someday...maybe...I hope." Alasse shook her head, reading the list again. "Well, if Father expects to find me alone stargazing with _him _out on the balcony, he's mistaken! True, Vladimir isn't a bad sort of fellow. But he just doesn't appeal to me. And he has a few mannerisms that I find distasteful, at least for husband material."

"Actually, I do agree with you on that point." Legolas said. "Even though he's a fair acquaintance, I do not believe he is the right one for you to pledge your heart to."

"You don't?" Alasse glanced at him in surprise.

"Nah." Legolas made a face.

"Well, thank the Valar for backup!" Alasse exclaimed. "If you must know, I'm saving my dances for Master Elladan."

"_Oh?" _Legolas arched his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not as if it would be the first time." Alasse stated, trying to diminish her brother's relentless teasing she knew would come.

"Why is this the first I've heard about it?" Legolas asked slowly, smirking.

"Please. You sound _exactly _like Father! What a frightening thought!" Alasse bit her lip sheepishly. "You know that I always save a dance for our old friends."

"Indeed." Legolas sighed. "Though I cannot be sure if I shall be doing much dancing tonight?"

"Let's not give up just yet." Alasse suggested. She knew how her brother felt about Tauriel, and she thought it would be great if Tauriel became her future sister-in-law. But, she was also Tauriel's friend, and wanted her fellow elf maiden to be happy.

* * *

The grand celebration of starlight took place as normal. Elves from all over Mirkwood and abroad had come together for it. The royal family were dressed in their finest. Tauriel had slipped quietly from the party. Alasse noticed that Legolas had seen her absence and pursued her. She hoped all would be well for them.

As Legolas heard Tauriel's voice, he followed it and his heart sank. It was coming from the dungeons! Sure enough, as he peeked around the corner, there she was, sitting outside Kili's cell. They seemed engrossed in a deep, heartfelt conversation about starlight and blood moons. Legolas felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and grimaced. What made it hurt worse, was that Tauriel appeared to be in no rush to end the discussion. She actually looked and sounded as if she was enjoying herself, and as much as Legolas fought to not admit it, her eyes were dancing with a spark he'd never noticed before. Well, he never had come right out and expressed his true feelings toward her, but he thought that surely she would've picked up on them by now. Legolas didn't feel like celebrating anymore, nor did he feel like lingering around to watch them, torturing himself. He sadly, slowly trudged away, completely unnoticed.

The feast continued and Prince Vladimir was just about to ask Alasse for a dance, when the guards raised the alarm that the dwarf prisoners had escaped. The guests were in an uproar, and Thranduil was not pleased. "Find them! Bring them back!" He ordered. Legolas immediately threw off his party clothes, and clad in his hunting outfit, he led the charge outside, Tauriel, and a brigade of soldiers behind him. Seeing as everyone else was distracted, Alasse ran to one of the windows to peek outside. She couldn't see much activity over the hedges of the gardens, but she could hear lots of shouting. "May they be guided on the true path." She prayed, for the dwarves and her family.

* * *

**Yes, I do have a chapter in the works of long before this timeline, of Gandalf interacting with Legolas and Alasse some time before this happened.**


	7. Chapter 7 Blood is Stronger Than Poison

**I can't wait to start sharing chapters with Aragorn and Gimli, but at the moment I have very little of them sadly. I'm open to ideas though, and I have two chapters with them so far. **

**Honestly, I wasn't really planning to pair Alasse up with Aragorn, _BUT _I am not against the idea either.**

* * *

**During a spider attack, Legolas gets stung when he prevents it from harming his sister. Legolas is dreadfully sick, and Alasse blames herself for it.**

* * *

It was a warm, spring day but the dark shadows of the Mirkwood forest clouded out the cheery weather. Legolas was patrolling through the woods with his younger sister Alasse, his captain of the guard Tauriel, and a few chosen soldiers. More and more news of Orcs had been spreading throughout the kingdom, so Legolas had decided to check things out and smoke out any of the intrusive, ashen devils.

"Keep a sharp ear." Legolas urgently reminded them. They trolled along, but didn't find any signs of Orcs.

"_Shh. Did you hear that?"_ Tauriel whispered. They all halted and listened closely. With their exceptional Elvin hearing, they could detect a claw-like pitter-pattering creeping along the high branches in the trees.

"What is it?" Alasse asked in a hushed tone.

"_Spiders."_ Legolas answered. _"Staui close na nin _(stay close to me)." He told her, and they cautiously made their way for the clearing. One of the soldiers pulled back his bow and released it up toward one of the trees, hitting a large spider dead center. Everyone braced their weapons.

Suddenly, a huge spider dropped from the sky in front of them. _"Fire!" _Legolas hollered. The elves shot arrows at the huge creature, killing it instantly.

"My lord, over there!" Another soldier pointed out and fired another arrow. Within seconds, more and more spiders appeared. The elves scattered, slaying the creatures, but the more they slew, more arrived.

Alasse had never encountered these spiders before, but she threw herself right into the fight, slicing a spider head with one of her daggers and shooting when the need called for it. Years' worth of Legolas's tough training was serving her well as her fighting instincts took over.

Tauriel was a wiz at fending off the spiders, holding one at bay with a knife and stabbing another coming right at her with a dagger in the other hand. Legolas and the other men were killing the spiders with great speed, but still more came.

Alasse had just finished off one of them, when without warning, she was snatched from behind with giant spider legs wrapping closely around her waist to the point where she couldn't reach into her belt and grab her weapons. "Legolas! HELP!" She screamed piercingly. "Help me!" Legolas looked back and his eyes bugged out.

"Alasse!" Legolas yelled and sprinted after her. She tried scrambling out of the creature's grasp, but the spider started to spawn it's sticky web around her. Legolas dashed straight at the spider and stabbed it in the throat, bringing it to a halt. It flailed with a screech, loosening its grip on Alasse who slipped from its legs to the ground. "Hurry! Get away from it!" Legolas urged her. As she wriggled from underneath the spider but pulled out a knife and thrust the blade into the spider's undercarriage, Legolas felt an unearthly crunch dig into his arm, then it happened again! He furiously yanked his arm back and stumbled. Tauriel fired arrows into the spider's eyes, and it finally fell to the ground, dead. But it fell on top of Alasse's foot, and she groaned, trying to pry it off.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Feren asked as he jerked her away. "You're not injured?"

"N-no. I don't think so." Alasse replied shakily. "Thank you."

"I think that's the last of them." One of the warriors mentioned.

Legolas was far from all right. He _was _hurt! An overwhelming, burning tingling ran through the inside of his whole body. He tried moving his limbs, but they were rapidly growing numb. His head spun horribly, he felt mercilessly nauseous, and he couldn't see straight as his vision clouded over. He heard muffled voices but could not detect exactly what they were saying. He tried speaking, but his own voice sounded foreign to his ears as he only succeeded in mouthing a garbled, incoherent sentence. Taking a faulty step, Legolas finally dropped to the ground on his side.

"Legolas? Legolas!" Alasse cried as she rushed to his side. He was wagging his dizzy head back and forth and couldn't utter any coherent words. He was greenly pale and his blue eyes were quickly glazing over. "Oh! Legolas!" Alasse shrieked, grabbing his shoulders. "He's hurt!"

Feren checked Legolas's left arm, pulling back the shredded material and saw the bloody bite marks that ripped his sleeve. "Spider venom. He's been bitten, twice it looks like!" He explained.

"No! Legolas!" Alasse whimpered as her brother fell back limply into her lap, unresponsive and looking dead. An ugly white foam was dribbling down his chin from his mouth.

"He's already paralyzed!" Tauriel spoke up.

"Help him! We have to help him!" Alasse wailed. "Tauriel, ride on and find Malfortion the healer, on the double! And somebody tell the king immediately!" She commanded. She looked back down at Legolas, cradling his head. He had a foggy look on his face, his eyes open but dazed, as if he was already dead. "Hang on, Legolas. Please don't leave me, gwanur!" Alasse begged, holding him closer. "Don't die on me. Stay with me!"

"My lady, if I may, I believe we can get him on my horse and bring him back to the palace that much quicker." Feren told her calmly. She nodded in approval. Feren and three other guys carefully hefted Legolas's dead weight form onto the brown horse, then Feren quickly climbed up behind him, clutching his prince firmly around the waist. One of the other soldiers pulled Alasse up behind himself and they took off for the castle.

* * *

The lone elf soldier who'd been appointed to tell the king rushed inside the castle and when he didn't find Thranduil in the throne room, he raced all over till he met the king in the hallway leading to the dining room. "My liege!" The elf bowed quickly.

"What is it, Murdoch? You appeared distressed and in a great rush." Thranduil asked.

"My lord, it is your son. I'm sorry to inform you, but he has been bitten by a spider in the wood when we came under attack." Murdoch said. "Captain Tauriel has gone for the healer. They are bringing Prince Legolas back with all possible speed."

Thranduil's jaw dropped and he panicked. His eyes wildly rose to the palace doors. "Fetch him back now!" He ordered. "And, Murdoch? My daughter...has she been hurt as well?" Thranduil swallowed hard, terrified of the answer.

"Nay, I do not believe so, my lord." Murdoch quickly shook his head and ran to help them bring Legolas inside.

Thranduil stepped quickly to the palace doors, watching anxiously. The riders arrived, then he saw his trusted man Feren, bearing an unconscious Legolas on his horse. Thranduil froze at the sight of his son. Legolas's usually strong shoulders sagged, his normally active hands hung lifeless at his sides, and his astute posture always ready for action slumped as he was carefully pulled down off the steed and gently carried inside the palace gate on a stretcher.

As the carriers walked passed the king, Thranduil gazed down mournfully into his son's sickly face. Legolas's eyes were dull and unresponsive, and the light way in which they carried him-as if he weighed no more than a small bird-shook the usually steady king. _"Legolas...my son." _He breathed sadly. "Where is the healer?!" He demanded.

"Captain Tauriel has ridden to summon him, my lord." Murdoch replied. "Do not be faint of heart." He said encouragingly.

"My son is very ill! He's paralyzed!" Thranduil blurted out.

"Forgive me, my lord." Murdoch bowed and followed his prince up to his bed chamber. Feren entered the palace at that moment.

"Feren, Alasse..." Thranduil gulped.

"She is unharmed, Sire." Feren nodded gladly, then walked away. Thranduil sighed with incredible relief.

He looked back toward the entrance. Alasse blindly staggered through the doors, looking petrified. She was pale too. Thranduil's already acute panic shot up a few notches. Had she also been poisoned? He ran to her and she collided into his arms as she lost her footing. "Oh, Adar!" She wailed, clutching him and hiding her face in his mighty robe.

"Alasse, child, are you all right? Are you well? Tell me!" Thranduil demanded in a shaky voice.

"Legolas...it's my fault! I'm sorry!" She cried.

"Alasse, _tell me, _have you been hurt?" Thranduil repeated himself firmly.

"No..." Alasse whimpered. She did feel very sick to her stomach, but it was because she was scared for Legolas. "No, I'm not." She cleared her throat.

"Ohh! Thank the Valar." Thranduil finally breathed, still holding her arms. "You had me worried sick, daughter. I know not what I would do should something happen to you!"

"Legolas, he..."

"He's being brought to his room." Thranduil said.

"He saved my life, Adar." Alasse looked up at him sadly.

"And for that, he shall always have my eternal thanks." Thranduil nodded, placing his arm around her. "Alasse, you go and rest while I sit with Legolas."

"No. I have to help him!" Alasse cried.

"You _have_ helped, iel-. You brought him home. For the sake of peace of mind for all of us, I want you to go to your bed chamber and try to calm yourself."

"I cannot."

"That's an order, iel-." Thranduil sighed. Alasse frowned darkly at him. She walked away brusquely. Thranduil watched her unhappily. He wasn't trying to push her away, but knowing that she was well enough to stand on her own feet gave him some leeway to breathe. He rushed to his son's room. Feren met him outside the door.

"He's very ill, Sire." Feren said gravely.

"_I know that."_ Thranduil growled. "Out of my way." He shoved the man away and strode passed him. Legolas lay absolutely listless on his bed, staring deathly at nothing, his complexion a sickly green, his limbs without strength hung like rag dolls at his sides and over the edge of the bed. His breathing was labored, though he didn't appear to be breathing on his own. There was blood dripping from his left arm. Thranduil took a deep breath, struggling to maintain his composure. He leaned closely over his son. "Legolas?" He spoke quietly. "Legolas, can you hear me, son?" Legolas groaned lowly, but he couldn't even move his mouth to form any words. "Shh. Rest, son."

"Sire! The healer is here!" Murdoch announced.

* * *

Alasse lingered in the hallway as Malfortion, the palace healer arrived and entered Legolas's room. Tauriel was about to enter, but instead she noticed Legolas's sister and came to her. "How is he?" She asked.

"I do not know." Alasse shook her head. Tauriel came up beside her mistress and wrapped her arm around her.

"Legolas is strong, mellon." She murmured.

"It should've been me." Alasse snapped.

"Shush, Alasse." Tauriel said firmly. "Do not speak like that. Don't even think that!"

"I can't help thinking it." Alasse said, her lip trembling.

"Tauriel," Thranduil spoke firmly, standing outside of Legolas's door, "I need you to come inside and tell us what happened."

"Yes, my lord." Tauriel nodded.

"Alasse, I want you to stay out here." He said.

"But why can't I come in?" Alasse sputtered.

"Alasse, I do not want you to see your brother like this." Thranduil shook his head sadly. He was having the most difficult time as it was trying to keep his own emotions in check. If his daughter began to crumble in front of him, he didn't think he'd be able to get a hold of himself at all.

"But he _is _my brother. You can't just shut me away! I want to see him!" Alasse blurted out before she could stop herself. She gasped, shaking. "Oh, forgive me, Adar. I didn't mean it like that." She rubbed a few stray tears from her nose.

"Don't stay too long." Thranduil said quietly. Much to his relief, Alasse did not linger for long inside the bedroom. She braced herself back up against the wall as Malfortion spoke with Tauriel, the other warriors, and his fellow healers. Legolas's skin tone was unearthly, with a greenish tone. He looked like a corpse. Alasse's stomach lurched, seeing her usually strong, active, commanding big brother looking as frail as a fading flower!

"_Oh, Legolas..." _she whimpered under her breath. She didn't seem to hear the others' voices carrying on in the room. Malfortion was examining the large pincer bite marks on Legolas's arm. They were an ugly red, making his upper left arm look something like table scraps. HIs arm was horrifically swollen and red. Malfortion drained, cleaned, then bandaged them as he spoke to Tauriel and the others about the spider attack. Suddenly, Legolas, who had been completely unresponsive until now, bolted upright, and began retching violently. The healers raced to his side, rubbing his back, keeping him upright, and holding back his hair. Legolas vomited harshly, shaking his father and sister to their cores. When his stomach finally emptied, he started to gag. Alasse ran from the room, unable to watch. She leaned back against the wall, shaking.

* * *

Malfortion helped ease Legolas back down into the pillows when he'd settled, though his breathing was labored. "My lord, Prince, can you hear me?" He asked quietly. Legolas glanced at him with heavy eyelids. "Who am I?" The healer asked.

"_M...M...Mal...Malfor..." _Legolas mumbled weakly, his chest quickly rising and falling.

"That is right, my lord." The healer smiled encouragingly, patting his shoulder. "How do you feel?" Legolas grimaced, and looked away.

"_Sick...weak...never felt...so weak..." _He whispered, closing his eyes. Thranduil gulped hard hearing that. Legolas was always so strong, and hated admitting if he even had a headache. To hear his son so easily admit that he was really off his feet was alarming!

"Rest, Your Highness, and let us do the hard work." Malfortion said. Legolas immediately closed his eyes. The healer placed his hand on the prince's forehead. "He's already feverish." he nodded to Thranduil. "He must be watched closely."

"Whatever is needed to be done, do it!" Thranduil nearly choked on his own words. _I won't lose my son too!_

* * *

Alasse sat crouched outside Legolas's room as people filtered in and out. She wanted to be with Legolas, but the room was already crowded, and she certainly didn't want to be there to witness again if he had another throwing up episode. Tauriel knelt at her side when she came out. "Are you all right, Mellon?" She asked softly, touching her shoulder.

"I just want Legolas to be all right." Alasse said sadly.

"Ai. Master Malfortion is doing everything possible." Tauriel said sweetly.

"I hope it will be enough." Alasse looked at her anxiously. Tauriel kissed the top of her head then rose back to her feet. She started to turn away then looked back at her young friend.

"It was not your fault." She said firmly. Alasse let her gaze fall to the floor.

For a mere three hours, she heard hushed voices behind the door and periodically, heard Legolas throwing up horribly. She cringed in a fetal position every time she heard him vomit and cough and gag. With her elf hearing, she could hear what was being said behind that closed door. Legolas was dangerously sick, worse than he'd normally be in this case because he'd been stung twice with double the venom. Alasse prayed every minute that he would survive!

* * *

Thranduil refused to leave his son's bedside that night, but Feren finally approached him. "Sire, perhaps you should take a respite, and go see to your daughter." He suggested as far as he dared.

"She could come in here." Thranduil moaned, with his head leaning into his palm.

"If I may be permitted to say so, Sir, but it seemed too much for her to handle this afternoon when the prince first started having those episodes. I assure you, I will look after him and come to get you if there is any change! Your daughter needs you too."

Thranduil sighed heavily. Feren was right. Legolas was not his only child. Alasse also needed him. She needed reassurance as much as he did. "Fine." Thranduil slowly rose to his feet. "Do not leave him for any reason! If anything, _anything _changes, you come find me first!"

"I will, Sire." Feren nodded.

Thranduil made his way to Alasse's bed chamber. He knocked softly. "Alasse? Are you in?" He called quietly.

"_Yes." _Alasse said. Thranduil opened the door and stepped inside. She was not in bed like he'd expected her to be, she wasn't in her nightdress either. She was sitting hunched over at the foot of the bed, fiddling with her long hair. Thranduil took a breath. She looked as dejected as he felt.

"You're not in bed." He spoke.

"No." Alasse answered simply. "Neither are you." Thranduil faintly grinned. He pulled one of her armchairs over towards the bed and sat down near her.

"Meld, you should try to get some sleep." Thranduil said quietly.

"_Sleep?" _She retorted. "I can't! Legolas is maybe dying, and you want me to sleep?!" Thranduil watched her sadly. He was feeling exactly the same as she was. "Father, you don't know! You don't understand..." her voice shook and she burst into tears, dropping to her knees on the floor at his feet, clutching his robes at the knee. _"Ha's all mui fault, Adar! _(It's all my fault, Father)! It's my fault!" She wailed.

"Alasse..." Thranduil tried to speak.

"No, it's true! He was trying to protect me, then I got stuck under the spider. He stabbed it and held it at bay while I tried to get out. That's when it bit him! My brother might die, because of me!" She cried. Thranduil leaned forward and grasped her hands, biting his tongue hard so that he didn't also break down.

"Alasse, listen, child. It's not your fault." He managed to say, softly brushing her hair out of her face. "Were your roles reversed, if it was you in the sickbed, Legolas would be doing exactly the same thing you are now, blaming himself needlessly. My darling, this is a painful time for all of us, and it pains me all the more to see you riddled with guilt like this. Do not heap more of a burden on yourself than we already have." Alasse crouched up next to him and clutching his arm, leaned her head down on the armchair, weeping. He couldn't say much for comfort, as his own stomach was far from calm. He said no more, but just sat there, holding her hand, secretly grateful for the needed contact with at least one of his loved ones. He refused to let his son die on him. He would not allow it.

* * *

Hardly anyone slept the first night. The next day, there was no change in Legolas. Over the next couple days, his condition began to deteriorate. Legolas's fever was high, he was still paralyzed, he could barely speak, and he vomited frequently. Malfortion said it was the worst case of spider venom he'd seen in ages. One bite from the spider would've been enough to kill a human man, but the fact that Legolas had been bitten _twice _doubled the jeopardy. It was early afternoon on the third day. Alasse was just coming back from the stables to ask about Legolas when she heard a heated discussion in the upper hall. She easily recognized her father's angered, anxious voice. She inched closer but kept in the shadows and listened.

"What do you mean, you do not have the proper remedy?" Thranduil boomed, panic icily thick in his voice and Alasse could see it in his burning eyes.

"My lord, we have pulled together every herb, every resource, every recipe we know how to use." Malfortion tried to explain in an exhausted voice. "But none of our cures are doing their job in driving away the prince's illness. If anything, he is getting weaker and more disoriented."

"You have dealt with spider venom before." Thranduil glowered. "Why isn't it working this time?!"

"Lord Thranduil, from the witness accounts of Captain Tauriel, and the other warriors, these spiders came up from the South and do not sound like our usual eight-legged enemies. These ones were smarter, faster, and much deadlier. I cannot explain what some possible unseen force did to kick up their poisonous leverage, but all I can tell you is, that your son has been hit hard with it and is in great danger."

"Then find a way to cure him!" Thranduil demanded. "You are the healer. Fix him!"

"My lord, I will do all that I can." Malfortion sighed wearily. "But our Mirkwood medicine is not enough…this time. The last case I saw like this was many years ago. The patient would've lived, _if _we'd had the knowledge and resources of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

_Lord Elrond?! _Alasse's ears perked up sharply.

Malfortion continued. "Some time after, I visited Rivendell myself to be further educated in newer treatments for my patients. While there, I witnessed a case exactly like the young master's. It was not a pleasant treatment, but the victim survived."

That was all Alasse needed to hear! She'd made up her mind. _Lord Elrond is an old friend. It has been some time, but Legolas and I have visited Rivendell often enough to know the proper channels in getting there. He can help Legolas! But sending a messenger will take too long. My brother can't die! Not when I can right him the wrong I did him. _With that, she turned on her heel.

"Then send word to him! _Tonight!_ No. _Now!"_ Thranduil thundered. He stormed to his study and called for one of the guards.

* * *

Alasse had slipped into her own room, thrown on her traveling clothes, grabbed a few items she might need, quickly scribbled a note, and fondly clapping the hearty staff-for good measure- that Gandalf had given her, she then made her way to the kitchen and then the stables. She snuck passed the stable boys and to her horse's stall. There was her trusty, beautiful mare, Mirima, a sleek, black-coated horse of remarkable speed and agility. "_Hello, mui polodren beautui _(Hello, my strong beauty)" Alasse smiled, as she greeted the horse with a soft kiss on the nose. Mirima's ears twitched and she nickered happily. Alasse began putting on her bridle._"Min must ech- haste. Hi will save legolas!" _she told the horse as she quickly prepared her for the journey ahead._"But cin must help nin a nor- with all cin emel. Im'm putting mui estel in cin, man mellon _(We must make haste. This will save Legolas! But you must help me and run with all your heart. I'm putting my trust in you, good friend)."

Alasse climbed up Legolas's balcony. She slipped in through one of his windows, and to her great relief and surprise, at the moment, no one was there! Her heart dropped when she saw her brother. He looked dead already. His eyes were closed, but he was as still as a corpse. Alasse shuddered. She slowly placed the note on the bed, atop Legolas's legs. Then she turned to him. She was afraid to touch him, but she just had to! She gently rubbed his sweaty head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hold on till I return, gwanur." She whispered. "I'll come back, with help. And then you will be made well." She hovered over him and nuzzled his fevered nose with hers. "Stay alive, Legolas! Fight this. I know you can do it. I believe in you!" She begged. With one last, quick look, she snuck back out the window.

* * *

Thranduil handed the urgent letter to one of the warriors and told him to prepare for his journey then make haste to Rivendell. Unfortunately, the warrior's horse was lame from an accident the day before. "Take another! Just go!" Thranduil yelled. He strode straight to his son's room. Legolas was dazed and raggedly breathing. "Legolas? Son?" Thranduil came to his side. Legolas began to choke. Thranduil panicked and called for help. The letter fell to the floor under the flurry of activity.

It wasn't until that night that anyone noticed the princess's absence. Legolas had had several episodes of vomiting in the passed four hours, which had left him incredibly weakened and unresponsive. Thranduil forced himself to tear himself away from his son's bedside while the healers worked on Legolas. Thranduil headed to Alasse's room. He needed to see and feel his other child, who was well, and _living. _He knocked but she didn't answer. He tried again but got no response, so he threw the door open. She wasn't there. He marched down the halls, asking the cook, guards, anyone if they'd seen her. They all told him no.

"My Lord? I believe this is for you!" Tatsu, one of the maids, told him when he returned to Legolas's room.

"Where did you find this?" Thranduil asked, cautiously receiving it.

"On the floor, nearly under the bed, Sire." Tatsu answered. Thranduil peeled the letter open. His heart jumped into his throat when he read the words:

"_Im will rinn- sui quicklui sui possible. Ceri- u- fret, Adar. Im know I waui! _(**I will return as quickly as possible. Do not fret, ****F****ather. I know the way)!' **

"Good, Valar!" Thranduil grabbed his chin.

"My lord?" Malfortion looked up at him.

"Feren!" Thranduil yelled loudly enough to wake the dead.

"Sire?" Feren rushed to him.

"Did you see Princess Alasse at all this afternoon?"

"No, Sire. The last I saw of her, she had gone to her room to be alone." Feren bit his lip.

"She's_ not_ there!" Thranduil hissed viciously.

"Sire, please!" Malfortion begged. "The lad." He tilted his head down toward Legolas. Thranduil barged out of the room and yelled at everyone and anyone in the halls who came to straight to his belligerent summoning.

"She's gone! My daughter,_ your princess, _has vanished into the night _alone! _She has set forth for Rivendell!" Thranduil bellowed in rage. "Find her! See that she is escorted properly and safely. Find her!" He hollered. The scared and confused servants bowed and scattered to obey him. He panted heavily and returned to Legolas's room. "I cannot believe it. She's gone to fetch Lord Elrond herself! My precious Alasse..." His heated voice faltered, "She will never make it all the way...on her own."

Legolas could barely understand anything at the moment, his mind and vision as foggy and blurred as one of the spider's tangled webs. But his inner ears flicked with interest the moment he heard his sister's name and his father's distressed voice. Legolas could not move his limbs, or will his body to function normally. He had a fragment of strength, and that was only to open his eyes. It was painful, but he slowly opened his blue, fevered orbs. Malfortion looked down at him kindly but wearily, and stroked the elf's burning forehead with a cool cloth. Legolas tried to speak, but his mouth refused to let his voice be heard and he felt sleep coming for him again. He blinked his eyes up at the healer. It was all he could do to communicate. Before he slipped back to slumber, two words ran through his hazy mind in a jumble: _Alasse...alone...Alasse...alone..._

* * *

**So, yes. Lord Elrond makes an appearance in the next chapter, which I'm looking forward to. And Alasse meets a certain someone along the way too!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2 Strider

**The main scene in here I was trying to make momentous, which meant I couldn't just write a few sentences about it then move on. So, needless to say, it turned out much longer than I planned. **

* * *

By nightfall, Alasse had cleared Mirkwood. Having ridden off in the late afternoon while everyone else was occupied tending Legolas, she'd made good time out of her childhood forest home. She'd been a bit apprehensive about trolling through the wood where the spiders were known to accumulate, but Mirima had not alerted her to anything suspicious, nor shied. So, they'd made it through the realm unscathed. Then made for the mountains. _"__Im'm nediad bo cin. Cin let nin know -o anui danger na ammen, a im will beri cin. _(I'm counting on you. You let me know of anything dangerous, and I will protect you)." Alasse spoke softly to her faithful horse. Mirima huffed and wagged her head in agreement.

As they began to ascend into the glades of woods and forests, Alasse began to wonder if she'd made the right decision. Sure, she knew her way. And her Elvin senses could detect signs of trouble more any human could possibly imagine. But, she'd never traveled this path before, _without _Legolas. She gulped hard. Who knew what perils lay on the path to Imladris, especially at night! "Should I have at least requested Feren, or Tauriel to accompany me?" She asked herself. This was foolish indeed. "You know the way, girl. You remember, don't you?" She asked Mirima. _"Rivendell." _She whispered in her horse's ear. Mirima whinnied happily. Yes, the Elvin horse did remember Rivendell, and the lush fields and wonderful food, and companionship there with Lord Elrond's equines. "All right." Alasse swallowed deeply. As if sensing her cold feet, Mirima turned her head and breathed as if chuckling, as if to say, _we can do this. _"You're right, Mellon." Alasse smiled, leaning forward and stroking her horse's neck. She placed her hand over her chest. "For Legolas!" She breathed with her eyes closed. Feeling her confidence boosted, she exhaled calmly. "Let's go, girl!"

* * *

Traveling at night was no setting for one seeking to sleep peacefully, _alone. _Though Alasse kept her ears sharp to any troublesome sounds, she felt very lonesome, and she didn't want to admit it, but _scared, _without Legolas at her side. Her one comfort was the company of Mirima, who being an Elvin horse, could read her thoughts and communicate back to her. Alasse thought it would be best to travel alongside a river. The Orcs would not set foot in the water. So once she found a stream running south from higher ground, she followed it upstream, keeping as close to the water as possible.

It had been nearly two hours since they'd trailed the water, when Alasse thought it would be wise to rest for a while. Cautiously observing her surroundings, she built a small fire and ate some Lembas waybread. The water in the stream was clean and soothing. "What do you think, girl? Should we continue on?" She asked the horse as she sat on the ground. "I know you have plenty of stamina to spare. But I confess I am a little apprehensive about why lies ahead for us." Mirima walked toward her and nudged with her head. Alasse sighed contentedly and rubbed her head. "If Legolas was here with me, I wouldn't be half as nervous right now!" After debating back and forth, she decided it'd be best to move on. If they could reach the first quarter mark of their journey by first light, she could reach Rivendell possibly before dawn by the next nightfall!

* * *

Long into the night, Mirima carried her mistress elf further up into the more rugged country. The stream they had followed for hours began to bear the loud roar of a falls. Sure enough, within another half hour, the river ended at a foaming waterfall. Alasse sighed. "Well, we have to go on." She bit her lip. Mirima looked back toward her mistress and snorted lowly. "Come on."

The trees were still but let their leaves rustle quietly. The gentle sound helped Alasse not feel so lonesome. The trees were her friends, and even though they had dove deep inside themselves for so long, some still remained vigilant. Alasse smiled when she found a familiar path leading through a dense forest. She knew this path! She and Legolas had traveled it many times. At least she knew she was on the right track now, even if it was dark. "Good girl." She praised Mirima. The moonlight strummed through the trees like a beacon. The beauty of the moment filled Alasse with hope. Maybe she could do this! BUT...that hope was short-lived when her instincts snapped up, telling her that she was being followed!

* * *

**Mirkwood**

Back in Mirkwood, Thranduil was wrought with fret, now for both of his children! As he inflexibly remained at Legolas's bedside, his stomach was one pit of fear and his son's serious condition did nothing to calm it in the least. He'd tried speaking softly to Legolas, but the stricken elf had only remained unconscious. Legolas was also convulsing severely as his fever climbed. Harsh shivers wracked his body and he felt so unbelievably cold, but he could not tell his father or the healer, as his mouth would not allow him to speak now matter how hard he tried to utter a sound. Thranduil, the proud and notoriously stubborn king, had nearly cried like a baby and lost his footing when Legolas had lain perfectly still, only for his body to start seizing seconds later. Malfortion and the other healers rushed to Legolas's side, trying to make sure that he did not throw himself off the bed. Thranduil's normally sturdy legs had nearly failed him, watching his son be put through such torment. When they'd finally gotten Legolas stabilized, Malfortion placed his hand on the prince's forehead. He looked gravely at the Elvenking. "His fever is still climbing. My lord, this is not good." He said sorrowfully. "He cannot take much more of these convulsions and retching attacks."

Thranduil felt bile climbing up his throat. "Legolas is strong." He tried to convince himself, but he knew the truth.

"He _was _strong." Malfortion said. "But this wicked illness attacking his system is sapping up his strength, like one of the spiders feeding on a victim. You must pray that help comes from Rivendell quickly, my lord. If it does not..."

"Do not say it." Thranduil cut him off. "Help _will _be here in time, and Legolas_ will_ recover." He barked, as if ordering a servant. He staggered to the door and ventured out into the hall, bracing himself against the wall. He could not deny the horrific sickness taking hold of his son, trying to take his life. And where in the world was Alasse? Was she safe? She could be attacked by Orcs, all alone! What if she never made it to Rivendell? What if no help came? All these mind-whirling fears and taunts thrashed at him and nothing could rid him of them.

* * *

As Alasse continued on at a trot, she subtly ran her hand over her staff strapped to her shoulder. It had been a gift from Gandalf ages ago, a sturdy piece of wood that had served her well ever since in clobbering enemies. But then her ears picked up on _footsteps _and heavy breathing! Alasse began to panic and clutched the hilt of her sword. Mirima's ears flickered straight up. She pawed angrily at the ground and snorted worriedly. "_Keep going!"_ Alasse whispered urgently. She nudged her heel into the horse's flank, urging her into a steady canter. She grabbed the rod from Gandalf. _I pray that Malfortion and Father are faring better and more calmly than I am! _Loud footsteps were rushing toward them! Alasse kicked Mirima to a gallop. _I hope Legolas isn't suffering too terribly right now. Lord Elrond, you'd __better __be at your palace when we get there! If you're not, I'll hunt you down if I have to! Please, please let him be there! Legolas needs his help! _

Her praying thoughts were sharply cut off by a spine-tingling screech of an Orc, which jumped out from nowhere and blocked their path! Mirima reared wildly, with an ear-splitting neigh, and frantically flailed her hooves in the air. Alasse clung to her with one hand, and with her right, she tightly gripped her stave. The Orc roared furiously, raising his battle ax. Mirima twisted to the side, and knocked the weapon down with her hooves. Alasse yelled and clopped her stave down hard on the Orc's head, making him gnash and stagger. She hit him again across the shoulder blades. He fell to the ground and tried to get up but she thrust her weapon down on him again across the back of the skull. He flattened onto the ground. Alasse breathed in relief, but then an army of angry Orcs charged at her from behind!

She urged Mirima forward at a full gallop. But the Orcs were faster than she wanted to admit. They soon caught up to her and cut off any pathway out of the swarm of them surrounding the horse and rider. Mirima screeched like a banshee, flailing her strong legs in the air. Alasse hollered and swung her stave in every direction, bashing their heads or clopping their shoulders. But it wasn't enough. She was outnumbered, surrounded, and the monsters were closing in on her even closer, enraged at how she was knocking their blocks off. Three of them grabbed the staff and held on. Mirima charged forward, dragging them along and trampling the other Orcs in her path. Letting go of the horse's mane, Alasse grabbed her sword with her other hand and drove it straight into the Orcs' arms. They thrashed and spat, letting go of her rod. She held it up high in her left hand and clung to her sword.

Then one Orc snatched her cloak and dragged her off Mirima! Alasse arched her arm back and sliced through his armpit. He dropped. More came at her and she swung and swash-buckled with all her might. But there were so many at once, and though she had Elvin strength, she couldn't keep this up forever. How many more were there? If Legolas was here, he'd be picking them off clean with his bow and arrow within seconds! But he wasn't here! One Orc slam fisted her with his club, knocking her off her feet to the ground. She grunted, and snatched her sword. Turning on her side, she looked up to see the Orc readying his cleaver right above her head! Hollering, she thrust her sword right into the middle of his chest. He fell back. But then another stomped on her arm, pinning her to the ground! She struggled to remove his foot, but it was like trying to move a rocky ledge. The other Orcs jeered cruelly as the one assailing her bared his yellow teeth and arched his chopper above her, ready to split her in two!

"NO!" Alasse cried. She was on her own. This couldn't be the end! But it must be, because she was all alone.

A furious yell pierced the air and the Orc standing over her dropped the chopper and he fell beside her, dead! She rolled to the side, just missing the chopper! She looked up in confusion. Someone or something in a dark cloak was slashing the Orcs to bits and felling them with an expert hand! Alasse brought herself to her knees, and grabbed her sword. The figure shouted viciously as it finished off the remaining Orcs. The hooded figure marched around the fallen bodies, double checking to make sure they were dead. All the bloodthirsty noise that had just disturbed the beautiful night was now silent. Alasse breathed heavily in relief and confusion mixed with curious awe. She watched her rescuer finish slaying a few fallen Orcs that she'd only managed to knock the wind out of. Startling her almost out of her skin, one last Orc brushed passed her, heading for the cloaked person with a spear! Alasse slipped her hands into her belt and shot her dagger at it with dead center aim. It delved into the Orc's neck and he toppled to the ground. The person in the cloak looked back, watching what had just taken place. He slowly approached Alasse.

Alasse slowly pulled herself to her feet, wincing a little as she did. Her arm hurt like heck, but she clung to her sword. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? He had to be an ally, because he'd just saved her life! Nevertheless, she held tight to her weapon. As the fellow came closer, he kept his head low, with his dark hood covering his eyes. He'd replaced his sword back into its holster, so he did not appear threatening. "Th...uhm...thank you." Alasse squeaked, unsure of how to address him.

"It's not safe to be traveling this path alone at night." The guy replied dryly. Alasse was taken aback.

_Excuse me? _"It's not as if I haven't ridden this trail before." She said. "But it _is _my first time doing so, alone."

"You could've been killed." The ranger added in a mellow tone.

"But I'm _not._ And I owe that thanks to you." Alasse sighed. She wasn't exhausted, but she did feel a bit weary from being so suddenly scared and ambushed.

"Are you injured? Are you hurt?" The ranger slowly raised his head. Alasse arched her eyebrows. That was one of the last things she'd expected to hear from the intimidating looking stranger.

"Not really. Not much." Alasse shook her head. Her arm did hurt, and she knew without looking that it was definitely bruised! But she was pretty sure it wasn't broken.

"I really should check to make sure." The ranger said. "They roughed you up quite a bit."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm all right, really." Alasse nodded, gritting her teeth. "Just a bit shaken from the sudden attack. I've had encounters with them before. This is not the first, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"It came very_ near_ to being the last." The ranger said lightly. Was that a chuckle she heard in his voice?

"Indeed!" She snickered.

"Orcs don't play nice." The man said. "At least let me insure that no more take you by surprise."

"I _would_ be grateful." Alasse nodded. _What am I doing? I don't even know this fellow! _She scolded herself. But, he didn't appear dangerous, at the moment. The man stepped closer and finally removed his hood. He had dark, wavy, shoulder length hair. His rather angular face was peppered with hairy stubble on his cleft chin. And he had deep, silvery blue eyes. Alasse could not help staring at him. So, he wasn't an elf! Nor a wraith. He was, a man, a _human! _"Forgive me for staring." She said, suddenly feeling very shy but excited.

"You're an elf." The man cocked his head.

"That's right." Alasse held her head up. "_Are cin insinuating I sui something horrid _(Are you insinuating that as something horrid)?" She asked tersely in her native Sindarin tongue. If this guy was messing with her, then maybe this would send him packing.

"_Mana are tye, a silvan moriquende, doing crossing sina treacherous terrain, er, miss _(What are you, a Silvan elf, doing crossing this treacherous terrain, _alone, _Miss)?" The man asked softly. Alasse's bluish-green eyes widened. Now she was definitely baffled! He'd spoken the Quenya tongue fluently, _naturally. _

"You...you speak Elvish?" She sputtered.

"I do." The ranger nodded quietly.

"Then, am I correct in assuming that you are_ not_ here to wipe me off the face of Middle-Earth?" She cleared her throat. The man grinned widely in surprise and let out a small, hearty laugh.

"My lady, if I were planning to do that, I'd not have stopped the Orcs from making sport of you." He smiled warmly.

"No. I suppose not." Alasse grinned, blushing.

"You still haven't answered my question." He persisted.

"Oh!" Alasse gasped. _That's right! I'm wasting valuable time! Legolas could be dead by now! _"I _must _be going! My quest is most urgent. I cannot afford to waste a minute."

"If you'd care to share, perhaps I could help you." The man offered.

"What is your name?" Alasse asked.

"Strider. I am called Strider." The ranger bowed his head.

"I am known as Alasse." She said. Strider grinned warmly.

"Means 'happiness', does it not?" He asked quietly.

"_Yes." _Alasse squinted at him. _Who _was this guy? She shook her head, trying to snap back to reality. "Have you seen my horse?!" She asked.

"You mean that one?" He pointed to a black mare trotting from under the trees toward them.

"Yes!" Alasse breathed with relief. Mirima buried her head in Alasse's arms. She kissed her nose and stroked her. "You came back to me. Well done, beautiful." She murmured. Mirima looked at Strider curiously. She whinnied and arching her neck out, she licked his dirty, scruffy face. Alasse gaped in amusement and curiosity. That settled it for her! She may not know exactly what this rescuer was up to, but now she had absolute confidence that she could trust him! _Thank the Valar! _

"Shh. That's quite enough." Strider chuckled, gently brushing his hand on the horse's nuzzle. Alasse was shocked, to say the least, that a man who had been so blood-curdling menacing in rage moments ago and could kill anything in an instant, could be so meek, so gentle, and kind to one of nature's own creatures!

_Who __is he? _She endlessly asked herself. "She likes you." Alasse stated blankly.

"She is a fine one." Strider agreed.

"I really _do _have to go! I've wasted enough time already!" Alasse blurted out. The serene moment she'd been enjoying had suddenly been extinguished when she felt an overwhelming sense of dread and sadness fill her mind. She knew what it meant: Legolas. Legolas was getting worse, much worse! He could be near the end at this very minute!

"Allow me to accompany you!" Strider offered.

"Thank you, but you don't have to." Alasse shook her head as she mounted. She was surprised to feel a strong pair of arms assist her onto the mare, though there was really no need, as her elf poise granted her more than enough boost.

"I said I would." Strider said firmly, and threw himself onto his gelding. "Where to, my lady?"

"Rivendell! I must reach Rivendell on the morrow as quickly as is possible." Alasse told him quickly, digging her heels into Mirima's flanks. The horse took off at a canter. Strider followed equally beside her. "I have to get to Lord Elrond! We need his help!"

"Lord Elrond." Strider glanced at her.

"You know him?!"

"We have a mutual acquaintance."

"My brother is very, very sick! He is dying! Our healers cannot help him. Well, not _enough. _Malfortion said that we need Lord Elrond's knowledge and expertise."

"Well, then...onto Rivendell!" Strider nodded and they forced their horses into a gallop. "May I ask, what is your brother afflicted with?" He asked as they bounded through the forests.

"He was badly bitten by a giant spider, _twice!" _Alasse cried. "The venom is destroying him! Oh, I pray Lord Elrond is not in another kingdom! I have to get to him. If we arrive, and he is not there..."

"Don't trouble your mind by what-ifs, just believe!" Strider told her calmly, though they were gliding across country at alarming speed. Alasse spaced out, trying to process his consolation. How could she just believe when her core was screaming at her that Legolas was slipping away and desperately needed a cure _right now_? Everything became a blur, but the ranger's powerful words echoed in her head, like a lighthouse shining on the open sea.

* * *

They rode hard until the break of dawn, when Strider's horse slowed from fatigue. "We must stop and take a rest. Then we can resume our journey." Strider said. He brought his panting steed to a halt and dismounted.

"I'm afraid I must keep going! But I would not want to cause your horse further exhaustion." Alasse said. "I know the way now. Thank you for your kind assistance, but I have to go." Strider walked beside Mirima, and gripped Alasse's hand.

"You, need to take a breather first." He insisted.

"I'm fine." Alasse shrugged. "My brother…Legolas is getting worse," She placed her hand on her chest, "I can feel it!" Tears were starting to fill her eyes. "It's my fault he's ill. I have to make this right." Strider gave her a pointed look.

"With your frame of mind at the moment, you won't get too far without some mishap." He warned her.

"I_ know_ where to go." Alasse replied indignantly. "Please, let me go! I can't let my brother die. We have a chance to save him, and I'm going to make sure he gets it." She said firmly. Strider backed away with his hands in the air.

"It's a very heavy burden and mostly results in more trouble, if you try do it all on your own." He said softly. Alasse stared at him.

_He's not trying to patronize me? He really means it. _She thought as she looked down into his kind face. His bluish-gray eyes were so innocent, so deep, so sincere. How could she believe anything else?

"Be careful. And may the Valar guide you straight and true." Strider said simply.

"Thank...you." Alasse mumbled. She was so used to her father's condescending manner when it came to her and Legolas demonstrating the family stubbornness. But Strider was very patient, and he was letting her go, to do what she had to do. She nearly teared up. Suddenly, a deep, sickly feeling hit her hard in the gut. _Legolas! No! Don't die! Hang on! Just a little longer, please..._She kicked Mirima in the side, forcing her to gallop abruptly. The sudden movement made Strider stumble backward. Alasse took off randomly up the hill.

"Alasse, wait! No. Not that way!" Strider called after her.

* * *

_I'm coming, Legolas! You will be cured. I promise! _Alasse's heart raced. Mirima skidded to a lurching stop and reared fearfully. Alasse's eyes widened as her horse stood crying in terror right above the edge of an enormous cliff. "Easy!" Alasse told her. Mirima backed away quickly from the edge and with Alasse stroking her neck, she began to calm. Alasse spoke soothingly in Elvish. "Let's try again." She breathed.

Mirima began to trot back the way they'd come, then find the trail again, when she wailed again. This time, it was so unexpected that Alasse let the reins slip and she landed in a tumble on her feet. "Mirima, wha-..." She sputtered. Then saw that the horse was panicking before a large, red serpent on the ground. It looked like a cobra, only larger and flicked its evil tongue at the horse.

Alasse slowly approached her frightened horse and started to reach to the saddle for her bow, when Mirima's strong shoulder arched back and jerked Alasse in the face, hard. She fell back, rolled over, and collapsed on the ground, out cold.

* * *

**Have to read the next chapter to find out if they make it!**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 3 Rivendell At Last!

**Okay, so I just titled this one Part 3 because every time I tried to put in Blood is Stronger Than Poison, and whatever part it was, when I published the new ****chapter, it never let me write the whole thing. Anyway, left you on a cliffhanger in the last chapter, didn't I (evil grin)? Well, let's find out what happens!**

* * *

A brown horse cantered up the hill. Its rider, having heard and sensed the commotion, in a dark cloak surveyed the scene and took action. Whispering in Elvish, he spoke quietly to Mirima, so she wouldn't provoke the serpent to strike. Cautiously pulling out a knife from his pocket, he reared his arm back, then flung it through the air with an expert arm. The blade sailed and sliced right through the serpent's neck, severing his head. Mirima screeched. The ranger jumped from his own horse and spoke soothingly to Mirima in Elvish and gently stroked her neck with his hands. She began to calm down and breathe slowly. Strider saw the elf princess lying motionless on the ground. He quickly stepped over and knelt at her side. He immediately checked for a pulse, and breathed in relief when he found one. He carefully ran his hands over her body, checking for injuries. Save for the ugly bruise on her fair face, she seemed no worse for wear. He slipped his arms underneath her light body and carried her back to their resting spot.

* * *

_Oow. Wha-what hit me? _Alasse thought first when she started coming to. Her right cheek didn't feel right. She gingerly brought her hand to her face and ran it over her cheek, wincing at the touch. That was a mistake!

"Don't worry. The ache should go away in a few hours, given your Elvish healing system does its job. Oh, and I took a look at your arm, while I was at it. You know, from when the Orc stepped on you. No breaks or sprains, just some ugly bruises." Spoke a chuckling voice.

_Wha-Strider? _Alasse blinked, and looked for the voice. Glancing to her right, she saw Strider sitting there next to her. They were underneath an arch of oak trees. Strider had built a small campfire with a black pot hanging over it. Alasse realized she was lying down on the ground, with her upper body sitting upright against a tree and she was covered with a blanket. She fuzzily glanced down at her right arm and saw that it was bandaged. "Wha-what happened?" She croaked, wincing at the throbbing in her brain and rubbing the back of her head.

"If my instincts are correct, somehow your horse brandished your face and you fell, knocked out. Most likely she was quite spooked when you tried to calm her." Strider replied as he crouched to the fire and stirred inside the pot.

"Oh. Now I remember." Alasse groaned, her head spinning. "But, how did you know it was Mirima that hit me, and not a rock?" Strider grinned.

"Had you hit your face on a rock, you wouldn't be in such good shape right now, my friend." He snickered. "You're very lucky though, that your jaw wasn't broken! Given the angle and force of the blow, you shouldn't even be talking!" Alasse grimaced in agreement. "How do you feel, Alasse?" Strider asked.

"Uhh...a bit battered and my head is buzzing. But other than that, I guess I'm all right." Alasse shrugged.

"How many fingers do you see me holding up?" Strider asked her, holding up three slender, calloused fingers.

"Mph. Three?" Alasse blinked.

"Very good." Strider nodded.

"Strider, the serpent? Did he..."

"Buzzard fodder now."

"Mirima?" Alasse anxiously glanced around. "Is she..."

"She's fine. She's right over there." Strider pointed out. Sure enough, the black mare was eating grass with the other horse. Alasse relaxed a little.

"You saved me, _again." _She mused. Strider shrugged. "I'm sorry I did not heed your warnings. You were right. Please forgive me, Strider. I strayed, out of my emotions." She bit her lip shyly.

He came over to her and stooped down closely beside her. "It happens." He touched her shoulder. "Though next time you might not be so lucky to have me around to watch out for you."

"I know." Alasse mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Ahh." Strider smirked. "Here, drink this. It will help relieve the headache." He said kindly, offering her a steaming mug. Alasse slowly took it, and inhaling the herbal scents, she drank it. It was warm, and sweet, and soothing. Her veins began to feel as if they were being massaged with honey.

"Thank you, Mellon." She smiled at Strider. "It is most refreshing. I do believe I am already feeling my strength renewed!"

"That's good." Strider approved. "Because you're going to need it! I believe the horses have had enough time to recuperate." He stood up and dowsed the fire. "You said that your brother's illness was your fault." He gave her a questioning look. Alasse's face fell and she looked down at her lap.

"That's right," she mumbled.

"What makes you say such a thing?" Strider asked.

"Because it _was." _Alasse moaned. Tears began to fill her eyes. Strider looked at her thoughtfully.

"I've seen that look before." He said in an authoritative tone. "It is the miserable, lonely place of false guilt. It's not a pleasant place to be."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Alasse moaned, standing up. "We should be going, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Strider pursed his lips. He gathered up what meager provisions he'd brought, then slowly pulled her to her feet. "You all right? Can you stand, remaining steady?"

"Yes, I believe so." Alasse nodded. "Your remedy works wonders! I already feel much better."

"Good." Strider said. Soon they were checking the girths.

"_Gar-bo, legolas. Please! Just gar-bo a bit longer. Im'm sorrui im got cin practicallui killed! Ceri- u- bel- before Im get back _(Hold on, Legolas. Please! Just hold on a bit longer. I'm sorry I got you practically killed! Do not die before I get back)!" Alasse closed her eyes, whispering to herself. She hoped that speaking in Sindarin Elvish, the ranger wouldn't understand what she was saying. But he did hear it. Alasse's chest ached. She missed Legolas terribly. And...would she ever speak with him again? Was he still alive?

Strider watched her quietly. "Your brother was trying to protect you, wasn't he?" He spoke directly. Alasse did burst into tears and started to cry. She nodded weeping. "You were in trouble, and he stepped in. And in so doing, became the fallen in the process. And you think yourself responsible for this. Am I not wrong?"

"Yes...yes!" Alasse choked, throwing herself against Mirima, who twirled her large head around and hugged her mistress.

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this." Strider sighed. Mirima licked Alasse's face and she tried to calm herself. She breathed hard and wiped her eyes.

"My brother's demise was not your doing." Alasse moaned as she mounted. "I do not wish to speak of it right now. We must be off!"

"Ai." Strider nodded. "Let us be off then."

"Do you think Lord Elrond will be in Imladris when we arrive?" She asked him hopefully.

"I'm sorry I cannot say for sure." Strider shook his head. "But here's hoping!"

_I pray he's not off visiting his relatives in Lothlorien again!_

* * *

Thranduil sat dejectedly in the chair beside the sickbed. The king had not eaten, slept, or change his robes. Legolas had had a rough night, vomiting, shivering, choking, and seizing. He'd finally drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep only two hours ago. How much longer could he go through this? His fever hardly let up, even with the cold rags the healers were bathing Legolas's body with. Thranduil hated not being able to do much of anything to help his son. He loathed this horrible feeling of helplessness with a fiery passion! Yet, here he was, watching his child wither away to nothing.

The remaining soldiers who had not pursued Alasse, Thranduil ordered to wipe out the nest of spiders in the forest. They had done so, which gave him at least _one _sense of triumph and control through this mess.

Tauriel had just asked Malfortion how Legolas was faring, and was heading out once again to find more medicinal herbs for the healer to at least help slow down the poison. She'd just exited the gate when an unexpected but most welcome guest showed up on the door step, standing there, like a loitering tramp, as if he'd been waiting for her. "Gandalf?" She smiled quizzically.

"Captain Tauriel," Gandalf smiled widely, "you are looking as young and beautiful as ever, though I dare say a heavy burden of care wears on your fair features." He sighed.

"It does." Tauriel's face fell.

"Tell me, how is the lad?"

"He's fading." Tauriel muttered sadly. "Malfortion is doing all he can for him, yet his efforts turn to dust as the sickness lingers and festers." Gandalf frowned.

"I am very sorry to hear that." He sighed.

* * *

A knock rapped on Legolas's bedroom door. "Go." Thranduil groaned. The door opened. Thranduil clenched his fists on the chair arms and spun around furiously to cut down whoever had dared to disobey and disturb him. "I told you to..." He hollered.

"Take a breath, my friend, and sit back. I mean you no harm. Well, not intentionally, that is." Gandalf calmly threw his hands up. Thranduil froze, his expression unreadable. He was stunned to see the wizard of people in his palace, _out of the blue, _and the guards not deterring him! But, he was a wizard after all. Thranduil could not decide if he was irked or relieved to see his old friend, though he'd never really considered him a bosom friend, but more of someone he had to put up with from time to time.

"Gandalf the Grey," Thranduil finally spoke, his tone condescending with a face to match. "You always did have the _worst _sense of timing." He growled.

"That is not so." Gandalf pretended to be offended. "A wizard is neither late nor early. He arrives precisely when he means to!" Thranduil stared blankly with a stiffly pursed lip.

"Your theatrics do not amuse me." He muttered and turned his back. "What do you want, Mithrandir?"

"I heard about the lad's misfortune, and came to offer my services, to see if I could be of any help, my lord." Gandalf said fervently.

"There is nothing." Thranduil hung his head. "And your presence does not ease my already heavy discomfort. My daughter has wandered off without permission, _alone, _to find a cure. My son lies before me, his very breath withering away to the wind. And you waltz in here _uninvited, _to play silly tricks."

"Ahh, I can see your pride and sarcasm have not abandoned you in time of need." Gandalf remarked. Thranduil's head snapped up at him.

"Do not be flippant about this, Mithrandir!" He hissed.

"Never would I be so cruel as to taunt a friend in distress." Gandalf said defensively.

"Can you offer a cure?" Thranduil asked hopefully. He hated to appear weak by begging, but right now he would do anything to help Legolas get better!

"I'm afraid that is one achievement I have failed to produce." Gandalf shook his head sadly. "However, I can offer a small comfort, at least to help ease a little of his suffering." Thranduil's head shot up.

"Whatever can be done, I will have it done!" He exclaimed.

"Then you shall sit and try to put your mind at rest, while I tend your son." Gandalf suggested.

"I sit when _I _shall decide to do so." Thranduil quipped. Gandalf rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "But truthfully, _any _small comfort you can give my son would be greatly appreciated, Mithrandir."

"Then just rest yourself, my friend." Gandalf assured him, then he stepped over to the bed, removing his hat. Legolas was sleeping unnaturally. His eyes were open but clouded over, his body stiff and immobile, his greenish skin drenched in sweat. "Has he moved at all?"

"Only when he is vomiting, or the convulsions take over him. And he cannot speak." Thranduil said, his lip trembling.

Gandalf looked down at Legolas, who was normally so strong and passionate, and _moving. _Even the wise old wizard was disturbed seeing him like this. He'd grown fond of Legolas and his sister since they were little elflings. Though Thranduil had always regarded him with an aloof air of caution and suspicion-always claiming that Gandalf was very peculiar-, Legolas and Alasse had always been fascinated by him and looked forward to his visits.

Thranduil was not sitting. He stood behind Gandalf, practically breathing down his neck, watching with hawkish eyes whatever move Gandalf was going to use on his son. Gandalf turned and gave him an exasperated, pleading look. Thranduil glowered and took a step back. Gandalf placed his hand over the stricken elf's face. _"Legolas Greenleaf, doomed by the spiders of Dol Guldur..." _Gandalf whispered his spell, his hand never wavering. Thranduil gasped at what took place before him. Legolas stirred! And..._moaned! _He moved his head back and forth, wincing. His legs scooted almost into a fetal position on the bed, as he curled into the covers and groaned terribly.

Thranduil never imagined he would ever be so happy, so relieved to hear his son complain about his ailments. But anything was better than sitting, and watching him lie there like a cadaver! Legolas slowly opened his mouth with some difficulty. He was trying to speak! "Legolas? Son? I am here. What is it?" Thranduil asked, standing beside the bed.

"_C...c-c-cold. So...cold...water...thirsty...very thirsty!" _Legolas replied weakly and very slowly, his voice hoarse. Gandalf smiled. The spell had worked! It wouldn't cure Legolas of his illness, but at least now, he could communicate and move around!

* * *

It was on the brink of sunset when Alasse and Strider had finished the majority of their journey through the misty mountains. They'd ridden their horses hard all day, intending to reach Imladris before the sun rose on the next day. They gave the horses, mainly Strider's horse a break twice during the night then continued to ride. To Alasse, the terrain was looking more and more familiar and her heart lept with hope. But what if she came all this way and Lord Elrond was out of reach? By sunrise of the next morning, Strider led her up a cavernous ridge and pointed out a beautiful city set on the hills. "There it is, Miss. Rivendell." He smiled.

"We made it!" Alasse's heart soared.

"Well, this is where I leave you." Strider sighed.

"Will you not ride in with me?" Alasse looked at him in alarm. "Are you not welcome there?"

"Quite the contrary. But my business requires me to be elsewhere at this moment. Good luck, my lady."

"Thank you, for all your help!" Alasse smiled widely, though her mind and heart felt sad. She'd barely known Strider for even a full day, and already she considered him a friend. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Ai. It is better this way." Strider nodded. "Lord Elrond can guide you back to your destination and save your brother, I have no doubt. May the Valar guide you, Alasse."

"You too...Strider." Alasse said wistfully, tears slipping into her eyes. "Thank you. Will I see you again, someday?"

"I should not be surprised, my lady." Strider smiled warmly. "Goodbye." And with that, he turned back.

Alasse watched him disappear into the beautiful trees and roads. He'd been more than a big help. He'd been a good Samaritan and friend to her, _her, a stranger! _As he departed, she began to feel the weariness of the journey. He'd kept her courage going through this. Now that he was no longer at her side, she felt disappointed. But, there was no time to think about that. Legolas needed that cure!

* * *

**Rivendell**

Down in Rivendell, Lord Elrond and his family were eating breakfast. Well, most of them were. Elrohir was at the table along with his sister, Arwen. His second son burst into the fancy dining room. "Adar! We have a visitor!" Elladan announced. "A rider just arrived with the speed of a frightened rabbit. My guess is, they are looking for you, in need of some healing or other."

"Right in the middle of breakfast, that would be my guess." Elrohir sighed.

"A visitor you say?" Elrond arched his eyebrows. "Well, then, I believe I shall go greet our unexpected guest." Arwen followed. As they ventured outside onto the terrace, her eyes widened when she saw the black steed.

"I know that horse." Arwen whispered. She, her brothers, and her father all descended the steps as the rider jumped off her horse and raced to them. She dropped to her knees at the bottom of the steps and removed her hood. Arwen nodded to herself. _So, my eyes did not deceive me. _

"Princess Alasse of Mirkwood." Elrond smiled warmly, but furrowed his jaunt eyebrows at her arrival, alone and so abrupt. "Welcome. But what brings you to Rivendell, unescorted?"

Alasse looked up at him sadly. He was here! Her prayers had been answered! She was overcome with crying happy tears. "Lord Elrond, Sir." She sniffled, dog tired from worry and relief that he was there. "I've come because we are in dire need of your healing services! Legolas...he's very sick. He was bitten _twice,_ by a giant spider in the wood." She began rambling. "Our healers have done everything in their power, but have run out of resources to produce the proper antidote! You could set that straight. You know how to cure him. Please, Sir! You _must _come! Legolas...he's growing worse every day. If you do not come, he'll...he'll die! _Please..."_ Her chin dropped to her chest.

Elrond knelt down in front of her and taking her hands, he pulled her to her feet. "Take heart, child. Of course I will come." He said kindly, tilting her chin to face him.

"You will?" She swallowed.

"Ai. It shall take me a while to pull together what I shall need for the cure. But I will come to help, Alasse." Elrond nodded.

"Thank you, Sir!" Alasse smiled gratefully through her tears in tremendous relief. After all the worry of not knowing if he would be in Rivendell, praying something drastic did not prevent his coming to their aid, and the constant pushing herself and her horse to make the trip, she felt a great burden slide from her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We shall ride out before the noonday. But first," he touched her shoulder, "have a rest and eat. You are quite wearied and your horse is winded from your urgent journey."

"I'm fine." Alasse shook her head. Elrond arched his eyebrows and narrowed his dark eyes as he observed the bruise on her face.

"So I see." He grunted sarcastically.

"Thank you, but I can't spare the time. We have to..." Alasse began to protest. Elrond held his other hand up to quiet her.

"Take a respite, and refresh your mind and body. You will need it, as will your father." He said firmly. Alasse nodded meekly, too tired to argue.

"Thank you. I will." She sighed heavily and ran up the steps to her friend. Arwen greeted her with a warm, sisterly hug and Elladan tended her horse while his twin assisted Elrond in fetching the supplies he would need to cure Legolas.

"Come with me." Arwen smiled, taking Alasse's hand and leading her to the dining room. Alasse preferred to stand, looking as if she was ready to spring out of the room the first chance she got. "Sit, Alasse. Adar will need a little time before he is ready to head out."

"Nay. It's fine." Alasse shook her head. "Besides, I'm afraid my clothes are dirty from the journey. I do not want to smear it all over your father's fine furniture."

Arwen laughed. "Do not trouble yourself over such trivial matters." She giggled. "We are accustomed to receiving sudden, unexpected guests on long journeys. Adar has grown used to their non-Elvish manners and such."

"Then they should be glad that they came here, and _not_ in Mirkwood!" Alasse exclaimed. "I'm afraid my father isn't half as tolerant of ignorance and bad manners as yours!"

* * *

Elrohir helped his father gather whatever medical supplies he felt he would need, then packed food and Elrond changed into his traveling clothes. Alasse paced back and forth impatiently in the main hall. What was taking so long? They should've been out the door an hour ago! "You'll wear your boots out." Arwen commented.

"I can't help it! We have to go, _now!" _Alasse declared.

"Something troubles you, more than just your brother's illness." Arwen stated.

_Her too? _Alasse thought. Before she could argue, Elrond finally appeared. She sighed heavily with relief.

"We best be going if we are to reach Mirkwood quickly." He said, putting on his riding gloves.

"Travel safe, Adar. And you too, mellon." Arwen told them. She hugged and kissed both of them.

"Are you sure you do not desire me to go along?" Elladan asked again. He was more than ready to gather his gear and accompany them.

"No, son. But thank you." Elrond smiled. "I'm sure I can handle this. And Elrohir will be there if I need help. Besides, I need you to stay home and look after Arwen." Arwen sighed.

"I am more than capable than taking care of myself, Adar." She insisted.

"Even so," Elrond frowned. "My heart will not rest if I know you are here alone." Arwen nodded meekly.

"Thank you for lending him to me on such short notice." Alasse told her friends.

"It's what we do." Elrohir shrugged.

* * *

Elrond, Elrohir, and Alasse mounted their horses, then took off. Alasse was grateful that they had strong, Elvin horses, whose stamina could outlast a human's horse by more endurance. She followed Elrond up the steep slopes and crevices, with Elrohir bringing up the rear. "Tell me, young one, how long has Legolas been this way?" Elrond asked her.

"Five days now, Sir." Alasse hung her head. Elrond pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Then we must make for the wood with all possible speed." He said grimly. They ventured into the woods, the same that Alasse had come through with the ranger. Elrohir was excited to visit Mirkwood again, though he wished his good friend Legolas wasn't so sick. "Alasse?" Elrond looked at her curiously. "I know that you are a mighty Elvin warrior. It's in your blood. Yet I still find it hard to imagine you traveling all this way alone."

"I wasn't entirely alone." Alasse explained. "I became ambushed by Orcs, and though I can hold my own with them, they became a bit too much at one time. But I was kindly assisted by a brave ranger. He goes by the name of Strider."

"Strider!" Elrohir smiled.

"Strider, you say?" Elrond's face lit up.

"Ai. He helped guide me the rest of the way. As you know, I am quite familiar with the paths to Rivendell, yet without Legolas beside me, I did feel doubtful. Strider was very patient and calm. Do you know him?"

"Do we know him?" Elrohir sputtered. "He is..." Elrond cleared his throat, cutting him off.

"Ai. His name is well known throughout Rivendell." Elrond nodded. "He is one of our strongest allies. But he prefers to keep to himself in the wild. Which enables him to protect and rescue travelers like you."

"I hope Legolas can meet him one day." Alasse sighed as they began to canter. "I feel they would be wonderful, strong friends."

"Ai. The time will come. I have no doubt." Elrond said confidently. Soon they came to flat ground. "Let us ride on!"

* * *

Legolas had barely been able to drink a glass of water when a seizure took hold of him. Once he was stabilized, he shivered and vomited profusely. Malfortion checked his arm. The bites were infected, in spite of everything the healer had already done to prevent it. He ordered one of his assistants to bring him more bandages, rags, and a pot of boiling water. He warned Thranduil that the treatment of cleansing would be very painful, but it was absolutely necessary to try to draw out the remaining poison that already lingered in Legolas's body. "I'm sorry, my prince. But it must be done." Malfortion said sadly, patting Legolas on the shoulder. Legolas nodded dazedly. Thranduil gripped his son's limp hand as the healer applied scalding hot rags onto Legolas's arm wound. Legolas gasped and cried out painfully, shaking his head back and forth as the hot cloth stung his already mauled skin. Gandalf shook his head sadly as he watched the boy's suffering. While Thranduil's focus remained on his son, trying to help him through the pain and hurting along with him, Gandalf came to the other side of the bed and softly touched Legolas's leg and whispered over it. In a few moments, the pain of the treatment was so great, too much for the elf's weakened condition to bear, that Legolas slipped into unconsciousness.

Two hours later after the procedure was done, Malfortion pulled down the neckline of Legolas's night shirt and gently placed his hand on the elf's bare chest. Resting his palm over his heart, the healer's already dismal face constricted deeper. "My lord, he cannot endure much more. He is too weak. If the antidote does not arrive soon, the prince will not last three more days." Malfortion said grimly.

* * *

The three elf riders had hardly stopped as they used every ounce of daylight for travel. By nightfall, they were deep into the Misty Mountains. It was around ten at night when Elrond said they should stop and let the horses rest. Alasse anxiously wanted to keep going! They had to! But she understood that it would do them little good if the horses dropped dead on the trek. So, she reluctantly agreed. "I promise, we will ride out again as soon as our friends have recuperated enough to move on." Elrond assured Alasse. While they waited and the horses grazed, Elrohir pulled out some Lembas and meat. He greedily bit into it then offered his friend some. Alasse shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." Alasse mumbled.

"I'll not listen to that." Elrond said firmly. "I know you are troubled about Legolas. But if he were here, he'd tell you to do the same thing."

"And if he were in my shoes, he would not listen to you." Alasse argued. The great healer made a face, both amused and irritated, and cleared his throat.

"She is right, Adar. You know he wouldn't heed your instructions, even if his life depended on it!" Elrohir spoke up, chewing on his waybread. Elrond squinted darkly at his son.

"Thank you, for that grim reminder of why I'm on this trip in the first place."He crossed his arms then looked back at the disheartened princess. "It's true. As you say, Legolas would rebel if he was here. But he isn't, and you are. And I have a feeling you are a little more reasonable than your hard-headed brother." Elrond slightly grinned. _"Alasse,"_ He mused authoritatively. "I know you have no desire for physical food right now, but you will be grateful for it later."

"Come on now, Mellon." Elrohir told her encouragingly. "I don't want your father to have me censored severely for letting you starve under my eye! He'll do it too. I beg of you, do not put me through that!" Alasse slightly chuckled then sighed.

"All right." Alasse groaned, taking the bread from Elrond. He was the doctor-_healer-_after all. "Thank you." She mumbled. She took the smallest bites, having to force the bread down into her empty but knotted stomach. "Lord Elrond, Sir?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, child?"

"The cure _will _work. Won't it?"

Elrond sighed. "Yes, meld Mellon. It will work. _If _we arrive in time." He said.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 4 In Time

**Lots of angst in this chapter. Some of the dialogue in the exchanges between Thranduil and Alasse I used from _Arrow, _one of the scenes with Quentin and Laurel. **

**I am planning for the next chapter to be much happier! Then the one following that is supposed to be when Alasse meets Bard the bowman! Can't wait to post that one! Been working on for a while.**

* * *

It was mid-morning at the Woodland palace, but the overcast sky only mimicked the great worry that hovered over King Thranduil's home. Once again, Legolas had endured another restless night, and Thranduil refused to admit it, but he himself was spent beyond emotional and physical exhaustion. Every time Legolas was endlessly tormented with a coughing fit, throwing up, or seizing, the Elvin king's heart quivered and felt so sick. After the latest bout, Legolas passed out and he had not awakened to anything since and his skin tone hard returned to the sickly green complexion. Thranduil hated watching his son suffer so much. His heavy heart told him that the end very well could be drawing near for Legolas.

A loud rapping on the door startled the melancholic aura of the sick room. Poor Malfortion, overwrought having done everything possible to care for his patient to make him better, wearily answered the door. "The prince is not allowed to have visitors." He groaned.

"Nay, Master Malfortion!" One of the guards declared happily. "Good news, Sire! We spotted Lord Elrond the healer from Rivendell within our borders!" He announced. "He should be on the threshold of the gate any moment now, my lord!" Gandalf stood up.

Thranduil instantly rose from his seat, stunned. "Are you sure?" He asked, afraid to hope it was true.

"Ai, Sire! He is approaching quickly!"

"And...and my daughter?" Thranduil gulped. _Please let her be with him, unharmed! _

"Yes, my king. I saw her. She is with Lord Elrond and his son. She appears very well."

"_Thank the Valar."_ Thranduil breathed. He looked to Gandalf who smiled encouragingly. "Bring the healer here to Legolas's room as soon as he enters the castle. Do not detain him!" The guard bowed and darted off. Thranduil glanced at Malfortion. "You have done all you can. Do not think your efforts go unnoticed. But now take a respite, and let other hands step in to help." He told the worn healer.

"I will, my lord." Malfortion smiled wearily. "I only pray that Lord Elrond can heal the prince, where I failed to do so."

"You are not a failure, my good friend." Gandalf assured Malfortion. "Tis the mysterious, dark Shadow hovering over the wood, that is drawing the life from the outdoor creatures that limited your otherwise naturally healing resources. Now go to bed." Gandalf commanded him.

* * *

Elrond stood in the doorway. "My lord Thranduil," he bowed with his fist over his chest. "I came as soon as I was summoned."

"Elrond." Thranduil sighed happily with the same gesture. "Words cannot describe how greatly relieved I am to see you! Please, do what you can for my son."

"I will do my best, Mellon." Elrond nodded and made his way over to the sickbed. He removed his riding gloves, handing them to Elrohir.

"How is he?" Alasse spoke anxiously as she appeared in the doorway. Thranduil's eyes lit up. She was alive, she was home, and she was safe! He stiffened in anger when he saw the fading bruise on her face, but he could get to the bottom of that later. He rushed over and took her in his arms.

"My child, you're safe." He whispered. Alasse breathed deeply, letting her father's strong presence fill her with warmth and protection. She hadn't realized until now just how much she had missed him, or how much safer she felt now that she was home again. "Don't _ever_ leave me again!" Thranduil told her.

"Father..." She tried to speak.

"Are you all right?" Thranduil asked when he finally broke away.

"Yes." Alasse nodded. "I'm all right, Adar. I'm glad to be home!"

"At the moment, I am too relieved to be angry with you." Thranduil swallowed. Alasse nodded.

Then she had a good look at Legolas. He looked _worse, much worse _than before she'd left, and he looked as if he almost wasn't even breathing! "Legolas...is he..." Gandalf looked at her sadly and came to her side._"__Gandalf?!" _She whispered and hugged him hard.

Everyone quieted down as Elrond examined his listless patient. He hovered over Legolas, feeling his forehead and he frowned deeply. "Legolas Greenleaf, can you hear my voice?" He whispered. Legolas's eyes were closed. He didn't stir, didn't grunt, or anything. "How long has he been comatosed?" Elrond asked.

"Since before dawn." Malfortion said defeatedly.

"He doesn't respond to anything." Gandalf shook his head. Elrond opened up Legolas's nightshirt, exposing his breast. Elrond stooped over, and placed his hand on the prince's bare chest. He felt and listened hard to Legolas's heartbeat. No one said anything, watching the elder healer work his best.

"His heartbeat is shallow, very shallow." He said gravely. "Elrohir, remove the bandages from his arm so I can examine his wounds." His son obeyed and Elrond carefully inspected the large spider bites. They were trying to scab over but continued leaking blood and pus. A loud, defeated sigh escaped the great healer's throat. "We must get to work at once! Legolas doesn't have much time." Elrond declared. Thranduil's breath hitched and Alasse was barely able to brace herself from falling, by leaning up against his sturdy form."We need lots of bandages, rags, herbs, iodine, salve, whatever you've got! And boiling water." He demanded. The servants standing in the doorway looked to their king who quickly nodded his consent and they ran to gather the items."I'm going to have to open up these bites all the way and drain them completely of the poison before cleansing them."

"I pray you brought the antidote!" Malfortion cried.

"Ai. It is here. But we must work fast." Elrond said firmly.

"What do you need me to do?" Gandalf asked, quickly making his way over. Elrond glanced at him questioningly.

"I'll need you to help keep him steady and see that he does not wake until this procedure is over. The suffering he would be put through should he come to will be great indeed." He told his friend. "Use whatever magic spell or charm necessary. We can't afford to botch this!" Gandalf nodded. Elrond turned to Thranduil. "My friend, if you can bear to endure it, I will need you to stay closely near him, and keep him calm. Speak to him quietly, hold his hand."

"I will do anything!" Thranduil gulped and strode over beside the bed. Elrohir began unpacking Elrond's medical satchel, pulling out whatever supplies he knew they would need.

As more servants appeared, nobody noticed Alasse. She was frozen to the spot, mortified at the sight of her brother looking no more alive than the fallen leaves in the forest. She turned sharply on her heel and fled. She nearly collided into Tauriel and Feren. "Tauriel!" She sputtered. "Sorry. So sorry." She backed away.

"Alasse," Tauriel smiled widely. "Mui Mellon, you're here! When did you return to us?"

"Just now."

"I'm certain your father was overjoyed to see you!" Feren smiled with relief.

"Ai." Alasse nodded then made her way down the twisting hall.

"My lady? _Where_ are you going?" Feren furrowed his brows with concern.

"I have something I have to do!" Alasse answered sharply.

* * *

Even though it was still morning going on noon, the once gorgeous green forest was a dull, dark brown and black. No cheerful birds sang in the trees, not even to greet the return of their princess. It was deadly quiet. Alasse ever so quietly marched into the middle of the forest, intently listening and observing through her Elvin gifts of exceptional hearing and eyesight. Nothing moved and nothing spoke. Alasse slowly, deliberately, angrily stepped around, peeling her eyes for signs of the enemy. _"__Come on. Show yourself." _Alasse snarled under her breath. _I know you're here. And you are going to pay dearly, for what you did to Legolas!"_

Then she heard it! The faint _click-click-click _of large, un-Elvin legs. Alasse carefully glanced around till she saw a large spider up above in one of the trees. Her usually bright eyes darkened to malice, her blood vessels began to burn, and she stealthily pulled out her sword. She stood in the middle of the shadowed clearing out from under the protection of the trees, so the vile creature would see her in plain sight. _"Get down here." _She hissed. _"Let's finish this now!" _

The spider disappeared, only to reappear moments later through the thicket. It came straight toward her, which was what she wanted. Alasse was livid. She and Legolas had lost their mother before her time. Legolas was her hero, and her constant companion, and her best friend in the world. He could be annoying and bossy, but he would _anything_ for her. And he always did it out of love. How dare these deadly, over-sized monsters strike her brother and make him suffer horrendously before their venom zapped away his very life! Alasse grinned darkly as the spider came nearer. _"Hello, beastie." _She slurred in a whisper, then sprang up and ran her blade straight through its eyes at it attempted to pounce upon her. The beast screeched and the Elvin princess stabbed it again. It fell to the ground, dead.

A rustling started on the other side of the thicket, and Alasse knew that more spiders were coming. She braced herself, with her trusty sword and waited. One by one, they came, and one by one, she furiously slew them in a murderous rage. _But,_ just when she thought that she'd triumphantly defeated them all, something grabbed her by the leg and dragged her from behind!

She dropped her sword and turned on her side and looked up in horror to see a giant spider tugging on her leg, intending to make her his lunch. She screeched and flailed. Till...a swift arrow struck the beast right between the eyes. Alasse looked up to see who her rescuer was. Tauriel and Feren were twisting and jumping around in the trees, shooting the rest of the spiders. Alasse glared at the one that had tried to eat her. Something inside her just snapped. The spider was already dead, but she picked up her sword and started viciously stabbing the fallen creature's head, yelling wildly as she did.

"_Dar! Farn! _(Stop! Enough)!" She heard Feren and Tauriel shouting at her from behind but she tuned them out and did not stop her rampage. _"Ho's alreadui firn. _(He's already dead)." Tauriel tried to bring the princess back to reason.

Feren firmly grabbed Alasse's arm from behind and held her fast. _Im said, dar! I's farn. _(I said, stop! That's enough)." Feren whispered in her ear. Alasse's body shook as she panted heavily. Feren slowly took her sword. She just stood there, dazed, angry, and trembling. Feren and Tauriel exchanged worried glances. In all their centuries alive, they had _never _seen their princess so enraged, and out of control! It was greatly alarming, to say the least! She was usually very bubbly, and cheerful, and was very tender-hearted when it came to dead animals and creatures, even if they had been vile. To see her like this...

* * *

If Legolas was conscious, he would be very embarrassed at all the urgent attention he was getting, were he awake to see all the people hovering over him. Elrond had feverishly worked on the bites, until he was sure that he'd drained them of every last drop of poison. He'd barely stopped to take a breath, before he immediately set to cleansing the wounds. Everyone gratefully thanked the Valar that Legolas was deeply unconscious through all of this drastic procedure, for it would have been excruciatingly hurtful to go through. Gandalf continued to whisper sleeping spells over the invalid elf, though it was not really necessary. But the wizard did it as a precaution, in case Legolas suddenly did regain consciousness on them! Thranduil had not moved from Legolas's side, faithfully gripping his hand of his uninjured arm. He prayed every breathing second that Elrond would be able to heal his son.

* * *

"_Tul- back na I galad...Tul- back na I galad..._(Come back to the light...come back to the light...)_" _Tauriel gently chanted close to her friend's side. The soft words penetrated sharply through Alasse's angered mind. Her body jolted, her vision was no longer hazy, and she dropped to her knees.

"My lady? Are you ill?" Feren asked quickly, kneeling at her side. Alasse shook her head, blinking. She glanced questioningly at him then at Tauriel.

"_Tauriel?" _She whimpered.

"Yes?" Tauriel asked.

"What have I done?!" Alasse cried. She saw the dead spider's shredded head, and saw the blood spilled out on the ground. Tauriel knelt next to her and placed her arm around her.

"You came back, Mellon." She said with relief, stroking her face.

"You really had me scared there for a moment, Your Highness!" Feren gasped with a chuckle. Alasse trembled with tears.

"_Ennas na- a sinister airs in hi near...Im tur- feel ha _(There is a sinister aura in this place...I can feel it)." Alasse whispered. "I thought I could drive it out, forever, if..." Her voice faltered.

"_Are cin all foeir _(Are you all right)?" Feren asked her.

"_Dihen -nin, mui Mellons! Oh, please dihen -nin! _(Forgive me, my friends! Oh, please forgive me)!" Alasse wept with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how recklessly she'd been bent on destruction. It frightened her.

"Come. Let's get you back to your father." Tauriel said sweetly. "He'll be terribly worried if he finds you gone."

"_Again." _Feren threw in.

* * *

Thranduil finally breathed again. His form trembled, overcome with joy. He inhaled deeply of the air in the room, filling his own lungs with the glad tidings he'd been praying to hear! He sat on Legolas's bed, hovering over him, cradling Legolas's head in his lap and gently stroking his face. Tears ran down the king's face and dripped onto his son. Thranduil quickly brushed them off of Legolas's cheeks. He kissed his head hard. Legolas was going to live! He was still very, very weak and would be bedridden for several days to regain his strength. But the worst was all behind them now!

* * *

Alasse was escorted back to the palace under the watchful eyes of her faithful friends. She'd begged Feren to carry her sword, afraid of what she might do with it if she sheathed it back. She kept apologizing over and over to them for losing control. They assured her that she was forgiven, and glad she'd returned to the light. They were trying their best to calm her before they reached the castle, so it would not worry Thranduil on top of everything else. Gandalf and Elrond were speaking in the front hall. Alasse trudged inside, not facing anyone.

She hardly paid them any mind as she slowly headed for the stairs. Elrond and Gandalf saw her and Gandalf smiled. "Ahh, the wandering sparrow has found her way home, and returned." He said fondly.

Thranduil-reluctantly pulled himself from Legolas's bedside-gaped in both astonishment and relief from his perch on the upper level. "Alasse!" He gasped, coming down to her. "Where in Middle-Earth were you?!" He demanded. "I was just about to send patrols out to find you, worried to death that something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry." Alasse said dryly, hanging her head.

"Meld iel-," He gripped her tightly by her upper arms, "Do not _e__ver_ do something foolish like that again!" Thranduil said firmly. "Oh." He noticed a scrape on her face to go with her bruise.

"It'll go away." Alasse huffed.

"You're not hurt, my love?" Thranduil asked in a gentler tone, concerned.

"No." Alasse mumbled, glaring. "Not much. Nothing that won't mend fast."

"You have not answered my question. _Where_ were you?"

"Some unfinished business." Alasse answered unhappily. "But it's done with. For now." She groaned. _But it'll never be enough!_

"Alasse, you're weary. You need rest, iel-." Her father said seriously.

"I'll be all right." She whispered.

"_Alasse,"_ Lord Elrond spoke firmly, "your father is right. You are overwrought, child. You'll make yourself ill if you don't take a break. Go rest." Alasse nodded silently as she walked away, ignoring the both of them.

"Alasse, your brother lives!" Thranduil told her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "He is cured."

"He is going to be fine." Gandalf added cheerfully.

Alasse's eyes lit up, her heart lept with joy. Legolas was alive? He was going to live on? She raced up to his room. She flung the door open, but caught it before it could bang into anything. Legolas lay in his bed sleeping. He was still horribly pale, and looked languid like she'd never seen before in her young elleth life, but he was breathing and she saw his arm move! His right arm moved from the edge of the bed, across his side. Alasse cried happily and sank to the floor. Her brother hadn't left her, like her mother did! He was still here! Her best friend was alive!

Alasse stumbled to the bed, blurry tears of pure happiness clouding her vision. She crouched down on the bed and gripped Legolas's shoulder, resting her head closely to it. "Thank you, gwanur. Thank you for coming back to us.." She whispered.

* * *

Tauriel and Feren had entered after Alasse ran to see Legolas. They were informed of the good news and could not be happier. They merely told Thranduil that they had found Alasse in a state of hysterics and brought her home. He was very grateful. He was so happy, which was incredibly rare to see, to have both of his children safe that they didn't have the heart to tell him what they'd witnessed out in the forest. They decided to hold off. Perhaps they could discuss it with Lord Elrond, and he could advise them on how to help the princess.

* * *

Thranduil hurried back to his son's bed chamber to sit with him. He stopped short when he saw the sight before him. Alasse was lying on the bed next to Legolas, asleep, just like when they were little elflings and he'd comfort her after a bad dream. Thranduil sighed contentedly with proud tears. The passed week had been hell on Middle-Earth for him and now the sun was beginning to shine on them again it seemed!

Elrond had his son carry Alasse to her room, and Gandalf offered to sit with her so Thranduil could be with his son. Tauriel and Feren briefly looked in on Legolas. He still looked awfully sickly, but in small ways he _was _definitely beginning to look better! Normally, elves would sleep with their eyes open, but not today. "The child's exhausted. Let her rest." Elrond said after Elrohir had placed her on the bed.

"Will she be all right?" Tauriel asked with concern.

"Oh, yes. Just lots of sleep." Elrond nodded. "And I'm going to see if I can coerce the king to do the same, _without_ him severing my head from my neck!"

"My lord?" Feren began slowly. "I hate to shed a shroud on the day when we should be rejoicing for Prince Legolas's recovery, but there is something we must discuss with you."

"Oh?" Elrond arched his eyebrows.

"We felt it best to come to you first for consultation, and not King Thranduil when such a heavy weight has just been lifted off his shoulders." Tauriel mentioned. They both filled Elrond in on the incident in the forest.

"That forest is dreadfully sick." Gandalf said. "This hovering Shadow of despair and darkness there is finally beginning to take hold of its guardians."

"Ai, Mellon." Elrond nodded solemnly. "I find it hard to picture Thranduil's bright daughter becoming so dark-hearted even in a moment of weakness. But I do not disbelieve you. As to whether to expect this again, I cannot say. It is too early to tell right now. I shall not search her mind at the moment. The family needs a good, solid rest. However, I shall remain on hand in case anything unexpected or drastic happens. But thank you both for informing me." Tauriel and Feren bowed and left.

"I will stay with her, my friend. You look as if you could use a break yourself." Gandalf said.

"Unlike some rock-headed elves from the Woodland Realm, _I _know when I have reached my breaking point." Elrond squinted playfully. Then he left to look in again on Legolas.

* * *

That night, Legolas had a solid, peaceful sleep, the first in nearly a week! Even though he knew Legolas was going to get better, Thranduil still would not leave him and did not sleep. The only time Thranduil left his room at all, was to see Alasse. In her bed chamber, he found her dozing, while Gandalf sat in a chair near the bed, reading books and smoking his pipe that he knew the king disliked. Thranduil was irritated about the smoking, but decided to let it go this time. He was just glad that Gandalf was not doing it in Legolas's room!

It wasn't until mid-morning of the next day when Legolas began to regain consciousness. Elrond had just stepped in to check up on him when the prince stirred. "_Uhhh..." _He slurred groggily.

"Legolas?" Thranduil smiled hopefully, touching his son's arm.

"Hmm?" Legolas grunted, fighting to open his eyes. He slightly opened one and glanced around. "Adar? W-where am I?" He asked quietly.

"You're at home, in bed." Thranduil answered. Legolas looked around in confusion.

"What am I doing in bed?" He frowned.

"Do you not recall?"

"No, I do not. Why am I flat on my back? And..._why _does my arm hurt?"

"You've been playing cat and mouse with death, penneth." Elrond spoke up, standing over the young elf with his arms crossed.

"What?" Legolas blinked.

"You were poisoned, bitten by a spider in the wood. You've been very ill, for nearly a week. One more day, and you wouldn't be with us now." Elrond explained.

"Spider..." Legolas scrunched his face in concentration, trying to remember. Then his eyes popped open and he actually tried to sit up and get out of bed!

"Legolas!" Thranduil gasped.

"_Just where _do you think you are going?" Elrond scolded, pushing him back down into the pillows.

"Father, the spiders...Alasse...she..." Legolas rambled.

"Easy there, penneth. Calm yourself. Your sister is home and perfectly safe." Elrond told him. Legolas looked up at him questioningly. Thranduil nodded. Legolas breathed in relief and let the healer set him back down.

"I want to see her." Legolas whined.

"Well, she is rather indisposed at the moment." Elrond smiled. "She is resting under the watchful eyes of Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" Legolas sputtered. Then he tried to stretch but his limbs felt stiff and his left arm throbbed.

"How do you feel, son?" Thranduil asked.

"Mollycoddled, that's what." Legolas muttered. Both elder elves grinned at each other knowingly. "And famished! I am quite hungry."

"Hungry? Well, that's a good sign." Elrond grinned.

When Elrond had finished giving Legolas a checkup and he'd finished his light breakfast, Legolas was left alone with his father. "You haven't slept at all." Legolas pointed out.

"It does not matter." Thranduil shook his head. "I...I was so afraid I was going to lose you, Legolas. I know, I haven't said everything that I should to you. I find it hard to speak about such deep matters. But, I'd be broken if I lost you to death's hand. Do you understand?"

Legolas gulped sadly and nodded. He reached out for his father's hand and Thranduil took it. Legolas wearily lay his head to the side. He hated to say it, but he was tired. "And I want to thank you, son. For saving my daughter's life." Thranduil said quietly.

* * *

Morning sun rays danced through the windows onto the floor of Alasse's room. Her body could feel the comforting warmth streaming in. She sighed in her sleep._"__Not today, Elladan…" _she murmured, then turned on her side, burying her nose deeply into the pillow._ "__C__an you sharpen my sword...I'd rather eat..." _Her voice became muffled, as she began to doze again. A chuckle nearby filled the room. Alasse yawned and stretched with her eyes closed.

"Welcome back, dilthen sister." Legolas smiled.

She was wide awake now! Her eyes popped open. "Legolas?!" Alasse gasped, bolting upright in the bed. _"What _are you doing here?! You should be in bed, you revolting elf!"

"What am _I _doing here? I was watching you, and keeping an eye on _you." _Legolas smirked. He was sitting comfortably in an armchair beside the bed, propped up with pillows. "And you're one to talk! Berating me for not staying in bed like an invalid, while you run off into the wild, on your own, to summon the most fierce-some healer that ever walked Middle-Earth! _You're_ the revolting one."

"I am not!" Alasse growled playfully.

"Ha!" Legolas grinned cockily when he knew he had her backed up in a corner. She inched toward the edge of the bed.

"Legolas, are you _really _all right?" Alasse asked seriously. He was still pale, but no longer that horrid green! And he looked a little stronger.

"I'm here, am I not?" Legolas shrugged.

"You almost died! You really should be in bed." She shook her head.

"I think you should _both _be in bed." Lord Elrond remarked as he, Gandalf, and Thranduil appeared.

Alasse pursed her lips at Legolas. "Who allowed you in here? It certainly wasn't Adar!" She stood over Legolas.

"Are you threatening me, sister?" Legolas retorted in mock fear, ignoring the visitors in the room. "I'm afraid you're out of luck if you mean me physical harm. I'm a very sick elf, you know." Legolas squinted triumphantly. Alasse laughed in spite of herself and threw her arms around him. Then, breaking away, she slapped him hard across the shoulder. "Ow. Hey, what was that for?" He frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were better? Why didn't someone wake me up?" Alasse growled at him. Before he could answer, he grabbed him again in a tight hug. She squeezed him hard. "I'm so glad you're all right!" She told him in a much sweeter tone of voice. Legolas looked adorably bewildered and glanced up helplessly at the three elders, hoping they would save him before Alasse strangled him to death with her sisterly affection. Thranduil, Gandalf, and Elrond could not help laughing.

"We did not wake you, Alasse, because you really needed the rest." Elrond said with his arms folded.

"That is a poor excuse." Alasse retorted.

"You've slept for two days straight!" Gandalf added.

"What?" Alasse gaped.

"iel-, you were exhausted." Thranduil said. "You could've made yourself very ill."

"With Legolas on the mend? Not a chance! He'd never let me hear the end of it, once he bragged about how many shots he got in while I wasn't there to compete with him!" Alasse looked at Legolas.

"And I would've too. You know it." He rubbed it in.

"I'm beginning to hardly remember that you were sick at all." Alasse teased. "With your attitude, how were you ever off your feet?" Thranduil smiled proudly. His grown children's childish bickering was pure music to his ears. Legolas was still weak, and had a long road to recovery ahead of him, but he was alive. And Alasse was safe.

"All right, that is enough, _children."_ Elrond declared. "I'm inclined to confine you both in here, but with the lethal exchange I've just witnessed, I fear for Legolas's health!" He said playfully. "You've both been through quite an ordeal and need quiet. And Legolas must not get too tired."

"I will have someone help you back to your room in a while." Thranduil said.

"Oh, perfect." Legolas pouted, fighting back a yawn. "That way everyone in the castle will see me, and how helpless I look!"

"And _you, _are confined to your room for the remainder of the day." Thranduil said firmly to Alasse. "Healer's orders, and there will be no negotiating." Alasse sighed. She had a strong feeling that it was her_ father_ who had really decided this, that he was just using Elrond's medical profession as leverage against argument. And Elrond would no doubt back him up.

"That is right." Elrond agreed. Alasse said nothing but looked away as they left.

"I was really scared that you were going to die." She said sadly to Legolas.

"I know." He nodded sympathetically. "Lord Elrond told me what you did, riding all the way to Rivendell! Meld, that was very dangerous!"

"Legolas, you were dying! And no one could save you here." Tears filled her eyes. "And it was my fault."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't have been sick in the first place, if you hadn't been trying to save me. I'm sorry, gwanur! I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Come here." Legolas said gently. Alasse sat on the arm of the chair, shedding tears. "Listen to me. It was _not _your fault. Every one of our patrol missions is potentially dangerous and we still go in despite the peril. This was one of those times when the peril made itself real. And I would've done the same thing you did, if I'd been in your shoes."

"I know you would've!" Alasse sniffled.

"So...no more guilt, all right?" Legolas smiled.

"I'll try." Alasse nodded. "I'm glad you're still here."

"And I'm glad that you're safe!"

* * *

Legolas was soon taken back to his room. Gandalf knocked on Alasse's door. "Come in." She said. The jovial wizard stepped in. "Mithrandir." Alasse's face lit up. "Thank you for coming!"

"I am glad if I was able to make fervent use of my visit here." Gandalf smiled warmly.

"Oh, you did!"

"I am sorry, dear child. But I'm afraid I must take leave of you."

"Oh no. Really? Do you have to go _now?" _Alasse's face fell.

"Ahh, yes. There is still a great many deeds laid out before me that I must do. And people to find to join me."

"You mean get dragged in to join you." Alasse teased.

"Well..." Gandalf shrugged. Alasse ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Gandalf. It's always good to see you, Mellon." She teared up.

"Aye." Gandalf nodded, returning the embrace.

"You will come back, some time on your travels, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, dear girl." He heartily gripped her hand. He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm off then."

"Goodbye, Gandalf. Be safe." She smiled sadly and watched out the window as he departed till he was no longer in sight.

* * *

Alasse was sitting on her bed, contemplating all that happened in the passed week. Thranduil did not knock but walked right in. Alasse sighed and stared at the floor as he approached. She did not need to look at him to know he was coldly standing there with his proud head held high, expecting an explanation. She could feel it in the air. _I should've known better. _She silently scolded herself. If she had thought that the glad tidings of Legolas healing would persuade her father to let her off the hook so easily for wandering off-_twice-_the way she had, she was sorely mistaken! She could feel his razor blue eyes penetrating right into her. Unable to bear the deafening silence any longer, she spoke up first."This wasn't really Lord Elrond's order, was it?" Alasse asked.

"Not entirely. But he was greatly in favor it." Thranduil replied.

"I had a feeling." Alasse fidgeted.

"We need to talk." Thranduil said dryly, pulling one of her armchairs up to sit in it.

_Oh, here it comes. _Alasse thought. _I suppose I did have this coming though._

"What the h- were you thinking, going out there alone? That was reckless!" Thranduil scolded sharply.

"I had a burden to bear. It was mine alone to endure. I had to make it right." She hung her head.

"By traveling all the way to Rivendell, unescorted?" Thranduil sputtered, in dismay merging with anger.

"I was afraid! For Legolas. I...I had to do it." Alasse pursed her lips, not meeting her father's eyes.

"And the spider incident in the wood?" Thranduil asked. She looked up at him. "Ai. Lord Elrond told me what Feren and Tauriel had passed on to him. They said you were out of control. I cannot believe that. You once felt pity for a dead viper when you saw him lying there motionless. But this?"

Alasse swallowed painfully and stared down at her hands. "There was something I needed to work out." She began. "I know that there is a sickening evil in this Wood, sucking the life out of every beautiful and living thing, including the people who live in it, who unjustly suffer terribly when that Evil strikes. Just once, I wanted-I _had _to give it a taste of its own medicine!"

Thranduil glared, his whirling emotions conflicting with each other. "Alasse," he spoke in his most serious tone, "you're not your brother. He is a fierce fighter. But you are my daughter! The only one I have. You were not meant to go to war, to take on the burdensome scars of battle. I won't see you come to a grievous end, like your mother did. When you go out and do dangerous things, like a soldier, it burdens me because you are out of my sight and I do not ever know if you will return to me, _alive! _I couldn't bear to lose you!

'You're so like your mother, you and Legolas both. You have her beauty, and her meek strength. If that light should ever abandon me, I...cannot bear to imagine it.'" Thranduil choked. "iel-, promise me that you will never do something so foolish again! Ever!"

Alasse remained sullen. She couldn't promise that! She silently got up from the bed, knelt next to him, and just leaned her head on his breast, like when she was a small elleth. "I promise...to be more careful from now on." She whispered.

Thranduil winced. He could not speak. He just kissed her head. They sat there like that for a while, till he finally spoke up. "How did you make it all the way to Rivendell, alone?"

"I wasn't always alone, Father." Alasse sat back and faced him. "A ranger from the North came along and kept me safe."

"A ranger?" Thranduil looked at her, wide-eyed. "Who was he? Did you get his name?"

"Strider." Alasse smiled fondly. "His name is Strider. He was very brave, and so kind to me."

"That is good." Thranduil approved. His chest deflated in enormous relief. "I do not blame you for doing what you did. I would have done the same. But it was still very unwise."

"I understand. And I am so sorry, for the worry I caused you, Father!" Alasse gripped his arm and looked up at him pleadingly. "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, mui meld." Thranduil said gently. "You helped save your brother. I cannot fault you for that, nor shall I ever!"

* * *

Elrond left after three days, once he was sure the Mirkwood healers could manage Legolas's care. He told Thranduil that Alasse's rage-filled rampage should be observed carefully, especially during times of hardship.

* * *

It had been a month since Legolas had been bitten, and already he was on his feet again! His arm had healed quickly, and in no time, he'd regained his strength. At the moment, he was out in the meadow with Alasse and some of the servants' elfing children, practicing their dagger combat. It felt so good to be up and about again, and outdoors! One of the little male elves aimed his blade close to Legolas's hip. "Ohh! Easy there, penneth." Legolas laughed, moving the blade away from his body. He glanced at Alasse who shrugged. "Very good. You have the makings of a good marksman."

"Thank you, Your Highness!" The child's eyes lit up.

"All right. I say we had back now for the midday meal." Legolas announced. The little ones excitedly ran on ahead. Alasse stepped beside her brother as they followed closely behind.

"That was close! He almost penetrated your side!" Alasse exclaimed.

"I know!" Legolas agreed.

"You will make a fine adar someday." Alasse sighed happily. Legolas cocked his head and smirked smugly.

"_So..." _he said slyly.

"_What is it?" _Alasse rolled her eyes.

"Elladan, is it?"

"Huh? What?!" Alasse looked at him, horrified.

"'Oh, _not today, Elladan'."_ Legolas said dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Alasse asked.

"Oh, don't play innocent with _me, _sister." Legolas narrowed his eyes. "You cannot deny to me what my keen ears heard! I was there!"

"_Where?!" _Alasse groaned.

"You were talking in your sleep. Oh, if only you could've seen that ridiculous smile on your face when you spoke his name on your lips..." Legolas teased her mercilessly.

"_Cin're crazui _(you're crazy)! I don't recall." Alasse glared at him.

"Denial will get you nowhere." He grinned devilishly.

"_Gal- or-, will cin _(grow up, will you)?!" Alasse sighed in exasperation. Legolas smiled naughtily.


	11. Chapter 11 The Old Rascal

**Gandalf pays a visit!**

* * *

"Ha!" Legolas declared triumphantly. Alasse came right at him, with the speed of lightning, and suddenly flicked both of his daggers away with her sword before he could even set them toward her. He stood there gaping. "That was...swift." He sputtered.

Alasse nodded, but then frowned, both excited and puzzled. "It was." She tried to rub it in. _I know I'm fast. Very fast. __But, as embarrassed as I am to admit it, I'm not as fast as Legolas yet. But__ even Legolas isn't __that __fast! _Her thoughts bounced around. "I am loathed to confess this, but...I don't think that was me." She pursed her lips.

"Of course it was. As loathed as I am to admit it as well." Legolas sighed.

"No. That _wasn't _me! It...it almost felt _like...like...magic!"_ Alasse's eyes darted back and forth suspiciously. Legolas tilted his head, gazing into the trees.

"Someone is coming." Legolas said. "From far down the path." Alasse also heard the visitor approaching before he even came in sight. They could hear an aged voice merrily humming to himself, and the rare and irritating scent of Longbottom Leaf filled the Mirkwood air. There was only_ one_ person ever who freely crossed their Wood with the ornery audacity to smoke that weed in spite of their longing pleas or demands for him to take it somewhere else!

"Mithrandir!" Alasse's eyes lit up. Legolas chuckled.

"Never a doubt." He shook his head in amusement. Alasse turned excitedly and ran to greet their guest. Legolas followed after.

* * *

Sure enough, trudging along the path was a tall, raggedly cloaked figure bearing a large staff. He wore a tall, pointed hat and had a long gray beard. He had thick, bushy eyebrows and aged blue eyes that were a whole other historic world all in themselves. And, he was smoking a very long, very thin pipe and blowing wispy smoke rings through his mouth.

Alasse ran with the grace of a doe, and caught up to him. "Gandalf!" She greeted warmly. He turned back and was nearly knocked over as she threw her arms around him. Normally, the Sindarin elves weren't entirely that affectionate, except for certain people they saved it for. But Gandalf was impossible_ not_ to hug! He laughed heartily. "It's been so long." Alasse told him.

"Aye, young elleth. It has been a very long time since I was here last." Gandalf smiled.

"_Gandalf, _was that you assisting me in my fighting practice?" Alasse groaned.

"Now, would I do that?"

"It was very sweet. But you making me win, Gandalf, isn't fair!" Alasse scolded. "I have to do it myself."

"A wizard's help is never truly appreciated. Well, let me look at you." His eyebrows rose. "My, my. Well, gracious me! This is not the shy but gabby little elleth I recall on my last visit to the wood!"

"You're wrong there, my friend. She is still _very _gabby! Even more so now." Legolas teased as he came into view.

"Legolas Greenleaf." Gandalf smiled warmly. Legolas ran to greet him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Gandalf, it is good to see you." Legolas smiled. "What brings you here, Mithrandir?"

"Oh, nothing much." Gandalf cocked his head innocently. "Just passing through."

"I don't believe you." Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"My dear boy! Are you daring to call an old fellow, _your elder, _such as myself a liar?" Gandalf asked in mock scolding.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met, Mellon." Legolas grinned. "Every time you use that casual tone, you are up to something."

"Oh, really?" Gandalf acted surprised. "I can't imagine what that could be."

"You old reprobate." Legolas chuckled. Alasse sidled up to the wizard.

"Oh, Gandalf? You will give the penneths a firework show before you take your leave, will you not?" She asked. "They always enjoy it immensely."

"Oh, I don't know." Gandalf groaned. "My magic isn't what it used to be."

"Just a short one?" Alasse looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "They will be very disappointed if you don't! And it would be considered _extremely _rude to turn down a request from the princess of Mirkwood." She added slyly.

"My dear young lady, are you intending to blackmail me?" Gandalf sputtered.

"Ahh. Using your own weapons against you, my friend." Legolas snickered. "We all know you have a notorious way for making people do things they would never dream of doing, _against _their will!" He crossed his arms. Gandalf stood there, mumbling and puffing on his pipe.

"Well, in that case..." He finally sighed. "I shall indeed."

"I can't wait to see them myself." Alasse said.

"You wish to speak with Father, don't you?" Legolas asked.

"Somewhere along those lines, yes." Gandalf nodded. "But first, I brought something."

"What?" Alasse furrowed her brows curiously. The wizard reached into his cloak, and pulled out a very lanky, solid object wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. He handed it toward Alasse. "For me?" She asked excitedly.

"Aye. It's what you might call a present." Gandalf said. Alasse unwrapped it, and saw that it was a long, sturdy piece of wood. She stared at it. It felt trusty in her hands but not so heavy that she couldn't hold it with difficulty. "Thank you. What is it?"

"That, my dear, is a staff, a bit like my own. With the exception that it does not wield magic. But, try wielding it like a sword." Gandalf explained. Alasse, rather than imitating Legolas with his swordsmanship, imitated Gandalf the way she'd seen him fight with his staff. It was not too heavy, but when she swung it, it breathed a brutal hiss. She twirled and flung it, with the blow sounding dangerous.

"_Ha na- a verui triw stave, mui Mellon. Polodren, a polodren, a yet outwardlui modest _(It is a fine stave, my friend. Strong, and powerful, and yet outwardly modest)." Alasse beamed gratefully.

"Ai. The enemy might mistake it for a simple wooden limb. But mark my words, this rod holds a vicious attack when summoned properly." Gandalf said. "Your brother Legolas's fighting specialty is archery. I thought it was time you achieved one of your own. My dear Alasse," Gandalf spoke more seriously, "trust in this rod, and it will not easily miss. I say, you should be able to knock off an enemy or two with this trusty piece of wood." He smiled.

"Thank you, Gandalf. I promise, I will not use it flippantly." Alasse said.

"Very good."

"Did you make it, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"Nay." Gandalf pouted. "That is beyond my skill. I picked it up from some good friends in the Shire. Now, I should like to speak with your father. Where is the walking palace portrait?" Gandalf asked. Legolas and Alasse exchanged a look.

"Err, I wouldn't attempt to surprise him with your presence just now!" Legolas warned him.

"Oh?" Gandalf asked lightly.

"_Ha's potentiallui hazardous na cin health! _(It's potentially dangerous to your health)!" Alasse gasped.

"Well, gracious me."

"_Ho na- most likelui na- n found in a dagerouslui foul mood! Cin'd ceri eithel na cheb- a safe haered. _(He is most likely to be found in a dangerously foul mood! You'd do well to keep a safe distance)." Legolas added. "We had one of Adar's oldest king friends over last night, and well, I'd say they both drank themselves heartily."

"_Too heartily."_ Alasse bit her lip.

"Oh! Well, that does put a new light on the matter, doesn't it?" Gandalf sighed. "Pity. Ahh, well. I suppose I shall pay my respects to the household staff." And with that, he made his way back toward the palace.

Alasse ran her hands over her stave, admiring it. "Just make sure you look before you fling that thing around." Legolas snickered. Alasse smirked with narrowed eyes. She twirled and swung it at him. Legolas, being the graceful and quick agile elf that he was, backed out of the way safely before she could blink an eye. She still held it in a threatening stance. "You missed!" Legolas told her smugly.

"Just make sure that _you stay _out of my way!" She teased, smirking.

* * *

As Legolas and Alasse returned to the castle, they saw the cook fleeing outside, tears in her eyes. "Lavender, what is wrong?" Alasse asked, concerned.

"I cannot bear it another moment!" The cook cried, wringing her hands. "Cursing and swearing fiery words as if he were ready to send me to the stake! Begging your pardon, but it is _not my fault _the king drank himself sick yester-eve!" She wailed.

"Calm yourself, Lavender." Legolas said kindly. "And you are right. It is not your fault. Go, and refresh yourself when you are able." The cook curtsied and ran. Before anything else could be said, two of the guards were flung out the window onto the ground. They muttered and spat and growled in Elvish as they staggered around drunkenly and didn't even notice their royals. Legolas and Alasse watched.

"Guess Adar isn't the only one who had a 'good time' last night." Alasse gulped.

"I hope Gandalf didn't attempt to visit him! Adar is likely to have his head before the day is over!" Legolas sighed. Alasse winced.

"Ooo! _Don't _say that! It could actually happen!" She begged. They made their way inside. They instantly regretted it. Their father's all too well known voice, furiously echoed painfully throughout the great, winding halls. He was obviously suffering with a brutal hangover. His deep voice ricocheted off the ceiling as he swore in Elvish and lashed out at everyone he saw. One of the guards tumbled down the stairs and fell on his side unconscious at the prince and the princess's feet!

"Wouldn't want to be him!" Legolas stated. Then they heard a heavy glass vessel shatter on the throne room floor, ringing in their elf ears.

"Ooo!" Alasse grimaced, and clicked her teeth, making a slashing motion across her neck with her index finger. "Will you look, and make sure he isn't making a doorstop out of Gandalf? Please?" She begged Legolas.

"Oh, very well." Legolas rolled his eyes. Thranduil never physically abused his own children. However, they knew it better to keep their distance when he'd had one drink too many as his violent temper being bombarded with a hangover was enough to keep the Orcs out of Mirkwood! Legolas carefully made his way to the throne room but did not enter. A few moments later, he returned to his sister. "I didn't see Gandalf anywhere, not even at the bottom of the crevices."

"Oh, where is he?" Alasse moaned, worried. A small explosion blasted from outside.

"I believe that answers your question." Legolas remarked.

* * *

Indeed, Gandalf was outside the palace near the kitchen where he was throwing a spectacular fireworks show for the servants. The children bounced up and down gleefully, and the adults applauded in awe. Gandalf did a spark of a running, gliding stag. When it burst the audience roared with cheering.

"I've forgotten how remarkable his fireworks were." Legolas smiled as he clapped.

"They look even prettier at night!" Alasse agreed.

"_Confound ha! Someone hollen or- I infernal racket! Mui nerves are split na I max! _(Confound it! Someone shut up that infernal racket! My nerves are split to the max)!" Everyone heard the spent Elvin king bellow from inside.

"Pay him no mind, Gandalf. Do another one!" One of the maidens begged. Gandalf smirked and obeyed her request. He wielded glittery sparks of a herd of beautiful horses racing through a stream. Then they popped. Thranduil could be heard seething, and screaming for one of the healers to bring him some medicine if he knew what was good for him! Gandalf bowed as the crowd cheered. Then he came to Alasse and Legolas.

"I must take my leave." Gandalf sighed.

"I wish you could stay longer with us, _but _I would not want to risk your neck by forcing you to linger!" Alasse told him.

"No, indeed!" Gandalf agreed. "Well, you will give your father my respects, yes?"

"I...think you already have, you old rascal." Legolas chuckled.

"I am a creature of habit, young elf." Gandalf eyed him mischeviously.

"Please do come back before the next century is out!" Alasse told him.

"We shall see, dear elleth." Gandalf patted her shoulder. "Well, goodbye my friends. A good day to you."

"Goodbye, Gandalf, and thank you for your gift. I will make you proud with it." Alasse smiled.

"I believe you will."

"Have a safe journey, Mithrandir. May the Valar protect you." Legolas said.

"Thank you, my dear boy." Gandalf gripped his shoulder. As he walked down the path outside the palace gate almost out of sight, he summoned one last firework into the sky. This one was of enormous stars burning like flames, yet they shone as brightly as the sun. It was awesome to see.

Thranduil burst dazedly outside the palace doors, wondering what all the noise was about. He winced hard from the bright sunlight. "What the devil?" He growled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Next chapter...Alasse meets Bard!**


	12. Chapter 12 A Sacred Duty

**This is the _Hobbit _chapter I've been excited to write since I watched BOTFA! I don't own The Hobbit or LOTR. I own Alasse. I hope you all like this one. It's based according to the movies, so yes, Thranduil is being a complete jerk in here. But DO NOT WORRY! I have a future chapter in the works for later on that takes place after Legolas and his sister left Mirkwood to make their own ways, in which Thranduil makes an unexpected appearance, and is very loving. **

**Guest, no, Alasse's staff does not wield magic. Gandalf told her it wouldn't. But, it is a very handy weapon. I wanted her to have her own signature weapon besides the usual ones elves get. We all know that Legolas's are his bow and his white knives. Thranduil's are his two swords. And so, Alasse's special weapon is a long rod, similar to Gandalf's, save the magic. But he had it made especially so that it would be easy to carry on her back over long distances. **

**Bilbo's comment to Thranduil about his drunken guards I got inspired by a comment on YouTube for the video clip!**

**So, enter Bard the bowman! Yay! **

* * *

**On the Shores of Laketown**

Smaug the great dragon had been slain by Bard the bargeman of Laketown, just on the outskirts of Mirkwood's borders. But he had not met his demise before causing massive destruction! The people of Laketown had lost their homes and people they cared about. Right now, Legolas and Tauriel were on the shores helping the homeless prepare their long journey to the abandoned city of Dale, just outside of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain!

"Take only what you need! We have a long march ahead." Bard told his people.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked, as he watched the homeless gather what little they had managed to salvage.

"There is only one place." Bard sighed, gazing off into the distance. Both Legolas and Alfred looked toward the Lonely Mountain.

"You are a genius, Sire." Alfred grinned hideously at Bard. He had been the cruel and tyrannical Master of Laketown's head honcho, and though Bard had saved him from the fisherman trying to kill him-with good reason!-, the measly coward was still being a rat. "We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon. The women can clean it up. We'll be safe, and warm, and dry. And full of stores: bedding, clothing, food, your bit of gold."

Bard glared at him, still appalled at this guy's audacity. "What gold is in that mountain is _cursed!" _He snapped emphatically._"_We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives." He shoved an armload of wood into Alfred's hands. Alfred scowled in disgust.

"Here. Pull your weight." He huffed at an elderly woman as he dumped the wood into her arms.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands." Legolas pointed out to Bard.

"Aye." Bard said sadly. But what choice did he have? They couldn't stay here!

"Others will look to the mountain for its wealth, for its position." Legolas said solemnly. Bard looked at him thoughtfully and worriedly.

"What is it you know?" He asked.

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come." Legolas told him then he went to find Tauriel. She ran over to him.

"You saw something out there." She mentioned.

"The Orc I pursued out of Laketown. I know who he is. _Bolg,_ spawn of Azog the Defiler." Legolas said in disgust. Last night he and Tauriel had arrived in Laketown against Thranduil's orders, and in the nick of time too! They'd heard children screaming, who turned out to be Bard's own children, and had barged in to discover Orcs attacking the kids! And the very dwarves that been in the Mirkwood prison cells! Tauriel and Legolas had quickly vanquished the monsters, and while Legolas tracked down the Orc leader in the town, Tauriel had stayed behind and helped save Kili, her lover, who had been very sick with a wounded leg.

"The warg army was waiting for him on the outskirts of Eskanath. They fled into the North." Legolas looked troubled. "These Orcs were different. They bore a mark I have not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." He said unhappily.

"_Gundabad?" _Tauriel's eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"An Orc stronghold in the far North of the Misty Mountains." Legolas explained. He had personal hate for that horrible place.

"_Mui hir Legolas._ (My lord Legolas)._" _Feren appeared on his horse._ "Im tul- peth o cin adar. Cin are na rinn- na hon immediatelui. _(I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately)."

Legolas sighed and nodded. "_Tul-, Tauriel. _(Come, Tauriel)."

"_Mui hir? Tauriel na- banished. _(My lord? Tauriel is banished)." Feren told him. Tauriel felt close to tears. Yes, she'd expected punishment from Thranduil for disobeying him. But she'd thought for sure she'd lose her rank, not her home!

"_Banished?" _Legolas's face darkened. "You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." He said coldly.

"Legolas, it is your king's command." Tauriel reminded him sadly.

"_Yes, ho na- mui aran plural erain or erein. But ho does u- conn- mui emel. _(Yes, he is my king. But he does not command my heart)." Legolas smiled warmly at her. "I'll ride North. Will you come with me?"

"To where?"

"To Gundabad."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mirkwood...**

A family dispute was taking place in the throne room inside the Woodland Realm palace. Thranduil had ordered a council, but so far, the only one who'd given any input was Alasse. Legolas was not here, nor was Tauriel. "The Orcs invaded and tried to slay our prisoners. They will be back, and they won't stop with them." Alasse said gravely.

"And we shall be ready, Mui meld." Thranduil said calmly, lounging on his throne.

"Father, we cannot just hope it will blow over this time." Alasse said seriously. She couldn't believe the words spilling out of her own mouth. "Tauriel is right. It frightens me so to think of it, but a great evil_ is_ coming, I can feel it! It is more powerful and deeper than that of the Orcs alone."

"You think I do not already know this?" Thranduil spoke dryly. "Why do you suppose I tripled the guard for our kingdom?"

"Unless all unite, all will perish and we will not survive to rejoice for a victory. Please. We must fight!" Alasse implored him. She was scared.

"Let the scum come into my realm, and _I _will make them sorry they ever saw the light of day." Thranduil scoffed.

"And what of the rest of the world? Adar, I do not feel it honorable if we just turn our backs on the rest of Middle-Earth as long as our own borders are presumed safe. We have perhaps the strongest army in Middle-Earth. We could vanquish our foes in very little time."

"Very true." Thranduil nodded.

"Yet we sit here, hiding, and do nothing when our troops could wipe out the enemy with little difficulty. Is it not the duty of all good kings to fight for their fellow beings, kin or not?"

"It is not our concern, my -iel." Thranduil said slowly, laying it on thick.

"Adar, I am troubled by this great evil coming for us." Alasse said timidly. _"__Ha burdens nin so _(It burdens me so)_. _Every day, my heart wrestles with a great fear. And nothing we are doing at the moment helps to dissolve it." Thranduil cocked his head and slowly rose from his throne. He stepped around, pondering what she'd just said. She stared at her feet. She could not tell if he was angered or not. With his infamous blank but dark expression, she never knew! Until he spoke.

"It may be that I was a bit lax in just letting the Orcs pass through here, even though I have no regard for their chosen victims." Thranduil said smoothly. "Perhaps you are right, my dear. I've hidden behind the safety of our walls for far too long. It is time to take back what is rightfully ours." He started to smile. Alasse was flabbergasted.

"You're..._not _angry with me, for opposing your opinion? Speaking out of turn?" She sputtered. "I thought you would be furious!"

"On the contrary, meld iel-, you have opened my eyes." Thranduil replied. He ordered the battalion to come to order and prepare for war. "However," he glanced back at Alasse, "seeing as this tribulation weighs so heavily on you, I would that you remain within the safety of the castle borders until I return."

"You mean...stay behind?" Alasse frowned. "But, Father. I could help! I _want_ to help!"

"And I admire your courage and determination, mui meld. But, I shall not be able to rest at heart unless I know that my daughter is safe. Your brother is going about this in his own rash way. That is his call. But I will not risk _your_ safety for anything! Do you understand?" Thranduil asked her seriously.

"Ai, Adar." Alasse nodded unhappily, unable to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled approvingly.

* * *

**In the City of Dale**

The homeless, starving, sick people from the now desecrated Laketown were anxiously looking to Bard the bowman for leadership and help. But as a lowly bargeman with three children to care for, he could only do so much. He encouraged his neighbors to pull together through this trial, though he personally did not know _how _they would survive this winter. "The women, wounded, and the children first." He ordered. He turned the corner to find Alfred, the slimy Master's former henchman asleep. He smacked his arm. "Alfred! Anything to report?" The tall bargeman asked.

"Nothing...Sire." Alfred said lazily. "Nothing gets by me." Bard stepped outside the great hall and stopped short.

"Except an army of elves." He said, gaping. It was true. An entire battalion of Mirkwood elves in red and gold armor with their sharp weapons stood at attention before him. Confused and curious, Bard made his way down through them till he reached the square. An enormous elk trotted inside, with a majestic king atop him. Bard blinked in surprise. "My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here!" He exclaimed.

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil said grandly. Along with the wagons of endless food, clothes, blankets, firewood, and medical supplies, someone else unexpected appeared. Thranduil nearly fell off his elk when he saw Alasse ride into the square on her sturdy black horse, Mirima. Thranduil glared and guided his elk toward her. She bit her lip sheepishly. "I ordered you to stay at the castle!" He scolded.

"You didn't order me. Merely suggested." Alasse said, not meeting his eyes.

"Alasse," Thranduil pursed his lips, "we are about to go to war. This is no safe place for you! I want you to go back to Mirkwood."

"I _cannot."_ Alasse finally glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. "I cannot rest, sitting around safely, not knowing if my father or my brother are dead, if they will come back to me or not. I cannot just sit by and wait, or not fight!"

"You forget your place, iel-." Thranduil said in a low, angry tone, his blue eyes icy.

"My place is right here, with you, and in the defense of our lands. And these unfortunate people." Alasse told him confidently. He could see that she was not going to change her mind. He glowered at her.

"You have saved us! I don't know how to thank you." Bard beamed, snapping Thranduil from his family issue. Alasse smiled at him.

"It was the least we could do for you, courageous bowman." She said. _So, this is the humble hero who brought Smaug to his demise, _she thought admirably.

"Your gratitude is misplaced." Thranduil said less mirthlessly to Bard, whose expression of relief dropped to one of disappointed bewilderment. "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something that is _mine. _There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems, made of pure starlight."

_What? _Alasse stared at him. _Is that the only reason we are here? I thought we came to help!_

Thranduil ordered his army marching toward the city gates. "No, wait! Please wait!" Bard yelled. "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil said without any emotion.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim on the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin." Bard suggested.

"You would try to reason with the dwarf?" Thranduil gaped at him as if he was insane.

"To avoid war? Yes." Bard insisted. "The dragon's fire destroyed more than you can imagine. My people lost their homes, loved ones. And I will not stand by and let any more of their blood be needlessly shed, if I can prevent it!"

* * *

**Inside Erebor**

Up in the fortress of the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo witnessed the exchange between Thorin and Bard. It did NOT go well! He could not believe that Thorin, a man he'd come to respect and admire, had quickly become so cold and uncaring! How could he break his word to those starving people? What was he thinking? He clearly wasn't! If this was what Dragon sickness of greed did to people, then Bilbo would make sure that Thorin did not get any more of it that he could prevent. Thorin marched proudly among his dwarf brethren. Bilbo was angry, and worried, and most of all, deeply disappointed. _"What _are you doing?" Bilbo cried. "You...cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you." Thorin said calmly.

"Excuse me! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there! Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact, outnumbered."

"Not for much longer." Thorin grinned. The other dwarfs nodded their agreement.

"What does _that_ mean?" Bilbo snapped.

"It means, Master Baggins, you should _never_ underestimate dwarves." Thorin smiled. Bilbo was at a loss for words. This was not going to end well!

* * *

An angered, dejected bargeman cantered back on his horse to the Elvin king. "He will give us nothing." Bard told Thranduil defeatedly.

"Such a pity. Still, you tried." Thranduil said casually.

"I do not understand." Bard shook his head sadly. _"Why?!_ Why would he risk war?"

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only _one_ thing." Thranduil said smoothly, drawing out and gazing at his sword with a scary gleam in his eye. "We attack at dawn."

* * *

Bilbo watched quietly as his dwarf brothers prepared for battle. How had it come to this? Was his good friend Thorin out of his mind? "Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough? You made a promise, to the people of Laketown. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? _Our _honor, Thorin. I was also there. I gave my word!" Bilbo tried to reason with him.

"This gold is ours. And ours alone." Thorin's voice had changed. He sounded exactly like, _Smaug the dragon! _Bilbo had made up his mind. He had to do something!

* * *

Bard and Thranduil had returned to Dale. They made their way to the royal tent now setup where Alasse waited for them. She instantly rose to her feet as they entered. "Were you able to speak with him?" She asked, hoping their meeting had been successful.

"I did. It was all for nothing." Bard groaned. Thranduil did not look the least bit grief-stricken over this turn of events. In fact, he almost seemed..._pleased? _Alasse felt very uneasy, seeing her father this way. _Oh, where_ was Legolas?

"So...that means..." Alasse slowly drew out the words.

"At dawn, we go to war." Thranduil said too calmly, and sat down on his chair. Alasse looked at Bard with wide eyes, as he nodded regretfully. She hung her head.

"I was hoping, praying this wouldn't happen." She murmured.

"The man has passed beyond reasoning with, I'm afraid." Bard remarked unhappily.

"As if there was ever any reason to bargain with at all." Thranduil said cockily.

"_Father, please..." _Alasse gritted her teeth rigidly under her breath.

"I must inform my men. They'll need weapons." Bard said. "Excuse me, my lord. My lady." He bowed and quickly left.

"I will go with him, to insure that everything is in order." Alasse offered. _At least then I can make sure we can accomplish __some kind __of good on this terrible day! _She couldn't stand the thought of remaining in the tent with nothing worthwhile to do but endlessly watch her father gloat.

"Whatever you find to amuse you, daughter." Thranduil replied with a twisted smile. "I have plenty to keep myself occupied, such as organizing my strategy." Alasse grimaced, disturbed by his nonchalant manner on this ordeal. She raced outside to catch up with Bard.

"Master Bargeman, I'm so sorry about this!" She told him as she walked beside him. _"All of this."_

"It's not your fault, Miss." Bard sighed. "It's that cursed gold inside the mountain. It feeds off of men's weakness and soon drains them of all common sense and honor."

"I assure you, sir, that I had no idea Father came here to reclaim the gems. He didn't tell me. I did not know of it till you did!" Alasse told the tall bowman.

"Seems this desecrating land is swarming with miscommunication these days, doesn't it?" Bard replied dryly.

"I could not agree more. It's difficult to decipher what is even truth anymore!" Alasse pointed out. She noticed the hundreds of poor people from Laketown bustling about. Some were hurrying to the shelters for warmth, some were still receiving food and supplies from the elf wagons. Some of their clothes were hardly appropriate for the foul winter weather. Several were sick, with their loved ones tending them and even sacrificing their own meager scarves and skimpy blankets to make their loved one more comfortable."In need of aid is an understatement. These people are _destitute." _Alasse said solemnly as she marched through the streets of Dale alongside the brave bowman, seeing that the people received what they needed.

"Aye. The master taxed the people of Laketown relentlessly. And then when Smaug attacked, he took what little they had left." Bard explained.

"Materially." Alasse mused. "But they seem to truly care about each other, the way they're all banding together in this time of great need. That has to count for something." She thought of her own now estranged, disbanding family. Why couldn't _they_ pull together like this, instead of from all different corners? It wasn't fair! These peasants had more to cling to than she did now!

Bard looked at her with a thankful, kind smile. "Even so, my lady, we are ever grateful." Bard said to Alasse as they made their way through the town. "I cannot begin to tell you just _how_ grateful!"

"Ai." Alasse nodded. "You must forgive my father's stern manner. I know he can seem cold. Deep down, he has a heart, but it has been crusted over with bitterness for years toward the dwarves. Which, I'm afraid has driven him to the point of obsession."

"Well, my people and I appreciate whatever aid you can afford!" Bard told her. They were rudely interrupted by a loud disturbance. They watched in horror as Alfred was roughly snatching a whole basket full of food from a mother with four little ones.

"My family is starving! My children need that food!" The lady cried.

"Not my problem." Alfred snapped. "I was the master's right hand. As such, _I _deserve first choice of the loot." Bard's blood boiled and Alasse's face grew hot. They both marched right at him.

"_Alfred!" _Bard bellowed at him. "Give the woman back what is rightfully hers. You have no right to rob women and children! They have more need of it than you."

"All the same, Sire," Alfred chuckled conceitedly. "I was second to the master if you recall and have earned my reward. There's plenty enough to go around. The old cow can take another basket. As for me, I don't intend to starve in this frigid winter like the rest of these weaklings."

_Oh, that's it! _Alasse's eyes flared and she stomped over to the jerk. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! Give it back, you greedy squint." She commanded, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Alfred laughed.

"Oui. You're just a girl. A pointy-eared, backbiting brat. You can't command me to do _anything."_ He snickered haughtily.

"Save your breath, Alfred." Bard warned him. _You just might end up headless for that! _Alfred laughed again. But not for long. For a few seconds later, he found himself nose to nose with an Elvin arrow aiming straight at his face. Alasse glowered darkly at him.

"Hand it back over,_ or _shall I pin your cowardly hide to the wall like a stag? Don't think I won't. It will be my pleasure." She snarled. She was not bluffing!

"I would not say anything foolish, Alfred." Bard remarked, unable to help smiling a little. "It would do you no good to show disrespect to the Elvin princess of Mirkwood, of the Woodland Realm."

"_P-p-princess?" _Alfred sputtered in horror, his face paling. He nearly collapsed.

"Is that a word of gutless wit?" Alasse taunted, stepping closer. Oh, how she so enjoyed watching him squirm!

"Nay! Nay!" Alfred begged frightfully, letting the basket drop to the ground. The lady and her children picked up the spilled food. Bard knelt down and helped them as Alasse kept Alfred at bay. "I assure you, your highness, I did not realize you were a royal!"

"Royal blood or not, that makes _no_ difference in your bullying manner." Alasse hissed. Alfred fidgeted profusely.

"I...I wasn't_ really_ going to take the food from the _dear lady. _I...I swear it! I was just going to...help her carry it to the shelter for her wee ones." Alfred stammered. Alasse tightened her grip on her bow.

"You're a liar. I do not take kindly to liars." Alasse said dangerously. "You're pathetic. And a sniveling little coward." She let down her bow. "Go away. And do _not _let me catch you antagonizing innocents again." She raised her bow again, forcing Alfred to take a few steps back, looking petrified. "Savvy?" She squinted.

"All right...all right." Alfred threw up his hands, and turned tail and fled. Alasse set her bow back and huffed.

"Thank you, my lady! Oh, thank you!" The woman cried.

"He was making my skin crawl, the roach." Alasse grinned. "Leeches do not belong with the likes of decent people. Did he hurt you?"

"No. Thanks to you, and Mr. Bard."

* * *

After they made sure the woman and her children were well supplied, they moved onto the armory. "Who was _that _worm?" Alasse curled her lip.

"He was the master's right hand man. And even being undeservedly rescued from death hasn't done much to curve his wagging tongue or his nasty behavior." Bard remarked.

"Why do you put up with him so?" Alasse asked. "I was more than ready to illustrate my point to him back there."

"Because he is a person too." Bard sighed. "A warped one, unfortunately. But we should not inflict on him the selfish ways his master was a tyrant to us. Or else we are no better than he was."

"Mmm." Alasse grunted. _At least someone I've spoken with today has his priorities in order! _She thought. Then she saw three children, two teenagers and a little girl rush happily to Bard. He hugged them closely and asked if they had all that they needed. They nodded and called him by "Da". _So, he's a father! He has children to look out for, _she thought. _If Father and the elves do not resolve their dispute, if Thorin does not listen to reason, what kind of future will these children have? They won't! They won't be free. They may even be killed! __That __cannot __happen! There has to be another way! But...what?_

The children reluctantly left Bard as he rejoined Alasse to check on the people. "They seem very fond of you." Alasse stated.

"They are my life." Bard said proudly.

"I can see that. You're wife must be a wonderful mother." Alasse said. Bard's smile faltered.

"She..._was." _He said quietly. Alasse gasped slightly as she realized what he'd just said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said quickly. Bard glanced at her and smiled.

"It's all right." He nodded. "She's still with me. Everyday...in them." He spoke fondly then continued on his way. Alasse stood there, pondering what all she had just witnessed. Maybe while they were here, Thranduil would get a reminding glimpse of what truly mattered in this life.

* * *

**Gundabad**

Legolas and Tauriel had arrived by horseback on the barren, red, nether wasteland of Gundabad. They climbed up the cliff till they found a divide in the rocks from which they could observe the goings-on inside the fortress. The place felt as evil as its inhabitants. Even the air in this infernal place smelled sinister. "Gundabad. What lies beyond it?" Tauriel asked Legolas.

"And old enemy." Legolas groaned.

"A light. I saw movement!" Tauriel pointed out at one of the holes inside the mountain. Foul shadows moved about in view.

"We wait for the cover of night." Legolas said. "It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age, our people waged war on those lands." He grew very quiet, hanging his head."My mother died there." Legolas whispered. Tauriel glanced at him in alarm. It must have been an agonizing, terrifying death the late queen of Mirkwood had been put through! No sane person would dare enter this horrible place. Legolas breathed heavily. "My father does not speak of it." He said dejectedly. "There is no grave. No memory. Nothing."

* * *

Gandalf galloped his draft horse as hard as he could through the streets of Dale. He had to reach Thranduil before they went to war. "Make way!" Gandalf hollered. When he finally reached the square, he was dismayed at what he saw. Elvin soldiers marched while citizens of Laketown sharpened and gathered weapons.

"No, no, no!" Alfred whined from the great hall. "Oui, you! Pointy head!" Gandalf slowly turned, squinting in disdain. "Yes, _you. _We don't want no tramps, beggars, or vagabonds around here. We've got enough trouble without the likes of you. On your horse. Off you go."

"Who's in charge?!" Gandalf glowered at the squint.

"Who's asking?" Bard demanded as he appeared.

Alasse appeared from inside the great hall. She was helping Bard and his kids while her father drilled into his soldiers what he wanted done from them. She thought she'd heard that familiar voice! "Gandalf?" Alasse greeted and ran to him. "Gandalf! We thought you were done for."

"Who is this?" Bard asked suspiciously.

"Easy, master bowman." Alasse replied calmly. "I assure you, this man comes in peace! You have my word. He is Gandalf the Grey, the great wizard." Bard stepped forward, intrigued and shook the older man's hand.

"We can exchange pleasantries later." Gandalf said gruffly. "I've come to inform you about a matter of the utmost importance, to all of us! Where is your father?" He looked at Alasse.

"This way." Alasse gestured and led him toward the tent, with Bard following. "Where have you been, Gandalf? The dwarves said that you sent them through our kingdom. But you were not among them."

"I was unavoidably delayed, child." Gandalf puffed. "I had to receive answers to some unthinkable questions." Alasse did not press further. Whatever those questions had been, she didn't want to know. Though she sensed she was about to find out!

She raced into the tent. "Adar! Look who's come. It's Gandalf!" She announced. Thranduil rose from his seat.

"Mithrandir." He nodded as Gandalf appeared, panting and in distress.

"My lord, Thranduil, I will get straight to the point. You _must_ set aside your petty grievances with the dwarfs. War is coming!" Gandalf implored. "The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. We are all in mortal danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards." Thranduil said coyly, rising from his throne. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm."

"_Adar," _Alasse frowned. "Gandalf is ever wise. Since when would he ride in so urgently on a mere whim? He has always spoken truth."

"Save for his wild tales of grandeur and adventure. And this, does not concern you, iel-." Thranduil said in a condescending tone.

"_Doesn't concern me?"_ Alasse could not believe her pointy ears! "I am Alasse Thranduilion, Woodland princess and future queen of Mirkwood! As future queen, it is my duty to know the conditions of the welfare of our people, of our kingdom!"

"In case it has slipped your mind, meld iel-, these are not our people." Thranduil replied dryly. Alasse's face grew hot.

"But they _are_ in dire need." She replied curtly, looking up at him angrily.

"War cannot be achieved without sacrifices, is true." Thranduil nodded. "But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"_Not this time." _Gandalf said firmly. "Armies of Orcs are on the move."

"_Orcs?!" _Alasse gasped.

"These are fighters that have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why should he show his hand now?" Thranduil asked.

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield sent out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarfs were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North."

"_Angmar..." _Alasse's blood froze in horror. The very name of that place filled her with terror. She looked up anxiously at Thranduil, hoping that by now he'd change his mind. But he remained as inflexible as ever.

Gandalf continued urgently. "_If that fell kingdom shall rise again..._Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!" Gandalf's words sent shudders down Alasse's spine. She'd known that Tauriel had said things would get bad. But she'd never imagined they would get _this _critical!

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" Thranduil asked.

* * *

Back in Gundabad, night had fallen. Legolas and Tauriel saw a large herd of enormous black birds emerge from inside the mountain. "They're swarming!" Tauriel pointed out.

"These birds are bred for only one thing: war." Legolas told her. They ducked as the monsters flew right above their heads. Loud sounds appeared now outside the mountain. The two elves gasped in horror at what lay before them! An armada of filthy, bloodthirsty Orcs marched toward the road. There were thousands of them, with more and more exiting the mountain every second!

"We must warn the others! If they've not been ambushed already!" Tauriel exclaimed.

* * *

Back in Dale, the royal tent served as a ring for open debate. "Since when has my counsel counted for so little?" Gandalf asked unhappily. Thranduil said nothing.

"_Adar," _Alasse spoke up indignantly, "Gandalf, our old friend, would _never_ lie to us about something so dreadful, and so _real! _Will you not listen?! This brewing evil has grown so much bigger than any of us! We must ally. We have no choice!"

"Gandalf is indeed an old friend, Mui meld." Thranduil said. "A _very...old_ friend. I fear his mind is running wild." Alasse gasped, looking away.

_I cannot be hearing this!_

"_What do you think I'm trying to do?!" _Gandalf blurted out helplessly.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarfish friends." Thranduil said cockily. "And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course." He rose to his feet. "You started this, Mithrandir. Forgive me if I finish it. Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord." The elf lieutenant answered.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it."

"_Father!" _Alasse protested.

"The dwarfs are out of time." Thranduil stated calmly.

"_Father..." _Alasse stepped over to him and gripped his arm. "Please. Don't do this. It is wrong." She pleaded. He looked down at her condescendingly.

"_Do not __dare to question me on the moral cores of right and wrong__! _Who are you, to judge me?_" _He growled. Alasse gaped in alarm at him. She glanced to Gandalf for help, but he was just as appalled and shocked as she was.

"I...I'm sorry, Gandalf." She whispered, hanging her head shamefully.

"Bowman!" Gandalf called anxiously to Bard. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you bide with the blood of dwarfs?"

"It will not come to that." Bard said. No one noticed a puny man sneaking around in the shadows. "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them!" Bilbo panted as he came into view. "You think the dwarfs will surrender, they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf cried in joyful surprise.

"Bilbo?" Alasse greeted with a smile. "You're all right. So, this is the Bilbo Baggins you've told us so much about." She looked at Gandalf.

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons and under the nose of my guards." Thranduil commented sourly. He was more than a little _not _thrilled to see the hobbit.

"_Yessss._Sorry about that." Bilbo answered, rolling his eyes. "Wasn't that difficult, really." Bilbo said to Thranduil."Not with your elite guards asleep on the job from so much celebrating." Bard grinned at him.

_I wish I had his courage, _thought Alasse. She admired his inability not to be intimidated by her father. She, on the other hand, was afraid to arouse his wrath anymore. "Rather_ impressive,_ really, when you think about it." Alasse remarked lightly. Bard had to agree. But her father gave her _the look. _She cleared her throat and bit her lip. She may be centuries old, but _that one look _from the king never ceased to make her feel like a very miniature, inexperienced elleth again! But, she had to hand it to Bilbo, and couldn't help sharing in Gandalf's pride for the spunky little hobbit's courage and cunning.

"I came to give you _this." _Bilbo unwrapped his scarf on the map table to reveal the Arkenstone! Everyone was left breathless.

"I don't believe it!" Alasse gasped. _How..._

"_The heart of the mountain..."_ Thranduil breathed. "The king's jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard added. "How is this yours to give?" Bard asked Bilbo curiously.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo answered nonchalantly.

"_Well, I guess the dwarves didn't call him their burglar for no reason!" _Alasse whispered to Gandalf who grinned.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard said.

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo corrected him. "I know that dwarfs can be obstinate. And pig-headed, and difficult. And suspicious and secretive."

"Not to mention perpetually outspoken." Alasse added with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes. And that too." Bilbo agreed. "We have the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they're also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fold. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." Nobody said anything. "Now Thorin values this stone more than anything else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war." Thranduil and Bard exchanged glances.

"If we offer him what we know he wants, he may relent and withdraw from this bloody quest." Bard said hopefully. Thranduil sighed heavily.

"It may be our last remaining option at that." He finally agreed. "At dawn, we propose an exchange. If he can be reasoned with, all shall receive their share. If not, we shall take it by force."

"_Thank you, master hobbit."_ Alasse whispered in relief to Bilbo. They still had a chance to avoid needless killing! Bilbo smiled warmly. Gandalf was very pleased. Bilbo had indeed found his courage on this quest!

Bard wrapped up the Arkenstone safely in a bundle. "I must get back to my children. After today's exhibition, I would not trust Alfred's careless manner to protect my most precious valuables!" Bard frowned.

"No need for that, my dear sir." Alasse spoke up. "I will go, and look after your children, and keep them safe from this nasty bloodshed." She offered. Thranduil fidgeted, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, my lady!" Bard smiled warmly, bowing his head. "I am eternally grateful to you."

"_Cin forget who cin are, cin forget cin near, -ie! _(You forget who are you are, you forget your place, daughter!)" Thranduil seethed under his breath. Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the ticked Elvin king.

Alasse gazed pensively at Thranduil. _"__Ha na- I sacred dutui -o I polodren na defend I helpless. Wouldn't cin agree, adar? _(It is the sacred duty of the strong to defend the helpless. Wouldn't you agree, Father?)" She looked to Gandalf who warmly smiled at her with infinite pride. Alasse gave one last, pleading look to her father, praying he'd see reason. But he only glowered at her, as if he still thought this was all nonsense. Gandalf and Bilbo went outside too.

"Remarkable woman. You must be very proud to have her for a daughter." Bard remarked to Thranduil. Thranduil sighed heavily, conflicted with his feelings, his motives, and his plans.

"Yes." He managed to mumble.

* * *

"Will they not miss you on the mountain?" Alasse questioned Bilbo as they walked along.

"Undoubtedly." Bilbo stated.

"How did you do it, taking the most precious stone in Erebor?" Alasse continued to press.

"I may have, uh...used a secret tactic." Bilbo bit his lip, his hand pressing carefully over his pocket where the Ring lay. Gandalf was not lost on it!

"Master Bilbo?"

"Please, just call me Bilbo."

"Might I ask, exactly what kind of gems did you see in the dragon's lair?" Alasse asked seriously. Gandalf's eyes widened. What was she getting at?

_Not her too! _He thought desperately.

"Gold mostly." Bilbo answered. "Some diamonds, sapphires, all one would expect to be possessed by a king."

"You didn't happen to come across a _necklace _perhaps? A white necklace?" She asked hopefully.

Bilbo looked up at her quizzically. "Not that I recollect."

"Oh." Alasse moaned in disappointment.

"This necklace means something to you?"

"It was my mother's." Alasse said quietly. "White jewels, or pure starlight! Father had it made by the dwarves as a gift for my Naneth. He was going to surprise her with it. But, then the Witch-King of Angmar invaded our land and captured her. She offered her place as a hostage instead of my brother's. She was killed, sacrificing herself for her son, and for me."

"I am very sorry." Bilbo said sympathetically.

"She never knew of what a great gift Father was overjoyed to bestow on her." Alasse continued solemnly. "After her death, the dragon Smaug invaded the mountain and horded the treasure inside, including Naneth's necklace before Father could arrive to claim it. Father has never let it go. He is here for one reason and one reason only: to retrieve those gems at any cost."

"It was indeed a magnificent gift." Bilbo said.

"Ai. But I am uneasy about Father's obsessive drive, the lengths he is willing to go to, to get them back!" Alasse cried.

"I believe I understand, more than you know!" Bilbo exclaimed, sadly thinking about Thorin.

"You were very clever, doing what you did, Bilbo. If only Father had the necklace in his grasp, I wonder, would he not respond the same way, and give up this idea of war?"

"I do not know. He seemed pretty bent on going to war, in my opinion."

Alasse looked down at the little man. "If Thorin does not negotiate as you hope, I do not know what we shall do!"

"Well, they haven't shown it to him yet. So, let's not borrow trouble till we have to." Bilbo said encouragingly.

"You really are something, Master Bilbo." Alasse smiled. "Goodnight." She strode off to find Bard's children and keep watch over them during the night.

Gandalf was quite relieved by the conversation. He stepped up beside his dear little hobbit friend. "Rest up tonight. You will leave on the morrow..." Gandalf sighed.

"What?" Bilbo sputtered.

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"No. I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth company man. I'm not about to leave now!"

"There is no company, not anymore. And I don't like to think of what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

"Look, I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo said without hesitation. Gandalf whirled around and looked down at him in alarm.

"Well, you _should _be!" Gandalf warned him. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come to this mountain." Bilbo gave him a questioning look. _"Well, almost _all." Gandalf smiled proudly. "You there!" He called to Alfred. "Find this hobbit a bed. And fill his belly with hot food. He's earned it." Gandalf grabbed Alfred by the arm. "Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me."

"Ugh." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come along, you stupid hobbit."

"_And may the great Watchers of the night bless him with a miserable sleep!" _Gandalf whispered, scowling at Alfred.

* * *

**Ooo! Guess what? Lord willing, I'm planning for the next chapter to be one with Aragorn and Gimli, at last!**


	13. Chapter 13 Big Brothers and Elf Dads

**Alasse and Arwen have a moment to discuss stern elf dads and annoying, ****but lovable ****big brothers.**

* * *

"Ooo. Tough luck, _mellon-nin."_ Elrohir tsked smugly. "Looks as if this will be one you just _can't _win. _So..." _He turned to Legolas. "Pay up!" He held his hand out expectantly.

"Now wait just a minute!" Legolas protested, not about to admit defeat so easily. "I didn't lose."

"Then you must have poor eyesight, Wood Elf." Elrohir teased.

"Nonsense." Legolas pursed his lips. "I cannot have used up all my arrows that quickly. On the contrary, I inspected and counted them thoroughly before we came down here." Legolas, his little sister Alasse, Elrohir and Elladan the twin sons of Lord Elrond Peredhl, and their younger sister Arwen were at the training grounds in Rivendell. King Thranduil had come to discuss some serious matters with Lord Elrond regarding the fate of Middle Earth, particularly his formerly Greenwood the Great. He'd been planning the trip for weeks, and decided to bring his two elflings along. It would be fun for them and he would get a much needed change of scenery as life back in the Mirkwood Forest was becoming darker and more bleak with every month.

Just now, Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas had made a bet on whoever could last the longest in shooting with arrows at the target and also make the most accurate marks too. So far, Legolas appeared to be on the losing side, much to his sour mood. "Oh? Well, looks like you miscounted. So...come now! Give me what you owe me!" Elrohir smirked eagerly. Legolas frowned heavily.

"I don't believe you, Elrohir." Arwen spoke up.

The dark-haired elf shook his head. "You're my sister, and you weren't included in the bet. So your say has no relevance here." Elrohir boasted.

"Well, I like that!" Arwen huffed, stomping her foot.

"It's not like you to just run out of arrows like that, Legolas." Elladan narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot explain it." Legolas stated unhappily.

"Hey, 'Ro?" A small, very cute human boy with dark, wavy hair spoke up from behind the tall elfling. "Where did you get these? These don't look like your arrows." The boy said innocently. Elrohir froze and he blushed angrily.

"Estel!" He growled, whirling around. "Where did you come from?!"

"Ada let me come down here to tell everyone that luncheon is served." Estel explained. "Those are nice arrows. Are they new?" Estel asked, wide-eyed with fascination.

"Shush! I'm playing a game. Keep it down, will you?"

"Hey!" Arwen gasped. "Elrohir, aren't those..."

"_Wait a minute..." _Legolas squinted and marched briskly over to the dark-haired, _so busted _elf. His blue eyes widened offensively as he snatched the arrows from Elrohir's quiver. "You cheated!" Legolas snapped. "Why do I not have a surprised feeling?"

"Me?" Elrohir sputtered. "Legolas, _mellon-nin, _would I do that?"

"How come I did not decipher this until now?" Elladan palmed his own face.

"Elrohir!" Alasse scolded. "That is not fair!"

"It was just a joke." Elrohir said sheepishly. "It's fine."

"Fine? No it is not." Legolas argued. "You took my arrows from behind my back! So you'd win the bet. I ought to take one of these and pin you to the nearest, tallest tree I can find and leave you there until your father comes looking for you. You took my arrows, 'Ro. I suppose you thought that was funny?"

"Ooo. That's low, gwanur." Elladan sighed, shaking his head nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't place innocent with me, 'Dan!" Elrohir snarled. "When you would've done the same had it been me!"

"No I wouldn't." Elladan shrugged.

"You would too!" Elrohir and Arwen retorted.

"So, technically, legally I did _not_ lose." Legolas said with satisfaction. "So, you owe me. Come, come. Pay up."

"Now just hang on!" Elrohir begged. "Neither of us really finished the match. So you still haven't won! Which means I owe you nothing."

"Isn't it obvious?" Elladan teased with an impish smile. "Legolas won, and he could with both hands tied together."

"'Ro, you should apologize." Alasse told the older, taller elfling. _"I learned the hard way, __DO NOT __steal Legolas's arrows!" _She whispered to Arwen.

"It was all in jest, just a little friendly competition." Elrohir shrugged.

"Fellows! Lunch is waiting, and I'm starving!" Little Estel whined impatiently. He didn't care for all this talk about who should win or not. All he could think about at the moment was food. "Are you coming or not? My hungry tummy can't wait!" Estel rubbed his small stomach.

"We're coming, Estel." Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Ai. Let's go, Arwen." Alasse agreed with a groan.

"There's nothing to see here, but squabbling, back-biting little elflings who think they're so grownup." Arwen said sarcastically.

"Hurry!" Estel begged. He was beginning to feel hangry, and didn't care to wait for the girls like he'd been brought up to.

"You understand, don't you, Legolas? No hard feelings?" Elrohir grinned childishly. Legolas hissed and pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"_No one _takes my arrows behind my back and lives to tell about it!" He growled, standing over his friend in a threatening stance.

"You mean like this?" Elladan came up behind him and emptied the rest of his quiver.

"_Farn! _(Enough)!" Legolas hollered. "Hey! Those are mine! Give them back!"

"You'll have to catch me first, _Princeling." _Elladan stuck out his tongue as he disappeared into the trees.

Legolas glowered. "Oh, it's on!" Legolas declared as he pursued his arrow thief. Elrohir followed them. Not to help his brother, but just to find out who came out the winner of this fight.

* * *

"Hurry up, girls!" Estel groaned, looking behind him. The two elleth were _walking _down the path back to the grounds. That wasn't fast enough for him. "I'm not waiting for you if you dawdle like that!" He warned them.

"You go on ahead, Estel." Alasse said. "We won't be far behind."

"Ai. Tell Ada that we will be there shortly." Arwen nodded. Estel didn't have to be told twice! He darted up the path back to the mansion.

"He's fast, for a human." Alasse pointed out.

"Well, he's had two long-legged, competition hungry brothers to keep up with." Arwen remarked. "But yes, for one so small and not reached full maturity yet, he is quite agile. The elyn are going to miss out on their midday meal if they don't come back to common sense. Serves them right, if you ask me."

"Why do they think they have to outdo each other in _everything?"_ Alasse sighed. "Is it a male thing or what? And then when they don't get the results they wanted, they act like rowdy puppies." Alasse lowered her voice. "Do you think this is just an Elvin problem?"

Arwen puffed and put on her best grownup face. "_Err..._I believe this is a male trait that spreads through _all _races!"

Alasse made a face. "We are in trouble then." She stated.

"I hear it is a most notorious characteristic among the dwarves." Arwen whispered.

"_Really? _Ada says that dwarves act like badgers, if you come too close to what they value precious."

"My father has his own ideas about dwarves," Arwen said, "but he has said often that should they arrive in Rivendell, they shall be treated as our guests, same as anyone else."

Alasse coughed skeptically. "Incredible. That's not what _my _Adar would say! On the contrary. He looks on the dwarves with great disdain. By the way, have you ever seen a real, live dwarf?"

"Not really, no." Arwen said. "But I hear that they much smaller than us."

"Indeed. Then I don't see how they could pose such a threat." Alasse wagged her head like a dog, making her long auburn hair flow back and forth. "But Father says that no sane dwarf-and he says they are hardly that-would dare to enter his Wood, especially unannounced! I think it would be interesting to meet a dwarf, but I never come across any."

* * *

Estel finally reached his destination. He trudged up the steps of the mansion, hunched over and panting. Elrond, Glorfindel, and Thranduil were gathered at the top of the staircase, conversing. Elrond smiled when he noticed his foster son. "Estel, on time for luncheon I see." He said. Estel breathed deeply. His face was sweating.

"If I had to wait another moment for them to start _moving, _I'd be dead now of starvation!" Estel moaned dramatically. The elders snickered among each other.

"Your companions not behind you, I see. Where are the others? Did you not tell them luncheon was served?" Elrond narrowed his eyebrows.

"_Yes." _Estel said indignantly, pursing his lips, and tilting his head to the side. "The girls are on their way, but they were coming much _too _slow. I don't think the boys will be back any time soon, Ada." Estel said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Indeed? And why not?" Elrond gave him a knowing look. Estel always wore that triumphant expression when he knew he was succeeding in getting his older brothers in trouble!

"Oh, nothing." Estel shrugged. "Just that they're fighting."

"_Fighting?" _Thranduil harrumphed.

"Typical." Glorfindel piped up.

"Yes, well. Move along, Estel. Clean yourself up and then wait for us in the dining hall." Elrond said.

"Yes, Ada." Estel nodded. "Your majesty." He bowed to Thranduil then raced inside. "_If they keep me waiting a minute longer, I swear..." _He mumbled as his voice drifted.

"Should we not seek them out and put an end to their foolishness?" Thranduil suggested in annoyance.

"Patience, mellon." Elrond disagreed. "I hardly think they're in any danger. However, I shall call out to summon them quicker."

"I wonder what wild tale they'll come up with this time." Glorfindel spoke up.

* * *

"And then Glorfindel found himself stuck to the floor, unable to move except falling back onto the bed." Arwen snickered. "'Ro and 'Dan had smeared his morning slippers with _loads _of honey. Glorfindel was _not _amused. He woke everyone in the house up with his curt hollering."

"What did Master Elrond do?" Alasse asked, intrigued. Arwen grinned.

"Oh, you should've seen it!" She gloated. "Adar and I, and several of the servants rushed to Glorfindel's room, and we were all stunned when Father opened the doors. Glorfindel's face was red as a beet. Father? He was struggling his hardest not to laugh! But I saw it! I remember. He was trying to act serious, but he finally burst out laughing. However, the humor seemed to wear off by the time he reprimanded 'Ro and 'Dan about the matter."

"_What _did he do to them?" Alasse asked nervously.

"He debated with Glorfindel what a proper punishment would be." Arwen explained. "They had to take Glorfindel's slippers down to the wash room and clean them themselves! And clean up any trace of sticky honey in the bedroom."

"That's not too brutal." Alasse shrugged lightly. "Most times, I'm not always sure what your father is thinking. He looks so stern most of the time, but then he has a fun side and actually enjoys life."

"Unless you're on the receiving end of that sternness." Arwen warned her.

"Oh, I've seen it before!" Alasse exclaimed. "Thankfully, it wasn't directed to _me, _and I hope it never shall be! Still, your father seems very tolerable about the most irksome things!"

"He is very patient." Arwen agreed. "Glorfindel on the other hand, well...he has his moments."

"_How _do you handle having _two _older pranksters you call brothers?" Alasse frowned. "I just have Legolas, and he is more than enough. Especially when he tries to tickle me! Or act all proper and business, _like Adar. _That's when he really gets bossy."

"Well, a few times I've been let in on their fun." Arwen stated. "Since Naneth isn't here, I feel it my duty to set them straight when the prank _on me _calls for it. But it's not all bad. They can be loads of fun. And they would throw themselves in harm's way to keep me safe."

"The same with Legolas. He has gotten into scrapes countless times trying to protect me."

"Let's just say that 'Ro and 'Dan certainly keep life from getting dull around here!"

"Father isn't all ice and stone all of the time." Alasse said. "Though he used to be a lot more playful with us. I think the Shadow hovering over the forest is really pressing on his mind. But sometimes I wish he'd _try _to think about something pleasant, to get his mind off of all those dark things."

"I'm sure he's just very worried about your kingdom and what can be done to protect it."

"I know. But he's a bit more stiff than I remember before. I certainly hope I'm not like that when I become as aged as he is!"

"Your personalities are very different. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Alasse. Legolas seems to have inherited your father's melancholy."

"Yes. But at least he still knows how to look around at the bright things around us!"

"_Arwen! Alasse?!" _They heard Elrond call from up the hill.

"We're here, Ada!" Arwen called back. "Come on!" She grabbed Alasse's hand and they ran.

* * *

"Where are your gwanur, may I ask?" Elrond inquired curiously.

"We haven't seen them since we left them at the training grounds, Ada." Arwen replied.

"Ai. They were scuffling then when we took our leave of them." Alasse added.

"Mmm." Elrond grunted. "Well, I'm sure Estel is about to become delirious from hunger by now. You may start ahead without us in the dining room after you've freshened up, and join Estel. I'm sure he's waiting impatiently for you."

"Yes, Ada." Arwen nodded.

"Alasse, did you get dirty much?" Thranduil asked suspiciously, looking down at her.

"Not this time, Ada. I didn't have to! Legolas, 'Ro, and 'Dan were having a dispute too lively for me to fritter about." Alasse said lightly. Thranduil squinted.

"Well, go on inside then. Remember to wash your hands!" He told her.

"Of course." Alasse nodded. "If we were at home, Adar would've insisted we wait for him at the dining table before eating!" She whispered to Arwen.

"Then be glad you're here!" Arwen whispered back. The girls quickly washed their hands then headed to the dining room. Estel was relieved to see them and they dug into their plates filled with lunch.

* * *

Glorfindel ventured out then returned a short while later. "I found them." He told Elrond and Thranduil. "They're a bit tussled though and will need baths." Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"So be it." Elrond sighed calmly. Thranduil was quite irritated, until he saw his son! He couldn't help smiling as Legolas sulkily marched up the stairs. Legolas had a stormy look on his face, had mud and grass all over his tunic, and his face and hands were dirty along with a few scrapes.

"Prince Legolas!" Elrond teased in mock shock. Legolas just glared straight ahead.

"Master Elrond." He said dryly. "I must crave your forgiveness at my most unseemly appearance."

"Son, what happened to you?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not wish to speak of it." Legolas growled stubbornly.

"Well, interrogations can wait till later. Go in, Legolas. They are running a hot bath for you." Elrond said graciously.

"_Hannon le." _Legolas muttered, giving the slightest bow to the lord and his father before he stormed off inside.

"I haven't seen him that untidy in ages!" Thranduil laughed.

"Mellon-nin, can you enlighten us?" Elrond asked a snickering Glorfindel.

"Seems Prince Legolas was pursuing young master Elladan through the trees in an effort to get his swiped arrows back." The Balrog slayer said. "He nearly caught the young master too! But luck was not on his side. As Elladan sprang across to another tree limb, Legolas attempted the same maneuver but landed down in a bush. Well, speak of the young stag." Glorfindel gestured towards one of the dark-haired elves. It was Elladan.

"Elladan," Elrond stepped forward, "what's this I hear about _swiped _arrows?"

"It was only a joke, Ada." Elladan replied cooly. He was fighting a large smile on his face. "After Legolas fell into the bush, I gave them back. You have my word!"

"Mmm-hmm." Elrond squinted skeptically. "And where is your brother?"

"Oh, he's still in the trees." Elladan smiled widely.

"What do you mean, _still in the trees?" _Elrond asked sternly.

"Didn't Glorfindel tell you? Oh, no. I suppose he left before it happened."

"Before _what _happened?" Thranduil asked coldly.

"I gave Legolas back his arrows, but 'Ro still had one from earlier when he took them from Legolas behind his back. He refused to return it. So, after I helped Legolas to his feet, he drew his bow. He pinned 'Ro with an arrow to a tree by the scruff of his tunic. If my hunch is correct, he's still there!" Elladan laughed.

"You will lead us to your brother and then there will be a session in _my _chambers!" Elrond scolded firmly, but inside he was rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Yes, Ada. It's the funniest thing I ever saw! Better than when we told Arwen..."

"That will be enough out of you." Elrond interrupted.

"Well, this ought to be good." Glorfindel shook his head.

"Why can't these elflings, future warriors, learn to behave properly?" Thranduil huffed as they marched into the forest.

"Oh ho ho, come now, mellon-nin!" Elrond barked heartily. "As if _you _did any better at their age! Why, I distinctly recall..."

"Let's just...find your son." Thranduil interrupted. Oh, the days of youth had been fun when he and Elrond had been just like the twins! But there were many memories he didn't want revealed to anyone, especially as he began to recall the time they'd been caught red-handed by Lady Galadriel!

* * *

Legolas passed the dining room on his way to his room. Estel, Arwen, and Alasse all gaped at him in alarm. "Are you..." Alasse began to ask. Legolas held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Don't ask!" He begged. "I am sore, I am hungry, I am tired, and I am _very _irritable. I do not wish to explain myself before I have to! All I want, is a _hot, bubbly, soothing _bath, with some Rosemary salts!" Then he barged away. The three youngest glanced at each other.

"Like I said, it is never dull around here!" Arwen shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14 Shield Surfing

**Don't worry. I am working on the chapter about when Legolas and Alasse join the Fellowship, but it's turning out a bit long, so it might be a while. And I have a 'kill count' chapter planned between Leggi, Gimli, and Alasse too! But it's not ready. **

**Thank you, everyone, who is favoriting, following, and reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**This idea came today when I was thinking of pictures to draw. Sometimes God gives me inspiration at the most random times! **

* * *

**Legolas coerces his sister to engage with him in a new trick he's learned.**

* * *

Alasse was in her father's study, curled up in his office chair with her little elf nose buried in a book. Thranduil was in the throne room right now, discussing royal matters with his troops. She'd gained his permission to use the study. She was reading a book about dogs, Elvin and otherwise. She hardly got to see canines, but she was fascinated by them.

She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear the light footsteps of a certain elfling prince sneaking up on her. _Perfect! _Legolas said triumphantly to himself as he crouched around the desk. He heard the _thwip! _of a page turning, which meant his little sister didn't notice his presence! Luck must be on his side today. He crawled under the desk and slowly ran his finger up her ankle. Alasse flailed at the sensation, nearly kicking him in the face!

"What was that?!" She gasped, checking her legs underneath her skirt. She saw no bugs, much to her relief. Huffing, she curled back into her father's chair. Legolas crept behind the chair, then suddenly stood up.

"_Aaargghh!" _He hissed down at her with his hands clenched like claws.

"Aaahhh!" Alasse shrieked frightfully, jolting and falling out of the chair, dropping her book. Legolas stood there, laughing.

"_Did I scare you?" _He smirked.

"That wasn't nice!" Alasse scolded him.

"It was quite amusing though." Legolas snickered.

"You're mean." Alasse glared up at him as she got back to her feet. "You made me lose my place!" She shook the book at him. Legolas belted out laughing. She scurried over to shove him to the wall, but being much taller and stronger than she was, Legolas caught her wrists and held her back. "Ugh!" Alasse groaned

"Sorry." Legolas smiled. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Get me some blueberry cakes from the kitchen?" Alasse pleaded.

"Ohh." Legolas shook his head. "I don't think that will work." Alasse stood with her back to him, crossing her arms, and pouted. Legolas started poking her sides, making her squeal.

"_Stop that!" _She hollered at him, trying to smack his hands. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Well, at least you do not look on me with such disdain now." Legolas said smugly.

_He's been hanging around the twins for too long, _Alasse thought. "What do you want? What did you come in here for?"

"Got something to show you! Want to see something fascinating?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"You mean something that will get us under Adar's scrutiny? No thank you!"

"Oh, come on." Legolas was not about to take no for an answer. He took her hand and led her through the halls to the largest stairway. He raced up the stairs with her then picked up a shield that he'd 'borrowed' from the armory.

"Why are we up here?" Alasse asked.

"Something you have to see-no, _do, _to believe!" Legolas told her excitedly.

"_What?" _Alasse asked suspiciously. "What are you doing with that old shield, gwanur?"

"You shall see!" Legolas exclaimed. He placed it face down at the edge of the top step. "It's a new trick I've been working on. I believe I've mastered it! Care to try?"

"Try _what?" _

"Using the shield, for a sled, like the humans in Laketown do when the snow is on the ground!" Legolas explained.

"You want me to slide down the stairs, _on that?" _Alasse's jaw dropped.

"Ai." Legolas nodded.

"Not a chance! You are crazy, you are!" Alasse gaped.

"Don't be a scaredy." Legolas frowned.

"Don't you call me that!" Alasse growled. "It's foolish, Legolas. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, come now. I've done this lots of times. I won't let anything happen to you." Legolas said more gently.

"No." Alasse said stubbornly.

"Oh, suit yourself. But, are you going to have it rough next time we see 'Ro and 'Dan! They will be ruthless when they tease you about it, and centuries from now, they will say..."

"_Farn!" _Alasse groaned. "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"No." Legolas smirked.

"But I'm afraid."

"You'll be with me, sister. There's nothing to be afraid of." Legolas took her hand and stepped in front of her, onto the shield.

"But...what if we fall?" Alasse asked timidly.

"We won't fall. I've done this plenty of times. Well come on! Grab on. Hold onto me." Legolas said. Alasse threw her arms around his slinky waist and clutched his middle. "You don't have to..." Legolas faked a cough, "squeeze the air from my guts, sister."

"I'm not letting go for anything!" Alasse declared. "Legolas, we could get in trouble. I really don't think we should do this!"

"Just hang on." Legolas warned her. "On three. _One...two..." _

"Leg-" Alasse shuddered.

"_Three!" _Legolas announced and let go of the banister. "Whahoo!" He hollered happily. Alasse held onto him for dear life, screeching with fear as the makeshift sled skidded down the steps at an alarming speed. When they reached the bottom, Alasse lost her footing and fell forward to the floor, taking her brother down with her as she was still fastened to him. They landed in a tumble. Legolas turned on his side and looked down at her, suddenly worried.

"Alasse, are you all right? Are you hurt?" He asked. Alasse was laughing!

"That was so scary! But...more fun than I thought it'd be." She smiled up at him. Legolas grinned.

"Care to go again?" He started to get up.

"_Noo!" _Alasse shook her head. Legolas pouted.

"You are no fun." He muttered. Then they heard dreadfully familiar boots approaching, and a lanky black pair stopped abruptly right in front of them! Legolas and Alasse swallowed hard. _"Uh oh..." _They both gulped as they looked up at their stone-faced father, who seemed to have grown an three extra feet tall from the way he leered darkly down at them like that! The two elflings suddenly felt themselves to be the size of mice.

* * *

"Of all the reckless, fool-hardy, immature antics I've ever heard of!" Thranduil boomed as he paced around his study with his hands clenched behind his back. Alasse and Legolas stood before him, facing his desk, and staring at their feet, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"_We're dead!" _Legolas mouthed to Alasse who nodded.

"I saw that, Legolas!" Thranduil squinted hard at him. Legolas bit his lip. He knew this was really his fault. "Do you realize how much trouble you are in, ion?"

"Ai, Ada." Legolas nodded meekly. "I do."

"Good!" Thranduil squared his shoulders.

"Ada?" Alasse spoke up quietly.

"What?" Thranduil huffed dryly.

"I'm very sorry for being so foolish. I won't do it again. I promise!" Alasse told him.

"That goes for me as well." Legolas added.

"If you think mere theatrics of contriteness will save you from your punishment, you are sorely mistaken." Thranduil warned them slowly, his voice calmer, but thick with annoyance.

"It was my idea, Adar." Legolas explained. "Alasse didn't want to, and she warned me. But I would not listen. I just wanted to have my fun. You are right. It was very dangerous. I am very sorry for putting her in harm's way."

"Had it been just you, I would've let it go with a warning. But your sister is another matter entirely." Thranduil glared at his son. "Alasse could've been seriously hurt from such a stupid stunt! She could've broken a bone or badly injured her head. Thank the Valar, that is not the case. It is your duty to keep her safe when I am not around to do so!"

"I understand. And I agree." Legolas hung his head.

"_Good." _Thranduil muttered. "As for your punishment, you are confined to your room for the rest of the day until dinner is ready tonight. Oh, and there will be no sneaking out this time! I have posted guards at every direction from your window."

"Yes, Adar." Legolas sighed.

"Go now." Thranduil waved his hand, gesturing for him to leave. Legolas miserably walked out of the study where Feren was outside the room to escort him to his bed chamber._ "As for_ _you..." _Thranduil turned toward his daughter.

"Yes, Adar." Alasse said before he could finish. She would accept the consequences. She felt bad for Legolas. She knew how much he hated not being able to go outside at all. It served him right. This was his fault. But she couldn't help feeling sympathy for him when she'd seen how dejected he was.

"First of all, I am beyond grateful that you are not hurt, mui iel-." Thranduil said softly. "I do not know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

"Legolas would've felt awful if that had happened!" Alasse said, trying to defend her brother. "He didn't mean any harm, Father."

"Be that as it may, it was a most foolish thing to do, and could've ended in serious results! I am glad that you tried to remain sensible in the matter, iel-. But you were still a part of it. And that must be punished." Thranduil said solemnly. Alasse nodded. "Alasse, mui meld, it is not like you to engage in such dangerous antics like this. I am surprised at you. For agreeing to it, you are to remain at my side for the rest of the day. You will not leave my sight for any reason." Alasse nodded quietly. She tried to hide her tears. It wasn't being punished that made her upset, she knew she deserved it. It was the disappointment in her she could hear in Thranduil's voice. He was displeased, and Alasse felt just rotten for having induced it.

Thranduil watched her solemnly. "Come here, Alasse." He said gently. Alasse trudged over to him, teary-eyed and stared down at her feet. Thranduil took her hands. "Do not think me cruel and heartless, Alasse. I do not enjoy inflicting ugly consequences on you and your brother. On the contrary. But if I don't reign you in, you will never learn."

"I know," Alasse sniffled.

"It is not easy raising elflings, and most of the time I must fight the notion to give into you at every turn! But, I was young once too. And I made some mistakes. I only want to spare you and Legolas unnecessary grief. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Alasse mumbled tearfully. "I'm sorry, Adar! I'll never do something so stupid again!"

Thranduil fought back a smile. He knew that was unintentionally not entirely true. But her contriteness softened his anger. He could never stay angry at his children for too long.

"Well, we shall see." He said. "I just don't want Legolas to end up like the sons of Elrond! You understand, don't you?" Alasse giggled.

"Oh, I _understand!" _She agreed cheekily. Thranduil kissed the top of her head.

"Now, we won't talk anymore about this." He said. He rose from his chair.

"May I please go see Legolas, before I have to accompany you? You only said he had to stay in his room. You didn't forbid him from having visitors!"

_What am I going to do with these two? _He asked himself. "All right." He sighed. "Five minutes. Then you come back to me."

"Yes, Adar!" Alasse smiled and raced out of the study. She skipped into Legolas's room instead of knocking.

"What are you doing in here?" Legolas started.

"Ada said I could for a few moments. And I know how much you don't like to be shut up in here." Alasse said.

"It's my own fault." Legolas sighed. "Don't trouble yourself about it. I'll be all right."

"I have to go everywhere Adar goes the rest of the day." Alasse told him. Legolas's eyes widened.

"Then I guess I'm lucky!" He teased.

"What are you going to do in here all day? You're not going to sit around moping on the bed all day, are you?"

"Nah. I thought I'd practice some new tricks, and fighting moves."

"Oh. That is fine. I suppose."

"I'm sorry I put you at risk, sister. That was very dumb of me."

"But I agreed to it." Alasse mumbled.

"Enough. Let's not talk about it."

"Okay."

"Who knows? This shield sledding might come in useful someday!" Legolas bounced on his toes.

"Maybe." Alasse shrugged. _But I doubt it._


	15. Chapter 15 A Misinterpretation

**Alasse is very little when she catches a peek of her father's marred face. It scares her so badly that she avoids him, afraid to go near him. Thranduil doesn't understand what wrong he has committed and she won't tell him. She only trusts her big brother. Legolas finds out what the problem is.**

**This is long before the events in _The Hobbit _movie when Gandalf learned who the Dark Lord was.**

* * *

Little Alasse was skipping through the halls, eagerly rushing to show her father her sketches she'd created from her balcony. As she hurried along, she heard voices, angry voices, and one of them was definitely Thranduil's. She peeked around the corner from one of the corridors and saw Thranduil in the throne room talking, or rather _arguing _with a tall man dressed in a white robe, with long white hair, and bearing a staff.

"I will _not _ally my realm with the likes of you. This is my kingdom." Thranduil growled. "I am the master of my fate, not the Lord of Dol Guldur! _I _am the master of this kingdom, _not _the Lord Dol Guldur!" Then the unexpected happened. Thranduil grimaced painfully, his breath hitching. The left side of his face began to transform. His cheek flared into angry, raw, totally singed flesh, revealing the bone lines, muscles, and every blood vessel. And his left eye completely became a cloudy blue. It was chilling to look at without flinching.

Alasse shrieked and was so shocked that she dropped her sketches and ran as fast as she could out of the palace. She darted into the courtyard just outside the front doors and waited anxiously for Legolas to return as she hid behind a water fountain. _"What _was that?!" She asked frightfully, shaking with horror. "What happened? Is Ada a monster now?" She tried to erase the horrific image from her mind, but she couldn't.

* * *

She finally heard hoof-beats of the patrol approaching and saw Legolas return. "Legolas!" She ran to him and grabbed him tightly around the waist as he dismounted.

"Well, this is quite the welcome." Legolas chuckled. But his sister sounded like she was crying. "Alasse?" He furrowed his brows. "What is wrong? Is everything all right, meld?"

"Ohh, Legolas! It was just horrible!" Alasse wailed.

"_What _was?" Legolas asked firmly. "Has the castle been under attack?" He demanded.

"No, my lord." One of the guards shook his head.

"I'm so scared." Alasse told him, clutching her brother for dear life.

"Scared? What are you scared of, penneth?" Legolas cocked his head.

"I..."

"My Lord Legolas," Murdoch sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you've returned! Your father is in an uproar. He demands that you see him the moment you came back."

"All right." Legolas nodded with a sigh. "Come, Alasse. Let's go in." He took his sister's hand.

"No! Oh, no, no!" Alasse shrank back. Legolas frowned at her.

"Meld, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down at her level.

"I don't want to see Father! I don't want to!" Alasse wailed.

"Is_ that _what you're afraid of?" Legolas half-smiled. "Whatever has stirred his temper, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

"Please don't make me, Legolas! I don't want to see Father!" Alasse cried again.

"All right." Legolas nodded, puzzled and concerned. "I won't force you. But what has happened that you should be so frightened of him?"

"His face!" Alasse exclaimed.

"Im sorry, darling. Enlighten me." Legolas tried to understand.

"He turned into a _real _monster! Please _don't_ take me to him!" Alasse begged in terror. Legolas was alarmed at how shaken she appeared, and he placed his large hand over her small chest. He could feel her heart racing wildly. "I don't want him to see me!" Alasse pleaded.

"Shh. It's all right, meld. I won't take you to him if it frightens you so." Legolas assured her, placing his hand on her trembling shoulder.

"You promise?" She gulped.

"Ai. I promise." Legolas smiled. "Let me take you to your room, before I meet with him. Come on." Alasse reluctantly obeyed, but she clenched his belt and remained hidden behind his legs as they strode through the halls. "Here we are." Legolas said, opening her door. "Should I have Tatsu bring up some of those cakes you like so much?" He offered, hoping to cheer her up.

"No thank you." Alasse mumbled miserably. Legolas raised an eyebrow. Normally, she lived for those cakes every chance she could get one.

"No?" Legolas grunted. "Well, perhaps I could have her read you a story?"

"That might be nice." Alasse agreed.

"Good then. I'll fetch her." Legolas turned to go.

"Please stay with me, Legolas!" She cried. "And make sure Ada doesn't come in here!" Alasse pleaded.

"_Alasse..." _Legolas bit his lip with concern. "I'm sorry, meld, but Ada wants me to meet with him as soon as possible, and he is not happy right now."

"Please make sure he doesn't come in here!" Alasse trembled. Legolas came to her and knelt at her level, wrapping his arms around her.

"Darling, why are you so scared?"

"I told you!" Alasse wailed. Legolas had one of the other servants fetch Tatsu the housekeeper. She soon arrived.

"You summoned me, my lord Legolas?" She bowed.

"Ai, Tatsu. Hannon le for coming so swiftly." Legolas smiled in relief. "Would you stay with my sister and read to her or something pleasant like that? She is troubled, and I must go to my father."

"Of course, my lord." Tatsu smiled.

"It will be all right, dilthen meld." Legolas patted his sister's head. "Tatsu will look after you."

"Please don't let Ada in here." Alasse whimpered again.

"I won't." Legolas told her, still bewildered as to why he was agreeing to this.

* * *

Saruman had departed when Legolas ventured into the throne room. Rather than sitting on his throne, Thranduil was endlessly pacing in a circle fuming. "What has occurred?" Legolas asked. "You appear quite vexed." Thranduil spun around furiously and filled his son in on the interview with Saruman, how the wizard had suggested that the Elvenking pair up with the Lord of Dol Guldur, in order to gain some restraint over the Orcs endangering his lands.

"He's left a disturbing aura behind, I can almost smell it." Legolas hissed in agreement when his dad had seemed to calm down. Thranduil commanded one of the servants to bring him a bottle of wine. After being so outraged, he needed a drink. "Oh. Ada? Did something happen between you and Alasse?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" Thranduil furrowed his dark, bushy eyebrows.

"I don't know. But she was acting rather strange when I arrived. Almost frightened, I might say. As if she were afraid of _you." _

"I can't imagine why." Thranduil gaped, pondering the motive. "I have not seen her since breakfast. And it was not unpleasant."

"Well, you _have _been known to get rather-_fiery-_when you're not in the best of moods." Legolas tried to put it lightly.

"And never without a sound reason." Thranduil agreed, rather smugly, gloating over the infamous way he could instill fear into his enemies.

"Perhaps she heard the exchange, and it frightened her. You do not make it a habit of growing this angered regularly." Legolas suggested.

"Without indulging in a generous evening of fine wine, is that it?" Thranduil grinned. Legolas snickered. "Where is your sister?"

"I left her with Tatsu. To calm her down before she sees you."

"Ahh, a wise move." Thranduil approved. One of the servants set the glass of wine down on the table beside his throne and he dismissed them. He sat down and grabbed the bottle. "Care for a drink, son?" He offered.

"One." Legolas agreed. "With a small domestic mystery walking around, I think it best to keep my head clear."

After meeting with his father, Legolas went to check on Alasse. He found her curled up on her maid's lap in the armchair, and a stack of books sat precariously on the floor next to them. Legolas smiled and left them alone. For the moment, all was calm.

* * *

At dinner that night, Legolas and Thranduil sat down at the dining table, but Alasse's spot between the two of them was empty. "I beg your pardon, Sire, but your daughter has declared that she does not want to come down to dinner." Cecilia curtsied.

"Why not?" Thranduil frowned. Legolas looked up.

"She insists she's not hungry. The lass has been acting peculiar all day." Cecilia replied. Thranduil waved his hand to dismiss her.

"I do hope she's all right." Legolas mentioned. Thranduil rose and made his way to Alasse's room. He knocked on the door.

"_Legolas?" _She asked hopefully.

"No, Alasse. It is me." Thranduil replied. What happened next cut him off guard. He heard the key turning in the lock! "Alasse? Meld? What is the matter? Why do you shut me out?"

"Please go away!" Alasse cried.

"No. I will not. Tell me what's wrong, child. I want to help you!" Thranduil begged.

"I just want Legolas! Please. I just want Legolas." Alasse replied. Thranduil's face dropped. What had brought this on? He could not understand it, and not only did it frustrate him, but it hurt too. He returned to the dining table.

"Well?" Legolas cocked his head.

"She locked the door on me." Thranduil stated in dismay.

"She what?" Legolas frowned in concern.

"She won't see me. She only asks for you. See to her, son. Will you?" Thranduil commanded. Legolas nodded and excused himself.

He knocked on his sister's door. "Alasse? Are you in there?"

"Yes." Alasse replied.

"It's only me, sister. May I enter?"

"Yes!" Alasse answered anxiously, unlocking it. Legolas opened the door to her bed chamber. She was huddled on the bed looking up at him with frightened eyes. "Did Ada come up with you?" She asked quickly.

"Nah. It's only me. Do you want me to fetch him?"

"No! Please don't do that!" Alasse gasped with fright. "I don't want to see him!" Legolas frowned and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What is wrong, dilthen sister?" He asked, puzzled and concerned. "Why are you so scared of Ada? Do you feel ill?" He felt her forehead with his hand, checking for fever. _Maybe she accidentally ate something poisonous in my absence, __and no one has known about it till now__?_

"No. I'm not sick." Alasse shook her head. "Elves don't get sick."

"Then I don't understand. Did Father severely reprimand you in my absence?"

"No."

"Did he...strike you?"

"No! Ada wouldn't do that!" Alasse declared defensively.

"Well..." Legolas was even more confused now. "Then what is the matter, Alasse? I am trying to understand, but you are beginning to worry me."

"His face! I don't want to see it. It frightens me." Alasse swallowed hard. Legolas nearly laughed out loud, and fought the urge to offer a remark about how Thranduil could instill that kind of fear into his foes. But he resisted, as his sister seemed truly afraid.

"Oh, darling. I know that Adar can appear intimidating, when he is in a fitful mood. But he would _never_ hurt you. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse's lip trembled. She threw her arms around his neck and held on. Legolas was taken by surprise, but returned the gesture.

"How could Adar have scared you?" He asked. "Tell me, darling. I don't like seeing you troubled like this."

"He looked like...it was horrible. He became a monster!" Alasse told him.

"A monster?"

"He was talking with a man in white. Father was angry, and he turned into a real monster!" Alasse shuddered. Legolas was still not clear on the details, but at least she was trying to explain.

"How could he become a monster?"

"His face! Legolas, he became a monster!"

"Well, I'm sure he isn't anymore." Legolas said encouragingly. "Why don't you come down to dinner?"

"No. I don't want to do something to make him angry and him become a monster again!"

"I will be with you, meld." Legolas said kindly.

"I don't want to. Don't make me. Please!" Alasse began to shed tears.

"All right. All right. I'll have Cecilia bring you up something in here." Legolas sighed. "Are you sure your head does not have an ache?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Legolas dropped down into his seat, shaking his head. "Everything in order, son?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know." Legolas stared. "Alasse keeps saying that she is afraid of you. Afraid to make you angry and you'll turn into a monster."

"A _monster?_" Thranduil arched his thick, dark eyebrows. "What does she mean by that?"

"I do not exactly know. I believe she saw you confronting Saruman today and to her it was monstrous."

"If only Saruman would agree to that sentiment." Thranduil said dryly.

* * *

When it came time for the king to tell Alasse goodnight, he knocked on the door to her bed chamber again. "Alasse? It is me, your Adar. May I come in?" He asked gently.

"No." Alasse said timidly.

"What? What did you say?"

"Don't come in, Adar! Please don't! I want Legolas."

Thranduil stood there, feeling hurt and so confused. What had he done to drive his child away like this? He searched his mind for anything out of turn he might have said or did, but came up empty. Legolas strode up to him. "Father?"

"She won't let me in. She wants _you._" Thranduil said forlornly.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand it." Legolas said sympathetically. "I'm sure she'll feel happier in the morning."

"I hope so." Thranduil sighed. Legolas went into Alasse's room. Thranduil was actually beginning to get worried. What had brought this on? What did he do? He wanted to help his daughter more than anything. But how could he when she wouldn't let him, wouldn't even let him come near her? Was...was his child going mad? He prayed not!

Legolas sat with Alasse till she fell asleep, the cook having fixed some chamomile tea with lots of cinnamon. Legolas came out to find Thranduil still there. "She's asleep, Ada." He reassured him.

"Thank you, Legolas." Thranduil said. "Did she...elaborate?"

"No. I'm trying to put the pieces together but the details are not clear. I will keep trying though." Legolas promised.

* * *

It had taken Thranduil hours to go to sleep that night, as he was very troubled about what was happening in his household. He'd finally drifted off to sleep, when he heard terrible screaming. Bolting upright, he recognized the cries to be his daughter's and he raced to her bed chamber. He got there before Legolas, and drawing his sword, he burst into her room, ready to slay whatever was there to put her in danger. No harm would come to his child with him around!

Lighting the lamp hanging from the ceiling, he saw no Orcs, no vile creatures, no intruders, nothing. What he did see as he approached the bed, was his little elleth shaking under the covers, curled in a fetal position, and screeching. "Ada, what happened?" Legolas panted as he raced to the bed.

"I don't know." Ada said, coming closer.

"Alasse! Wake up!" Legolas shook his sister's shoulders. Her eyes flew open, wildly darting back and forth. Her gaze landed on her father, towering over the bed, with his sword drawn. Alasse shrieked in terror and clung to Legolas for protection.

"Make him go away! Legolas, he's a monster! He's going to hurt me!" Alasse cried.

"Shh. Shh. No, darling. It's all right." Legolas said soothingly, holding her. "You were dreaming." Alasse hid her face in his chest.

"Please make him go away!" Alasse begged, her body trembling with panic. Legolas was confused, but he sadly faced his dad and tilted his head toward the door.

"There is no sign of intruders, Your Majesty." Feren assured the king. "And I am not sensing any indications of trouble about."

Thranduil sheathed his sword and trudged out of the room. He walked into the hall, staring blankly at the floor. He was deeply hurt that his child was purely terrified of him. What threw salt on the wounds was that she wouldn't even give him a chance to comfort her! That was the worst part. Thranduil was heartbroken. He hated feeling so helpless! He didn't know what to do, and even if he did, it wasn't likely he'd get a chance to. He made up his mind. If Alasse was still disturbed in the morning, he would send for Lord Elrond and beg him to come here. With that decision being made, the king leaned against the wall and wept.

* * *

It took over an hour for Alasse to start to calm down, and she was glued to her brother like a leech. She wouldn't let go of him for anything. The cook brought some more chamomile tea, but Alasse refused to drink it. "Come on, darling. It will make you feel better." Legolas said encouragingly.

"No. It'll put me to sleep. I don't want to go back to sleep!" Alasse protested. Legolas sighed. He set the glass aside and rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

"Alasse, there is nothing to be afraid of. And Adar is not a monster. He's worried about you and wants you to be okay." Legolas said.

"I'm afraid of him." Alasse replied.

"Shh. It's all right." Legolas kissed the top of her head. He tried to lay her back down into the pillows but she clutched him in a death grip.

"No! Don't leave me, Legolas! I don't want to go back to sleep!" She wailed.

"I'm not going to leave you." Legolas said.

"Please stay with me!"

"Of course I will. But...would it help you feel better, if you slept in my bed?"

"Yes, please!" Alasse agreed. Legolas lifted her up into his arms, grabbing her stuffed wolf, and carried her to his bed chamber. Thranduil watched from the shadows. His heart went out to them. That was_ his_ job!

Legolas gently set Alasse in his bed and tucked her in under his covers. The change of scenery seemed to be taking effect already, because she slightly seemed calmer and her breathing was more normal. "Here you go." Legolas smiled, handing her her stuffed wolf that she held close to her chest. Legolas climbed in next to her on the other side of the mattress, making sure they both had plenty of covers. He stroked her hair. "It's all right, sister. Now, try to go to sleep."

"I'm afraid." She whimpered. Legolas began to sing to her. The familiar lullaby soothed her and she soon drifted off to sleep. Legolas kissed her head, then turned on his side, praying that things would be better for all of them in the morning.

* * *

Alasse woke at sunrise as Legolas carried her back to her room and she stirred in his arms. She hugged him around the neck. She seemed in much better spirits. Thranduil sadly watched through a crack in his bedroom door. How he wanted to give her that love too.

Before breakfast, Thranduil decided to try again, praying this time his little girl wouldn't make him feel like a criminal. He lightly knocked on the door. "Alasse? It's me. Are you ready for breakfast, sweetness?" He asked as cheerfully as he could muster.

"Don't come in here, please!" Came the dreaded, petrified cry in response.

"Darling, what is the matter? You can tell me, meld. I'll listen." Thranduil begged.

"No, please! Legolas! Legolas!" Alasse called.

Legolas raced to the hall and his shoulders slumped when he saw his dad standing at the door, his face heartbroken. Legolas felt angry. Whatever had troubled his sister must be driven away. This had to stop once and for all! He marched to the door and looked at Thranduil. "I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this. If she does not calm with me, we might have to send for one of the healers. I fear she may be coming down with some form of delirium, though I cannot imagine how." Legolas said. Thranduil anxiously waited outside his daughter's door for Legolas to come back out. He hoped his little princess was okay, and wouldn't treat him as if he was a case of the bubonic plague much longer!

Finally, Legolas emerged and closed the door behind him. "Father," he spoke in hushed tones, nudging his dad from the door, "I believe I've deciphered the problem! Father, when you were at odds with Saruman yesterday, did you face change form at all? Did it shift into that hideous scar?"

"It did. And it still felt every bit as painful as the day it happened." Thranduil nodded with contempt.

"That's it then." Legolas looked up at him. "I'm afraid Alasse was watching from afar when it happened. She saw your scar, Adar, and it scared her nearly to death. That's why she has been acting so frightened of you, and called you a monster."

"Ohh..." Thranduil winced. "Oh, for pity's sake. My poor child. That devilish scar is enough to frighten an army away. I had no idea."

"Nor did I." Legolas shrugged. "But I asked her to explain to me exactly what she heard and saw. She finally did. Well, I believe this clears up everything." He smacked his forehead in exasperation. "I feel so stupid, for not seeing it sooner! The clues she gave me...I suppose I was so taken aback by her behavior that I didn't put it together! Forgive me, Ada."

"It wasn't your fault any more than it was mine, Legolas." Thranduil shook his head. Well, at least now they knew the root of the problem. "I have to see her." Thranduil said lowly.

"Let me prepare her first. She is very shaken." Legolas said.

"Of course, son. Do whatever you must!"

* * *

Legolas finally gestured to his father that he should go in. He promised to be nearby if they needed him. Taking a deep breath for good measure, the king entered his daughter's room. She was on the bed, hugging her knees."Alasse?" Thranduil spoke softly. Alasse's eyes popped wide with fear and she shrank back. "Oh, meld -iel. Please do not look at me like that. I don't like to think you could be so afraid of me!" He said as he slowly stepped toward the bed. "You _are_ afraid of me. You saw my face take a horrific form, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Alasse nodded, her lip trembling. "Please don't be angry, Father!"

"Oh, mui meld child. I am not angry with you. And I am not a monster. Well...except to my enemies." He sat down on the bed across from her, but she shifted back. "Darling, what you saw...that is an old war wound I sustained while facing the great serpents of the North. I was stricken severely, and while I survived, the wound festered."

"Legolas told me. You scared me so." Alasse whimpered.

"I know that. And I am truly sorry, mui meld, that I frightened you so badly. It was not my intention. Alasse, you know that I would never hurt you! Right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I would cut off my right arm before I would _ever_ put you in harm's way, my child. You and Legolas are the best parts of me. But will you please give me another chance, and not be afraid?" He pleaded.

"I...I think so." Alasse nodded nervously. "I won't see it again, will I?"

"No. It only happens when I am under great distress or deeply enraged. But I do not enjoy wearing it when it appears. It hurts quite badly."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry." Alasse said sadly.

"It is no fault of yours, child. Just please come to me without being afraid." He slowly held out his arms to her. Alasse hesitated at first, then she crawled to him and into his arms. He clasped her closely. She began to calm hidden in the warmth and protection of his robe. She'd missed this more than she'd realized. They both had. Thranduil breathed happily. He had his little girl back! She sat up and gently kissed his face, on the left side.

"Does it hurt, Ada?" She asked worriedly, touching his cheek.

"No, penneth. Not at all." Thranduil smiled warmly at her. "It feels quite good." Alasse snuggled into him happily and her eyes glazed with slumber. She almost instantly fell asleep in his lap, clutching his large hand to her chest under her chin. He stroked her hair as she dozed. "Sleep well, mui meld dilthen iel-." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16 It'll Linger

**Alasse gets her first experience joining the elf adult ranks when it comes to drinking wine. It's not all it's cracked up to be. **

* * *

It was King Thranduil's day of begetting this year and the entire kingdom was to celebrate that night with a grand feast in the palace. The servants were working themselves to the dust, scrubbing floors, washing windows, polishing the utensils, making sure everything was sparkly and flawless. Guests from realms all over would be there too.

"Oh, and seeing as this is a special night...Alasse, my dear, I think you have finally reached the proper age to drink fine wine with us, and not as an elfling." Thranduil announced.

"Really?" Alasse's face lit up.

"Do you think that wise, Father?" Legolas interjected. "I mean...she is still very young." Thranduil glared at his son and Alasse frowned at him too.

_Don't ruin this for me! _Her eyes said to him.

"_You _will find it _wise_ not to question your king on his intellect and experience." Thranduil said dryly to Legolas.

_Experience is exactly what I am referring to! Or lack thereof..._Legolas thought to himself.

"Your sister will drink with us tonight as a mature princess." Thranduil declared.

_I'd hardly call a mere three hundred fifteen years mature, _Legolas said silently. But he knew better than to say it aloud. Thranduil did not play favorites with his kids, but Legolas knew that as his only daughter, Alasse was his special darling-especially since she so resembled her late mother-, and he liked to spoil her. Well, come to think of it, so did Legolas. But, his father had a knack for doing it in a very lavish way.

"_Hannon le, _Adar!" Alasse exclaimed. "I can hardly wait!"

"It's settled then." Thranduil said. "We have much to accomplish before tonight. The guests will be arriving at high noon." He rose from his seat at the breakfast table and departed.

"Well, just please don't overdo it tonight." Legolas told Alasse.

"Overdo _what?" _She frowned again. "It'll be fun."

"I don't want to spoil your evening, sister. I want you to enjoy yourself. It is Adar's special night after all. I just...want you to be careful." Legolas sighed.

"Of what?" Alasse shook her head.

"I'd hate to see you get one of those ugly hangovers that makes Adar more belligerent than a wild boar." Legolas warned her with a playful smile though his tone was one of concern.

"I won't!" Alasse said excitedly. Legolas could tell that she was really ecstatic and he didn't want to dampen her spirit. But he remembered his own first experience of drinking wine like an adult elf with the rest of them. He only hoped his little sister would use more discretion. But she was still just a kid!

"Aww, come on, Leggi." Alasse sidled up to him, smiling. She grabbed his arm. "Come. Let's see Adar's present again!"

"All right." Legolas agreed.

* * *

The party was grand indeed! Elves from all over had come to join in the festivities. Everyone was dressed in their finest. And of course, Thranduil had only his _best _wine brought forth and served.

Normally, Legolas would have been chugging down the liquor with his fellow elves. But because it would be Alasse's first time, he had a strong notion that he'd better stay level-headed for once and keep an eye on her tonight. Had his mother been here, he would've trusted her to do the job, and tell his dad what a mistake this was.

He recalled all too well the first time Thranduil had let him drink with the grownups, and he'd been even younger than Alasse was now at the time! Of course, it was mainly because little Legolas had pestered and begged his dad so badly to the point where Thranduil actually got a tension headache that he finally gave in. Thranduil's wife had not thought it a wise idea at all! But Thranduil's male friends said it was a chance to give the lad a chance to man up a bit. Legolas had been so excited that he'd wolfed down his first serving in an unprincely manner. The night had suffered with the little elfling prince throwing up all night, complaining about his tummy hurting, and his small head buzzing horribly before he'd finally became unconscious! Legolas remembered that the next day he'd had to spend the whole time in bed, miserable and having to listen to lots of shouting through the palace, courtesy of household hangovers. Thranduil's wife had given him a severe scolding that day which succeeded in making his horrible hangover feel like a massage! That was one wife lecture he'd never lived down!

When Alasse wasn't talking among her elleth friends, many of who were making sheep-eyes at Legolas, during the dances, Legolas swooped in at every turn. He refused to let any young and eligible ellon dance with his little sister, save the sons of Elrond, though they were much older than her! Legolas did break away to dance with Arwen, Elrond's daughter. They were good friends and he enjoyed her company.

* * *

It was during the toasts that Thranduil handed Alasse her first _real _drink. Legolas watched nervously. He still didn't feel this was a good idea. "Thank you, Ada." Alasse smiled widely.

"Well? Drink up, iel-. It's a party after all!" Thranduil urged her, slightly drunk himself.

Alasse gazed down at the ruby red drink, taking in its shimmering beauty. Then she finally took a sip. "It's a bit bitter." She said, disappointed.

"It's supposed to be," Thranduil pointed out. "Here." He poured some raisin juice into it with sugar water. "This will make it taste better." Alasse took another drink.

"Ai, that _is _much better." Alasse nodded and excused herself.

Legolas watched her closely. She managed to drink the whole goblet and surprisingly seemed pretty steady. She sauntered up to him. "Still think I'm too young, do you?" She smirked.

"If you want my honest opinion..." Legolas began but decided against it. "I'll confess. You surprised me. You seem all right. How do you feel, sister?"

"I feel...good. Very good." Alasse smiled cheerfully.

"Mmm. Well, all right." Legolas nodded to her apprehensively. Though he kept his elf hearing peeled for any sounds of Alasse regurgitating or swearing, he decided to try to loosen up and enjoy himself.

Alasse went back to the table and had the bartender refill her goblet. Thranduil laughed out loud, his voice echoing through the Great Hall, along with his other elf friends. It was plain to see he was having a very good time. A very good, very _drunk _time. Alasse sipped her next helping of wine. This time, she began to feel odd. Her body felt like jello and her mind was fuzzy. She staggered up to one of the Elvin lords and asked him if she may taste his drink. When he gave her a blank look, she nonchalantly grabbed it and drank it down! "Ohh!" She blinked, wobbling. "Thank you." She waved dazedly and marched away.

Legolas noticed Alasse walking funny and certainly not in a graceful, princess manner. "And so it begins." He sighed to himself.

Alasse, not thinking too clearly, sidled around the tables, picking up other people's drinks and gulping them down fast. The liquid just tasted so good! She just had to have more! She nearly collided into Lord Elrond in his seat when she stumbled and almost fell on top of him. "Whoa! Slow down, penneth." He said in surprise, pulling her upright. "You seem a bit off your feet, aren't you?"

"I'm not...the one...who's lost his feet." Alasse shook her head. Elrond creased his jaunt eyebrows.

"Well, I might suggest you exercise a bit more caution next time." He smiled.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What is lembas-_sion? _Could you explain that point a bit further?" She asked in confusion. Elrond fought not to laugh, though he didn't think a young elleth her age should be allowed to drink so heavily. "I think you better take it easy, dear." He said, patting her hand. "A little more moderation with that wine of your adar's."

"Of course." Alasse nodded with a clumsy bow. "Whoa!" She grimaced, not sure where she was. She spread her arms out in front of her and slowly marched away. Elrond watched, amused and annoyed.

"Someone is going to hate themselves tomorrow!" He chuckled.

* * *

The party continued, Thranduil's booming, drunken voice ricocheting through the many halls. Some of the guests chose to dance, but the king's closest comrades seemed bent on drinking themselves sick.

Legolas was sitting back comfortably in a chair, chatting with the twins, Elrohir and Elladan when his sister hurried over to him with a droopy face. _"Leggi?" _Alasse groaned pitifully, tightly holding her stomach.

"Hmm?" Legolas cocked his head, taking another sup.

"I _don't _feel very good." Alasse grimaced. She looked pale. Legolas's eyes popped out and he nearly choked on his drink and briskly set it aside, instantly rising to his feet.

"Not here!" He told her. "Not during the party." He grabbed her arms and swiftly ushered her out of the room. "Come on!"

The moment Legolas got her outside, into one of the courtyards, Alasse doubled over and retched on the ground. Legolas shook his head sympathetically, patting her back and holding up her long hair so it wouldn't get tainted. _"Ohhhh..." _Alasse moaned loudly. Once she was finally done, she swayed on her knees groaning.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, sister." Legolas smiled. "Wine can be a cruel trick if you're not used to it."

"_Leggi," _Alasse said dazedly, falling back against him.

"Whoop!" Legolas laughed, pulling her to her feet. "Steady now. Steady."

"Look..." she pointed out at nothing into the night. "The dwarves are coming! The dwarves are coming!" She declared groggily.

"_What?" _Legolas creased his eyebrows.

"I said...you can beat me...in...cliff dwelling...any time you want." Alasse said dizzily.

"Come on." Legolas rolled his eyes, trying to help her inside.

"Oohh!" Alasse gasped in delight when they got inside the palace. "You live here, Leggi?"

"Uhm..._yes." _Legolas said. "So do you."

"_I do? _Aww. Are we very happy?" She asked dramatically, starting to lose her footing.

"I suppose." Legolas sighed.

"Oh, look at that!" Alasse started to wander off one of the crevices! Legolas jerked her back before she could fall. "Whoa! Oh...that was...fun."

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Legolas groaned.

"You know something, Leggi?" She leaned against him.

"_What?" _

"You may be my gwanur...but I like you!" She smiled a silly smile.

"Good to know." He harrumphed quickly.

"What is that noise?" Alasse cocked her head.

"A waterfall." Legolas explained.

"Ooo. Could someone please tell the nazgul to just shut it?!" Alasse growled. Legolas walked faster. At that point, she became unconscious. Legolas rolled his eyes and slipped his arms underneath her as he carried her to bed.

"Well, at least this way I don't have to worry about her nearly walking over the edge!" He told himself. He removed her shoes and tucked her in comfortably. "I warned you, sister." He muttered. He lightly kissed her head then rejoined the party.

* * *

By the time the party had ended, Legolas, along with the twins and Lord Elrond who had managed to stay reasonably sober, helped the prince drag his unconscious father to bed. Even as a joint effort, it had been a weathering task. With his kingly stature, Thranduil was one heavy dude, especially under the influence! All of the elves gasped in relief once they got him in the bed. _"Thank you!" _Legolas panted.

"All right. All right. Just don't ask us again." Elrohir complained.

"I'm not breaking my spine just because one high elf can't hold his liquor!" Elladan added.

"Nice to have friends." Legolas retorted.

"Enough, young ones." Elrond said. "I think we'll all benefit from a good night's sleep. We'll have trying duties tomorrow."

* * *

The first thing Legolas did once he'd dressed was check on Alasse. She was still out cold. Legolas took an herbal mixture from Elrond that he said would help soothe the headache. By that time, Alasse was stirring. "Good morning!" Legolas deliberately greeted extra loud.

"Curses! Do shut it!" Alasse wailed. Legolas chuckled. Alasse rubbed her head.

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked.

"Thanks to you, I feel like an entire woodland of bad road." Alasse whined.

"Me?" Legolas arched his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Alasse cried. "I told you not to leave me standing there when the dwarves trampled me into the ground."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Legolas declared. He sat beside her. "Here, take this." He tried handing her the drink.

"Ugh. It stinks." She refused.

"But it will help relieve that tremendous headache of yours." Legolas insisted. For a while, Alasse lay there stubbornly with her arms crossed, until the hangover became unbearable then she wolfed down the medicinal mixture. Her stomach didn't feel good either. She felt very queasy. "So, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Legolas teased.

"Ugh!" Alasse replied with a groan.

"I'll take that as a no." Legolas squinted.

"How long am I going to feel this way?" Alasse moaned pathetically.

"It'll linger." Legolas sighed.

"I wish you'd put me out of my misery!"

"Here, drink this. Lord Elrond said it will help the nausea and give you a good sleep." Legolas offered her another concoction. This time, she didn't argue. She drank it down. "Now try to rest. You'll feel better. You know, I was up vomiting all night the first time I did it! It was awful."

"Please, talk about something else. Anything else!" Alasse pleaded.

"How about I read to you?"

"That sounds wonderful." Alasse agreed. Legolas's reading soothed her though she still felt wretched but she finally started to drift off.

"I think that's enough for now. Try to get some sleep." Legolas suggested. Alasse grimaced, rubbing her sour stomach.

"Legolas?" She looked up at him miserably.

"Yes?"

"Promise me, you will _never _let me drink again!"


	17. Chapter 17 Final Count

**Aragorn will never be able to wrap his head around the 'kill count' competitions between his three good friends!**

**Legolas and Gimli have constant, ridiculous competition when it comes to slaying bad guys, starting at the intense battle at Helm's Deep. At first, Alasse is annoyed by the boys' childish behavior but finds herself getting caught up in it too, much to _their _annoyance!**

* * *

**Helm's Deep**

Men, elves, a dwarf, and Orcs alike were all racing on adrenaline. Rohan's army of three hundred versus ten thousand was looking pretty grim,-especially with the pouring rain descending on them- but they were determined to hold out till the bitter end. Haldir's army of elves had been a welcome blessing, and they weren't doing too badly. Gimli was in full battle mode, swinging his ax and yelling wildly with glee as he slew the Orcs. "Legolas! Two!" He shouted excitedly.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas hollered proudly.

"Eh? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli bellowed. He was dead set on outdoing the elf every chance he got. He'd show that stuck up pointy-ears what real dwarves were made of!

Legolas shot down two more Orcs as they'd attempted to climb over the precipice. "Nineteen!" He called to Gimli.

"Really? Are you two _actually _keeping score?!" Alasse gaped in disbelief at them, while bashing an Orc in the head with her rod.

"Six!" Gimli stomped his foot.

"Twenty-one!" Legolas retorted happily.

"Oh, for goodness' sake. I really don't think _now _is the _proper _time!" Alasse scolded them. But they ignored her Mother Hen lecture. They had to do _something _to keep up their energy in this losing battle. "I don't think they heard a word I said. _Rovan dols _(hard heads)." Alasse huffed, and cut down another Orc that tried to slice her arm off. She bashed the Orc in front of her but did not see the one approaching quickly from behind. An angered, familiar screech pierced the air somewhere behind her and Alasse turned to see Aragorn cutting down a huge Orc that was just about to whack her head off! She gaped and nodded in thanks. Aragorn was puffing heavily, drenched with rain and sweat. He gave a quick shrug of the head then pounced on another Orc.

**Hours Later**

It was passed dawn. Gandalf had fond Eomer and his men and they'd ridden in and helped vanquish the rest of the foes. Now the fortress was being searched for the wounded and survivors. Hundreds of dead Orcs littered the place. Legolas found Gimli and strutted up to him. "Final count...forty-two." Legolas boasted, lovingly stroking his faithful bow. That weapon was his precious pet.

"Forty-two? Oh. That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." Gimli grinned wryly, sitting comfortably on a dead Orc and casually smoking his pipe. Legolas squinted at him suspiciously for that remark."I myself am sitting happily on _forty-three."_

Legolas frowned, bug-eyed. He was not about to be outdone by an outspoken, proud shorty. He drew his bow and fired into the very Orc Gimli was sitting on. Gimli just stared blankly at him. "Forty-three!" Legolas gloated.

"He was already dead." Gimli said in a know-it-all tone, not the least bit impressed.

"He was twitching." Legolas pointed out.

"He was twitching, because he's got my ax _embedded in his nervous system!" _Gimli retorted. Aragorn watched from the wall and shook his head, chuckling. Would those two never stop? In all honesty, he hoped they wouldn't. Their friendly, childish bickering was one of the things that made his friends so dear.

Alasse appeared. "Well, thank the Valar none of the beasts reached the women or children down in the caves." She said.

"Amen to that!" Gimli agreed.

"How many did_ you _kill?" Legolas asked cockily.

"Just forty-five." Alasse shrugged innocently. Gimli and Legolas both pouted, feeling not so much like big shots anymore. "Not quite like the amount we're accustomed to, but at least it helped serve the purpose." Alasse sighed, walking away.

"Ohh. Oh, dear. Stakes have just risen up three notches!" Gimli told Legolas.

"And I'm not afraid to challenge it." Legolas said with determination.

* * *

**Days Later **

A massive battle was ensuing at Gondor while Aragorn had found and recruited his army of the dead. Currently, he, Gimli, and the Mirkwood elves were standing at the shores of the river, quietly watching as the Black Ships, the Corsairs of Umbar sailed into the bay. "You may go no further! You will _not _enter Gondor." Aragorn said sternly. His voice held no loop holes for argument.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The Corsair pirate captain scoffed.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot passed the bosun's ear." Aragorn said. Legolas smirked, more than happy to do so.

"Mind you aim." Gimli whispered. He 'accidentally' bopped the bottom of Legolas's bow, sending the arrow into the bosun's chest! Ohh!" Gimli gasped, feigning horror at his serious 'mistake'. Legolas and Alasse gaped at him. Aragorn didn't say a word. Nor did he even appear very surprised at all! He calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Did he just..." Alasse spoke.

"That's right. We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli bellowed to the pirates.

"_Boarded?! _By you and whose army?" The captain asked in mockery.

"_This _army." Aragorn said calmly. He stood there as his green phantom battalion raced forward and rushed the now terrified pirates who had no hope of escape. The four friends boarded onto the Black Ships.

* * *

The Black Ships were pulling into the harbor. The Orcs sneered at their awaited party. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's work here that needs doing." The leader hissed.

"Come on, ye sea rats! Get off yur shins!" Another scoffed. Aragorn threw himself over the side of that ship and dropped to his feet, looked up, and glared dangerously at the surprised Orcs. Gimli, Alasse, and Legolas all hopped over the side of the ship and braced themselves in a threatening stance.

"There's plenty for the both of us! May the best dwarf win." Gimli said.

Aragorn's piercing eyes let into the enemies, as if daring them to make any moves to come at him. He threw up his sword, and hollering, he led the mighty charge with his enormous army of ghosts as they dashed into Gondor.

* * *

The fight for the good guys on Pelennor's Fields was draining, to say the least! Enemies were everywhere and coming from all directions, including the sky! Three Orcs rushed Aragorn from behind, but Alasse swooped in with her long rod and beat the tar out of their heads, then slew them with her sword. Aragorn looked and smiling, nodded to her.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas turned to see a gigantic Oliphaunt stomping to them, crushing both men and horses under its huge feet. Legolas ran straight to it and managed to pull himself onto the giant creature's back. Up there, he shot down the riders then managed to shoot three arrows straight down into the brain of the beast, solidifying its death. Legolas leaped off the trunk without so much as a scratch!

"That still only counts as _one!" _Gimli told him. Legolas frowned.

_Did he not see what I just did? How many lascars I pulled and shot down off of that beast? _Legolas thought. _I'll show him!_

* * *

Aragorn's dead army was sufficiently taking out the majority of the remaining Orcs, but some were still attacking the people of Gondor. Aragorn froze, and his three friends followed his gaze. An enormous Orc that surpassed Lurtz in ugliness as well as fierce aura of terror running through him, saw them and marched at the group. He licked his hideous lips and swung his enormous chopper back and forth.

The threesome Alasse, Legolas, and Gimli glanced suspiciously at each other, just daring one of them to make the first move to rush and take him down. _"He's mine!" _All three of them hollered like competitive, little kids and charged forward trying to slay the enormous Orc first! Aragorn could not believe their lingering egotistical streak. But he smiled in amusement and approval as the three of them together took down the Orc, with Gimli having the pleasure of cutting the beast's legs off with his ax.

"That one counts as mine." Gimli boasted.

"_Noo. _I hit his esophagus clean through." Legolas interjected. "It was my shot that brought him down."

"In your dreams, laddie." Gimli scoffed at him.

"Ahem!" Alasse argued. "While you two were wasting time bickering, _I _did something useful and smacked him upside the head from behind. I believe it was..."

"You only clopped him, lassie." Gimli pointed out. "That doesn't count as a kill." Legolas and Alasse continued to argue with the dwarf. Aragorn couldn't help laughing till his sides hurt. It was one of the most ridiculous but endearing things he'd ever witnessed.

* * *

Once the intense battle finally ended, it was time to search the fields. Legolas and Alasse caught up with Gimli. "Final count?" Gimli smirked.

Legolas gulped, afraid of the dwarf's answer. "Seventy-six." He said confidently.

"Oh." Gimli hung his head. "Sixty-one." He mumbled. Alasse and Legolas grinned. "But it's only because you cheated!" Gimli huffed at Legolas.

"Cheated?" Legolas's jaw dropped.

"You and your pointy arrows." Gimli grunted. "They ain't real weapons, not like an ax, or a sword, or..."

"For your information..." Legolas tried to argue.

"How many did you bring down this time, lassie?" Gimli cut him off.

Alasse sighed. "I lost count this time."

"Well, at least ye didn't outscore me." Gimli smirked.

"Or me!" Legolas smiled.

"Not yet." Alasse warned them playfully.


	18. Chapter 18 Through the Dark

**Eledhwen, you asked for a tickling chapter. Well, I'm planning on it though I don't much inspiration for it yet, but I'm trying.**

* * *

**Thranduil, Legolas, and the entire kingdom are mourning the great loss of their beloved queen. The king struggles to comfort his two children!**

* * *

"_Nana! Nana!" _Came another shrill wail from the baby's chamber. Thranduil swallowed hard and quickly got out of bed. He'd been crying himself, and now his little one was crying. He lit a candle and briskly walked through the halls to the chamber where the little toddler bed lay. Thranduil bent over and took the wailing little girl elf in his arms.

"Shh. Hush, Alasse. I'm here, little one." He said wearily. Alasse clenched his long hair in her little fists. Thranduil winced. It was painful.

"Ada?" Another young voice spoke behind him. Thranduil glanced around and saw Legolas standing in the doorway, barefoot and in his nightshirt.

"Can't sleep either, son?" Thranduil sighed. Legolas shook his head sadly. It had been months since the beloved queen of Mirkwood had been captured and murdered by the Witch-King of Angmar, and everyone was still greatly mourning her loss. Thranduil tried to shush the baby elfling in his arms, but she would not calm. She wanted her mommy. She _needed_ her mommy!

"Ada, can I please sleep with you again?" Legolas begged.

"Of course. Come on." Thranduil nodded. His son was hurting too. Legolas also wanted his mommy. He _needed _his mommy! In the passed months, Thranduil could never turn his son down when he needed a hug or could not sleep at night. "Oh, would you please bring her wolf, and her blanket?" Legolas nodded, grabbing his baby sister's stuffed wolf, Fluffy, and her favorite blue blanket. Legolas himself was clutching his stuffed moose.

Thranduil met servants in the hall, and told them that the children would be with him. He lit a lamp on the ceiling, and a candle by the great bed. Thranduil sank down into the bed, leaning up against the headboard, holding little Alasse up on his shoulder. She was still screeching. He prayed helplessly to the Valar that he could get her to sleep tonight! Legolas climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to his father. He handed him the blanket. Thranduil covered Alasse with it and tried his best to soothe her. "Ohh, what's wrong, my little princess?" Thranduil asked, though he knew the answer.

"Nana! Nana!" Alasse hollered. Thranduil's heart cracked. If anything could equal the deep pain he felt from losing his beloved, it was seeing his children bear the same pain and him not able to take it from them.

"I'm sorry, little one." He said in a choked voice. "Nana isn't here anymore."

"Nana!" Alasse cried louder, clutching him harder to the point where she almost choked him. Thranduil shushed her as best he could, rocking her back and forth. He handed Fluffy to her and she held the stuffed animal to herself for dear life, getting his pointy ears soppy with her tears and her mouth.

Thranduil felt something heaving on him. He looked under his arm. Legolas was curled up next to him, his face buried deeply into Thranduil's side, and the young prince was also weeping. Thranduil placed a hand on his son's head and stroked his hair. Tears filled the great king's eyes. This grief was too much for any of them to bear. It hurt so! He hid his face in Alasse's little shoulder and silently wept with them.

* * *

At one point, Legolas looked up at his dad. Alasse was not calming down, and Thranduil was afraid she might choke on her tears. "Can I hold her, Ada?" Legolas sniffled. Thranduil nodded and handed the smaller elfling to his son. Legolas held her close to his chest. "I miss Naneth too, Alasse. So much!" Legolas told his sister. "I want her to come back too." Alasse slightly grew quieter.

"Nana?" Alasse quivered.

"Ai. I miss her too." Legolas nodded. "But I'm here! And Ada's here." Alasse grabbed her brother around his neck and yanked on his hair. He grimaced and Thranduil sympathetically rubbed the back of his son's head. Legolas continued to cry, but he softly began to sing. Thranduil broke up as he recognized the familiar words. It was his wife's lullaby for her children. Legolas had secretly hoped his father would sing it to him, and when this first had happened, Thranduil had but now it was too hard for him. Legolas's tranquil though pained voice put a gentle hush on the room. Alasse hugged her brother harder but she wasn't wailing so much now. In fact, she started yawning.

Legolas sang until Alasse fell asleep in his arms. Thranduil took her and ever gently laid down in the pillows by his side. He covered her with her blanket. She was out. He leaned over and caressed his son's tear-stained face. "Thank you, little leaf." He smiled.

"I miss that song, Adar. You haven't sang it to me for so long." Legolas said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas. It's not that I do not want to. It makes me miss Naneth even more."

"But that's why I want to hear it! Not having it sang to me, makes _me _miss her more!"

Thranduil kissed his son's head. "I am so sorry, son. I will try. Come here, Legolas." Thranduil said. Legolas slipped passed Alasse and crouched onto his father's long torso, and leaned his head on his chest. Thranduil held him fast. Neither of them said anything. They just held each other, both silently weeping.

"Ada?" Legolas finally spoke.

"Yes, son?"

"You said that Naneth isn't in pain anymore."

"That's right, little leaf."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Thranduil nodded.

"I miss her!"

"I know, Legolas. So do I. But...she's still with us. As long as we remember her."

"I will always remember her!" Legolas declared. Thranduil finally smiled, running his hands through his son's hair.

Legolas laid his head back on his father's chest and was soon asleep as Thranduil hummed the lullaby to him-he couldn't yet bring himself to utter the lyrics-. Thranduil finally, with great reluctance removed the young prince off of himself and laid him beside his sister. He shifted the stuffed moose under Legolas's arm and covered him. He kissed his head, then shuffled onto his side with a long arm draped across his two little elflings.

He needed them and they needed him, now more than ever! There were days that Thranduil wanted to just end this heartache and sail away to Valinor, where it would be all over. But his children had barely begun to live, and they both deserved to have a good life. His wife would've wanted that. He would see it done, whatever the cost!


	19. Chapter 19 Daring Can Be Dangerous

"_Really?" _Alasse muttered as Legolas carried her on his shoulders back to the palace.

"Come on, sister. Ada needs to learn to enjoy life a little." Legolas chuckled.

"But, Legolas, I only dared you to eat as many blueberry cakes as you could without stopping." Alasse pointed out.

"Which was fairly easy, since I knew when I'd had enough." Legolas said. "Besides, that wasn't a real dare."

"That's not fair play, Leggi!" Alasse scolded him, crossing her arms. "Look, I _did _put loads of honey in Ada's wine liked you dared me. But that was _only _because Lord Elrond has said numerous times that excessive wine isn't always healthy, even for an elf. And he says that honey is good for you."

"And I took the blame, remember?" Legolas reminded her.

"And it was truly noble of you, gwanur." Alasse admitted. "But what you're asking me to do now..."

"I am not _asking, _little sister." Legolas said in a smug tone. "I am _daring _you to."

"It's out of the question!" Alasse declared defiantly. "Ada will be so angry! Perhaps _you_ enjoy getting fried by his wrath, but _not _me. No! I will not do it."

"Fine." Legolas said casually, with a shrug of his shoulders. That wasn't a good sign!

"_What_ are you going to do to me if I don't?" Alasse asked suspiciously.

"Ohh...it is too frightening to speak of in the daylight." Legolas teased dramatically. Alasse gulped. She looked up at the sky.

"Dear Valar, just _what _useful purpose did You have in mind when You let Leggi meet those twins?!" She asked. Legolas snorted.

"I'm stuck with you, and don't have any brothers." Legolas answered. "I have to spend my time with someone of my own kind who understands what that is like."

"I wasn't asking _you." _Alasse grumbled.

"Come, I'll help you fetch them." Legolas said.

* * *

Alasse reluctantly walked towards Thranduil's large meeting room where he was meeting today with several elf lords from other areas, to confer about the growing unease in Middle Earth. Alasse carried a rabbit in her arms as did Legolas. She stopped short. "Legolas, I don't want to do this!" She moaned.

"'Ro and 'Dan did it once with Lord Elrond." Legolas encouraged her. "It turned out to be an unforgettable joke." Alasse frowned, not boosted courageously at all.

"Adar is _not _Lord Elrond." Alasse reminded him. "He is far more short-tempered, and not as easily humored."

"Indeed he is." Legolas teased. Alasse looked like she wanted to throw up. "Courage, sister. This is all in fun. No malice intended. You have nothing to worry about."

"If you're so brave and smart, then why don't _you _do it?" Alasse glared up at him.

"Because I would not make it out unscathed, little sister." Legolas said pitifully. "Adar will not be cross with _you. _You're his little darling. He won't get mad at you, I promise! I'm older, and 'should know better', hence I would get a severe lecture and more." Alasse looked up at him skeptically.

"You _promise _Ada won't get angry and punish me?" Alasse gulped, as if she was being sent to the guillotine.

"I guarantee you, you'll come out just fine. He may be slighted at first, but he'll see the humor in it and let you off easy."

"One more question. Just _why _again am I even doing this?" Alasse pursed her lips.

"Because, if you don't, I'll dare you to do something even more risky. And if you don't, 'Ro and 'Dan will be speaking of it for centuries. They will never let you hear the end of it. You _know _that I will tell them." He grinned evilly.

"You are really mean sometimes." Alasse gave him a death glare. The royal Mirkwood family had visited Rivendell a couple months ago, and Legolas was still in prank mode. Every time this happened, Legolas would return home excessively playful and would attempt silly things he would not normally dream of actually doing. It was Elrond's twins' mischievous spirits rubbing off on him. It was true, that he didn't have biological brothers, so it was hard to wean himself off of Elladan and Elrohir's antics once he'd spent time with them.

"If Ada punishes me, do not ever think of daring me to do anything again!" Alasse told him.

* * *

Thranduil had ordered wine to be brought into the conference room for his committee. He insisted he needed it to help his mind stay focused, but his colleagues didn't mind at all. They all enjoyed the exotic wine that he was infamous for stashing. The elf maid that came in with the wine did not notice the two little 'visitors' that slipped inside the room behind her. Alasse watched from around a pillar. The moment the rabbits scurried inside, her stomach dropped. Maybe_ someday,_ centuries from now, she would laugh at this crazy idea, but certainly not right now! She had a bad feeling about this. Legolas was outside the hall, waiting for the rabbits to be extracted then he would set them free back into the forest.

The maid had just departed and Thranduil continued the debate, sipping on a glass of wine, when one of the lords thrashed in his seat. Normally, elves could hear and see things that humans could not, but the men had been so engrossed in their heavy conversation that they hadn't noticed the mammals...until now. "Something wrong, mellon?" Thranduil frowned in annoyance, not appreciating their important discussion being interrupted so rudely.

"Something is in here, my lord! I felt it run across my feet." The flustered elf exclaimed. Thranduil rolled his eyes. He started to speak again when another of the elves jumped in surprise. That's when Thranduil picked up on the light pattering of little feet. The elves were bickering with each other now and shoving their chairs aside. Thranduil rose to his feet.

"_Farn _(enough)!" He hollered.

"Rabbits! Who let rabbits in here?" One of the elves growled. Thranduil's face turned red. He was a friend to the little animals, but this was the worst timing possible, and how the heck had they gotten in here in the first place?

"Tatsu! _Tatsu!" _Thranduil yelled. The elf maid hurried back as quickly as she could.

"Yes, my lord?" She gulped.

"How did these rabbits get in here?" Thranduil glowered.

"I-I I assure you, my lord, that I do not know!" Tatsu exclaimed. She'd been with the family for years, but she still felt reduced to the size of a mouse when the king had his temper heated up.

"Remove these pesky little creatures at once!" Thranduil ordered.

"At once, my lord!" Tatsu agreed. She called to the rabbits in Elvish and they came right to her. As he watched her remove the rabbits, outside of the room his eyes caught sight of a small Elvin figure running away from the scene as if Morgoth himself was at her heels.

"Excuse me. I shall get to the bottom of this at once." He said firmly to his colleagues. "Perhaps some wine will calm your unsteady nerves." He closed the doors and took pursuit through the halls.

* * *

Alasse ran as fast as her little elf legs could carry her. This had been a very stupid mistake! Oh, what would her father do? Her heart pounded in her chest as she hoped desperately that her father was_ not_ behind her, that he would hold off interrogations until later. If any prank was to make him react unreasonably, this probably sufficed!

"_Alasse!" _Thranduil sputtered angrily from not far behind.

"Y-yes, A-Ada?" She called back timidly but kept running.

"Stop right there, young elleth!" Thranduil boomed as he caught up to her. Alasse skidded to a halt.

"Yes, Ada." Alasse bit her lip and stared at the floor as her father stiffly approached. He looked down at her stormily.

"My throne. _Now." _He demanded with his arms crossed. Alasse nodded, and scurried away like a puppy with her tail between her legs. She made it to the throne room and hid behind the throne.

"He's so mad!" She shuddered. Tears began to prick her eyes. "I'm in big trouble." She heard his boots, _of doom,_ climbing up the steps! She curled up into a ball with her hands over her head.

"I know you're there." Thranduil said dryly without peeking around the corner. "Why do you linger in the shadows, where you know I will find you? Come out of there." Alasse meekly obeyed and stood before her father as he sat down crossly. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm waiting for an explanation." Thranduil glared, his icy eyes letting right into her.

"It...it was supposed to be a joke." Alasse gulped. _I never want to hear another of the twins' jokes again!_

"A _joke?" _Thranduil growled. Alasse flinched. "Iel-, we were in the heart of discussing some major issues regarding Middle Earth. It concerns all of us. Did you truly think it funny to interrupt us so brashly?"

"No. No, I did not! Honest." Alasse's lip trembled.

"I am utterly surprised at _you _daughter, for this kind of behavior. What compelled you to do so?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Ada!" Alasse blurted out. "I was dared and I...I took it. I'm really sorry! _Very _sorry! P-please don't be angry, Ada." She hung her head shamefully. Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"It is always most foolish to accept a dare, of any kind." Thranduil said flatly. _A dare. I might have known. Well, that explains it!_

"I know." Alasse sniffled. "It was most disrespectful, what I did. And you can lock me in my room, and I won't come out until you say. You can send me my dinner by myself and I won't complain. Just, please don't be angry with me, Ada!"

Thranduil sighed, and fought not to smile at her desperate contriteness. He rubbed his chin. "I'm afraid I must inflict physical punishment, iel-." He said sorrowfully. Alasse gasped. She was scared. Thranduil could be intimidating when he was angry, but he'd never struck her before! More tears filled her eyes.

"_Ada...please..." _Alasse whimpered helplessly.

"_Come here."_ He said firmly. She took shaky steps. What was he going to do? Had she really been that bad? He pulled her into his lap. She held out her trembling hand, anxiously waiting for him to strike. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. _"__What _are you doing?" He cocked his head in surprise, chuckling.

"Y-you said..." She stammered.

"What?" Thranduil smiled warmly. Alasse was confused.

"But...but you said..." Since her arm was outstretched, he took advantage of the situation and poked her armpit. Alasse squealed."Wha-hey! What..." She gaped. He lightly brushed his finger along the back of her neck and she rolled her shoulders, giggling. "Stop!"

"Afraid I cannot, iel-. You have forced me to take such measures." Thranduil chuckled. Alasse wriggled and tried to sprint off his lap but he caught her by the waist with his large hands and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going, little one?"

"Let me go!" Alasse struggled.

"Or what?" Thranduil threatened smugly, tickling her ribs. Alasse howled and tried to squirm out of his grip. She clawed up his shoulder like a squirrel, but he merely pulled her back with his hand as if she was a small kitten. "You know, the more you struggle, the less merciful I will be." He said.

"Aha, I see you caught her!" Legolas announced casually as he appeared. Alasse glowered at him.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed, momentarily forgetting the position she was in.

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Oh, you are quite right, son. She has been very naughty." Thranduil smirked, though he knew who the real culprit was.

"But it wasn't my idea!" Alasse argued defensively, thinking he actually believed Legolas.

"And now she must suffer." Her father said playfully, turning her over down in his lap, on her_ back_.

"Oh, Ada! No!" She begged, wide-eyed. He tickled her little stomach and she laughed uncontrollably. "Adaaa...stoppp!" She tried to pry his hands away but his long fingers were much too fast as they ran across her waist. Legolas grinned and pulled off her boot then grabbed her stocking foot and ran his fingers up and down.

"_LEGOLAS! NO!" _She screamed. Her father and her brother knew her ticklish spots, but touch her feet and...her feet were super ticklish. Alasse kicked with all her might, not caring at the moment if she locked Legolas in the jaw. _Tickle me all you want, but DO NOT touch my feet! _She thought. She laughed against her will as her brother and her father were relentless in their attack, but she continued to flail and squirm to no avail. She kicked frantically, and did manage to make Legolas flinch when he slightly drew back his fingers after she jabbed them a bit hard. _But..._her moment of triumph was very short-lived.

Legolas glared playfully down at her. "Bad move, sister." He warned her as he stepped closer.

"Ada, don't let him!" Alasse pleaded.

"You'll get no sympathy from me, daughter." Thranduil teased, shaking his head. Legolas grabbed her arms back and tickled her on her belly, then he got her in the armpits. That was it! She couldn't take anymore. She screeched wildly, laughing like a small hyena. With Legolas leaning down close to her, her fist found its way to his gut, making him stumble back a bit. She flopped out of her father's grasp, tumbled to the floor, scurried under Legolas's legs, and ran with all her might down the stairs and as far away from the throne room as she could get.

"You get back here, young elleth. I'm not finished with you yet!" Thranduil called after her.

"_I don't think so!"_ She yelled and ran.

"I don't think you've quite learned your lesson!" Thranduil added. Legolas stood there, snickering.

"She has a kick like a rabbit!" He exclaimed.

"_Rabbits." _Thranduil grunted. Legolas furrowed his brows, not sure if his father knew or not.

"Ai." He nodded.

"Hurt yourself, son?"

"Nah." Legolas shook his head lightly. Thranduil nodded slowly.

_You'll get your comeuppance, ion-nin for your part in this, _Thranduil said to himself.

* * *

Thranduil managed to finish his council that afternoon. The family met for dinner as usual, and nobody brought up the incident from earlier. Alasse did have a very adamant point to make out though. "Ada?" She looked at Thranduil.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think that Elladan and Elrohir are both a very bad influence!" She tried to use her most grown up voice, and shot a look at her brother. Legolas merely waved her off.

"Indeed." Thranduil grinned, feigning surprise.

* * *

It was bedtime and Thranduil decided to say goodnight to Alasse first. She was lying on top of her bed, reading a book, _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. _Thranduil sat down beside her. "Haven't you read that book at least two hundred times already?" He smiled.

"But, Ada, it is one of my favorites!" Alasse spoke up.

"Well, it's time to put it up for the night. Time for little elflings to go to sleep." Thranduil said. Alasse frowned and sighed heavily.

"All right." She agreed begrudgingly. She placed a marker on the page and shoved the book under her pillow. He tucked the covers in around her. "I really am sorry about the prank with the rabbits today, Ada." She said solemnly.

"I believe you." Thranduil said.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked pleadingly.

"Well, that would depend..."

"On _what?" _Alasse asked worriedly.

"If you give me a kiss or not." Thranduil smiled. Alasse sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Ah. That is better. I hoped you learned your lesson."

"I did! I won't do anything so stupid again. I promise!" Alasse declared earnestly.

"I want to believe you." Thranduil said sullenly. But before Alasse could ask him why, he tickled her knees. She scrunched down into a ball, giggling. "But as I said, I'm not quite sure you learned your lesson." Thranduil said.

"Oh, Ada, please! Not again!" Alasse giggled. He tickled her sides and the back of her neck. She rolled her shoulders and he attacked her armpits. "Addaaaa! Ssstttoppp!" She cried.

"Do not think of ordering your king around, little elleth." He warned her playfully. "It is most unwise." Alasse crouched forward and flew off the bed and scrambled underneath where her father could not follow. He arched his eyebrows but sat there, remaining calm. He could play Cat and Mouse. Alasse crawled around under the shelter of the bed's undercarriage. Till she came out the other side. She thought she was safe.

"Not so fast, iel-." Thranduil smirked.

"Aaahh!" Alasse squealed and tried to crawl away but he picked her up and set her on the bed and tickled her middle again. "Aaaddaaa! Let...me...go! Stop!" She laughed. He finally stopped and she ran for the door. She ran right into...Legolas! "Leggi, help! Save me!" She shrieked, laughing. Legolas arched his eyebrows.

"Oh, sure. I'll save you." He said casually. "But...who's going to save you, _from me?" _He grinned darkly. Alasse's eyes popped out.

"Oh no!" She screamed.

"What's the hurry, sister?" He snickered. She tried to run away but he picked her up from behind and tickled her stomach as she squirmed and flailed like a fish.

"Ohh! Leggi! You...are...in...big...trouble!" She tried to growl between laughs.

"You are at my mercy, sister!" Legolas gloated and tickled harder. Alasse fought until her limbs grew tired.

"Please...stop!" She panted.

"All right, son. That's enough." Thranduil ordered him. Legolas swayed her in the air and placed her in Thranduil's lap. She leaned against him, exhausted.

"Why is everyone trying to constantly torture me today?" She sighed.

"Because it's fun." Legolas said cheekily. Alasse rolled her eyes.

"I've had enough of _your _idea of fun to last a week!" She scolded him.

"Well, seeing that I got you into this mess, how about a few blueberry pastries?" Legolas offered. "If Ada doesn't mind." Thranduil nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Leggi! That sounds delightful." Alasse's eyes lit up.

"I'll fetch them myself." Legolas left the room.

"Come here." Thranduil whispered naughtily. Alasse held her ear to his hand and grinned.

"_You mean I have your consent?" _She asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes." Thranduil smirked. Alasse ran to Legolas when he returned.

"Leggi, will you read me a story please?" She asked innocently.

"Ada is right there." Legolas pointed out.

"_Please?"_ Alasse begged.

"I am quite fatigued, son. It would be most appreciated." Thranduil sighed.

"Oh, all right." Legolas shrugged. "But only _one." _Alasse chose a book and Legolas hoisted her onto his hip. He carried her to the bed while his father scooted back. He set her down as she pretended to slip under the covers. She glanced at her father, waiting for him to say it was okay. "All right," Legolas began. Thranduil nodded to Alasse. Her face lit up and she pounced hard on Legolas from behind, knocking him down onto the bed. "Watch it!" He groaned. "What's the idea?" He frowned in annoyance. Alasse jumped on top of him.

"_Revenge!" _She smirked. Legolas noticed out of the corner of his eye that his dad was inching closer to his side of the bed. Legolas's eyes widened with fright and irritation.

"_Why you_...you little vixen!" Legolas growled. "Let me up!" Alasse knocked him back down.

"Oh, no you don't, gwanur. You are stuck." Alasse chuckled evilly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Legolas protested. He saw his dad getting even closer.

"Wouldn't I?" Alasse quirked an eyebrow. "You deserve it for nearly getting me into big trouble today!" Legolas crossed his arms with a stubborn huff.

"Fine! Go ahead. Have your fun. What does it matter to me?" Legolas grumbled sulkily. "But you shall fail, sister. I'll have you know that I am _not _ticklish!" He said cockily.

"Oh, really?" Alasse snorted. Legolas set his jaw defiantly. Alasse tickled his side and he drew his arms to protect himself. He fought not to let it out, but he could not help laughing. "Help me, Ada. He should be punished!" Alasse told Thranduil. He smirked and joined her.

"Ada, no! I'm too big..." Legolas tried to protest, but failed as his father tickled him too. Legolas giggled loudly, unable to escape.

* * *

After they'd had enough tickle fights for one day, Legolas _did _read Alasse a story. His father ordered him to after he'd gotten her in so much trouble. But before the end, Legolas had drifted off to sleep. Alasse took the book away then blew out her candle. She was quite tired. "Daring is a dangerous business. You just remember that, big brother!" She squinted playfully at him. She curled under the covers and rested her head on his shoulder. "He's not so bad, really."


	20. Chapter 20 True Treasure

**I honestly do want to write more chapters including Bard, but don't have much inspiration right now, except for this one. During BOTFA. **

**While looking after Bard's children, Alasse learns what has been accomplished by the dwarves, Tauriel, and Legolas. She can't help comparing the children's down-to-earth values to that of Thorin and her father.**

* * *

**"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." _-Jack Sparrow_**

* * *

After Alasse parted from Bilbo, Bard the bowman _did _briefly exit the tent. "My lady, I would like to accompany you." He told her. Alasse nodded.

"Of course. And please, call me Alasse." She said. Bard smiled as they walked through the streets.

"Pretty name." Bard mentioned.

"It means happiness." Alasse mused.

"Aah." Bard sighed. "I am truly grateful for your offer, my lad-uhm, _Miss. _I know my children will be in good hands tonight."

"I only pray that it will still be that way tomorrow." Alasse hung her head. "Do you believe Thorin will come back to reason, and agree to peace?" The bowman had such a surety about him, in his gait, and the way he took charge of his people. She was hoping that at least he could offer some reassurance.

"I'm afraid that is a question only Thorin can answer." Bard bit his lip. "We'll know soon enough."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Alasse agreed.

"I will say one thing. On the brighter side, my children have enjoyed getting to meet elves and dwarves." Bard shrugged.

"Indeed?" Alasse giggled.

"Aye. Here we are." Bard pointed out when they reached the quarters where he and his family were residing for now. He opened the door and ushered her in first. "My lady." He nodded. Alasse shook her head and entered.

"Da!" Sigrid and Tilda ran to him. He hugged them both. Alasse smiled. "Is everything going to be all right, Da?" Tilda asked.

"I hope so, darling." Bard said encouragingly, running his big hand through her hair. "We do have a chance now for things to get better! Bain! Children, you remember the Elvin princess from the Woodland Realm, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, she has most graciously agreed to look after you while I tend to the city. You will be in good hands." Bard said admirably.

"I'll do my best." Alasse blushed.

"Will you come back, Da?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course I will, love." Bard said reassuringly. "I will be back to tell you goodnight, but for the moment, I have some matters to attend. Listen to Alasse."

"We will." Bain spoke up.

"I know you will, son." Bard turned to Alasse before heading out the door. "And thank you again, my lady!" He smiled warmly then closed the door behind him.

Alasse bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure at first what to do. "Have you had enough to eat?" She asked.

"Yes! Would you like some supper?" Sigrid offered.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." Alasse sighed.

"Da does the same thing when he is worried about something." Tilda said bluntly.

"He does?" Alasse replied.

"Yes. But our food is delicious!"

"You're troubled as are we all, my lady." Bain said. "Please, have something to eat. It will help."

"All right." Alasse agreed. "But you can just call me Alasse. Those royal greetings, while respectable, make me feel like my father is standing in the room behind me!" Tilda took her hand and pulled her to the wooden table. And the boy Bain was right. The familiar Elvish food _did _help at least to settle her stomach for now.

"You're the second lady elf to stay with us and help us." Tilda said.

"I am?" Alasse looked at her, curious now.

"Aye." Bain said. The four of them were all gathered at the table. "A tall lady with long, red hair."

"She was so nice and very pretty!" Tilda added.

"Tauriel was her name." Sigrid said. Alasse's eyes widened.

"Tauriel? She was with you?" Alasse sputtered.

"Aye. First, she and another yellow-haired elf saved us from those scary monsters!" Tilda went on. "He wasn't as friendly, but he and Tauriel rushed in and kept the monsters from killing us and the dwarves."

"That's what they do." Alasse mused.

"Do you know them?" Bain leaned in closer.

"Yes, I know Tauriel. She is my friend." Alasse said in a sadder tone than she intended. She was worried about Tauriel. Right now she and Thranduil were not on good terms and Tauriel could never return to Mirkwood. "This other elf you speak of, did he have sky blue eyes and bear a brown tunic?"

"Yes, he did! Is he your friend too?" Sigrid asked.

"He's my _best _friend." Alasse said quietly. "He's my brother."

"That was your brother?! Then that means...he's the prince!" Bain exclaimed.

"The prince? So, the prince helped save us!" Tilda blurted out excitedly. Alasse smiled. The children's admiration for Tauriel and Legolas warmed her heart. Now she knew without a doubt that they'd done the right thing, even if she hadn't had the courage to follow. "Tauriel's like your sister. You're just like us, Alasse. Two girls and a boy!" Tilda announced. Alasse sadly smiled at the child's comparison.

_If only it were that simple. _She thought gloomily. _Will life never be as simple as it once was? _

"What is your brother's name?" Sigrid prodded.

"His name is Legolas. It means green leaf in Elvish." Alasse stated. "He was born as a forest elf and has spent his whole life there."

"Can Tauriel perform magic?" Tilda looked up eagerly for an answer at Alasse.

"Well, yes. I suppose, when she is trying to heal someone." Alasse answered.

"She did!" Sigrid explained. "One of the dwarves, his name is Kili, was very, very sick. He was dying. We tried to make him well, but didn't know what to do."

"But Tauriel did!" Bain threw in. "She mixed up Kings-foil then mashed it into his wound. And then she began some sort of Elvish chant. She said it over and over again. Then she glowed!"

"She was like one of those angels Da says are up in heaven." Sigrid smiled wistfully. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Did Kili recover?" Alasse pressed.

"He did! I think they like each other." Sigrid grinned.

_It's true then. She's given her heart to the dwarf. So Legolas wasn't exaggerating, _Alasse realized. She felt saddened by this news. She was glad that Tauriel had found someone to give her love to, someone who obviously adored her. But this meant that Alasse had to accept that Tauriel did not love Legolas the same way he did her. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as this new truth dawned on her. Mostly, she felt terrible for Legolas and how much this would hurt him.

"Are you alright, Alasse?" Bain asked, concerned. Alasse suddenly remembered that the children were watching her. She coughed and straightened up.

"Yes. I just have so many sullen things to think about." She remarked. "Have you seen Legolas or Tauriel? I have not seen them since we arrived!"

"No." Sigrid shook her head. "They departed before we abandoned Laketown and made our way here." Alasse was disappointed. She'd hoped to see them. She missed them. She wanted to know they were okay, especially Legolas!

"Oh." She sighed. "So, you housed the dwarves at your home?"

"Aye. Da smuggled them into Laketown and they stayed with us for the night."

"And they came in through our toilet!" Tilda grimaced. Alasse had to snicker at the funny face she made.

"Tilda!" Sigrid and Bain scolded their sister. "She's a princess, for goodness' sake!"

"But princesses have toilets too, don't they?" Tilda frowned at her siblings. Alasse covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Ai, we do." She managed to say.

"The mean master found out Thorin was the king and actually helped him leave prepared for his journey up the mountain. The master was always mean!" Tilda scowled.

"I completely understand." Alasse glowered, as she remembered her _very _unwanted, unfriendly encounters with Alfrid.

"But Kili was very sick and a few of the dwarves stayed behind with him, and asked Da to help him get well. Kili's brother stayed with him. He gave up the quest to make sure his brother was safe." Sigrid said. Alasse listened thoughtfully. "They and Tauriel helped us escape when the dragon came! Tauriel was so calm and knew what she was doing. They and Legolas all helped us recover what we could before making our journey to Dale."

"I see." Alasse pursed her lips.

"Can you do magic, Alasse?" Tilda asked hopefully.

"_Me?" _Alasse gaped. "Not really. But I do know of _someone _who can. Mithrandir, or everyone calls him Gandalf. He is a wizard, and an old family friend. He can make the most magnificent fireworks you've ever seen!"

"A _real _wizard?!"

"Ai, Tilda. A real wizard." Alasse smiled fondly. She figured that talking about anything other than the battle would keep the children calm for the night. "He is very kind, and wise. And so very funny! And an old fox if I may say so. He has this habit of being able to make people do things they never would, sometimes before they even realize what he's up to!"

"You mean by magic spells?" Bain's eyes widened.

"No. Not by magic spells." Alasse giggled. "By his charm, _and _cunning."

"Do you live in a real palace?"

"Ai, but I believe you will find it much different than the ones in your storybooks." Alasse went on to tell them about Mirkwood, some of her favorite memories of her and Legolas as elflings, and her horse Mirima. She also taught them some Elvish words, like for father, brother, friend, etc.

* * *

The children asked many questions and she did her best to answer them until Bard returned to tuck his children in for the night. Alasse gave them some space and looked longingly out the window, up at the stars. Bard approached her quietly. "You best get some rest too, Miss. You will need it for tomorrow, we all will!" He sighed heavily.

"Mmm." Alasse nodded. "Your children are precious, Sir. I came to look after them, and I feel they were the ones taking care of me!" Bard smiled proudly. "They reminded me of why we are fighting in the first place."

"Aye." Bard said thoughtfully. "We are allies in this, no? Then I would be pleased if you would call me Bard, not Sir. It makes me feel a hundred years old!" Alasse had to giggle. She often forgot about the much shorter lifespan of mortals.

"If you would prefer, Bard. And I am many more years older than that!" She teased.

"You don't look it." He chuckled. Alasse grinned.

"When your Tilda asked me how old I am, and I answered, you should've seen their faces! It was priceless." Alasse smirked. Bard laughed heartily as he imagined his children's reactions trying to fathom how anyone could _possibly _be centuries old! Alasse's face grew troubled again.

"Bard, when do you think the great kings of this world will learn that not all treasure is silver and gold?" She asked imploringly.

"I'm afraid that is an age old question since time itself began, my dear." He hung his head. Alasse tilted her head toward the children.

"They are the real reason we fight at all." She murmured. Bard agreed tearfully.

"And they always will be. Even if I were offered all the gold of Erebor, it would never be enough, compared to the love and life I have because of them!"

* * *

When Bard left, Alasse kept watch through the night. Thankfully, for once, all was quiet and peaceful. But how long would it truly last? Alasse was startled when she heard Tilda crying. The little girl had had a nightmare that Smaug killed her daddy when he was trying to save them. Sigrid held her and tried to comfort her. Alasse began singing in Elvish. She sang her mother's lullaby. The children smiled and settled into a peaceful sleep.

_Oh, Ada! Thorin! You both are so blind! These dear souls, they are priceless treasure of goodness and love in this greedy world. And they are the treasure worth fighting for!_


	21. Chapter 21 Double Trouble Part 1

**Any time Legolas gets together with Elrond's twins, the parents are bound to have their hands full! The first part is before the events of _The Hobbit, _and the second incident is after _LOTR. _Enjoy! **

**Calathiel is Elvish for Ellie, and means 'Light'.**

**Good thing Elrond is immortal and does not age like we do, or he would probably have a full head of gray hair instead of his dashing black! **

* * *

Legolas shrieked with glee as he raced after Elrohir. Thranduil and his wife, Calathiel were visiting Rivendell for a month and had brought Legolas with them. The Greenwood queen was seven months heavy with child, and she was grateful that her son would have two playmates in Elrond's twins for a good long while. The blonde elfling was so energetic, especially because he was excited about visiting his pals, that his mother could hardly keep up with him!

"You can't catch me, _princeling!" _Elrohir taunted Legolas as he dashed into the large kitchen. The maids laughed then screeched as Legolas and Elladan hurried in and the rambunctious elflings chased each other in circles around the tables and counters. The cooks were not pleased. They had been working very hard to prepare a grand feast for the Woodland Elves' arrival, and now it was very probable that all their devotion would quickly go down the drain.

"Shoo! Shoo! Out, the whole lot of you!" The lead cook hollered at the boys, chasing them with a rolling pin. The elflings laughed at her and decided to find a new playground in which to wreak some mischief.

Glorfindel was marching down the lower hall, going over some documents that Elrond had asked him to examine before returning them to him. He picked up on the giddy, high-pitched voices of little ones having too much fun. "Oh, here it comes." He sighed. Sure enough, Elrohir ran right to him, grasping his tunic from behind. Legolas caught up to him and tried to tag Elrohir but the twin twirled around the tall balrog slayer, pulling him into circles with him.

"Got you!" Legolas declared triumphantly.

"No you didn't!" Elrohir retorted. "You didn't even touch me!"

"Yes, I did!" Legolas argued.

"He did touch you, 'Ro." Elladan said as he appeared.

"Well, then he'll have to touch me twice for it to count!" Elrohir stuck out his tongue and ran away from Glorfindel.

"Hey! Get back here, you miserable cheater!" Legolas yelled after his friend, letting all of his previous penned up energy from traveling the passed week to boost his stamina.

"Wait for me!" Elladan called and pursued them. Glorfindel shook his head, chuckling. _Elflings._

* * *

Elrohir ducked into a storage room as Legolas passed him, glancing around in confusion. Elrohir pounced on him from behind, taking Legolas fully by surprise, and knocking him onto the carpeted floor. "You cheated!" Legolas glared up at him.

"Comes in handy when you live here and get to know this old house's secrets." Elrohir shrugged.

"Get off me!" Legolas growled, trying to shove his friend off him, but Elladan appeared at that moment and grinned when he saw his friend's predicament. "'Dan, would you kindly toss this cheating brother of yours into the laundry room?" The twins shared a knowing look and Elladan knelt beside his brother.

"Aww, now that's not nice manners to slander your gracious hosts." Elladan said smoothly.

"Gracious, puh! Help me up, will you?" Legolas retorted.

"Don't be a sore loser, Legolas," Elrohir teased him as his twin held down Legolas's arms.

"Oh, no! Fellows, don't you dare!" Legolas gulped. Elrohir wasted no time in furiously tickling his friend's sides. "I'm not...NnnnooooTTttt ticklish!" Legolas howled. Elladan joined in the tickling and Legolas laughed like a baby hyena.

"Not ticklish, are you?" Elladan smirked. "Maybe we're not attacking hard enough, brother."

"Ohoho! Fellas, stop! I beg you!" Legolas giggled when his pals found the very ticklish spot on his stomach. Legolas flailed wildly and kicked till he managed to clench their hands and flip the two elves off him.

"How did you do that?" Elrohir gaped.

"Can't catch me, slowpoke!" Legolas declared cockily and ran away from the crazy brothers.

"I am NOT a slowpoke, Blondie!" Elrohir hissed and with his brother, they chased after the prince. Legolas was very fast, and pretty soon their voices had died down and he swelled with pride, thinking he'd lost them. Of course, he didn't realize they'd chosen a shortcut and decided to head him off. He heard their feet running up the stairs. "Aha! We're gonna get you!" Elrohir boasted.

"Oh, no you won't!" Legolas sneered, backing away. He bumped into a table and whirled around to catch the tumbling vase before it fell to the floor, but he stumbled and the vase shattered in pieces. "Ooww!" Legolas yelped in pain. The twins rushed over to him.

"Legolas! What happened? Are you okay?" Elladan asked. Legolas was shedding tears and clutching his right arm. The sleeve was torn and bloody. "Oh, mellon. We're so sorry!" Elrohir gasped. Legolas doubled over.

"It hurts!" He cried.

"I'm going to get Ada!" Elladan exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, and running off. Elrohir helped his pal to a bench in the hall.

"Is it bad?" Elrohir asked with his arm around his friend.

"Mmm-hmm!" Legolas nodded, biting his cheek. "I want Naneth!"

"I'm sorry we got you hurt, Legolas." Elrohir said tearfully.

"You...already said that. My fault...didn't watch what I was doing." Legolas wept. His arm really hurt.

* * *

Elladan collided into Erestor in his attempt to find his father. "Whoa now! Slow down, young master Elladan." Erestor laughed.

"I have to get Ada! Legolas is hurt!" Elladan wailed.

_Already? _Erestor thought, but knew better than to say it. "He's hurt? Is it bad?" He managed to ask.

"Yes! His arm is bleeding and everything!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Show me." Erestor said. He wanted to see for himself if it was a true emergency or an exaggerated minor injury from a frightened elfling's overactive imagination. But when he came upon the two boys huddling on the bench, he did indeed see that the prince needed immediate attention.

"I want Naneth..." Legolas begged.

"Elladan, Elrohir? Take Legolas to the healing wing and stay with him while I get your father. _Do not _try to tend his arm yourselves!" He commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" The twins answered in unison and helped Legolas to his feet.

"I don't want to go the healing wing!" Legolas whined.

"But, Legolas, Ada will make you feel all better." Elrohir said encouragingly.

"But it will hurt more first." Legolas said, dreading what kind of treatment the healer was going to give him.

* * *

The parents were relaxing in the drawing room. Calathiel was comfortably lounging on the couch. After such a long, wearing trip, her hosts demanded that she relax as much as possible. Celebrian was sitting across from her. "I guess your little one is a bit energetic from all that travel too?" Celebrian quipped. Calathiel puffed. Ever since she sat down, the baby inside her had been doing somersaults, very much like its big brother.

"Mmm-hmm." Calathiel sighed, rolling her head back. "She doesn't want to miss out on any fun. And now I'll have to wait even longer to take that long nap I've been waiting _all _morning for!" Thranduil chuckled sympathetically and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She moaned in delight. "Ohhh! That feels _sooo _good." She purred.

"If you would prefer, you may retire to your chambers for a rest." Elrond suggested. "We will not be eating for some time yet." Calathiel glared at him.

"Terrific, Elrond. _Why _did you have to mention _food?" _She growled. "Now I'm hungry!" Thranduil leaned down close behind her.

"_Lemon cakes with honey, my love." _He whispered enticingly, his breath tickling her pointy ear. _"I'll bring you some if you'll go to bed..." _

"_Trickery is a poor excuse for persuasion." _She retorted playfully. "How in Middle Earth did you stay_ sane, _carrying those twins?" She asked Celebrian sarcastically.

"_Don't ask!" _Celebrian threw up her hands, shuddering.

"My lord Elrond?" Erestor appeared.

"Erestor, what is it?" Elrond turned to his counselor.

"I beg your pardon, my lord, for interrupting your party, but I have come to fetch you. The lads have already had a skirmish, and I'm afraid Prince Legolas had hurt himself rather badly this time." Erestor explained.

If Calathiel hadn't been so round about, she would've bolted off the couch the instant she heard that. "Legolas is hurt?" She sputtered.

"Have no fear, my lady." Erestor held up his hand. "Forgive me, I did not mean to alarm you. He has no broken bones, but he has a rather nasty gash on his arm. And he's asking for you."

"Oh, my poor little leaf." Calathiel said sadly. She started to get up, but Thranduil gently pushed her back down by her shoulders.

"Nay, my love. I'll go." He said.

"But Legolas asked for _me." _Calathiel argued.

"I know, melleth. But we need to stay calm." Thranduil patted her shoulder. Calathiel pouted.

"What are you saying? That I'm a softie?" She squinted.

"Mmm...yes." Thranduil nodded casually.

"Oh, good grief! We haven't even been here a full hour and already our sons are in trouble!" Calathiel shook her head. Thranduil nodded in agreement.

"You take care of this little one, while I look after our greenleaf." And with that, he followed Elrond out of the room. Calathiel began shedding tears.

"_Husbands." _Celebrian huffed empathetically.

* * *

When Elrond and Thranduil entered the healing wing, they found Legolas hiding in a corner behind one of the supply shelves, refusing to come out to the twins who were trying to tell him that everything would be okay. Thranduil peaked around the corner down at his son. "Legolas? What happened to you, little leaf?" He asked quietly.

"Ada!" Legolas anxiously reached up for his father to pick him up. Thranduil saw the bloodied arm as did Elrond, and scooped Legolas up, who whimpered into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright, little leaf." He carried him to the bed that Elrond pointed to and sat down with Legolas curled up in his robes.

"What happened?" Elrond asked, looking at his sons.

"It was an accident!" They both shouted.

"_What _happened?" Elrond repeated himself.

"Were you fighting?" Thranduil prodded.

"No! We weren't fighting!" Elrohir gasped.

"We were just having fun. We startled Legolas, and...and...he stumbled, and..." Elladan bit his lip.

"And what?"

"He tried to catch the vase in the upper hall, but it fell and cut him."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! Honest!" Legolas wailed fearfully.

"Do not worry about a shattered vase, Legolas." Elrond smiled. "Let me see your arm, please." Legolas huddled closer inside the safety of his father's robes.

"Legolas, he's trying to help you. Show him your arm." Thranduil instructed. Legolas sniffled and held out his hurt arm for the healer to inspect. Elrond closely examined the wound. Legolas had a large gash on his forearm, and several other small cuts. Elrond frowned.

"Well, Legolas," he sighed. "It seems that you really did it this time, little one. I'm afraid I'm going to have to stitch it." Legolas's eyes widened and he clung to Thranduil for protection.

"Ada! Please, don't let him hurt me!" Legolas begged.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. But he needs to tend your arm so it can heal." Thranduil sighed, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Will it hurt?" Legolas asked timidly.

"Not if you drink the medicine I'm going to give you." Elrond smiled. Legolas cringed. On top of everything else happening to him, he had to take nasty medicine too?

"It'll be alright, son." Thranduil smiled. "Lord Elrond will fix your arm and then you can relax."

"I want Naneth." Legolas whimpered with a trembling lip. Thranduil brushed a small tear away with his large thumb.

"I know, little leaf. You can see her after this. And then we can tell her all about what a brave elf you were!"

"Can we stay and watch, Ada?" The twins asked.

"That is up to Legolas." Elrond answered.

"No." Legolas shook his head. "I don't like everybody watching me."

"You can see your friend after I'm through." Elrond said, gently shooing his sons out. They cried outside the door. "Legolas, drink this, penneth."

"But it will taste awful." Legolas argued.

"But it will make your arm not hurt." Thranduil said. Legolas obeyed though he grimaced sourly after drinking the herbal concoction.

"Thranduil, I can see what I am doing much better if you lay him down on the bed." Elrond suggested.

"No, please!" Legolas gasped, flailing in his father's arms.

"Legolas, Lord Elrond needs you to stay still, and he needs the light from the windows so her can heal your arm properly." Thranduil tried to explain calmly.

"I want Naneth." Legolas started to cry again as Thranduil gently set him flat on his back on the hospital bed. He brushed his son's hair out of his face.

"I know, son. But I'm here. And I'm going to stay till it's all over." Thranduil smiled down at him.

"You promise?" Legolas begged anxiously.

"_I promise." _Thranduil nodded.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." Legolas rubbed his reddened, wet eyes.

"Legolas, I have to wash away the blood first." Elrond explained, coming to the other side of the bed. "Can you stay still, and be brave for me?"

"I'll try." Legolas sniffled.

"Very good." Elrond smiled warmly, and carefully began rinsing the blood away. He was very gentle, but his ministrations made the small shards of glass in Legolas's arm prick more against his skin. That made Legolas whimper. Thranduil held his hand and kept stroking his little head with his enormous palm. "You're doing very well, penneth." Elrond said encouragingly to Legolas.

"It's alright to cry, little leaf." Thranduil told him.

"I'm _not _crying!" Legolas wailed tearfully, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Of course you aren't, son." Thranduil smiled, patting his shoulder and he shared an amused smirk with Elrond. Within moments, Legolas's arm felt numb and he began to get very drowsy. Soon, he was asleep, making it easier for the healer to remove the shards with tweezers then clean and stitch up the gash._ "Hannon le, mellon." _Thranduil said in relief when Elrond was through.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Elrond breathed. "When Erestor came in and said that Legolas was hurt, the first thing that went through my mind was, _'__Oh, Valar! What happened this time?!'"_

"I know!" Thranduil laughed heartily. "I suppose it could've been much worse." He sighed, lightly rubbing his son's stomach.

"You can take him to his mother now. I know how he hates it in here." Elrond remarked. "Plus, I think you're wife is cross with you."

"Her wrath is greatly misplaced, mellon. _I_ wasn't the one who ran around the place and got myself hurt!"

"I hardly think she will accept that plea of innocence." Elrond teased.

"Ai. Knowing Calathiel, and in her current condition, no, she will not." Thranduil sighed guiltily. He tenderly scooped his tiny son in his arms. "Thank you, Elrond." Then he left.

* * *

Calathiel's eyes widened when her husband walked into their guest room carrying their son. "Legolas," she sputtered, attempting to sit up. "Is he alright?"

"Ai, shh. He's asleep." Thranduil whispered, carefully setting Legolas down in the pillows next to his mommy. She frowned sadly at the large bandage on her son's arm. She reached down and caressed his face.

"How bad was it?" She asked.

"He cut himself trying to catch a glass vase. He needed some stitches, but he'll mend fast."

"I'll never forgive you for keeping me out of there." Calathiel glowered at her husband.

"I know, my love." Thranduil bit his lip sulkily.

"Though I understand that that wouldn't have been the most ideal scenario." Calathiel sighed.

"No, it wouldn't have!" Thranduil laughed.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me." His wife scolded. Thranduil sat next to her and kissed her, then ran his finger around her pointy ear shapes. "Stop it!" She giggled, smacking his arm. He kissed her behind the neck and she shriveled up her shoulders. His lips tickled, and that was one of her worst ticklish spots. "Stop!" She seethed through her laughter.

"Feisty today, are we?" He scoffed. "You must be hungry then."

"No, just _so _tired." Calathiel yawned. Thranduil placed his hand on her pregnant stomach.

"How is our other little one?" He asked, smiling.

"Finally settled down." Calathiel breathed in relief. Thranduil gently rubbed her belly then warmly kissed her lips.

"Well, get some sleep, melleth." He whispered.

* * *

"Ada, is Legolas going to get better?" Elrohir asked timidly.

"Oh, yes." Elrond nodded. "Definitely. But next time you little ones want to play, I strongly urge you to be more cautious and aware of your surroundings!"

"Yes, Ada!" The twins nodded quickly. "Can we see Legolas now?"

"_No. _He's resting with his parents. You'll have to exercise patience, my sons."

"There you three are!" Celebrian smiled when she found them in the hall. She had a wooden sword behind her back. "I was just looking for a nasty duke villain to sword fight with. But they are all cowards and won't come out to face justice. I was hoping _two...brave...strong _warriors could help me." She smirked playfully.

"We'll help you, Nana!" The boys volunteered eagerly.

"Oh!" She cried in delight. _"Hannon le, _my good sirs!" She tossed them their toy swords.

"Now, who is the dastardly villain this time, Nana?" Elladan asked dangerously.

"Where is he?" Elrohir added. "We'll teach him a lesson, we will!"

"Oh my stars!" Celebrian gasped. "My good sirs, he is right behind you!" The boys both whirled on their heels and pointed their swords up at their father who just stared down at them.

"Surrender, you nasty villain!" Elrohir hollered.

"Lay down your weapons." Elladan growled.

Elrond shook his head and threw his hands up. "I don't think so." He snickered nonchalantly.

* * *

Legolas and his mom woke up in time for dinner. "Ada says I was very brave, Naneth!" Legolas boasted to his mom.

"_Legolas, _not here." His mom lightly scolded him.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Elladan asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Legolas and Elrohir clapped their hands.

"I'm afraid not, penneths." Elrond shook his head. The three elflings gaped at him in horror.

"_Why not?" _They gasped.

"Legolas must keep his bandage dry." Elrond said.

"For how long?"

"A week." Elrond replied.

"A _whole _week?"

"And that is _if _he follows instructions!" Calathiel added, glaring at her husband.

"So, Legolas can't go swimming for a week?!"

"I'm afraid not." Elrond sighed.

"That is not fair." Elladan crossed his arms.

"_Double _not fair, because if Legolas can't swim, then we won't swim either." His twin moaned.

"This holiday is_ not_ off to a fun start." Legolas hung his head. The adults snickered as his parents tousled his hair.

* * *

**Next part, it's Alasse's turn to get in trouble with the twins!**


	22. Chapter 22 Double Trouble Part 2

**So glad to see you enjoyed the previous chapter! The setting of this one is after LOTR ROFK. What is supposed to be a relaxing day of friendship turns into one of mishaps and conspiring to avoid disaster! Of course, Elrond's sons and Legolas are spending time together, so would we truly expect any less?**

**I am thinking of writing the next one as Alasse's birth chapter? What do you all think? And I'm open to suggestions and ideas! Doesn't mean I will write all of them, but some fresh inspiration would be nice. And I need more chapters in here during LOTR. Thing is, the ones for that usually end up as separate stories on this website! **

**A few weeks ago, I sprained my little toe during a Ta e-kwon-do class. It really hurt and I hobbled around for a while, but thankfully, it's better now. Hence, where'd the inspiration for this one come from? **

* * *

Alasse narrowed her eyes. _Aha! I've got you now! _She thought proudly. She crouched on her hands and feet across the large branch to reach the other tree.

"_Be careful, my lady. You have been known to be misled during these 'adventures'." _The large tree said to her. Alasse huffed.

"_You are forgetting, my dear friend, that I have had many years to improve my tracking skills!" _Alasse whispered in Elvish. She smirked as she made it to the other oak and braced her back against the trunk. _"Ahh, I have missed this!" _Alasse sighed.

"_As have we, my lady." _The tree said happily.

It had been a full year since the Quest for the Ring had ended successfully and Aragorn had been crowned king. Legolas and Alasse, after traveling often with Gimli the dwarf-getting to know their new friend-, had decided it was time to return home and pay some respects to the place of their childhood. Of course, danger was always still a possibility, but with the colossal defeat of Sauron, the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood had at long last been restored to its beloved, former glory as Greenwood.

At the moment, Alasse and Legolas were 'practicing' their tracking skills but it seemed to the trees that it was really another game of Hide and Seek like when they were elflings and laughed at them. The prince and princess had been spending most of their time exploring the forest again, with its renewed strength and they'd missed their old friends in nature-namely the trees and little wild creatures-and were getting to know them again.

With her Elvish eyesight, Alasse saw him not far off. _"Gotcha!" _She smirked. Silently positioning her bow, she whirled around the stout tree trunk aiming her drawn bow at Legolas. He had also drawn his bow at the exact same second, and was pinning it on her. "Ha! I found you, gwanur!" Alasse announced.

"I already knew you were there." Legolas shrugged cheekily. Alasse rolled her eyes. "Efficient, sister." They both dropped lightly to the ground.

"_You were right, mistress. I daresay, you have improved!" _The first tree praised. Alasse bowed proudly to the sturdy oak.

"Unfortunately, I cannot take all the credit. I _did _have only the best teacher." She said, smiling.

"_No denying that." _The trees paid homage to their prince. The quiet forest was slightly startled by the faraway call of a horn. Alasse and Legolas looked toward the palace.

"That sounds familiar." Legolas grinned. They excused themselves to the trees and raced back to the palace.

* * *

King Thranduil stepped out of his home through the front doors and waited stoically to greet his guests. A barrage of well-armed elves bearing flags halted in unison on their steeds as they allowed their master to pass through. A tall elf with flowing dark hair approached first, and behind him, two identical, equally dark-haired elves followed. "Welcome Lord Elrond." Thranduil smiled at his old friend and bowed with his hand over his chest. Elrond repeated the gesture as did his sons. "Welcome, Elladan and Elrohir." Thranduil greeted.

"Thranduil." Elrond nodded as he dismounted and stepped forward. "You look fine, mellon."

"As do you."

Elrond glanced around, searching for two fair-haired elves. "Alone, I see? That is surprising." He remarked.

"Not to worry. They'll show up shortly. I'm sure they picked up on your horn's baying." Thranduil sighed. "They're around here somewhere. I hope you had an uneventful journey." Elrond quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

"If you mean _safe, _then the answer is yes." He quipped. "But my sons are thrilled at the chance to mingle around with Legolas again. So, I would not use the term _uneventful _in this case." Thranduil chuckled. He knew exactly what he meant! At home, the twins were the Dangerous Duo. But throw them in with Legolas, and they would become the Troublesome Trio!

"Come in and get settled." Thranduil ushered his guests inside.

"We'll catch up." Elladan spoke up.

"Yes, it's been so long since we've seen this place as the beautiful Greenwood of old." Elrohir agreed. Elrond and Thranduil shook their heads. They knew the boys really wanted to linger outside and greet their friends.

"As you were, my sons. _But..._nothing too alarming." Elrond warned them as he disappeared inside with Thranduil. The twins gaped at each other.

"_How_ did he know?" Elrohir sputtered. His brother shrugged.

"You'd think after all these millennia we would've been more subtle by now!" He exclaimed.

"They are on approach, brother." Elrohir grinned evilly, as his Elvish hearing informed him of the familiar feet racing up the path to the gate.

* * *

Legolas and Alasse beamed as they ran passed the gate when they saw Elrond's guards and greeted them. So, they were right. But surprisingly, no one was there when they reached the front doors. "Well, that's odd." Alasse frowned. "Where is everyone?"

"Shh!" Legolas warned her. He glanced around suspiciously. "I sense that we are not alone, sister."

"Huh?"

"They are trying to trick us." Legolas said derisively.

"_Ahh..." _Alasse agreed. Legolas held his bow up, aiming at the crevice high above the palace doors and was about to release it when a cry stopped him.

"Legolas! Watch it! You're about to kill me with that thing!" Elrohir protested, waving his arms in surrender. Sure enough, Legolas's arrow was targeted right at his friend's heart.

"Elrohir Elrondion." Legolas shook his head. "Come down from there!" Elrohir meekly obeyed. "If you wish to take the enemy by surprise, you really shouldn't sit right out in the open like that." Legolas scolded.

"Must be slipping, I guess." Elrohir sighed. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"I know you're up there, Elladan!" Alasse called out, peering up into the trees. "You're exposed, so you might as well give up and join us down here." Elladan did just that.

"You're quicker than I remember," he groaned.

"We had to learn to be, when the Shadow fell over our land." Alasse explained.

"Alasse, Legolas, good to see you Mellons!" Elrohir smiled widely, hugging his friends. Elladan followed suit. He tugged playfully on Alasse's wavy hair, earning him a slight smack on the arm.

"What brings you here?" Legolas asked.

"We are on our way to Lothlorien, to visit our dear sister. Ada decided we would stop here on the way." Elrohir explained.

"And we're glad you did." Alasse smiled. Elladan poked her under her neck and she giggled. "None of that!" She shook her index finger up at him.

"Aww. Not even for old times' sake?" Elladan pouted.

"Nuh-uh." Alasse shook her head. Even though she'd had a crush on him when she'd been smaller, Arwen's brothers had felt like two extra big brothers to Alasse as well. And they treated each other as such.

"It's refreshing to see this place restored." Elrohir said wistfully.

"Indeed!" Legolas agreed. "How long will you be staying?"

"Ada says a few days, and that your adar had already prepared for our visit."

"We'd stay a week, but Ada is anxious to see Arwen as soon as possible." Elladan said.

"How is Arwen?" Alasse asked.

"Yes, is she getting better?" Legolas added.

"Ai. Grandnaneth says she has not regained her full strength yet, but she will with more time." Elladan answered.

"Well, when you see her, please give her our love!" Alasse told them.

"We most certainly will." Elrohir smiled gratefully. Then they went inside so Legolas and Alasse could say hello to Elrond.

Elrond and Thranduil were standing together in the throne room when the royal children showed up. "Lord Elrond!" Alasse called. She and Legolas gave him a side hug. "This is a surprise." Alasse said.

"Ai. Your father knew we were coming but chose not to tell." Elrond nodded.

"We're honored to have you here, Sir." Legolas said.

"It's good to be back, penneth." Elrond smiled.

* * *

The visitors retired to their chambers to rest before dinner. At dinner, they spoke of old times, and the friends they'd made during the War of the Ring. After dinner, they'd settled in the sitting room. "Why don't we go riding tomorrow?" Legolas suggested.

"Ai. I want to see the forest again." Elrohir agreed.

"But when?" Alasse interjected. "Legolas, you and I were to give the servants' little ones a sparring lesson before lunch."

"Oh, that's right." Legolas gaped. "I'd forgotten! Well, if we ride early, I think we will be fine."

"Sparring lesson, huh? What luck! You're fortunate that we arrived when we did." Elladan teased. "We'll show those children how it's done _properly." _Legolas scowled.

"Alasse! Come over here, child. I brought something for you." Elrond smiled. Alasse rose from her spot on the sofa and hurried over to him.

"For me?" She asked curiously.

"Ai. Seeing as this was not an emergency medical call for once, I took the time to bring you a gift. You are still quite fond of books, no?"

Legolas snorted. "Now there's an inadequate question! She's ever still the family bookworm! Even more so now."

"Really? _When_ do you find the time?" Elrohir teased.

"Oh, she'll _make_ the time!" Legolas sighed dramatically.

"This is for you, penneth." Elrond handed Alasse a parcel.

"Thank you." She nodded and unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful, scarlet red book. A golden rose symbol was encrusted on the front. "It's beautiful." She said.

"It is a new volume, and I remember well all the times that I had to coax you out of my library in Rivendell to get some fresh air, because you enjoyed my collection so much." Elrond grinned. "When I checked out this one, I instantly thought of you."

Alasse read the gold inscribed title, _Beauty and the Beast. "Hannon le, _Sir. _Hannon le!" _Alasse beamed, thrilled at the prospect of having a brand new book to explore! She immediately curled back on the sofa and opened the front cover to the first page. Legolas gave the healer a withering look.

"Shouldn't have done that." Legolas shook his head.

"Now, Legolas..." Thranduil gave him the look, sipping his wine.

"She'll be talking our ears off for days on end now, telling us every detail." Legolas grimaced.

"You still have your ears, penneth." Elrond retorted. "If they have lasted you this many millennia, I think you will survive." Legolas threw his head back in playful exasperation.

"I give up!" He told Alasse who shrugged wordlessly without facing him, completely absorbed in her new companion.

"Good to know, mellon!" Elrohir gloated. "Check...and check mate!" He moved his Chess piece forward. Legolas was dumbfounded.

"Wha-! That's not what...how...I didn't mean...no! Oh, you did_ not!"_ Legolas glared.

"_Oh, but I did."_ Elrohir crossed his arms smugly. "You shouldn't let yourself become so easily distracted, _mellon-nin. _It's hazardous to your health...and pride." Elrohir laid it on thick. Legolas said nothing, but sat there brooding and kicked Elrohir under the table.

"Your cunning grows slack, my friend." Elladan said to Legolas. "Here. Move over and _I'll _show you how to put the predator in his place."

"Ha! In your dreams, brother." Elrohir shook his head.

"_No thank you."_ Legolas said stubbornly, his arms defiantly folded over his chest. Alasse rolled her eyes.

"_Ellon." _She puffed. "Honestly, do you always have to compete at _everything?" _

"Doesn't everybody? I thought that was the objective. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Elladan grinned sarcastically. Alasse raised her book where it hid her face.

"I'm just going to pretend I'm not here." She said. Thranduil and Elrond chuckled at their children's bantering. They only needed Arwen and Aragorn here to complete the picture.

* * *

After Legolas, the twins, and Alasse retired for the night, Thranduil and Elrond strolled around the grounds outside. It was so..._peaceful, _something that the Greenwood had been severely deprived of for centuries. Of course, the children were far from asleep. "I hope our evenstar is regaining her glimmer?" Thranduil inquired about Arwen.

"Ai. Lady Galadriel has informed me that she is retaining her zest, but I'm afraid Arwen's full strength has not returned just yet." Elrond sighed.

"It must be difficult for you, being separated from her for so long." Thranduil said sympathetically. "If it were Alasse or Legolas, I'd want to be with them through it all."

"Not that I haven't wanted to be, many times!" Elrond spoke longingly. "But...duty calls. And, I know she is in good hands." The two fraternal elves strolled in silence, taking in the beauty of the stars, and the surreal calm that had too long been asleep prior to the Quest of the Ring. Meanwhile in their own chambers, Legolas was plotting how he could best the twins while they were visiting, Elladan and Elrohir were discussing what competitions they should have against each other, and Alasse stayed up much later than she should have, unable to put her new book down.

* * *

The next morning, Legolas and Alasse took the twins riding after breakfast. Alasse had at first insisted they could go without her, and talk about guy stuff as she was very anxious to get back to her book. But the guys threatened to steal and sabotage her precious book if she didn't come with them. Actually, it had been Elrohir who had pouted and dramatized how she could read any time but didn't get to see their faces every day, and she'd finally given in.

After their ride, a band of elflings, children of the palace staff, various ages old gathered at the training grounds where Legolas and Alasse were to give them some pointers on sparring. The twins jumped out of the trees, startling the children and drew their swords and pretended they were intruders, having come to 'attack' the royal elves. Some of the elflings were scared, having bought the twins' story, while the others were curious and cheered on the 'fight'. To Legolas, Alasse, Elladan, and Elrohir, it was all typical play. But to the students, it was real. Some of the elleth screamed in fear when they saw that Elladan had Alasse backed up into a corner, but they howled with cheers when she tried to get away and then her big brother Legolas came to her 'rescue'. It was all the sparring partners could do not to laugh in front of the pointy-eared kids!

By the time the 'lesson' was over, the elflings had ran back to the palace anxious to be the first ones to tell their parents all about it. Legolas, Alasse, and the twins retrieved their weapons and gear then decided to practice some archery and dagger throwing. By the time they'd finished, their growling stomachs told them it was lunchtime so they decided to go back home. Elrohir had brought his horse Vaessen (means vigor) along and walked him alongside them. "Whew. I am more than ready for a quiet, relaxing afternoon!" Alasse puffed.

"Couldn't you two have cut down on the action just a little?" Legolas complained. "You nearly chucked my nose off, 'Ro, with that swipe toward my neck!"

"Hey, it was all in sport, mellon. Besides, the young ones appeared thoroughly entertained by our performance." Elladan nudged him.

"I can't blame them. Legolas was flopping around like a rag doll!" Elrohir teased. Alasse elbowed him.

"I was not!" Legolas seethed.

"You were too." Elrohir laughed.

"I was not! You're one to talk. You were waving that sword around like a small elleth." Legolas gave him a toothy grin.

"Ooo. Ouch." Elladan cringed dramatically for his twin.

"You think just because you are the prince of this realm, that means I won't pulverize you, don't you?" Elrohir hissed at Legolas who just giggled. "Don't press your luck, _Your Highness." _

"All right, you little ellon." Alasse spoke up, walking extremely close to Vaessen. "The servants are probably going to avoid...ohh! _Oooww!" _Alasse suddenly cried and instantly dropped to the ground on her hands and knees. Legolas was at her side in two seconds.

"Alasse, what's the matter? What happened, sister? Are you all right?" He asked, touching her shoulder. Alasse was breathing heavily, trying to squelch down whatever pain she was obviously in.

"Just...let me...breathe..." Alasse gritted her teeth. "Aha...ah...oow..." She was wincing, and trying to look away from him.

"What's wrong, mellon?" Elrohir asked.

"My foot...my foot!" Alasse groaned in agitation. "Really...hurts!" Three pairs of eyes looked down at her feet. "Vaessen...stepped on it. I...I didn't look where I was going." Alasse moaned.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Legolas sputtered. He and Elladan glowered at Elrohir. "Why did you bring that animal along?"

"Yes, 'Ro. I told you that you should've left him at home." Elladan added.

"He follows me everywhere! It's not my fault!" Elrohir blurted out defensively. "I'm sorry, Alasse! I'm so sorry, mellon." He stooped down and patted her hand.

"Which foot, Alasse?" Elladan asked, the healer side in him taking over.

"R-r-right. The right one." Alasse winced. They carefully pulled her to a sitting position. Elrohir felt just terrible for having gotten his friend hurt. Legolas knelt beside her, supporting her while Elrohir and Elladan tried to examine her injured foot. They unlaced her boot and gingerly pried it off. Alasse whimpered, biting her lip as the boot slid off her foot.

"Sorry, Alasse." Elladan said. They carefully cut a slit in then ripped open her legging covering her right ankle. She leaned her head back against Legolas's shoulder when they could finally see her foot. All five toes were a deep, dark purple and extremely swollen. Elrohir swallowed down a wave of nausea, feeling responsible for this mess. "Whoa. Looks like Vaessen was the one sparring with you!" Elladan joked.

"I know." Alasse tried to smile, but fought back tears. Now that her boot had been removed, the full force of pain hit and it was excruciating. Her breath hitched and she leaned against Legolas. He kept his arm around her. He kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

"That looks terrible." He said. Elrohir tenderly held the sole of her foot on his lap.

"Alasse, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you try to bend your toes forward?" Elladan asked. Alasse grimaced at the thought.

"I'll...try." She said. The two healers watched closely as she very slowly curled her toes facing them. "Aahh!" She winced hard. "Can I stop now?" She begged.

"Yes." Elrohir said. "They don't appear to be broken."

"They _feel _broken." Alasse complained.

"They _look _broken." Legolas growled.

"Well, I can assure they're not, otherwise she wouldn't be able to move them. I don't how they _aren't _though! Ai, they are definitely, badly sprained!" Elrohir told her. Elladan carefully ran his hands up and down her whole foot, prodding for any possible fractures. To his relief, he didn't find any. Alasse moaned. The extreme throbbing in all five toes was overpowering.

"Can...can I lie back for a minute?" She pleaded.

"Certainly, mellon." The twins said. Legolas removed his cape and rolled it up then gently helped her lay back, with her head resting on it. Lying back made it easier to breathe through the pain. Legolas patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"You'll be alright, sister." He smiled.

"I know." Alasse nodded. "Just...going to take a while...for my foot to believe that!" The twins and Legolas giggled.

"Sarcasm intact, that's a good sign." Elladan chuckled. He reached into his healing pack while Elrohir just held her foot still, gently rubbing it up and down.

"That feels really nice right now, 'Ro." Alasse smiled painfully.

"I'm so sorry, Alasse." He moaned.

"It was an accident." Alasse assured him. "They happen." Vaessen stood between the twins, twitching his ears curiously at what they were fiddling with. Elrohir sadly explained in Elvish what had happened. The horse mournfully leaned his head down and gazed at Alasse's grape colored, bruised toes. He grunted and licked her ankle. She giggled. _"Hannon le, _Vaessen. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." She told the forlorn horse.

"I'm going to bandage your foot, Alasse. It might not feel very good." Elladan warned her. She nodded, biting her lip. He tenderly wrapped her whole upper foot in a clean bandage. Legolas helped her sit back up once the healer was done.

"Here, chew on these. They will help with the pain." Elrohir offered her some herbs from the healing pack. Alasse accepted them and scowled as she devoured them. They tasted ghastly, but it would be worth it if they would dull the pain.

"Wait till your father hears about this." Legolas teased Elrohir.

"Oh, no! Wait until the _king _hears about this!" Elladan gloated. Elrohir gulped hard and looked like he was about to faint.

"He will _kill _me, for sure this time!" The elf gasped.

"It wasn't you who stepped on me, 'Ro." Alasse interjected.

"But it was his horse. I told him he should've left him behind. I warned him!" Elladan laughed. Though Legolas relished in teasing his friends, they didn't have time for this.

"Well, what to do now?" He spoke up. "She can't walk, and riding would aggravate the injury, wouldn't it?"

"Not if you take it slow." Elladan said.

"No. we should make a litter." Elrohir suggested.

"Oh, please no! Not that!" Alasse protested. "Not for a minor injury like this. Ada sees me carried in on a litter for something like that, he will panic. Oh, what are our adars going to say?" Alasse sighed.

"Who says they need to know?" Legolas replied.

"You can't be serious! You don't mean you actually believe we can hide this from them and expect them not to notice at all!" Alasse gaped at him as if he said he thought dwarves were lovely creatures.

"I am _dead _serious!" Elrohir squeaked. "But how are we going to get her in bed, passed them and the guards?"

"That's where you and I come in, brother." Elladan said. Elrohir gulped hard.

"_What _did you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing traumatizing, I assure you." Elladan smiled.

"I'm _already _traumatized at the thought of facing King Thranduil! And your tone of reassurance does not soothe me." Elrohir said pitifully. "She could probably ride, very slowly."

"No, too bumpy." Elladan said.

"Make a litter. It's the best choice." Legolas said.

"She said she didn't want a litter. Were you not listening?" Elladan argued. Alasse rolled her eyes.

"_Ahem!" _She huffed at the three guys with her arms folded. "Why don't we just have Legolas carry me?"

"Right. That is just what I was going to say." Legolas shrugged.

"No, you weren't." Elladan snorted.

"_Please! _Fellows, my foot really hurts and I would just like to lay in my own bed right now, sooner rather than later!" Alasse moaned. Legolas stooped next to her and carefully slipped his arms underneath her, and lifted her off the ground.

"Vaessen can accompany you, in case you need his services." Elrohir said.

"That's very thoughtful of him, but I think we'll be fine." Legolas said. "Come on." He marched forward with Alasse in his arms.

* * *

Thranduil and Elrond were standing supping wine together in Thranduil's study when they heard what sounded like a squabble just outside in the hall. They recognized those voices too well. Elrond opened the door and had to blink twice. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He teased his sons.

"It wasn't my idea, Ada. Trust me!" Elrohir muttered.

"It's just a little dirt. Nothing to fuss about." Elladan said nonchalantly.

"Just a _little _dirt?" Elrond snorted. "My sons, you look like two twigs thrust into the mud by little elflings." Elladan laughed at his father's joke while Elrohir looked miserable. Mud? Thranduil rose to his feet. He just had to see this! When he reached the door, he couldn't keep himself from laughing. Elladan and Elrohir were covered from head to toe in splotches of mud!

"What has occurred?" Thranduil cocked his head in amusement. Elrohir avoided all eye contact.

"Legolas thought it would be funny to show us his favorite 'shortcut'!" Elladan 'growled'. "I should've known he was up to something. He was much too eager."

"Are you insinuating that my son is dishonest?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"Please, can we just get cleaned up already?" Elrohir pleaded. He didn't want to face them any longer than he had to.

"Run along and make yourselves look decent. I'll have baths drawn for you." Thranduil chuckled. "Oh, where are Legolas and Alasse? I hope they aren't as filthy as you two!"

"Oh, them..." Elladan bit his lip. He'd forgotten to come up with an excuse for his friends. "Uhm...they're probably...uhh...back in the forest!"

"Mmm-hmm, laughing at our sorry forms." Elrohir scowled. He snatched his brother by the arm and jerked him to their chambers. The two fathers laughed.

* * *

"That was close!" Legolas breathed in relief after he set Alasse on her bed. They snuck through the lower levels of the palace and any time they ran into anyone, Legolas sternly ordered them not to tell his father. "That was ridiculously considerate of 'Ro and 'Dan to buy us some time."

"Yes." Alasse shrugged. "I'm just glad that Tatsu is bringing me a cold compress with no questions asked." Legolas sat on the bed and unwrapped the bandages. Alasse's toes looked even more purple than before!

"Making me hurt just looking at them!" Legolas cringed.

"They truly look worse than they feel, although they do hurt terribly." Alasse grimaced.

"As soon as 'Ro and 'Dan are through cleaning up, I'll have them come in here and check them over again." Legolas said, standing up. "I'll just have to make sure Ada doesn't see them!"

"Legolas..." Alasse scolded. "Sooner or later he's going to notice! And Lord Elrond is a healer, and dangerously observant. We can't hide this forever. Besides, it wasn't anybody's fault. It was just one of those unfortunate accidents. We should just tell them and get it over with."

"While I don't disagree, I feel we should consider Elrohir's feelings in the matter. He feels responsible and he's afraid Ada won't see it as an accident."

"Which is why we should tell them now and explain that it was." Alasse said.

"You're probably right. But, why don't you rest first, at least until they examine your foot again? That will give us time for the swelling to go down!" Legolas pointed out.

"True. Alright. Let's wait. But we must tell them before dinner!" Alasse told him.

"Agreed."

* * *

Legolas was on his way to speak to the cook down in the kitchen when he abruptly walked into his dad and Elrond! "Seems you decided to have a bit of fun, _ion-nin._ Hmm?" Thranduil smirked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I suppose." Legolas said casually.

"They're going to pull some serious revenge on you and your sister. You know that, don't you?" Elrond warned him.

_For what? It was their idea! _Legolas frowned. "I...wouldn't be surprised..." He stammered.

"I see you escaped without a streak on you." Elrond chuckled.

"That was to be expected." Thranduil said.

"It wasn't my idea." Legolas said innocently.

"That's what every instigator says." Thranduil teased.

"No, honest!" Legolas sputtered. The elder elves laughed at him.

"Where is your sister?"

"Uhh..." Legolas gulped. "She's...uhh…taking a respite. We've had a very trying day."

"Ohh!"

"Excuse me." Legolas quickly marched away.

"Do you get the sneaking suspicion that our children are hiding something from us?" Thranduil asked Elrond.

"Why would you imagine that? Aren't they always ever forthright?" He laughed.

* * *

"I'm truly sorry, mellon." Elrohir said for the umpteenth time.

"You don't have to keep saying it, 'Ro. It's over and it's no one's fault." Alasse assure him.

"It's mine." Elrohir hung his head.

"Here, drink this, Alasse. It will help with the pain and enable you to get some sleep." Elladan handed her a cup of an herbal mixture. She drank all of it. "Keep your foot elevated. We'll come back and check in on you before dinner. Hopefully, most of the swelling will be gone by then."

"Thank you." Alasse nodded quietly.

* * *

Elrond had pulled his sons aside just before dinner to discuss their plans for the next few days, so the boys were not able to check on Alasse. Right before they entered the dining room, Tatsu, Alasse's maid bowed to Thranduil. "My lord, your daughter has claimed that she does not wish to come down for dinner." She said.

"When we have guests? Why?" Thranduil frowned.

"She's...rather...indisposed." Tatsu said timidly.

"Oh? And what is the matter with her?"

"She has a headache!" Elrohir and Elladan blurted out.

"Stomachache!" Legolas shouted at the same time. They all glared at each other. Elrond and Thranduil squinted at them suspiciously.

"All right, what is going on here?" Thranduil asked firmly.

"Something you wish to tell us, penneths?" Elrond added.

"Well, you see..." Legolas began.

"Nothing! Just that, Alasse was exhausted from...spending the day with us." Elladan spoke up too quickly. "You know how it is."

"_Yes." _Thranduil snarled. Elrohir looked petrified. "Is someone going to tell me what is really going on?"

"Uhm...she's not hungry?" Elladan suggested. Legolas threw his head back, cringing and palmed his face. Elrohir looked ready to throw up.

"_Stay here." _Thranduil ordered them.

"Where are you going, Ada?" Legolas gasped.

"If none of you have the backbone to tell me the truth, I'll find out myself!" Thranduil boomed. Elrond followed him.

"We're dead meat!" Elrohir wailed in panic.

* * *

Alasse heard boots approaching her door: _brooding boots! _She tried to throw a small comforter over her foot but it missed before there was a loud knock on the door. "Y-yes?" She squeaked.

"Alasse? Are you in there?" Thranduil asked loudly.

"Yes, Ada. I'm here."

"It's dinnertime. Why are you not ready?"

"I...because...I...I can't." Alasse sighed. _Might as well just come clean. _

"You can't? Why not?" Thranduil huffed.

"Because, I...I'm hindered." Alasse said. She knew how he hated evasive answers. Sure enough, he opened the door and marched right in, Elrond in tow. Alasse just lounged there, unable to do much about it.

"Alasse, I would like very much to kn-" Thranduil's jaw dropped when he saw her foot, propped up on two pillows, her toes the color of violet grapes. "What is this about?" Thranduil sputtered.

"I had an accident today." Alasse said sheepishly.

"It doesn't look like an accident to me!" Thranduil growled. Elrond crossed his arms.

"It _was. _We were heading back, and Vaessen stepped on my foot." Alasse bit her lip. Elrond grimaced, as he imagined how badly that must have hurt. "But I'll be alright, Ada." Alasse looked up at her father.

"Why did you not come to us, child?" Elrond asked, coming to the side of the bed.

"Because, it was my fault." Elrohir said shamefully as he, Elladan, and Legolas glumly entered the bedroom.

"_Your _fault?" Elrond and Thranduil looked at him.

"It was my horse, and Elladan had told me to leave him behind." Elrohir said. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt! It was an accident! Honest!"

"So, that was what all that mud and shortcut business was about." Elrond tried to hide a smirk.

"_What _shortcut?" Legolas creased his eyebrows. Alasse struggled not to giggle at how puzzled he looked.

"_Why _didn't someone just come right out and explain what happened?" Thranduil hissed, giving his infamous death glare.

"They were afraid, Ada." Alasse explained.

"Afraid of what?"

"You." Alasse said nonchalantly. The boys squirmed. Why was she just serving them up on a stewed platter like that? Had she no idea of how terrifying it was?

"Me?" Thranduil arched his bushy eyebrows.

"It was only an accident, Ada." Alasse said calmly. "But they didn't think you would see it that way, especially when you saw my injury. They were afraid you would lose your temper."

"Over an accident?"

"Yes. But Elladan and Elrohir were very careful and have been taking very good care of me." Alasse smiled.

"Behind our backs." Elrond frowned darkly.

"Well, yes..." Legolas mumbled. "Alasse told us that we should just come and tell you, but I said to wait till the swelling went down. I guess that was foolish." He looked away sheepishly.

"Yes, it was!" Thranduil glowered at the boys. "You should've come to us right away. I will not fault you for a mere accident. Those can happen unexpectedly. But I do not appreciate the attempts at deceit, especially where my daughter's safety is concerned."

"Yes, Sir." The boys nodded, looking down at the floor.

"You will be punished for not being forthcoming about this." Thranduil said firmly.

"Yes, Sir."

"But not tonight. Your dinner is waiting downstairs. And I'm sure you would rather eat together than with a terrifying monster such as myself." Thranduil said cockily.

"Yes, Sir!" Elrohir nodded.

"_What?" _Thranduil stepped toward him. Elrohir gasped in pure fear.

"I...I mean...that wasn't what...I meant that..." He sputtered helplessly.

"Oh, do quit sputtering and just go." Thranduil rolled his eyes. The boys rushed out the door. "Oh, and thank you for taking care of Alasse." Thranduil said.

"Oh, of course. We wouldn't let anything happen to your daughter, Sir!"

"That remains to be seen." Elrond gave them the look, and all three scurried out into the hall. Alasse giggled. She couldn't help it. Elrond sat on the bed beside her and carefully examined her foot. "Well, the boys were right. They are not broken, my friend. Only severely sprained." He said to Thranduil, patting Alasse's leg. "She won't be able to put weight on this foot for a week. But with rest, and cold compresses, she should heal quickly."

"Well, that is good to know." Thranduil grunted.

"Ai. It could've been much worse." Elrond agreed. "I suggest you get some rest, young elleth. You've had quite a day." He patted her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be bored! I have your gift to keep me company." Alasse smiled, caressing her new book at her side.

"Well, I'm happy to know that it certainly is not a wasted gift then." Elrond smiled back. "I must go check on our sons, and see if they have fainted or not." He stepped out. Thranduil glanced sternly at Alasse, trying to think of a way to scold her, but came up empty. She just grinned and shrugged.

* * *

"He almost ate you alive!" Elladan told his brother.

"No thanks to you, and your big, fat lies!" He retorted.

* * *

The next morning, Legolas and the twins were ordered to stay in their rooms for trying to cover up the incident. They were glum but took it quietly. Elrohir was just relieved that Thranduil was not going to have him physically reprimanded!

Thranduil came to look in on his daughter. She was lounging on her bed with a compress on her foot. She was reading her new book. "Hello, Ada." She smiled when she saw him.

"How are you feeling, meld?" Thranduil asked as he sauntered over to the bed.

"Ugh. Still very sore. But at least they're not as swollen today." Alasse sighed.

"You must obey Elrond's orders, and take it easy! I'll _not _have you trying to run around with such an injury and end up crippled!" Thranduil demanded.

"Ada, I'm _not_ Legolas." Alasse looked at him pensively. "He would still be trying to deny he even had an injury right now, if it was him!"

"That is true." Thranduil nodded. "I see you like your book."

"Oh, yes. That is the one good thing that's coming out of all this! I will have lots of essential time to read it!" Alasse gloated. Thranduil grinned. Legolas would be crawling up the walls if it were him! "Plus, one more thing. For once, I don't have to worry about them trying to tickle my feet!"

"Oh, really?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"They_ can't _this time, without risking further injury to me. So, I'm safe...after how many millennia?" Alasse shook her head. Thranduil narrowed his eyes. He grinned and pinched a few strands of his thick, silky hair and brushed them lightly against her neck. "Aah!" She jumped, and giggled. "Don't!"

"I've heard that laughter is remarkable medicine." Thranduil smiled.

"Stop!" Alasse scrunched up her shoulders as her father lightly swished his hair lower down her neck. "A-Ada! That's...noOOOTTTTttt fair! I'm st-stUCCKKK! I can't escape you!"

"I know." Thranduil smirked.

* * *

_**Viggo Mortensen: **_**"Yeah, they can be fragile. The elves. Especially the Mirkwood strain."**


	23. Chapter 23 The Invader Part 1

**Okay, this chapter isn't birth one yet. And trust me, that will be refreshing after this! **

**Legolas has been watching over his little sister ever since she was a baby, sometimes driving her to the point of vexation, between him and Thranduil always looking out for her. But Legolas would do anything for her, and he will do _whatever_ it takes to keep her safe!**

**Summary: Legolas notices that his sister has not been herself, and decides to investigate why. When he learns the truth, he is furious and out for blood. **

**This is before Alasse was fully trained as a warrior. She doesn't have half the skill of Legolas or Tauriel yet, so this is a case where she can't defend herself so good.**

* * *

The Greenwood Palace of King Thranduil was filled with grand feasting and merry singing. It was the Midsummer's Night Feast, and elves from other realms had come to join them in celebrating the delights of the season. Not to mention that the many other elf lords all knew of Thranduil's expensive taste in fine wine and were not going to pass up this opportunity to relish in it.

Guests had been arriving all that week, so the palace was buzzing with activity. Young Prince Durion of the kingdom farther south of Greenwood, had arrived in his father's place, as his dad, King Herion, had had an accident riding his horse. Thranduil thought Durion was a fine young elf. He was passionate about the study of herbs and was training to be a healer. Legolas, on the other hand, didn't favor the guy's company. Durion was always cutting him down and throwing out vague but cold remarks about Legolas and the Greenwood. Of course, he always did it when Thranduil wasn't around. But Durion was a guest, so Legolas was forced to tolerate him. While Legolas bore it silently, he secretly plotted sabotage. He'd had plenty of training in that area, from spending time with Elrond's sons. Why not have a little fun at the expense of this personally _unwelcome _guest? Legolas wished Elrond's sons were here to give him fresh ideas.

* * *

It was during the feast that things subtly began to take a turn. Thranduil was drinking with his honored guests and was already becoming drunk. Alasse was just about to head to the dessert table when a smooth voice interrupted her. "A grand party, my lady." Alasse turned to see Durion standing there, smiling pleasantly. He was much taller than her-she only came up to his shoulder-, with long, flowing brunette hair and dark eyes.

"Ai. Father goes all out when it comes to our people's celebrations." Alasse nodded.

"Might I have the next dance?" Durion asked politely.

"I suppose that can be arranged." Alasse said innocently. "Thank you."

"No, _thank you, _my lady. Princess Alasse, you are the most beautiful elleth I have ever laid eyes on! Why waste this beauty, indulging yourself with sweets, when you can share your wondrous looks with the entire realm and they can show their appreciation?" Durion grinned.

Alasse blushed. "Uh...well, most of them see me every day." She replied.

"You are just being modest."

"Besides, I'm here to spend time with my friends."

"I hope you will consider me one of them." Durion bowed, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mmm." Alasse smiled lightly. A new, lively tune started by the minstrels. Durion bowed and led Alasse out onto the dance floor. They swayed gracefully among the other elves.

Legolas was drinking a glass of wine and wound his way through the onlookers to watch the dancers. What he saw made him nearly choke! He gaped, wide-eyed as he saw his personal nemesis dancing with..._his sister! _Legolas dropped the glass, letting shatter and spill wine over his dress boots but he didn't care. He clenched and unclenched his fists. _Why that little..._he silently fumed.

"You are a beautiful dancer, Your Highness." Durion cooed down at Alasse.

"Thank you. My brother taught me." Alasse smiled. Durion frowned.

"You mean he is sophisticated enough to have the brains to learn dancing?" He sneered. "I thought he was all bows and arrows."

"Legolas is a _prince." _Alasse corrected him. "His archery passion does not deter him from being regal."

"Wonder how many more surprises he has up his sleeve! I must admit, he and I did not get off to a great start when we first met. He's rather standoffish, isn't he?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Legolas. That is just part of his personality." Alasse said casually.

"Of course. I didn't mean to sound condescending." Durion shook his head. "How rude of me." He tugged Alasse closer with his hand on the small of her back, so that their chests made contact and he firmly held her close.

"Uhm...my Lord Durion? I...I need some space to breathe!" Alasse sputtered. "I'm afraid you're squishing me!"

"Oh. My apologies." Durion grinned.

Legolas was struggling to breathe normally. He didn't like that guy hanging around his baby sister! How badly he wanted to stick an arrow in the petty punk. But, that might spoil the party mood. So, he marched onto the dance floor and tapped Alasse's shoulder. "I believe it is _our_ dance, sister." Legolas put on a pasted smile.

"Oh? Okay..." Alasse agreed, slightly cut off guard. Legolas stepped right in front of Durion without excusing himself and quickly took Alasse in his arms and waltzed her away from Durion. The other prince glowered sourly.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Ai. I am. Though Prince Durion appears a little bit more forward than I'd like." Alasse sighed.

"Would you like me to fix him?" Legolas offered, almost too eagerly. _Please say yes! Oh, please say yes!  
_

"Not at the moment, gwanur." Alasse giggled. "But if I need your help, I shall call for you. I don't really think that will be necessary."

She had no idea how wrong she was!

* * *

Alasse had ventured out into the gardens with some of the other maidens, all under the careful eye of the guards of course. Then when her friends left, Alasse remained outside, pacing in a circle around the beautiful fountain. She looked up at the stars and smiled wistfully. "Lovely night, isn't it?" Durion suggested as he appeared. Alasse nodded.

"It is. It's on nights like this that I feel closer to those we hold dear, who have gone on before us." She murmured.

"Care to take a stroll with me? Just around the courtyard?" Durion smiled warmly, offering his arm.

"I...suppose." Alasse agreed cautiously. He clasped her hand on his arm and led her from the fountain. It felt awkward-she was new at this-, but she took it for granted that he was merely smitten with her. However, she began to feel uneasy when he tugged her in the opposite direction of the courtyard. "I think we should go back." She said, but he tugged her along. He led her outside the cellar of the palace. She nervously looked back and to her dismay, saw _no _guards around! "Why did you bring me down here?" She asked suspiciously, trying to politely slide her hand from his arm. She gasped a little, when he firmly clenched her had and strengthened his arm around hers. She winced. "You're hurting me." She whimpered. "Could you please let go?"

"No need to get so testy, Your Highness. I merely enjoy your company so much that I cannot bear for it to end." Durion purred dramatically.

"Yes, well...I would prefer we be not so far from the party!" Alasse exclaimed. "Please take me back!" She started to turn toward the courtyard but he roughly yanked her arm back to him. She let out a small cry of shock.

"Do not leave me." Durion smiled, patting his left thigh where his sword bobbed up and down in its holster every time his hips swayed. Alasse bit her lip hard.

"_What do you want?" _She asked offensively. Durion squinted hideously and backed her up against the door of the cellar. He dug his fingers into her shoulders, roughly pinching her.

"Relax, my lady. I wouldn't hurt you." He said smoothly. "Unless...I _have to!"_

"Let me go! Let me go, please!" Alasse demanded, squirming. Where the heck were her guards?

"Shh." Durion pressed his finger to her lips. "I'm trying to have a blissful moment with you." Alasse shivered. "Come on now. I'm not so bad of a fellow, am I? I am just so taken by your beauty. All I request is one little kiss?"

"_Let...me...go." _Alasse struggled to get her words out.

"Just one kiss." Durion cupped her chin and nearly closed the gap between them. Alasse spat in his face and kneed him in the gut. His grip on her arms escalated and he roughly threw her to the ground. Before she could scramble away, he pressed his boot down on her arm. "Have it your way then, you little vixen." Durion glared with a sick smile. Alasse felt sick to her stomach.

"Help!" She hollered, praying someone would hear her. Durion nastily dug his heel down deeper on her arm.

"You're going to listen to me good, _princess!" _He snarled. Alasse was whimpering. He withdrew his sword and lightly brought it against her shoulder, then stooped down and pulled her closer by the shoulder. "I will not humiliate you in front of your party. That would be so rude. I'll give you some time to think about it. I am to remain here for a week as an honored guest, so you'll have lots of time to reconsider. However," He jerked her even closer to his face. "_If _you do not give me what I want, during that time, then I _will _kill both your father and your brother!"

Alasse gasped. "W-what?! You...you're bluffing! You...y-you wouldn't!" Her heart was racing a hundred miles a minute, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"I'll leave that up to you." Durion sneered sickly, pushing her back and pinning her to the ground. He brought the tip of his sword under her chin. "Be forewarned, _my lady, _I am not a prince to be trifled with. No one ever refuses me what I desire. Remember, you refuse me, then it's bye-bye to Ada and gwanur! Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Alasse nodded. Durion grinned hideously. He had her in a very vulnerable position on the ground, _very _vulnerable. He was tempted. But like he said, he was patient. Besides it was so much more fun to him to toy with her first. He sheathed his sword and taking her hands, pulled her to her feet in a 'gentlemanly' manner. Alasse swatted his arm. _"Stay away from me!" _She seethed, fighting back tears.

"As you wish. Do not disregard my warnings." Durion shrugged. Alasse took a chance and ran for her life! She was sure he would pursue her, but he merely walked off cackling to himself. Alasse did not stop running until she reached the Great Hall which opened from the side with the double doors. She raced in then slinked around the guests, hoping to find a place to hide.

* * *

Legolas had lost track of her during the festivities, as he'd been dragged into a bragging match to give his father's ego the upper hand. Legolas asked Tauriel and Feren to look for his sister, just so he'd know where she was. Then he caught sight of her and hurried after her.

Alasse covered the noticeable pinch on her arm from Durion's boot with her long sleeve, and her beautiful gown was muddied. All she could physically hear was her racing heart thudding in her ears and she was shaking uncontrollably as she made her way to the upper chambers. "Alasse?" Legolas spoke from behind her.

"Aahh!" Alasse shrieked and whirled around. She was tremendously relieved when she saw who it was! _"Ohh...Legolas..."_ She panted longingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Legolas smiled. But then he took in her appearance and he gaped as he stepped closer to her. "Hey, what happened to you?" He asked firmly.

"It's...it's nothing." Alasse shook her head. Legolas tried to put his calming hands on her quaking shoulders and she yelped unexpectedly. "Sorry! I...I don't feel well."

"_What _has happened, sister?" Legolas asked worriedly with deep concern. "You're pale, and you are trembling like a leaf in a storm." His guts were twisting in his stomach. _Something _was not right!

"I...I threw up." Alasse lied. "Must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"That would explain your off color and the shaking." Legolas said skeptically. "But how do you explain the current state of your gown?"

"I didn't want to spoil the party. So I...ran outside." She HATED lying to Legolas. He was her best friend. But she was too afraid to tell him what had really happened.

Legolas did not believe her at all. He'd seen her with an upset stomach before, and it was never like _this. _No. She was scared! His insides were screaming at him to press her for the truth, but he knew she wouldn't be able to clearly tell him till she was calm. So, against his better judgement… "Do you still feel ill?" He asked.

"I do." Alasse nodded. She_ wasn't _lying about that!

"Do you want me to send one of the healers up, with a remedy for you?"

"No! I...I mean. No. I'm sure it'll pass. Besides, we're having a party. I just need to change." Alasse said. Legolas gave her _the look, _and arched a skeptical eyebrow. She was hiding something from him, something deeply troubling. What he couldn't understand was why?

"How about I go with you?" He offered.

"I would appreciate that!" Alasse breathed heavily. He escorted her to her chambers. Once she closed the door, she dropped to the floor, shedding tears and still shaking. _I have to tell him! But I can't! He and Ada will get killed! Oh, what do I do? _

When she'd finally emerged, she tried to smile. Legolas was glaring. She'd redone her makeup, but he saw the red traces of tears. "You've been crying." He stated.

"I don't like feeling this way." She mumbled. He touched her shoulder and though she flinched, she welcomed it this time. She always felt safe with her big brother around.

"Are you sure you're up to the party?" He asked. "You don't look it."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Alasse exclaimed. She didn't want to be alone.

"All right. But you stick close to me, and let me know if you feel ill again. Agreed?" Legolas told her.

"Ai!" Alasse nodded.

The two royal siblings rejoined the party downstairs. Alasse was afraid to sit, afraid that Durion would approach her. She was glued to her brother's side and he watched her closely. He noticed that she seemed to be warily scanning the party guests. That did not settle well with him. She was steering clear of someone!

Legolas's attention was pulled away for a few moments, and that's when Alasse saw Durion across the room. He smiled derisively at her. Alasse felt sick to her stomach and stood closer to Legolas, and slipped her arm around his. He felt the gesture and looked down at her frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just not myself tonight."

"You don't have to stay. You can go to bed. I'll explain that the party overexcited you."

"No! I want to stay!" Alasse snapped. "I'm sorry. The way I feel right now, I'd rather not be alone."

"I thought not." Legolas agreed.

Alasse did not think she could sleep at all that night, but eventually she collapsed, fast asleep in Legolas's arms. He carried her to her room and put her in bed. He felt inclined to stay with her. He was worried for his little sister. She usually told him everything. Why did she lie about this?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24 The Invader Part 2

**Julsalthil, I loved your comment! Made my day!**

* * *

Legolas was the one who'd barely slept! He'd stayed by his sister's bedside all night, armed with his bow and his knives just in case, but no trouble had revealed itself. He couldn't understand what had disheartened her so. She was normally very bubbly. What had changed that? He was going to get answers!

At sunrise, Alasse still hadn't waken and Legolas thought it was probably for the best. He decided to check on his father and the other guests who were going to be very cranky this morning with ugly hangovers. He summoned Alasse's maid, Tatsu and told her to look after his sister. Sure enough, Thranduil was completely zonked and would not be awake for a few hours. Legolas decided to patrol the grounds to see if he could find anything amiss. And he _did,_ just not the way he was expecting.

"Ahh, Prince Legolas!" Durion beamed smugly. "You're up early. I'd expected you to be in bed, like the rest of our hosts."

"I did not drink as much as they did." Legolas said lowly, hoping to get rid of his nemesis's company quickly. "We have several guests, and I wished to see that everything was in order."

"Of course you did." Durion gave a mock bow. "Maybe that's why you're such a bore to have for company. Always so serious, and mission-focused. You need to learn how to relax, like me!"

"I'd prefer not to associate myself with your definition of _relaxation." _Legolas said curtly.

"I meant it as a suggestion." Durion said innocently. "No need to get so defensive, Legolas."

"I have things to tend to." Legolas said flatly and roughly brushed up against the other guy, knocking him into the wall as he left.

"Rude." Durion told himself. Durion was a loud mouth and loved making Legolas feel inferior. They were both princes, but Legolas was much more skilled when it came to fighting and keeping peace with his subjects. Durion didn't own half his experience, due to lack of practice. Durion only ever practiced in the first place because his father insisted on it, for the protection of their kingdom which his son said they didn't need protection for. But Durion had seen Legolas in action and knew that the Greenwood prince was ten times better than himself with a bow and a blade, and he also saw how everyone admired Legolas, while his own people paid more homage to the king than him, save the eligible elleth back home. The whole idea infuriated him with jealousy. Legolas had even told him they could be equal fighters, _if _Durion would take the time to perfect his skills, which he did not care for. So, he made up for it by using every chance he got to make Legolas feel miserable about himself. Legolas mostly tried to ignore it, but it irked him when he had to pay respects to the so called _guest._

Legolas found Tauriel and Feren. They informed him that several of the night guards stationed on the outskirts of the palace were found out cold earlier that morning, and when they could not wake them for anything, they'd had Malfortion the main healer examine them. He had said it was not drunken sleep, but more as if they'd been drugged! Legolas's hackles raised. Something very wrong was going on, only he could not pinpoint it. He quickly made his way to the healing wards. Malfortion was bustling about, giving orders to his apprentices and fellow healers. "My Lord Legolas!" He breathed in relief.

"Malfortion, what is this I hear about my soldiers possibly being drugged?" Legolas asked firmly.

"My lord, when they were found, they were weak and limp." Malfortion said. "I looked into their eyes, and they were not the pupils of a drunken elf. I've taken a sample of blood from each of them, which we are checking out and I am looking through my medical books to see if I can find anything like this. Your captain did her best to wake them any way she could. But they did not lash out in drunken curses or even stir! That was when Feren fetched me."

"How can this be?" Legolas asked, as he looked down with dismay at his conked troop. Save the rising and falling of their chests, they were as immobile and listless as corpses and they all looked pale.

"I do not know for sure, my lord. But I promise I will let you know when we have the results from their blood comparisons!"

"Well, look after them, my friend." Legolas gulped as he departed. Something was targeting his household, his _sister! _But he could not figure out why! Then a sickening thought entered his brain. What if it was not a _what, _but a _who? _Legolas had to speak with his father as soon as his head was clear.

"Something else is troubling you." Tauriel pointed out. "You looked disturbed before we reported to you. Is something else wrong?"

"I cannot explain it. Tauriel? Feren? Last night during the party, did either of you notice or see anything amiss with Alasse? Anything unusual happen?" Legolas asked.

"Nay, my lord. She seemed to be having a good time." Feren answered. "Though I must confess, I was not watching the entire time."

"Same here." Tauriel sighed. "What is the matter, Legolas?"

"Something really frightened her last night." Legolas frowned. "But what gets me, is she wouldn't tell me about it and she never hides things from me when she is afraid."

"What do you suspect?"

"I don't know yet. But keep your eyes and ears open. Double the guards, especially outside the palace. Anything suspicious happens, immediately report to me." Legolas ordered them.

* * *

Alasse woke, shuddering as she remembered the night before. She'd been hoping and praying that it only been a bad dream, but then she lifted the sleeve of her nightgown and saw the large mark on her arm and knew that wasn't a dream! What could she do? She trembled, not sure what to do! Tatsu came out of the bathroom and smiled at her. Alasse quickly covered her arm. "You're awake!" Tatsu greeted. "I've drawn your bath. I thought it would be refreshing after a night of partying." Then she noticed how shaken Alasse looked. "My lady! Are you all right?" She hurried to the bed.

"I just...thought I was dreaming about something." Alasse gulped.

"Oh, would you like to talk about it?"

"Someone...was hurting me, because he wanted to assassinate Ada and Legolas!" Alasse cried. She was hoping that somehow her maid would indirectly pick up on _something _in her statement.

"Oh, I am sorry, my lady." Tatsu said sympathetically, patting her shoulder. "But thank goodness it was only a dream."

"It sure didn't _feel _like a dream!" Alasse trembled.

"Come, a warm bubble bath will soothe you." Tatsu said encouragingly, taking her arm.

"Thank you. I'd like that." Alasse said gratefully. "I am not to be disturbed from it, by anyone! _Except _Legolas. Do you understand?" Alasse told her lady in waiting seriously.

"Yes, my lady." Tatsu nodded. Alasse hurried into the bathroom and undressed herself. Tatsu was right, the bath _was _soothing! After she'd washed herself, Alasse stayed in the tub, enjoying the warm water enveloping her like a much needed hug. She was so worried, but the steamy atmosphere helped to relax her. She fell asleep in the tub.

* * *

Thranduil woke up very grumpy, and it took several doses of pain-killing herbs to make his hangover bearable. He'd finally reached the point where he was fit for polite conversation. He went to his throne, waiting for his guest lords to join him. Durion sauntered up to the throne room and bowed. "My lord King Thranduil." He said politely.

"Prince Durion." Thranduil addressed him. "What brings you here? I did not summon you."

"I wish to speak to you, my king."

"Regarding?"

"First, may I say that you have the best taste in wine!" Durion exclaimed. "Its taste is so fine, if anything else were concealed in it, one would never notice the difference, would they?" He hoped the weary king hadn't picked up on any traces of unusual occurrences yet.

"Perhaps. I am rather weary after partying so hard last night." Thranduil huffed, rubbing his temple. "So state your business."

"My lord, if I may be so bold, you have a _beautiful _daughter!" Durion laid it on thick.

"Indeed." Thranduil smiled proudly. "You don't have to tell me, penneth. She favors her mother. But what is that to you?"

"I have come to humbly ask your permission to court her!" Durion blurted out.

"_Really?"_ Thranduil felt more awake now! And he sat straighter. That had been the last thing he'd expected to be addressed about. He gave his best steely look. "Tell me, young elf. Just _what _are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Utterly honorable, my lord. I have never met an elleth like her. So modest, so sweet, so fair. She is a very kind princess, something I rarely ever see in one of royalty. I would like your permission to pursue a potential relationship with her."

"_Why?" _Thranduil asked suspiciously, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Durion grinned nervously. Man, the girl's father was nearly impossible to fully face when he pulled off that death glare! Durion was beginning to think that maybe he should just skip this step. He'd heard of Thranduil's frightful temper, and hoped he could avoid it.

"Because, I care for her deeply. I took one look at her and knew that all I wanted in the world was to give her all the happiness she deserves! Might I be hopeful in believing you will look with favor on me?" Durion asked timidly.

Thranduil chuckled. "You are getting ahead of yourself, young one." He shook his head. "I am not about to just hand over my daughter to every gooey-eyed ellon that wishes to pursue her! She is much too valuable to me! However, I cannot deny that your reputation speaks for itself. You are still pursuing a career in the art of healing, are you not?"

"Ai, my lord. I am. And have spent the greater time of my current position learning all I can about herbs, and their uses."

"A most noble profession." Thranduil pondered. "I think you are a bit over eager. But I suppose that is to be expected." He chuckled. "I will need some more time to consider the matter."

"Oh. Of course." Durion mumbled, disappointed. _Just give me permission already! _He thought to himself. _You're spoiling my plans with your tardiness!  
_

"You are here as a guest for the remainder of the week. I shall have to consult with my daughter first, of course."

"Of course, my lord." Durion nodded.

"And Legolas."

"Oh, yes. _Legolas."_ Durion put on the best pasted smile he could. Inside, he was cringing. "A fine lad, and fierce warrior."

"I shall give my answer by the end of the week." Thranduil said.

"Thank you for your time, my lord." Durion smiled and bowed, then departed quickly.

* * *

Soon, Thranduil was engrossed in conversation by his fellow lords. "Prince Durion seems to be quite taken with your daughter, Thranduil." One of the previously lesser drunk men said.

"Can you blame him?" Thranduil smirked cockily.

"Nay, my lord! Never!" The elves laughed. "I understand from the servants this morning that the lass and the lad danced last night and that it was quite a sight."

"_I _do not recall seeing them dance." Thranduil frowned.

"Well, to be honest, mellon...I don't believe you were coherent enough at the time!" One of the elves teased him.

"Neither were you." Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "So they seemed friendly, did they?"

"Most definitely. He's a fine boy! Would you consider him a suitable match perhaps?"

"Don't tread there yet." Thranduil warned him. "I still have to speak with my children regarding this matter."

* * *

Legolas entered as the guests left. "Legolas! Glad you're here." Thranduil smiled.

"I had something to look into. Ada, I..." Legolas began.

"First, I have a question for you." His father interrupted. "Tell me, Legolas. What do you think of Prince Durion?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I don't." He said curtly.

"Come again?"

"I don't think of him...as worth my time of day more than necessary."

"What did you think of his dance with Alasse? I'm afraid I was too wine-riddled to notice!"

Legolas scowled. "I don't like him, Father. I don't like the way he looks at her." He said firmly.

"I have a feeling you will say that about all her potential beaus." Thranduil teased.

"Perhaps." Legolas sighed. "But he does not respect me, as a host or an opponent. I have little regard for that kind of manner."

"Legolas, you wouldn't be riding him down because of his personal rift with you, would you?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know." Legolas cleared his throat. "But I do not care to discuss _him_ at the moment. We've got trouble, Father!"

* * *

After Alasse had dressed and her hair had been arranged, she told Tatsu that she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with her father. Right now she needed to be close to him, to make sure he was okay, and also she'd feel safer by being near him. Tatsu left to tend to her other duties. Alasse took a deep breath and ventured out into the hallway. She asked one of the servants if Thranduil had woken yet. They said he had so she was quickly making her way to the throne room when a dreaded figure stopped her on the steps. Alasse's heart beat wildly. _No, please no! _She thought.

"Sleep well, princess?" Durion asked cooly.

"No, I did not!" Alasse retorted.

"What are you worrying about? I'm not going to hurt you." Durion said smoothly, slowly walking up the steps. "Not, _if_ you grant me what I asked."

"I am reserving my kiss for the person that I marry someday!" Alasse growled, frightfully backing up. "And it will not be you!"

"Oh?" Durion grinned, making Alasse feel queasy. He patted the sword on his hip. "You might seriously want to reconsider that..."

"Durion, please..." Alasse tried to plead.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! Am I interrupting something, my lady?" Lavender the cook asked as she appeared. Alasse didn't know what to say. She fought to stay calm as Durion leered at her like a hungry predator.

"Nay, my good woman. I was just asking the lady if she wished for a stroll in the gardens." He spoke up politely. "Her father has granted me permission to pursue her, you see." Alasse's heart dropped into her stomach. It couldn't be true! Had Thranduil really arranged a marriage for her, without her consent? Durion could see that she was cut off guard. _Perfect, _he thought. _She'll never go against the king's word, even if he didn't really give it! _He stepped up and firmly took Alasse's arm in his, squeezing her hand so she couldn't get away.

"Isn't that nice?" Lavender smiled. "Well, then. I will not detain you." She said giddily.

As soon as she skittered away, Durion leaned down closely to Alasse's ear and said darkly, "You're coming with me." He more or less dragged her beside him as they left the palace.

* * *

"You're saying that someone is possibly targeting my men?" Thranduil growled, pounding his fist on his throne arm.

"Malfortion seems to think so, Father. And you know what he always says, '_Never Make Assumptions. They are deadly!' _If he suspects foul play, I trust his judgement."

"But who would stoop so low?" Thranduil fumed, anger burning through him.

"I do not know yet. Tauriel and I are looking into it."

"Keep searching, Legolas! We must find the fiend that did this and find out why!" Thranduil demanded. He rose and hurried down the stairs. "I'm going to look in on my soldiers."

* * *

Durion led Alasse into one of the gardens farthest from the palace. Alasse's stomach twisted more icily with every step they took. Not too far away, she could see one of the guards, Tawarthion, patrolling the footbridge. She hoped he would see them but he appeared distracted in his duty. Durion ushered Alasse to the flower gardens, to a strip of painted with rose bushes of all sorts of colors. Durion suddenly stopped and clenched her by the wrists, making her face him. "Have you been thinking about my conditions?" He asked coldly.

"I have not been able to think of anything else!" Alasse exclaimed, trying to avoid eye contact. He cupped her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Know that you are the one forcing me to make this so unpleasant." He hissed.

"Durion, pl-please! I cannot give myself to you! That...this is for my future husband alone, and no one else. I would've given you a friendly kiss on the face out of courtesy had you acted decently." Alasse bit her lip. "But this...you're a-"

"Quiet!" Durion barked and threw her to the ground then sat on her legs and pinned her arms at her sides.

"Please..." Alasse whimpered. "Durion, don't do this!" She begged, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I told you, you have lots of time to think about it." Durion scoffed. "Do you honestly think I am going to go back on my word?" Alasse looked up at him, confused and so very frightened. "I am a patient man. But of course..." he slowly drew out his sword, "the more you resist, the more unpleasant it will be. You could make this easier on everybody and just do as I ask. It wouldn't take very long, and it would be all over."

"I...I _can't! _Please, let me go!" Alasse cried. "Please let me go, Durion. Please!" Durion sneered down at her.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't force you." He said smoothly, which made bile rise up in Alasse's throat. He released her arms and rose back to his feet. She curled on her side and noticed her arms were bruised from his rough grip. "If that's the way you want it, fine. Of course, one never knows when the king may die in his sleep..."

"No!" Alasse screeched.

"Can't be too careful what might be slipped in his drink at night..." Durion smirked.

"Please, noo!" Alasse wailed.

"Seeing he is so fond of wine." Durion cocked his head.

"Nooo! Durion, don't do it! I beg you!" Alasse pleaded.

"Of course, I might be persuaded to hold off..._if..." _He leered at her.

"I...I..." Alasse trembled. Durion grabbed her, clenching her arms. She was shedding tears.

"Will you still resist me? I didn't ask for much." He squinted.

"Just...let me go!" Alasse shrieked. Where was Tawarthion? He hadn't been very far away, and had excellent Elvish hearing. Surely he had been able to hear her pleas! Why was he not coming to his princess's aid?

"Very well, melleth. I'll let you go." Durion smiled creepily, loosening his grip. But then, without warning, he punched her very hard right in the stomach. Alasse gasped and doubled over, unable to catch her breath. Then he did it again, and again till she dropped to her knees, hugging herself. "That was just a warning. If you refuse me again, it will be worse next time."

Alasse scrambled to her feet and ran away as quickly as she could, far away from him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. Durion passed Tawarthion as he headed back to the palace. "Did you have a pleasant time?" The guard asked.

"Do I look as if I am shouting, _Victory?!" _Durion glared at him in annoyance. "I shortened the chain and give it a couple good yanks. This is taking much longer than I thought. We may have to act quicker."

"Plan is always adjustable, hmm?" Tawarthion quipped.

"Exactly." Durion smiled. "Well, I have my work cut out for me!"

* * *

The servants and other guests bowed politely to Durion as he strode up to the palace with a pasted smile. He'd nearly reached the palace gates, when something strong snatched his shoulder from behind and jerked him away. He was dragged through the trees till his kidnapper had brought him to the edge of the waterfall and let him drop to the dirt on the forest floor. Durion's face paled when he looked up into the face of his captor: a _very _unhappy Legolas! "L-Legolas? What was that about?" He asked nervously, with a fake smile. _Did he see what transpired between us?! _He panicked inwardly.

"We need to talk." Legolas muttered. "About Alasse." Durion started to scramble backwards, but Legolas firmly pressed down on his leg with his boot, halting any further escape. Durion could run, but Legolas was five times stronger than he was.

"Your sister?" Durion smiled sickly. "Lovely thing, isn't she?"

"_Yes. _But not to you!" Legolas snarled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Father told me that you spoke with him. I don't believe a word of it. I've seen the way you look at her." Legolas said venomously, the very thought discussing him. "You don't care for her. You're just after her for her looks!"

"Legolas, _mellon..."_

"_Do not _call me that. Don't even try." Legolas said curtly. "I don't know just what you think you're doing, but I do not like it. It keeps me awake at night."

"Legolas, relax. I mean no harm toward you or your sister. Well, maybe you, but only in jest, I swear!"

"Keep it that way." Legolas said, unsheathing one of his white knives and pretending to admire it. Durion paled a few more degrees.

"Are you threatening me, Legolas?" Durion asked wryly. Legolas merely looked at him. Durion didn't like that look at all. Now it was his turn to feel queasy. Legolas looked down at him with murder in his eyes.

"Consider it a warning. You don't love Alasse. You are just using her, for _something. _Make no mistake, I _will _find out what your little charade is!"

_So, he doesn't know! But he's onto me, d- it! _

Legolas stooped down in front of him and clenched his shoulder, holding his knife to Durion's chin. Durion threw up his hands defensively. "I'm only going to tell you this once," Legolas said icily. _"Stay away from my sister! _You hurt her, in _any _way, I will kill you."

"All right, all right!" Durion panted. "I promise, I'll leave her alone."

Legolas pffted and let him go. "Get away from me. Next time I won't be so friendly."

"I understand, Legolas. I'd feel the same if I had a sister." Durion smiled. Legolas rolled his eyes, cringing and marched away. Durion glared as the Greenwood prince stomped off. He cursed as he wiped the dirt from his precious clothes. D-! Legolas _would_ be the one to figure out something was off about him! "_Okay, pretty boy. Okay." _He said under his breath. "You want to force my hand? Give it your best shot. I would just love to challenge you on this!" He patted his sword at his hip. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's dance!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25 The Invader Part 3

Alasse was hugging her arms around her middle, partly from pain and partly to hide the bruises on her arms. She'd ran to the water fountain, dropped to the ground and just cried. The trees sensed something was amiss and whispered to her. She told them that her father and her brother were in danger and that she didn't know what to do. The trees asked her who would do something so vulgar, and she told them. The trees whispered and insisted that she needed to tell her family. Alasse left the garden in tears and headed back to the palace, praying Durion wouldn't run into her on the way!

* * *

Legolas was marching to the East gate when Alasse turned the corner and they halted in surprise at the sight of each other. Alasse was shaking again and tried to avoid eye contact. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Legolas asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing this time! I'm not buying any of that."

"Legolas, please." Alasse whimpered. "I'm ok-kay."

"No, you're _not."_ Legolas stood right in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"I...it's not..."

"No! We're going to talk." Legolas declared sharply. He firmly took her hand and led her back inside.

* * *

Legolas ushered her into his own chambers. He slammed the door closed behind him. "Sit down." He told her, patting his bed. Alasse obeyed, hugging her middle. Legolas stepped in front of her. "Alasse, look at me." Alasse shuddered. _"Look at me."_ He repeated himself. She timidly faced him, but could barely look him in the eye. "What are you hiding from me? Something has been troubling you, and I _need_ to know what it is."

"I can't tell you." Alasse said in a small voice. Legolas grimaced, struggling to stay patient with her. Right now was not the time!

"Well, maybe this will." Legolas frowned darkly. He leaned over and prying her arms away, he quickly undid her bodice. Alasse tried to fight him, but he would have none of it. He lifted her chemise and bristled at what he saw. There were a few large, purple bruises on her stomach the sizes of someone's fist! "What the-Alasse, _who_ did this to you?! You'd better tell me!"

"I can't!" Alasse began to weep.

"Alasse, I'm your brother." Legolas tried using a more gentle approach. "It angers me when I see you get hurt! You have to tell me, do you understand? You're not getting out of here until you do. I need to know what is going on!" Alasse started weeping. Legolas knelt in front of her and clasped her hands. "Alasse...please. Did you know that several of our guards were drugged last night to keep them from performing their job?" Alasse gaped at him in horror.

"What?!" She gasped.

"Malfortion believe that someone deliberately tried to conk them out. Something wrong is going on around here." Legolas looked her right in the eyes. "You need to tell me _everything _you know. And I want to know who did this to you! The Valar may have mercy on his soul, but I will _not!_" Alasse was still shaking. "Sister, tell me. _Who _hurt you?"

"Durion. It was Prince Durion." Alasse wept. Legolas felt hot lava boil in his veins. He'd known the guy was up to no good. But this? The jerk was lower than Legolas had imagined!

"_Durion..." _Legolas snarled murderously. "Why?! Why did he go after you?"

"Because...I...I wouldn't give myself to him like he asked." Alasse hung her head.

"He threatened you, didn't he?!" Legolas seethed.

"Yes!" Alasse nodded tearfully.

"Alasse, my dear sister, I have to ask you a delicate question." Legolas said seriously, standing in front of her and holding her arms. "Look at me." Alasse had to make herself obey. "Alasse, did...did he force himself on you? Please just tell me the truth."

"No. No, he didn't. But he acted like he was going to and I thought he was!" Alasse wailed.

"How many times?"

"Twice! Last night and this morning. Legolas, I was so scared! I was so afraid he was going to do it! And I was alone...nobody was around to help me. I thought Tawarthion would've heard my cries, but I guess he was too far away."

"Tawarthion? Where was he?"

"On the footbridge near the rose garden, where Durion took me this morning."

"He was close enough. He should've heard you!" Legolas frowned.

Alasse cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I lied to you, Legolas. I didn't want to! Truly, I didn't. But I was so afraid! Please forgive me. Please don't be angry with me, Legolas! I couldn't bear it if you were. I was so scared!"

"I know. It's not your fault." He said kindly, but just barely calm. Alasse leaned her head against his waist, clutching his belt and weeping as he rubbed her hair. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"My arms, he was rough when he was making a point."

"I'm gonna kill him! Did he do or say anything else?"

"He said he was going to kill you if I didn't do as he asked."

"Me? Well, you can wipe the worry off your face regarding that, sister. Durion couldn't kill me even if he tried! He's much too clumsy when it comes to the use of arms."

"There are other ways, he told me! And Father..."

"What about Father?!" Legolas stiffened. "Did he threaten him too?!"

"Yes, Legolas! He did! He insinuated about slipping something lethal into Ada's glass of wine when he goes to bed. He said he wouldn't, if I...if I..."

"I've heard more than enough!" Legolas growled. "Alasse, listen to me very closely. I want you to stay here, in my chambers. You'll be safe. I'm going to tell Ada everything right now and have Durion seized and arrested at once. And I'm going to send Maerwen up here to look you over. Please, do as I say and stay here!" Legolas implored her seriously.

"I will, Legolas. I'll stay in here." Alasse nodded. Legolas hugged her and stroked her face.

"It will be alright, Alasse. I promise." He said soothingly. Then he quickly opened the door and departed. Alasse brought her feet up on the bed and curled into a ball, huddling on his pillows.

* * *

Legolas's blue eyes were on fire and every fiber in his body burned with rage. He saw Feren coming up from the wine cellar. "Feren!" He hollered. The soldier raced to his side.

"My lord?" He nodded.

"Find Captain Tauriel. Seize Prince Durion and have him arrested at once!" Legolas demanded.

"Ai, my lord. On what charges?"

"Attempted murder for starters." Legolas glared at him. "Last I heard, he was out in the gardens." Feren bowed and started to leave. "Oh, and Feren? Find Tawarthion and tell him that he is to report to the king immediately. I have some questions that need to be answered."

"I'm on it, Your Highness." Feren nodded and raced off.

Legolas was bent on getting to his father, but just before he could enter the throne room, Malfortion stopped him. "Your Highness! I must speak with you!" Legolas cringed and halted. He really needed to speak to Thranduil!

"Make it quick." Legolas said.

"My lord, I believe we have hit on what wiped out our troops." The healer explained. "It was a sedative, a very strong one of nearly lethal kind!"

"Lethal?"

"Ai, my lord. It is known as Irismilate, a combination of lavender oil and sulfur."

"Sulfur?" Legolas creased his brows.

"Ai. It can be used as a sedative for knocking out a patient for grievous wounds, but it is so potent it must be used only under the most dire and horrific circumstances. The ingredients _must _be measured to the letter, or else it will prove fatal. Some patients were so languid from it that they were declared dead, until they woke days later! And others did die from the drug not being administered correctly."

"_Days?!" _Legolas gasped. "So, those fallen soldiers in there...it may be days before they wake?"

"It is possible. We are doing all we can to restore their consciousness, but so far nothing is working."

"You must find a way to make something work!" Legolas demanded. "Who knows who might be targeted next?"

"There is one problem, my lord."

"Well?"

"The substance is not known to Greenwood. That is why it took me so long to find what it was in my medical journals. It is used mostly in the southern kingdoms of our kin, near the villages of men. It has often been used for elderly, demented folk who are violent and forgetful. It calms them down, sometimes for days. My lord, someone not from our realm had to have done this!" Malfortion leaned in closely.

"You're saying..."

"I'm saying, it has to be someone from the outside. We are not familiar with this kind of sedation."

"How could they have been given it?" Legolas asked.

"From their blood samples, it was most definitely the wine they drank."

"The wine! But wouldn't we all have been effected?"

"Not if they were singled out, my lord." Malfortion shook his head.

"I will let my father know. Thank you for telling me! Do what you can for the men. Oh, and send Maerwen up to my chambers right away! My sister is up there, and needs to be examined immediately!" Legolas ordered him.

"Of course Your Highness. What happened to her, Legolas? Is it serious?" Malfortion frowned with concern.

"If you care to accompany me to my father's throne, you will learn of what I have discovered." Legolas hissed. "I must speak to the king now!" Malfortion nodded and followed. They met Tauriel on the way, she'd just come from reporting to Thranduil that she had found no clues whatsoever to the mystery.

"Tauriel, I want every guest room sealed off and all of their belongings searched, on the double!" Legolas told her.

"What are we looking for?" Tauriel inquired.

"A vial. If you find one, leave it where you found it and report back to me immediately. Oh, and Tauriel? Set a guard outside my room. Alasse is in there and needs protection."

"Yes, Legolas." Tauriel agreed. She didn't understand all the details, but she knew it was urgent.

Legolas barged up to the throne. "Legolas! Malfortion, what is it?" Thranduil's jaw dropped.

"Father, we need to talk right now! Alasse has been harassed and threatened!" Legolas exclaimed. Thranduil gaped, in horror at first...then anger.

"Tell me everything!" He barked, standing up. As Legolas poured out what Alasse had told him, the healer was greatly taken aback. Thranduil paced around anxiously, wringing his hands and screeching vile Elvin curses at himself. What had he done?!

"Father, wha-" Legolas began but was cut off Maerwen's voice behind them.

"My lord Legolas?" The female healer bowed. "I am sorry. But when I entered your chambers, your sister was not there."

"_What?!" _Legolas sputtered, with a horrible gnawing feeling in his stomach.

"She was not there. I took the liberty of checking out the bathing room facilities, but she was not there either. She was nowhere. Do you want me to wait for her there?" Maerwen inquired.

Thranduil swore like a madman. "It's my fault!" He bellowed.

"Ada?" Legolas was alarmed.

"I was just speaking with Prince Durion before Tauriel showed up. I granted him permission to take Alasse for a friendly stroll in the gardens!" Thranduil cried.

"You _what?!" _Legolas hollered.

"It was before I knew any of this!" Thranduil shouted. "Oh, great Valar, what have I done?!"

"He has her! I don't know how he did it, but he has her!" Legolas's breath hitched. "I will find her, Father!" Legolas promised, then he ran straight to the castle's front gates. "Feren! Assemble every available officer you can round up! The princess has been abducted and is in grave danger! On the double!" Feren darted off within seconds. Legolas threw himself up into the trees and raced along. _I'm going to kill him!_

* * *

"Please let me go!" Alasse begged Durion, who ignored her and roughly jerked her forward, following his lead. Her hands were bound in front and he pulled her with a rope, deeper into the forest and away from the palace!

Alasse was terrified. She felt sure that this was the end. Was he going to kill her? No. Not till he got what he wanted! He was going to use her before he did away with her! She struggled against him but his hand did not slip.

The trees whistled in alarm at her. She looked up at them. _Please, help me, my friends! _Alasse whispered desperately to the trees in her native Sindarin tongue. _I am in trouble! I need your help! Get Legolas! Please! Get Legolas!_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26 The Invader Part 4

**Yes, Guest. Tolkien's elves are very in tune with nature. They can communicate with them, and hear what the trees say in their own way of speaking. **

* * *

Alasse struggled and flailed against Durion. She even tried kicking his shins, but it was no good. "Where are you taking me?" Alasse asked.

"Relax, princess. You'll see." Durion said in a derisive tone, tugging her along like an animal. They reached a thicket of trees close to the river's edge. Durion halted, turned, and pushed Alasse up against a tree with her hands behind her and secured her to the trunk. The tree, sensing the princess was in distress, violently shook its limbs, dropping acorns and twigs down on the kidnapper. "Cut it out!" Durion bellowed. He pulled out his sword and held it to Alasse's chin. She whimpered and looked away. "You told them, didn't you?"

"I..."

"I saw that d- brother of yours find you! He made you tell him, didn't he?" Durion glared. Alasse didn't answer. _"Didn't he?!" _Durion growled.

"Y-yes!" Alasse began shedding tears. "I had to!" Durion slapped her across the face, making her yelp. And her lip was bleeding. _"Why?! Why _are you doing this?" Alasse wailed.

"Because I can." Durion smiled. "And everything was going okay, until that b- brother of yours had to get himself involved and ruin everything! He's too smart for his own good." He slightly pressed the sword closer into her skin. "But I'm smarter." He sneered.

"You...you won't get away with this!" Alasse glowered tearfully.

"What? What was that? I'm not going to get away with it?" Durion cocked his head. Alasse squeezed her eyes shut. "Well, we'll just see about that, my dear." Durion licked his lips. Alasse trembled, purely terrified. Durion stepped behind her and freed her from the tree. However, her hands were still bound. The second she felt the rope from the tree slip, she desperately darted forward, but Durion grabbed hold of her skirt. "And where are you going to run to, hmm?" He taunted. Alasse jerked her skirt, trying to free it from his grasp. She yanked it back, but he didn't let go and a large rip shredded it. The tree pelted acorns and twigs at Durion. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and pounced on her before she could run. He threw her to the ground under himself, grasping her wrists.

"Durion, don't!" Alasse begged. "Please! Don't do this! Don'tttt!"

"I told you what would happen if you resisted." Durion said coldly. Alasse screamed with all her might.

"_Aaarrgghhhyyyeeeaahhh!" _Came a sudden, piercing screech from above them. Something lanky, and able-bodied threw itself from the sky, right into Durion with its long legs stretched forward, kicking him roughly from behind and rolling him into a heap on the ground. Alasse was shocked and relieved she couldn't speak.

It was Legolas! He had Durion pinned to the ground. Legolas unsheathed one of his white knives and tossed it to Alasse so she could cut through her bonds. "Alasse, run! Get out of here!" Legolas told her. While Legolas's attention was momentarily swayed, Durion pushed on Legolas's chest and shoved him off. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Legolas tackled him. Durion kneed him in the chest and this time, he ran. Legolas growled and before the perpetrator had gone 10 feet, Legolas lept down in front of him, with his other knife drawn.

"This is going to be fun!" Durion leered, pulling out his sword. The two parried off. Legolas's weapon may have been smaller, but he was quicker and more knowledgeable on the swift ways of using it than Durion was. Legolas managed to dodge his somewhat clumsy blows and punched him hard in the face. Durion grabbed him around the waist, intending to knock him off his feet, but Legolas saw it as an opportunity and seized him, flipping Durion over his back onto the ground.

"L-Legolas! Here!" Alasse called, tossing him his white knife. But...Durion caught it! Alasse shrieked. What had she done? Legolas gaped.

"Looks like you're one blade short, pretty boy." Durion scoffed.

"Oh, I won't need it." Legolas retorted smugly. "I told you to stay away from my sister!" He lunged at Durion, swiping the other elf's sword into the air and out of reach. But as he did so, Durion arched his arm back and hit Legolas across his right side in one swipe!

"Legolas!" Alasse cried out in horror. She ran to try to retrieve Durion's sword. Legolas yelped painfully, holding his side. The searing discomfort was excruciating, and blood was pouring out. Durion kicked him in the stomach, knocking him over. "Noo! Durion, stop!" Alasse hollered. Just as she reached the sword, a boot stepped on it and two strong arms grabbed her from behind. "Aaahhh!" Alasse cried, thrashing. But the figure dragged her away, along with Durion's sword.

Durion smirked darkly down at Legolas, who was on his back holding his side, trying not to whimper, trying not to wince so his enemy would know how much pain he was in. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Durion chuckled hideously. "A _warrior _off his feet?" Legolas glowered daggers at him. "The almighty Legolas has finally fallen! You don't know how many times I have imagined this moment. Legolas, beloved prince of Greenwood and mighty archer...puh! If only they could see you now. If you could see yourself. Pathetic, that's what you are. And that's all you'll ever be."

Legolas had managed to drag himself onto his side, propping himself on his elbow. "Pathetic..." He snickered with a wince. "The only pathetic one I see here is a spineless coward, who stoops to vulgar deeds to get ahead." Durion's face went absolutely crimson. Legolas did not cower before him and it was maddening to Durion.

"You've always bested me, Legolas." Durion hissed. "But not this time!" He shouted, raising the knife. Legolas was about to kick Durion's legs when arms suddenly held Durion in a headlock, with a sword pointed to his neck. Durion struggled, dropping Legolas's knife which he picked up, but these arms were larger, stronger, and as stiff as iron! Durion felt as if they were going to squish him into butter.

"You've dug your grave deep enough, and it will my pleasure to toss you into it!" Thranduil snarled viciously in his ear. Legolas slowly got to his feet. "_What have you done to my daughter?!" _Thranduil bellowed at Durion, tightening his choking grip. "Where is she?! TALK!"

"I would answer the question, scumbag!" Tauriel narrowed her eyes, keeping her bow trained on the cowering elf.

"If _anything _has happened to her, you will wish I had killed you instantly!" Thranduil threatened, every fiber of his body tingling with nearly unchecked rage. Durion feebly pointed eastward.

"That...that way! Go that way!" He barely managed to speak. Thranduil pulled his head back by his hair, holding his sword to his throat.

"If you lie..."

"Not! I'm not!" Durion trembled in a cowardly voice.

"Tauriel, plug this...this roach in irons!" Thranduil demanded.

"With pleasure, my king!" Tauriel snapped, nearly yanking Durion's arm out of its socket as Feren approached with shackles and the other officers kept their bows pinned on Durion.

"Legolas!" Thranduil gasped in horror as he saw the blood on his sons' outfit.

"It's just a scratch." Legolas gasped, then lept back up into the trees.

* * *

Alasse clawed at her new captor and bit down on his wrist. "Shut up, will you?" He muttered, dragging her backward. Alasse froze. She knew that voice! How could this be?

"You?" She cried.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" Tawarthion replied casually.

"But, why? Wha-"

"Something a _princess _wouldn't understand."

"Let go of me!" Alasse yelled. "Let go!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, _my lady." _Tawarthion sneered.

"You! You miserable fiend! Release the princess!" An elderly, dear, but outraged voice bellowed at Tawarthion. This time, Alasse wasn't the only one who was surprised!

"Gandalf?" Alasse squeaked.

"Mithrandir!" Tawarthion stiffened. "You've caught me at a rather inopportune moment, I'm afraid." Gandalf's usually merry, twinkling blue eyes stormed over with dark clouds of contempt.

"Let the girl go!" He shouted.

"Oh! You thought I was hurting her." Tawarthion chuckled nervously. "You see..."

"Enough!" Gandalf growled, pounding his staff onto ground, causing a giant wave of pressure around the perimeter, knocking both elves off their feet and sending Tawarthion yards away from them. Alasse lay there, gasping and blinking. Gandalf hurried to her side. "Alasse, child." He said in a gentle voice. "I am sorry, my dear, for that. But I'm afraid it was unavoidable."

"I'm just glad...you showed up when you did!" Alasse exclaimed.

* * *

Tawarthion slid on the forest floor until he hit something sturdy with a thud. He looked up and paled in terror when he looked up into the face of a very livid Thranduil! "Your...Your Majesty!" He croaked. "I...I...I...I..."

"So, you _were _in on it!" Legolas spat. He clenched the guard's arm, shaking him. "You! You would do this? To your own princess? Your own kin?"

"You don't understand!" Tawarthion pleaded in a cowardly voice.

"Silence!" Thranduil yelled. _"Where _is my daughter?"

"_Mithrandir..."_ Tawarthion cowered with his eyes shut. He was more afraid of the king than of his greedy accomplice. Legolas grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him from behind on the ground, like a sack of potatoes.

When they reached the glen, they saw the wizard kneeling next to a frightened elleth. He was starting to help her to her feet. "Alasse!" Thranduil called and ran to her side, gathering her in his arms, and pulling her to her feet. "Ohhh..._mui meld iel-_..." He murmured. "Are you hurt, child?" He asked in alarm.

"I...I...not..." Alasse could barely speak. Tauriel and the others caught up to them and incarcerated Tawarthion. Legolas sighed with relief and stepped over to his dad and sister.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"We should be asking you that!" Gandalf pointed out. There was blood all over the front of Legolas's green tunic. For a moment, Thranduil just pulled both of his children into himself, embracing them tightly, just thankful that they were both still alive!

"Legolas..." Alasse mumbled tearfully. "You're hurt."

"Hey, don't worry about me." Legolas smiled warmly, though he winced as he said it. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm just glad you're safe." Alasse smiled sadly at him.

Thranduil glared dangerously at the two criminals who had causes this whole mess. "Throw these two miscreants into the deepest, darkest dungeon in the palace!" Thranduil shouted. "Keep them chained, with no source of light whatsoever, and refuse them any food!" Tauriel nodded proudly. "And find one of the litters!" Thranduil added.

"Ada, I can walk." Legolas shook his head.

"Don't argue with your father, you pig-headed elfling." Gandalf said firmly. "Both you and your sister just nearly took two thousand years off his life!"

"For once, you and I agree on something." Thranduil muttered. Alasse stumbled, falling against her father. Now that the adrenaline had dissipated, she felt very wobbly. "Alasse! What's wrong? Are you wounded?" Thranduil panicked.

"N-n-no." Alasse shook her head. She was still shaking. Legolas glared with fury when he gazed at the blood on her lip, and took in her disheveled appearance, her sleeves and skirt torn. "I just...can't seem to...get my bearings."

"We need to get you to the healers, quickly! The both of you!"

"I'll be fine." Legolas shook his head. Gandalf mumbled something and Legolas was transformed before their eyes, unconscious and laid prone on a litter!

"_Hannon le,_ Mithrandir." Thranduil laughed. Feren led the prisoners away with several guards while Tauriel bound Legolas's wound on his stomach before two other officers picked up the litter and carried him back to the palace. Thranduil scooped Alasse up in his arms and carried her bridal-style then set her on his elk. He climbed up behind her and firmly held his arm around her waist, which made her grimace. "I owe you a debt of gratitude, Mithrandir." He said to Gandalf.

"Think nothing of it, my friend." Gandalf smiled. "Always glad to be of service. You go on ahead and get the poor girl to the healers. I'll be along." Thranduil wasted no time and urged his elk into a gallop.

* * *

When they reached the palace gate, he kissed Alasse's head. "Oh, Alasse, my precious daughter!" Thranduil swallowed bitterly. "I would _never _have encouraged his fancies toward you, had I known the truth! Oh, please forgive me, my child. Forgive me!" Alasse began to cry again and just leaned on him.

"Of course I forgive you, Father. You didn't know." She said solemnly.

"Thank you, my darling. Now, let's get you inside."


	27. Chapter 27 The Invader Part 5

**LunaLover04, thank you so much for your encouraging review! Really made me smile!**

**God has given me a love for words and desire to write since I was little, and I'm so glad that now He's given me the gift for it. Thank you for your words. **

**I apologize for the questions always raised about Alasse's age. This one is when she is pretty young-as you can tell this is still Greenwood the Great, _just before _it became Mirkwood-, old enough to be courted but still a 'teenager', and not very skilled yet for fighting. I almost never tell her exact age because I'm still trying to wrap my head around Elvish ages. I looked up on Wikipedia about elves, and it said that children are fully grown when they turn 50, but I have read stories on here of Legolas or other elves being only in their hundreds and still growing. So, it's still a bit confusing to me, that's why hardly ever write any specific ages. **

**If you read my other fanfic _He'll Come Back, _you'll see that Alasse is older, more mature, more seasoned, and more dangerous when it comes to her brother's well being.**

* * *

Durion and Tawarthion were dragged and thrown into the dungeon. They said nothing until they were alone, in the dark. "You numskull!" Tawarthion berated his mastermind. "You said this would be the most colossal takeover of the millennia! You said nothing would go wrong. Puh! You thought you were irresistible to Thranduil's daughter. Did you think she was stupid? Thanks to you, I'm stuck in here and will probably have my head lopped off by this time tomorrow!"

"_Shut it!" _Durion snapped. "It wasn't my fault she decided to play hard to get! And _none _of this would've happened if that bloody Legolas hadn't stuck his long nose into it! _He's_ the one you should be angry with. Or have you forgotten how he humiliated you, in front of the entire Guard?" At those words, Tawarthion panted with fury.

* * *

Thranduil helped Alasse down from his elk and walked her inside. She was still shaking and leaned in closely to him. "Has Prince Legolas arrived yet?" Thranduil asked the doormen.

"If that is him lying on a litter, then he is right behind you, Your Majesty." One of them answered. Thranduil looked and sure enough, two guards had arrived bearing Legolas. He was stirring.

Thranduil ushered Alasse inside the palace."Now, you do as Maerwen says and let her do her job." Thranduil said firmly as he led Alasse to the healing room.

"Yes, Ada." Alasse croaked. They reached the healing wing and Maerwen stepped out.

"Alasse! Thank goodness you're safe, child!" The lady healer gasped in relief, taking the princess's hands.

"Maerwen, examine her injuries, will you?" Thranduil ordered.

"Of course, my lord." Maerwen nodded, putting her arm around Alasse.

"Check everything! Let nothing be overlooked!" Thranduil barked. "And then report to me!"

"Do not worry, my king. I will look after her." Maerwen smiled, leading Alasse away. Just as they entered the healing wing, Legolas was brought in. He quickly sprang to his feet but not without wincing and holding his bleeding side.

"Oh, good Valar." Malfortion frowned.

"Treat Alasse first. I'm fine, but she was attacked." Legolas said quickly. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"No, Legolas! He's bleeding." Alasse argued.

"It's only a scratch," Legolas groaned, rolling his eyes. Everyone could obviously see that it was _not._ His tunic was soaked with blood. Malfortion took charge.

"Bring Legolas over here." He said. "Maerwen, can you manage Alasse?"

"Ai, Sir." Maerwen answered.

"Good. I will be over to have a look myself and confirm your findings once I am through with Legolas."

"That won't be necessary." Alasse shook her head.

"I'm going to do it anyway. King's orders." Malfortion said. The two guards tried to help Legolas lay on the bed.

"I can do it myself." Legolas grumbled. "And I prefer to sit up."

"That's quite a gash you have, Legolas." Malfortion said sternly. "It needs _proper_ treatment. Now lie down."

"I'm fine." Legolas insisted stubbornly. He _was _hurting a great deal but he had his father's pride and refused to show any 'weakness'.

"I said, _lie down." _The elder healer growled, and shoved Legolas down flat onto the bed, making him grimace as he clutched his side. "Don't make me send for your father, elfling!" Malfortion snapped.

"Aren't I a little old for you to be using that threat?" Legolas snickered as the healer began peeling off his tunic.

"You act like an elfling, you get treated like an elfling, young prince." Malfortion said. "Now you just relax and shut up, and let me do my job! I'll not have you bleed to death on my watch."

"Are you always this polite to_ all _your patients?" Legolas teased him. The healer set him with a death glare.

"Only the hard-headed ones."

Alasse was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over as Maerwen returned with a tray of gauze, salves, and some other supplies she might need and pulled the privacy screen across the floor. She took a cool cloth and applied it to Alasse's swollen lip. Alasse flinched at first then just succumbed to it. "Curse the fiend that did this!" Maerwen declared. "He will pay for his dastardly misdeeds." Then she softened her voice. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

"I do not exactly know." Alasse shook her head. "I just want to curl up in a blanket and hide."

"I guess no one can blame you." Maerwen said, brushing some hair out of her princess's face.

"Are you in pain?"

"A bit, but that is nothing compared to how I feel..."

"Emotionally.." Maerwen finished for her.

"_Great Valar!_" They heard Malfortion gasp behind the screen when he saw the full extent of damage that his prince as afflicted with. Legolas had one long, bloody gash across his stomach. "That is NO scratch, my prince! You are one lucky elf! This could've been so much worse, but it is bad enough as it is."

"Then why don't you get to work and start fixing me up?" Legolas retorted shakily. "I really shouldn't be in here! Adar needs me right now to complete the investigation."

"You won't be going anywhere until I say so!" Malfortion shook his index finger down in Legolas's face. "Drink this."

"I don't need that." Legolas argued.

"_Now!" _Malfortion demanded. Legolas blinked and begrudgingly accepted the draught to numb him to the pain of being stitched back together. "I never believed it possible to ever know an elf more bull-headed than your father!" Malfortion exclaimed in exasperation, pressing his hands with a towel on the gash as three more healers came to assist. "Never have I been more mistaken, _ever!"_

"Ahh, dear old Malfortion. Praise from you is indeed gratifying." Legolas said cheekily.

"Close your eyes and shut up." Malfortion commanded, putting extra hard pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, making Legolas flinch.

Alasse and Maerwen had been chuckling lightly behind the curtain, with Alasse hugging herself when the laughter hurt. Maerwen cleared her throat, ready to get back to the business at hand. She'd noticed her mistress's guarded movements. "Alasse, now lie back for me and let me take a look at you. I have to check your injuries, child." Maerwen said softly.

"They are minor." Alasse mumbled, her face falling again.

"My lady," Maerwen smiled, "I need to examine you thoroughly to know the extent of the damage that b- did to you, and to insure he never does it again. Your father's orders."

"All right." Alasse sighed in resignation. Maerwen helped her lie back as comfortable as possible on the bed.

"Well, at least you are a much better patient than that brother of yours!" Maerwen announced.

"I heard that, Maerwen!" Legolas piped up.

"I meant for you to." Maerwen smirked. Alasse sighed wearily, looking spent and very sad. The lady healer stroked her hair. "Now just relax, Alasse." She told her. Alasse nodded as Maerwen checked her limbs. The female healer frowned dangerously when she saw the bruises on Alasse's arms. She asked several questions as she poked and prodded around. Alasse looked across to her right toward Legolas, where she could see his head from the other end of the screen.

"How are you?" She asked lowly.

"I'm fine." Legolas smiled. "If Malfortion could stitch faster, I could get out of here and interrogate our filthy culprits!"

"You are very stubborn, Legolas." Malfortion scolded as he stitched his abdomen. "I have a good mind to keep you down here all night. I fear you will pulverize Durion, hence undoing your stitches, and hurting yourself more."

"Typical Malfortion. You fuss over me way too much." Legolas retorted.

"Your father would sack me if I didn't!" The healer glared at the prince. "Now hold still. You know better than to wiggle around in the middle of a procedure."

"_Rovan dol." _Alasse teased her brother dryly.

"Exactly!" The healer agreed from behind the screen. "And the worst I've ever seen."

"Alright, Alasse. I'm going to need you to disrobe of your tunic now." Maerwen said. She helped Alasse begrudgingly slip out of her top clothes then lie back down again._"Good Valar!" _Maerwen gasped when she saw the nasty colored bruises on Alasse's bare stomach. "Alasse, did that son of an Orc do this?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse whimpered. Maerwen glowered in outrage and pressed her hands down into Alasse's waist, checking for internal damage.

"Does this hurt, Alasse?" She asked.

Alasse winced. "A little. Only when you press harder though." Maerwen concentrated on her work, then instead of lacing Alasse's bodice back up, she covered her front with a sheet.

"Shouldn't I put my clothes back on?" Alasse asked.

"Not yet, Your Highness. I need the chief healer to inspect my findings and confirm them, then report on them. It is for Durion's trial, _if _he even gets one! Your father may not permit it in this case, and I say good riddance!" Maerwen growled. "Now, you stay here and keep this cloth on your poor lip. Excuse me." Maerwen bowed and quickly walked off.

Alasse lay there, thinking on the horrible things that had happened and why she was in this room in the first place. Tears spilled down her face as she remembered all the vivid details. She prayed that Durion was in the dungeon and wouldn't come after her in here. "Hey, are you okay?" Legolas asked from her right.

"Not at the moment." Alasse gulped. Legolas wished he could be just a little closer so he could reach over and squeeze her hand.

"Alasse, I'm so sorry about all of this." Legolas said grimly. "And I'm sorry for the way that miscreant treated you. I've never been more angry in my life!" Alasse only nodded. She appreciated his sentiment, but found it difficult to speak about. "But we _will _have justice, I promise you that!" Legolas told her.

* * *

"Under lock and key." Tauriel informed Thranduil. "They have no source of light save a few torches, and not close to their cells. To tell you the truth, I do _not _envy them."

"It's better than they deserve." Thranduil glowered. "They will learn that in my kingdom, my children will not be treated so heartlessly as they were! Did you find anything out of the ordinary when you searched the guest rooms?"

"Ai, we did, Your Majesty! But I think we should wait for Legolas, for me to explain all the details." Tauriel said. "How is Legolas? And Alasse? Are they going to be alright?"

"I do not know yet." Thranduil hung his head. "They are under the care of the healers as we speak. I pray they find nothing serious!" Then he turned toward Gandalf who'd just stepped into the castle. "And just how did you happen to be on the scene when we arrived, Mithrandir?"

"Oh, I just happened to be passing by." Gandalf said innocently. They gazed at him skeptically. Whether visiting hobbits, dwarves, elves, or men, Gandalf the Grey _**never **_'just happened' to be passing by when he arrived, and all those of Middle Earth who knew him well knew that! "All right." Gandalf shrugged. "I had been summoned by the Lady Galadriel and informed that King Thranduil, Son of Oropher, and his kin were in for potential disaster by someone from the outside. She sent me to warn you, to be on your guard."

"Apparently, that is not the case. You arrived just a little too late, Mithrandir." Thranduil scolded coldly. "Something you do well." Gandalf frowned.

"I assure you, my friend, that I arrived as quickly as was possible!" He replied defensively.

* * *

"There. Now, you lie there for a little bit before I release you to your father." Malfortion instructed Legolas after he bandaged his middle.

"You mean you _aren't _going to hold me captive?" Legolas raised very skeptical eyebrows.

"Ordinarily, I would, my lord. But I understand that other, bigger things are at stake. And besides, I know that your father will want your input and presence as he decides how to approach this scandalous crime!" The healer explained. Legolas nodded. He decided to obey for once, and lay on the bed...until Alasse was looked over and then he could see her to make sure she was all right.

Alasse was gazing out the window to her left when Maerwen reappeared, with Malfortion in tow. "Hello, Alasse." Malfortion smiled. Alasse merely looked at him. "How are you feeling, child?" Malfortion asked kindly.

"I don't know." Alasse mumbled sullenly.

"I see." Malfortion nodded. "Well, Maerwen has asked me to check you over before we give the details to your father. Just take it easy, Your Highness. I will make this as quick as possible." He was very thorough and had to ask her some very sensitive questions. He too was very upset when he saw the bruises. After more checking and more questions, Malfortion completed his checkup. "All right, Your Highness. You may put your clothes back on, but I prefer to keep you in here until we have further orders from your father." Malfortion patted her shoulder.

"Why?" Alasse asked.

"Your brother ordered me to. He wants you to be safe." Malfortion explained.

"I'd rather not stay in the healing wing then."

"Well, we will see what the king has to say about that. Here, I want you to drink this." Malfortion said, handing her a small cup.

"Is is this going to put me to sleep?"

"No, penneth. Not this time, I promise. But it will help settle your nerves for the time being." Malfortion smiled. Alasse obeyed. "There now. We'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you." Alasse said quietly.

Legolas lay on his hospital bed until he asked, "Are you dressed yet?"

"Ai. I am." Alasse replied. Legolas grunted as he slowly sat up and stood, clutching his side. He came around and made his way to Alasse's bed. Legolas threw an arm around her.

"I wanted to apologize for being so rough on you earlier." He said, kissing her head.

"It's okay." Alasse sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm just glad...you finally caught him."

"He'll pay dearly for this." Legolas snarled.

"I don't want to stay down here, Legolas." Alasse said wearily.

"Come then. I'll take to Adar." Legolas said, taking her hand.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Will I...will I have to face Durion again?" Alasse asked anxiously. "I mean..._if _you and Ada don't sever his head in the next hour, I _will _have to testify against him, won't I?" Legolas rubbed her shoulder.

"Ai, dear sister. I'm afraid that will have to be done." He told her apologetically. "But not today!" He smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Legolas nodded encouragingly.

* * *

Malfortion and Maerwen were speaking with Thranduil, reporting on their observations."You'll be glad to know that the wound was not deep, my lord, but only long." Malfortion explained. "It took me a while to stitch up because of the length of the blow, but Legolas isn't bleeding very much anymore and was driving me to mental fatigue trying to get out of bed. I silently prayed a spell over him so that he will at least calm down for a couple hours. He should recover just fine, _unless _you let him loose on the fiend and he bursts his stitches out."

"I am tempted." Thranduil smiled mirthlessly. "But not at the risk of my son's health."

"I didn't think so."

"And Alasse?" Thranduil pressed anxiously. "How is my little girl? Was she hurt badly?" Maerwen stepped forward and touched his arm with a reassuring smile.

"Durion did_ not_ defile her, Your Majesty! She said that he tried,_twice,_ but it did not actually happen. She has sustained minor injuries." She said soothingly.

"She should've received _no _injuries!" Thranduil growled.

"I agree." Malfortion nodded. "However, we did find multiple bruising on her arms, indicating that he held her roughly more than once. And...while not life-threatening, she has three _ugly _bruises on her waist." Thranduil's blue eyes burned hotter with every sentence coming from the healer's mouth. "We found no internal damage, Your Majesty. But the poor child is quite shaken from her ordeal. What would you have us do?"

Thranduil pondered for a moment. "Have her taken to my chambers." He ordered. "She is to remain there until I say so. I want to know she's safe. She needs quiet."

"Yes, Adar." Legolas said as he and Alasse appeared. Alasse hung her head. "I will take her." Thranduil nodded. He stepped forward and tilted his finger under his daughter's chin to make her face him. She would barely meet her eyes. "It's all right, _iel- nin. _I'll be up later." He said quietly. Alasse stared at her feet. Legolas escorted her to Thranduil's room then returned.

"Excuse me." Gandalf coughed and left them.

"Are you sure you should be up?" Tauriel asked Legolas. He glared darkly at her.

"Did you find anything in the guest rooms?" He asked dryly.

"Ai, we did." Tauriel nodded. "We found the vial of Irismilate, just as you said."

"Where was it?"

"The ingredients were most definitely in Prince Durion's chambers. But...the vial, we found...in Tawarthion's own room!" Tauriel exclaimed.

"Tawarthion?!" Thranduil and Legolas gasped.

"I know that he was not a guest, my lord. Please forgive me. But after the information you passed onto us, Feren had a nagging hunch that he should check the guard's belongings. Sure enough, that is where we found it." Tauriel explained.

"You've both done your job well, Tauriel." Legolas said. "I will not hold it against you."

"We also found this in Prince Durion's belongings." Tauriel handed Thranduil a parchment. He read it and began huffing in rage. Legolas also read it and his face took on a vengeful gleam. The paper was a _list,_ a list of Durion's plans to murder the king and take over Greenwood!

"The trial will be tomorrow at 8 in the morning, _**sharp!" **_Thranduil bellowed. "These two b- do not deserve a trial! But...I want my entire kingdom to know what they have done!"

* * *

Alasse jumped when someone knocked on Thranduil's door. "Who is it?!" She asked frantically.

"Have no fear, child. It's only me." Gandalf answered.

"Come in." Alasse sighed with relief. Gandalf entered and shut the door behind him. Alasse was sitting sullenly on the bed. Gandalf came over and sat beside her.

"You're safe now, child." He smiled, and took her hand.

"I do not feel safe, Mithrandir." Alasse mumbled. "Is Durion really locked up?"

"Yes, Alasse. He is." Gandalf said confidently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Alasse shook her head and leaned on his shoulder. While the scent of Longbottom Leaf weed was annoying to most of the elves, for once, Alasse welcomed it. It was familiar, and safe.

* * *

Later, after Legolas had visited Alasse and Maerwen had checked on her, Thranduil finally came. Alasse was still on his bed. Alasse turned her face away so she wouldn't have to look at him. She was too ashamed. He approached slowly. "Alasse?" He prodded quietly. "Darling? Are you alright?" Alasse started to shed tears and shook her head. "What is it, iel-? You can tell me. I'm not angry with you, dear one."

"You _should _be!" Alasse snapped, still looking away. Thranduil was greatly taken aback.

"What?" He sputtered. "What in Middle Earth would ever make you say such a thing?"

"Because it's my fault!" Alasse wept. Thranduil came to the bed and stood in front of her.

"Alasse, what are you talking about? Please confide in me, child."

"Ada...Durion was going to kill you! And Legolas! And I didn't say anything!"

"I do not hold that to your charge, daughter. You were afraid."

"He said that if I didn't...didn't...give myself to him, that...that he would kill you in your sleep, by...by spiking your wine with something deadly!" Alasse wailed. "You could've been killed! You might've died!"

"But I'm not, daughter. And I wasn't." Thranduil reminded her.

"But if you had, it would be because of me!" Alasse sobbed, hugging her knees.

"No. It would be because of him." Thranduil said firmly. He sat down on the bed and tried to offer a comforting hand, but she huddled tighter, hiding her face. "Alasse, listen to me. None of this is your fault! We have found proof that Durion came out here with a fully planned assassination plot."

"He...he did?" Alasse finally looked up at him.

"Yes, my child." Thranduil stroked her wet cheek. "Tauriel found a list that explained everything. His plans were to murder me, and eventually Legolas if he didn't cooperate. He was intending to _make_ you his queen. And he would've demoted Tauriel to work in the stables while Tawarthion would take her place. And he was planning to enslave anyone of our subjects who dared to defy him."

Alasse shuddered, breathless. "I thought...I thought he decided it on the spot to kill you because I wouldn't do as he wanted!" She gasped.

"That's what he wanted you to think, Alasse. As long as he was in control, that's what mattered to him, and he didn't care how. And Tawarthion was in on it. That is why he did not come to your aid when you cried out for help!" Thranduil told her angrily. "Feren told us."

"But why, Ada? Why would Tawarthion betray us?" Alasse cried in dismay.

"We do not know yet." Thranduil shook his head. "And far as I am concerned, it does not matter. He was supposed to protect you, and he deliberately put_ you, _my beloved daughter, at risk! And for that he will get exactly what is coming to him!"

"Ada...can you ever forgive me? For not telling you when I should've?" Alasse whimpered. She looked up at him so pleadingly, it reminded him of when she was an elfling. And in his eyes, she still was. A child whose innocence had nearly been stripped away so brutally. He ran his hand through her hair.

"My dear child, there is nothing to forgive." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head. She hid her face in his robe, still crying. "Now, when Maerwen returns, I want you to take what she gives you. You need a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

* * *

Legolas marched down to the dungeon at dawn. He wanted a personal word with the two blackguards before the proceedings. He grabbed a torch and the guards followed him. He peered in through the cell bars at Durion and Tawarthion. They were both chained to the wall. Neither of them had slept and they both looked angry. "You can curse me all you want, but it will not change what you did!" Legolas growled at them. Durion spat at him. "I just want to know _why!" _

"Oh, you'll find out, pretty boy." Durion sneered.

"You have no idea how pleased it will make me to see you receive the reward of your putrid misdeeds!" Legolas seethed.

* * *

The trial took place right on schedule. The criminals were kept in chains and fully guarded. They'd been thoroughly searched before being escorted into the room. Thranduil spoke before he let the council question the fiends. "My good subjects and friends, these two men that have been brought before you are nothing but cowardly scoundrels!" He began. "Together, they have conspired murder, dictation, and other vulgar plots! Including the safety of my daughter, your own princess!" Then he faced the council. "I trust that after you hear the testimonies that you will deal justly with them. The very sight of them turns my stomach. While there is absolutely no logical reason for what has transpired in my kingdom, I demand an explanation as to why it was attempted at all!"

Alasse was brought in first, with Gandalf beside her. The lead councilman questioned her and she answered truthfully, giving him every detail when he asked for it. She couldn't bear to look at Durion, or Tawarthion who was supposed to be their friend! She cried when the councilman kept pressing her about why she told nobody right away about the murder attempts against her kin. She kept answering that she'd been so scared, but then kept putting blame on herself. The councilman was about to press more when Legolas spoke up. "That is enough! You've heard all that you need to hear!" He fiercely told the councilman. The other members of the council nodded their agreement and Alasse was dismissed. Gandalf came to her side and led her out.

Durion was questioned next. He pompously held his head high the entire time but shot several death glares at Legolas who equally returned them. Durion blamed Alasse for being uncooperative, and was more than ready to explain why he had done all of this. "I am the youngest of six brothers, six other princes." He began dramatically. "Each of them are off living their own lives, and ruling over their own kingdoms. But where does that leave me? _I _am to inherit my father's place once he is gone. But a few thousand years is a long time to wait! I wanted my own realm, now!

'Then, I came up with this brilliant idea. I could have my own kingdom! So, I planned to take over Greenwood by removing the king and other obstacles, then I would rule. A complete victory, just like the kings of old!'" Durion announced smugly.

"But your countries are _not _at war!" The councilman objected. "Why would you attack an ally, your own people?"

Durion laughed. "The only praise I ever get back home is how _irresponsible _I am, and why can't I be like my brothers who earned their places? I am _not _like them! I am better and smarter! I did something none of them ever dared to contemplate. Something my own father never saw coming! I'm not sorry for it. I'm proud I did it. And I'd do it again, if that d- prince of yours hadn't interfered!" The entire room thundered in outrage. Legolas had to be held back from strangling Durion.

"ENOUGH!" Thranduil yelled. "Take this miserable vermin from my sight! Take him back to the dungeon!" He commanded.

Tawarthion was interrogated next. He confessed that he had agreed to help Durion if he would make him the new captain of the guard. And that he'd received the nearly lethal drug from Durion to knock out the guards so they wouldn't report Durion's suspicious activity with Alasse the night of the festival. Tawarthion had made his way down to the wine cellar before the party and spiked the liquor that only the outside servants were allowed to have, which was nowhere near as fine as they king's.

Legolas asked permission to question him. "But why, Tawarthion? Why would you do this? Against your own kin?" Legolas asked imploringly.

Tawarthion glared at him. "You ought to know, _princeling! _This is on you, not I."

"What ever do you mean?" Legolas gaped.

"Have you forgotten how cruelly you humiliated me in front of the entire Guard? Stripping away my glory? I have never forgotten!"

"We had very good reason to! You!" Legolas growled. "You were sent on a routine patrol. You led the men under you right into a spider's nest."

"Anyone could've made that mistake!" Tawarthion scoffed.

"No! Anyone _careless, _and nonobservant would've made that mistake! You returned, but all you could talk about was the fact that you survived. You left your men to the spiders and ran for your own life back here. They trusted you, looked up to you! And you just abandoned them.

'We gave you a chance to redeem yourself. But you carelessly threw them to wargs during an attack, while you yourself hid then returned to report that all but one had died. He had seen everything and told us how you sought safety while _they_ fought! You boasted again about how brave you were, and gave no thought to the losses of your men until you asked about how they had fared! Your ego became more important to you than your own men! Knowing you were a skilled fighter, we assigned you to the gardens. I thought_ that _was one thing you couldn't possibly botch up! But...now, here we are.'"

"You ruined my life! I deserved to be captain. But no, you had to give it to an elleth, an elleth who wasn't even born here!" Tawarthion vented.

"I believe we have heard all that we need to hear." The councilman declared.

Thranduil stepped forward and faced down the pouty elf. "You have proven yourself over and over again...to be an excellent coward." He glared dangerously. "We granted you clemency, more than once! And you threw it away every time. No more! I could forgive you for your anger towards me. It does not trouble me that you have no good feelings towards me.

'But my children are a different story entirely! You betrayed not only your own prince, but your sworn brothers in arms as well! And Alasse...your princess! It was your job to look out for her. You knew she was in danger, and yet you did nothing! You were party to a scheme that would've destroyed us all. You agreed to it! Your grudge against myself I will not dwell on. But what you did against my children, particularly against my innocent daughter, is unforgivable!'"

Tauriel, Feren, then the healers were all questioned and gave their testimonies. And so it was settled. The verdict was unanimously voted guilty for both men. Durion was to be flogged the that evening, and then sent home to his father for further punishment. He was banished from ever entering the Greenwood again, and that he himself was not ever to come to them requesting aid. Tawarthion, for his betrayal against his friends and his leaders, was to be executed the following morning.

* * *

While Alasse's bruises faded, for days she was still in a shocked state at what had almost happened, and she still blamed herself. Thranduil sent word to Rivendell and Elrond agreed to let Alasse come for a week to get away from it all. It had taken a great deal of counseling sessions, persuasion, and patience on Elrond's part, but when Legolas returned for his sister a week later, she was happier and more peaceful. On the way back to Greenwood, Legolas told her a secret that he'd made up his mind while she was away. "I am going to teach you how to fight, so that no one ever takes advantage of you again!"

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Aha. Missed." Legolas smirked as he blocked Alasse's blow with a dagger to his neck.

"Ohh." Alasse groaned.

"Well, you asked me to teach the real thing and not let you win. I'm only abiding by your wishes."

"I know." Alasse rolled her eyes. "I just get so frustrated when I can't land a single blow on you! You're so fast. At this rate, I'll _never _beat anybody in a fight."

Legolas chuckled. "Of course you will, sister. You'll get there. But you must be patient."

"You know that is _not_ my strong point." She gave him a withering look. Legolas laughed.

"You are very persistent, dear. That is your greatest strength for learning arms right now. And it is the best quality you can have when the training gets tough." He said encouragingly. "If you keep going like you are, and don't give up, you'll find yourself matching me soon enough."

"I hope so! But right now it feels like an eternity!" Alasse complained. Legolas grinned.

"With time. You'll make it."

"You promise?" Alasse asked.

"_I promise." _


	28. Chapter 28 Precious

**Young Legolas becomes a big brother! **

**Legolas just started becoming a tween in Elvish terms right about now-don't ask me what age that is! All those obscure elf numbers (different from ours) running through my head? Mind-boggling!-. Some of his reactions may seem childish, but he's still young and this is a whole new experience for him!**

* * *

"I think the baby is laughing, Naneth!" Legolas announced in astonishment, pressing his ear against his mother's heavily pregnant stomach.

Calathiel giggled lovingly, tussling his hair. "I don't know, little leaf. You're only guessing. I think the baby is just hungry."

"No, Naneth. The baby's laughing." Legolas said in his most grown up voice with a tone of finality. Calathiel shook her head.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Would you be an angel and fetch me a tidbit from the kitchen? My tummy is hungry and I believe the baby is too." She said, rubbing her stomach.

"Of course!" Legolas beamed, flying off the bed. "I'll get you something, Nana. I always enjoy bringing you snacks,_ because_ you share them with me." He added cheekily before racing out the door of the bed chamber. Calathiel laughed again. She loved her son so, and never imagined she could be happier with her family...until this new little one decided to come along.

* * *

Legolas hurried down to the kitchens. He waved and smiled to the cooks and the dishwashers, then made his way to the pantry. He scoured the shelves with his eyes, trying to decide what he would like to munch on with his mother. One of the most fun things about his mother being pregnant was that she ate, _a lot, _and she let him partake with her, which he enjoyed, especially when she was craving sweets! "Looking for cakes again, Your Highness?" The main cook smirked from behind him with her arms crossed. Legolas turned to look up at her.

"Not exactly, Lavender." He shook his head. "Nana said she was hungry. And I told her I'd bring her something to eat."

"Oh, I see." Lavender smiled knowingly. "Did she request anything specific?"

"No."

"Here, why don't you let me help you?" Lavender offered, pulling the young prince by his hand. He was almost as tall as her, but they all knew it wouldn't be for long before he surpassed her height. And though he was very wise for his age, she still treated him like an elfling. "Legolas, would you please bring that tray on the counter to the table?" She asked.

"Certainly." Legolas nodded.

"How about some lemon cakes with honey?" Lavender suggested.

"Oh, yes! Nana loves those right now!" Legolas's eyes lit up.

"_Someone _else does too, I see." Lavender teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey, I'm too old for that!" Legolas objected, giggling.

"You'll never be too old for me to fuss over, penneth." Lavender pinched his cheek.

"Lavender, _please."_ Legolas groaned, pushing her hand away. Lavender set a fresh saucer of honey drizzled lemon cakes, and red, juicy strawberries neatly onto the tray, along with some rosemary tea. "_Hannon le,_ Lavender. I'll take it to her." Legolas said.

"Be careful, young one!" The cook warned him. "Don't you go trying to balance that thing on your head as if you were climbing trees with it!"

"_Lavender." _Legolas rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago! Aren't you _ever_ going to forgive me for that stunt?"

"I'm still_ thinking_ about it." Lavender glared playfully.

* * *

When Legolas returned to his mother's bed chamber, Tatsu the maid was fluffing up her pillows as Calathiel laid back against them. "Are you alright, Nana?" Legolas asked with concern as he hurried to the bed.

"I'm fine, Legolas." Calathiel answered. "I only had to use the bathroom facilities."

"Ohh!" Legolas sighed with relief. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Between you and your overprotective father, it's a wonder I can get around anywhere in this place!" Calathiel teased. "I may be pregnant, but I'm stronger than I look, Legolas."

"Here you go." Legolas smiled, setting the tray on the bed next to her.

"Aahh. You know what I like, greenleaf." Calathiel inhaled happily. "_Hannon le, ion nin. Hannon le!"_

"Actually, Lavender helped me. But she's the expert and I wasn't going to argue with her!" Legolas shook his head innocently, hungrily eyeing the sweets on the tray.

"No, indeed. Go ahead, son. Help yourself. Lavender served enough for the both of us." Calathiel urged him. Legolas politely waited for his mother to take hers first, then he wasted no time in digging into the cake with relish. Calathiel shook her head in amusement as she watched him lick the honey from his fingers when he finished his first cake. He may be growing up, but he would always be her little boy.

"Nana, when the baby is born, can I teach it archery, and everything?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"We'll see, son." Calathiel said. "The elfling might prefer the art of healing, or something else, like music or painting."

"Why?" Legolas frowned. He loved learning the use of weapons and couldn't understand how someone could choose anything else over that. Calathiel leaned forward as far as she could with her enormously rounded stomach holding her down, and touched his shoulder, brushing his hair aside.

"Because, Legolas, we must let your new little brother or sister be their own person." She said softly.

"Does that mean I can't teach them how to fight? That's very important!"

"You're right. It is important. You will probably have the chance when they get a little older." Calathiel assured him. Legolas smiled, feeling better. They ate more of their delicacies, and talked about the new baby. The moment finally came when there was only one cake left on the plate. Legolas watched it forlornly, but shoved it toward his mother. "No, go ahead and take it, Legolas." Calathiel grinned.

"No, no. You can have it, Nana. You're eating for two now, and you need all the strength you can get." Legolas argued, patting her stomach.

"All right." She smiled. "You're such a gentleman." Legolas blushed deeply, looking away. Calathiel cleared the tray and drank all her tea. "I'm rather tired now, dear. Why don't you go practice your archery?"

"No. I want to stay with you, Nana." Legolas frowned. "I want to be with you when the elfling is born!"

"Legolas, my little greenleaf," Calathiel laughed, "I can guarantee you the baby will _not_ be born before you get back!"

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked worriedly, placing his hands on her stomach as if to make sure. He'd heard horror stories of elflings being born early, some dangerously so before their due date, and he didn't want that to happen to his mother.

"Yes, dear." Calathiel nodded, gripping his hand. "Now you go on, get some exercise and have some fun. I really need some rest."

"Okay, Nana." Legolas agreed, then he brushed his face against her belly. "I'll be back later, little elfling." He told the baby. "I have my lesson to do. But it's very important and someday I'll teach you! Well, I have to go now, so I can be the best archer in Greenwood! Talk with you later." He pressed a kiss to his unborn sibling.

"I'll see you at dinner." Calathiel said, leaning back in the pillows.

"All right." Legolas nodded and hurried to the door. "Nana, _if _the baby _is _born while I'm doing my lesson, can I come back right away? I don't want to miss it!"

"Yes, yes, dear. We'll have someone come get you." His mother chuckled. "Now please go."

* * *

**Months Ago**

Legolas's joy was contagious. When his parents had first told him that they were having a new baby, he was confused. Thranduil said that meant he would be a big brother. "You mean like Elladan, and Elrohir, and Arwen?" Legolas had asked.

"Yes, greenleaf. Except, you'll be much older than Elladan is to his brother and sister." Thranduil explained.

"I will?" Legolas beamed proudly. "I like that!"

At first, Legolas took back his first impressions of his parents giving him a sibling. For a while, Calathiel was sick all day. She couldn't come out of her room to play with him, listen to what he'd learned that day, or even sing with him. Legolas asked Thranduil if they could give the baby back. "No, son. I'm afraid not." Thranduil had laughed, tussling his hair.

"But I miss Nana. The only time I get to see her is at night, and then I have to go to bed." Legolas complained, sitting with his dad on his great throne.

"I know it's hard for you, son." Thranduil squeezed his shoulder. "But Nana will feel better after a while."

"She will?"

"Yes, she will. I promise." Thranduil smiled. "I remember when she carried you, she was sick all morning, but she always felt better by lunch time. Sounds to me like this new baby is competing with you for our attention!"

"Ada, will I get sick too when I have a baby?" Legolas gulped. Thranduil threw back his head and laughed merrily.

"No, no, no, Legolas." He snickered deeply. "You aren't going to have a baby! You're not an elleth. Only she-elves can bear children, son. So, no. You don't have to worry about that!"

"Thank goodness!" Legolas leaned back on his father's lap. "I hope Nana feels better soon! I miss her." He hung his head.

"I know. But don't look so sad. You still have me, son." Thranduil said. Legolas looked up at him glumly.

"But you're not Nana." He stated. Thranduil cleared his throat.

"No, I'm not." He grunted. Legolas just leaned against him, sulking. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and poked his son in the side.

"Ada, don't!" Legolas yelped, pushing his hand away.

* * *

The first time that Legolas felt the baby kick inside his momma had been priceless. Thranduil had been able to share in the moment that day. He'd already felt the baby kick that morning, and when Calathiel had waken from her nap, Legolas had come to see her. The baby started kicking, and Calathiel cried for Legolas to come over. She'd grabbed his hand and placed it right on her tummy. Legolas had shrank back, petrified when he'd felt movement. "Nana! What's happening to you?" He gasped.

"Nothing, Legolas. Your mother is fine." Thranduil chuckled, patting his back. "The baby is kicking, and now it's grown so much that we can feel it."

"You mean...like...the elfling is trying to talk to us?" Legolas cocked his head.

"Yes, something like that." Thranduil nodded. Calathiel gasped again. Thranduil took his son's hand and pressed it again against his mother's stomach. This time, Legolas's jaw dropped.

"C-can I still talk to the baby? Will it hear me?" He asked.

"Of course, greenleaf. Go right ahead." Calathiel beamed radiantly. "You have been already, and now the baby can hear you even better because it's growing." Legolas swallowed hard then leaned in closer to where his hand rested on his mother's belly.

"Hello, baby elfling. It's me, Legolas! Your big brother, remember?" He spoke. "What are you doing in there? Please don't kick too hard, okay? We don't want to hurt Nana." Thranduil wrapped his arm around Calathiel who leaned back on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and they both smiled proudly. Watching their son already in love with the new little one was so beautiful, neither of them would've traded it for all the treasure in Erebor!

* * *

**Present Day**

Legolas was returning from his archery lesson and decided to see his mother when it all happened. He knocked on her door. "Nana, it's me!" He announced.

"_L-Legolas?" _Came a strangled cry. Legolas burst the door open and rushed in. Calathiel was panting heavily, like a wind-broken horse. She was hunched over, clenching the bed sheets, and she was sweating profusely.

"NANA!" Legolas screamed in alarm, terror running through his veins. He sprang to the bed and was at her side, gripping her hand. "Ohh, Nana! What is the matter? Are you dying?!"

"L-Legolas...get...get your father! N-now!" Calathiel yelled. Legolas frantically dashed out the door and raced as fast as he could to the throne room where Thranduil was conversing with his fellow lords.

"ADA! Ada, come quick!" Legolas shrieked as he ran up to his father.

"Slow down, Legolas. What is the matter, greenleaf?" Thranduil asked.

"Ada, Nana...she's...she's...she's dying!" Legolas cried tearfully. Thranduil gaped, wide-eyed. He excused himself and ran to his wife. He summoned the servants, the healers, and the midwife. He found Legolas out in the hall, hugging his knees and sobbing.

"Oh, Legolas. Don't cry, son." Thranduil said tenderly, taking him in his arms.

"Ada, what's wrong with Nana?" Legolas whimpered.

"She's all right, greenleaf. The baby's coming! Your mother is in labor." Thranduil exclaimed.

"But why is she crying, and screaming?" Legolas hiccuped.

"Well, it hurts to deliver a baby, son." Thranduil sighed. "A great deal, I'm afraid."

"Can I see her? I want to help her."

"Not yet, son. Right now the best way you can help her is to wait out here with me." Thranduil said, taking his son to the new nursery and setting him on his lap.

"Ada, will Nana be okay?" Legolas asked fearfully.

"Yes, Legolas. She will be just fine." Thranduil said confidently. Outwardly, he had to be strong. Inside his mind, he was screaming, _"What is going on in there?!" _

"Did Nana cry and scream when I was born?"

"Oh, yes, she did! It took much longer than we'd hoped for labor to start. But once it came, there was no time to think. The healer said he'd never seen a firstborn elfling deliver so quickly! And he'd delivered _a lot_ of elflings. You were so impatient and excited to get out meet us and introduce yourself to the whole world, that you just decided not to wait for everybody else to get ready, greenleaf." Thranduil said fondly, squeezing his son's pointy ear.

"What did I say when I was born?"

"Uhh...you hollered. You told your mother you were hungry." Thranduil smirked, poking his son's belly.

"If it hurts to deliver a baby, why do grown ups do it?" Legolas asked sullenly. Thranduil shook his head, stroking his son's hair.

"Because, children are miracles. We can't imagine life without _you, _Legolas! Our precious little greenleaf. If babies weren't born, you wouldn't be here."

"Ohhh!" Legolas gasped, with a groan.

"Legolas? What's the matter, son?" Thranduil sputtered with concern.

"I just had a dreadful thought." Legolas announced in astonishment. "Ada, if it hurts that much to have an elfling, and Nana has had so much to endure just having _one, _what was it like for poor Lady Celebrian to have _two_ of them?!" Legolas looked up at his father, his blue eyes bugging out.

Thranduil hugged him, laughing. "Now there's a story." Thranduil chuckled.

* * *

Thranduil was telling Legolas about when he and Elrond were elflings and got in trouble with Lady Galadriel, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Thranduil called. The door opened. It was Malfortion, Mirkwood's chief healer. Legolas jumped off his father's lap and ran to the healer.

"Malfortion, is Nana alright? Is she still crying?" He asked anxiously. The healer smiled warmly and patted the elfling's head.

"Your naneth is just fine, little leaf." He said. "And no, she isn't crying anymore."

"So, she feels better?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"Ai, young one. She feels much better!"

"And the baby?" Thranduil asked worriedly, standing before the healer.

"A perfect child, Your Majesty." Malfortion bowed proudly. "Your wife wants to see you."

"What is the baby, Malfortion?" Legolas asked excitedly, tugging on the older elf's robe.

"Ahh, yes. My lord, you have a lovely baby princess." Malfortion told Thranduil. Thranduil's eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"A princess. I have a daughter now." He beamed, his heart overflowing with love and joy.

"Ada, I have a sister!" Legolas told him, as if he didn't already know.

"You are right, Legolas." Thranduil nodded, taking his hand. "Come. Let's go meet her."

* * *

The king and prince very quietly entered the master bed chamber. Calathiel was comfortably propped up in the bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows. Her sticky, long, auburn hair cascaded around her face, making her look more beautiful. She looked exhausted but so happy. Her face lit up when she saw her family. Legolas carefully climbed up into the bed and hugged his mother. Thranduil leaned down and kissed his wife's face. "Are you okay now, Nana?" Legolas asked again. She looked drained and it scared him.

"Ai, greenleaf. I'm wonderful!" Calathiel said sweetly, caressing his face.

"I'm glad. I was scared for you."

"Well, there's no need to be."

"Nana, I have a little sister! I'm a big brother now!" Legolas declared proudly.

"Yes, yes, you are."

"When can I see the baby?" Legolas begged.

"She's right here." Tatsu, the maid answered, turning around to face them with a silk blanket. She lovingly cradled a very small bundle in her arms. She couldn't stop smiling. It was obvious that the brunette she-elf absolutely adored the child.

"I think we know who our daughter's nanny is going to be!" Thranduil said. "You sure did have me scared, my love!" He whispered, stroking her ear. Calathiel just sighed happily, feeling his warm breath on her face.

"Here's your daughter, my lord. She's perfect." Tatsu said, reaching up to hand the baby girl elf up to her tall daddy. Thranduil took her in his arms and swaddled the babe in his robes, holding her against his chest, and swaying back and forth. She looked so very small in his large hands. She cooed, barely opening her eyes.

"Hello, little one. It's your Ada." Thranduil spoke smoothly in Elvish, happy tears running down his face. His heart swelled warmly, and he beamed with absolute pride."You're here at last, to add to our joy. I will always love you and protect you from harm, my precious, sweet little princess. I promise this with all my heart." He raised the infant up higher and softly kissed her little head.

"Ada! It's my turn!" Legolas pouted, sitting back on his knees and wringing his outstretched arms. Thranduil and Calathiel smiled proudly.

"Of course, son. Here, take her. Go ahead. It's okay. Gently now!" Thranduil instructed him, carefully setting the baby in Legolas's arms. "That's it. Hold her head up. Yes. You've got it."

Legolas stared in awe at the new baby. He'd never felt anything like this before. A sudden, burning urge of brotherly protection ran through him as he gazed at his new sibling who looked so helpless and small. It was like holding a baby fox cub. "Ada? She's...she's so tiny!" Legolas gasped.

"Ai. She's smaller than you were when you arrived, though I thought _you _were the small one at the time!"

"She's so little. She can't do anything!"

"You're right, Legolas. She'll need lots of love and care." Calathiel agreed, snuggling into Thranduil's shoulder.

"It will be _your_ job to keep her safe, Legolas, when I am not around." Thranduil said seriously.

"I'll look after her! And I'll keep her safe, Ada and Nana." Legolas declared in his most grown up voice.

"We know you will." His mother said.

"Nothing will happen to her with me around. I'll take care of those good-for-nothings!" Legolas snarled.

"Ohh, just wait until the ellyn start arriving to call on her." Calathiel teased her husband and her son. Thranduil's face fell in horror.

"What?!" Legolas's jaw dropped. "Nuh uh! No, no, no. No one is going to steal and marry _my_ little sister! Never. I won't let them!" Legolas clutched the baby closer to himself.

"It does my heart so much good to hear you say that, son!" Thranduil relaxed.

"Look, Nana! Her eyes are the same as yours!" Legolas squeaked when the baby slightly opened her bluish-green eyes. "She's staring at me!"

"I think she wants to know who you are, Legolas." Thranduil snickered. "I don't think she thinks you're possibly big enough to be her father." He teased.

"Oh." Legolas looked down into the baby's bright eyes and smiled widely. "Hello, baby sister. I'm Legolas! Do you remember me? I talked to you when you were inside Nana's tummy. Did you hear me? I hope so! I'm not a stranger. I'm your brother! Your _big _brother! You look like Nana. I'm so glad you do. Nana is so pretty."

"She's _beautiful." _Thranduil purred, kissing his wife's ear.

"You have to get big fast, baby sister, so that I can teach you archery!" Legolas told the infant who stared up at him with wonder.

"Whoa. You're getting a little ahead of yourself, son." Thranduil chuckled.

"What's her name, Nana?" Legolas asked. "I can't just call her 'baby sister', or 'baby' all the time. Can I?"

Calathiel looked at her husband. _"You _name her, dear." She murmured."

Thranduil pondered for a moment, then smiled fondly. _"Alasse." _He said dramatically.

"Perfect. Alasse, our little happiness." Calathiel smiled tearfully. "It's perfect, my love. Because I could not possibly feel any happier than I am right now, with my beautiful, wonderful family!"

"Well, then...your name is Alasse." Legolas told the baby. She sneezed on him. "Ohff! Bless you! You don't have to be scared of anything, Alasse. Because _I'll _protect you!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. _"I will always watch over you, baby sister." _He murmured, kissing her head. The baby yawned and leaned her little head safely on his chest.


	29. Chapter 29 And Her Nose Stuck in a Book

Rain did not come very often to Imladris, but Elrond noticed clouds on the horizon as he gazed out the window. "Let's hope the children return before the rain comes." Elrond stated.

"If I know my son, he will have the time of his life playing around in it...before he tracks mud inside all over your beautiful rugs." Thranduil cocked his head, sipping his wine.

"He won't be the only one." Elrond agreed. "Say, where is that daughter of yours?"

"I do not know." Thranduil looked around. "I believe she was with Arwen the last time I looked."

"Well, I think I shall have lunch served and a few baths drawn. It will not be my fault if the boys miss out on their midday meal." Celebrian quipped, rising from her seat.

Elrond left the study. He made his way to the kitchen to inform the staff to have lunch served within half an hour. He went to Arwen's room, expecting to find the girls engaged in lively conversation. "Arwen, lunch will be soon." Elrond told his daughter.

"Alright, Ada." Arwen smiled, looking up from her desk. She was writing a letter to Lady Galadriel.

"Where is Alasse?" Elrond asked curiously, poking his head around.

"Oh, she said she was going to the library."

* * *

Elrond passed Erestor in one of the halls just outside the library when he heard a vehement declaration of outrage. _"Ohh! Oh, he didn't!" _A small elleth's shocked voice rang out from deep within the great room of books. _"Why, you horrid maggot! I hope they get you for that, you fiend!" _

Elrond chuckled when he realized it was Thranduil's young daughter, obviously very engrossed in her story. "She's been doing that the entire time." Erestor whispered. "While I find it amusing, I do have work to get done and it is difficult when an elfling is theatrically telling you the entire plot, even if she doesn't know you are there!" Elrond snickered at his friend.

"Well, you may go now, Erestor. I'll take it from here." Elrond patted Erestor's shoulder.

"_Thank you, my lord!" _Erestor bowed in relief. Elrond stepped quietly into the library toward one of the comfortable cushioned benches where one could relax and just read. He rounded the corner to find little Alasse sitting on a bench, excitedly griping to Lindir about the characters in the book she was reading.

"That butler should be put on cleanup duty for an entire century!" Alasse exclaimed, her face stormy. "Did you know that he is jealous that the prince is in love with the stable girl, the butler's sister? _He, _the butler,wants to rise to power, and he is just seething with envy. Did you know that he deliberately sabotaged his poor sister's ball gown given by her mistress, just so she couldn't go to the ball, and the prince wouldn't get to dance with her? That is low! Can you believe that?!" Alasse blurted out to Lindir.

Lindir bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I suppose he thought he could get away with it." He cleared his throat. "And you are right, it was most cowardly."

"You're right!" Alasse agreed with a firm nod. "It was! And very greedy."

"Why, Alasse, child! Are you accusing my minstrel of being greedy?" Elrond spoke up, feigning shock.

"What?" Alasse gaped, confused. "No! I wasn't talking about _him. _Lindir is nice and generous. I'm talking about the bully in here." She pointed at her book.

"Aah. I see." Elrond smiled. He nodded to Lindir that he could leave now. "You appear to be very taken with that volume." Elrond said.

"Oh, I am! It's very intriguing." Alasse agreed.

"I expect it to rain. But it is still a lovely day. Why don't you go out and make the most of it before you get stuck inside the rest of the afternoon?" Elrond suggested.

"Go outside? _Now? _No, I couldn't possibly!" Alasse gasped. "I want to find out if the butler gets what is coming to him."

"The book will still be here, little one." Elrond said.

"I can't just leave now. I _have _to know what happens next!" Alasse declared.

"You really should go out and get some sunshine before it's gone, penneth."

"I can enjoy sunshine any day. But visiting your grand library is a luxury. I don't want to miss a minute. Besides, the plot twist is too alluring to let it sit idle. I _have _to finish this chapter!" Alasse explained. Elrond shook his head, clearly amused. He stepped forward and took the book right from her hands. "Hey! What are you doing?" Alasse's jaw dropped in alarm.

"I think I'll keep this until after lunch. After all, you said it was intriguing." Elrond said casually.

"But I'm not finished!" Alasse anxiously reached out her arms for the book. She jumped to her feet and rang her arms out pleadingly.

"I might be inclined to return it, _if..._you promise to go outside for a while, little one." Elrond smiled.

"What? But that's not fair." Alasse huffed. She tried to get the book, but he held it high above her head, out of her reach. She was 25-years-old, but physically she resembled the size of a 6-year-old human child. Elrond chuckled at her frustration.

"Run along, Alasse. The book will still be in Imladris when you come back for lunch. You have my word." Elrond assured her. Alasse tried jumping up to get the book, but he raised his arm even higher, teasing her.

"Ohh! Double not fair!" She growled. Elrond arched his eyebrows and grinned widely. _"All_ _right."_ Alasse muttered, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle. "But I'm going to lose my mind the entire time, anxious to know how it turns out."

"Really? How could you possibly be bored with my two sons and your brother for company?" Elrond smirked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Alasse said flatly.

"If you like, I can tell you how the story ends." Elrond offered.

"I'm going!" Alasse turned on her heel and ran. Elrond laughed as she darted out of the library. Elves by nature loved to be outdoors. Except when they were bookworms, and Thranduil's daughter was no exception!

Elrond returned to his guest. Thranduil was _still _sipping wine. The healer would never be able to convince the Elven king to cut back on one of his vices. He'd tried for centuries, to no avail. "I'm afraid I may be counted among your daughter's worst enemies at the moment." Elrond mused.

"Really? Fascinating!" Thranduil teased him. "Just what crime did you commit to toss yourself into that category?"

"I encouraged-rather, _persuaded _her to spend some time outdoors, while she was occupied with this." Elrond said, showing him the book.

"Ahh, yes. That would do it." Thranduil nodded. "She's quite a bookworm. More so than Legolas. Legolas would rather be outdoors, sparring, talking to the trees, or exploring. I too have been on the receiving end of her wrath while disrupting story time."

* * *

Elrond volunteered Glorfindel to look after the girls while they went outside. Arwen began picking flowers to make crowns out of. "Alasse, will you not pick flowers with me?" Arwen asked. "I think these are the prettiest."

"As long as you don't recruit me as a model to test their sufficiency!" Glorfindel teased Arwen. She cocked her head up at him and grinned evilly. The boys? He could turn down easily for something ridiculous they wanted him to join in. But Arwen? She was nearly impossible for the balrog slayer to say no to, especially when she looked up at him with those deep ocean blue eyes.

"I think these colors will look lovely on you." She said. "Alasse?" Arwen looked at her friend. Alasse was either rudely ignoring her friend, or was completely entranced by something she saw in the distance. Glorfindel tapped her on the head, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, princess!" He tugged back on her hair, making her flinch.

"Oh. Hey!" She looked up at him in surprise.

"Your companion was speaking to you." Glorfindel pointed out.

"Oh. What did you say? I didn't hear you." Alasse said.

"Are you going to pick flowers with me?" Arwen asked.

"Ai." Alasse nodded. But as she knelt down in the grass to make flower chains, her mind drifted back to the book she'd been reading. "I wonder what color Lady Adlanna (the ascent) would wear." She murmured.

"Who?" Arwen prodded.

"Oh, just the heroine in one of your ada's books. I wonder which of these she would wear to the ball, _if _she attends the ball! With her chestnut hair, I think the pink and white blossoms would compliment her." The two elleth wound together circlets of pretty flowers and had Glorfindel sit in the grass and try each and every one of them on to test the color contrasts against his blonde hair. He didn't really mind. The girls enjoyed it and he just couldn't say no.

"Look at me! I'm Lady Adlanna!" Alasse announced, placing the pink and white crown in her auburn hair.

"You look stunning, my lady." Glorfindel bowed his head.

"_Hannon le, Hir nin." _Alasse blushed, twirling her hair in her hands.

"Aah, and Lady Arwen looks dazzling with the yellow and purple blossoms." Glorfindel smiled. "They really compliment your black locks, my lady."

"You're Prince Melcinitan (strong mind) from the book!" Alasse told him. Then she scrunched up her nose. "No, no. No, you're too old to be the prince."

"_Oh, thank you." _Glorfindel muttered sarcastically, glaring playfully with his arms crossed.

"I've got it! You're Lord Idhrenion (wise)." Alasse beamed. "The prince's loyal bodyguard and closest friend."

"Hmm. That does sound like me, now doesn't it?" Glorfindel boasted. Thunder rumbled overhead and the three elves looked up at the gathering clouds. "I didn't realize the time." Glorfindel said, quickly rising to his feet. "Come, ladies. We must get you back to the Homely House before the rain catches us!" The girls were at his heels. He got them back just in time. "Well, that was close." He breathed in relief.

"Arwen, Alasse! Thank goodness you made it back before the rain!" Celebrian declared as she entered the main entrance.

"Are the ellyn back yet?" Glorfindel asked.

"_No." _Celebrian groaned, placing her hands on her slim hips. "That would make too much sense."

"I will find them, my lady." Glorfindel bowed to her and wrapping his cloak around him, he turned on his heel to retrieve the three mischevious boys.

"Well, come in. Lunch is nearly ready." Celebrian said. Alasse ran to the study to find Thranduil.

"Ada!" Alasse called as she raced to him.

"And who are these two lovely ladies you've managed to fetch for us, _meleth-nin_?" Elrond smiled at his wife. "Surely they're not from around here."

"Ada, you're teasing." Arwen scolded him, giggling.

"I suppose I am." Elrond nodded.

"Ada, I made a circlet for you." Alasse told Thranduil.

"And it is a very lovely one, my darling. But I'm afraid I am not sure how we could weave it into my crown without disemboweling it." Thranduil said.

"Oh, that's easy." Alasse shrugged. She climbed into Thranduil's lap, reached up on his head and removed his pointy twig crown, then set her own flower one on it. "There." Alasse said proudly. "Now you look beautiful." Thranduil tried not to laugh. Then Alasse spun around and looked up pleadingly at Elrond. "May I read the book again now?"

"Alasse!" Thranduil scolded. "That's not very polite."

"After lunch, as promised, Alasse." Elrond smiled.

"Awww. Alright." Alasse pouted. "But I'm not Alasse. I'm Lady Adlanna!"

"I beg your pardon." Elrond nodded. "And who are you?" He asked Arwen.

"Princess Erulisse (grace)." Arwen smiled.

"Well, then. I think it is time for the princess and the lady to get ready for lunch." Elrond said. The girls followed Celebrian out of the study.

After lunch, Elrond gave the book back to Alasse. She followed Arwen and Celebrian to the Hall of Fire to practice their dancing. Now, ordinarily, Alasse loved dancing. But today, her mind was so fixated on her story that she hardly paid attention to the dancing lesson and blundered her movements. She was very embarrassed. Celebrian had her work extra steps to make up for it.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Legolas had just returned from a patrol and reported to his father. He went to sharpen his knives when he passed Alasse in her bed chamber. She was lounging lazily on her bed, absorbed in another book. "Is that all you ever do, _Tithen muinthel?"_ He asked as he strode in.

"What?" Alasse briefly glanced up at him.

"You know, there are more important things in life than books." Legolas pointed out. He'd been learning the gravity of being alert to one's surroundings and ready to fight at a moment's notice. It slightly frosted him to find his sister _relaxing _while he'd been training to be dead serious. Oh, he envied her innocence. But knowing the dangers they could be in and to find her completely unprepared nagged at him.

"Well, Adar will not allow me to accompany you on patrol, or to learn the use of arms either. So, I must find something to occupy my time." Alasse said casually.

"You know, a lesson in awareness would do you a lot of good. It might save your life one day." Legolas said.

"I know." Alasse said calmly. She knew what he was saying was true. But she'd heard it before, and her book kept calling back for her attention.

"You're not listening." Legolas groaned. _Does she even care how serious this is? _Then he grinned evilly as an idea popped into his head. Alasse was lying comfortably on her side, with her head propped up by her elbow, totally into her story. Legolas crept behind her and then without warning, he attacked her sides with vigorous brotherly tickles. Alasse yelped and tried to curl into a ball to protect herself. He got her neck, making her scrunch up her shoulders, then her armpits. She laughed loudly.

"Oh! Leg...Legolas! SsttooOOOPPpp!" She cried mirthfully. He tickled her defenseless stomach and she squealed dizzily.

"Like I said, _awareness, sister." _He smirked wickedly. "You must be keen to your surroundings."

"All right, all right!" She giggled hysterically. "I ge...I get the message!" She blurted out when she could speak in spite of laughter. Legolas momentarily halted his attack.

"And on what grounds should I take your word for it?" He challenged her, raising an eyebrow. "When your attention is so conveniently diverted?" He pointed at her book but raised his hands again. Alasse threw up her hands defensively, looking up at him sheepishly.

"No, no! Wait! You have my word!" She spoke quickly. "I should learn to be alert to what is around us, whether seen or unseen. I will, Legolas. I promise!" Legolas gazed down at her skeptically.

"I'm inclined not to believe you." He said in a warning tone.

"No, I promise! I promise!" Alasse exclaimed. Legolas stepped back.

"All right then." He said calmly. "There are great dangers out there, _muinthel. _I would hate to see you get hurt because you let yourself become so absorbed in something so trivial."

"I understand." Alasse said, cautiously sitting up. Legolas started for the door, but swerved rapidly to launch another tickle attack, just to test her reflexes. But this time, she was ready. He was nearly clopped on the face with the book. "Oh! Did I hurt you?" Alasse asked worriedly.

"Nah. You didn't even touch me! But if you had, there would've been dire consequences."

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"Well, you didn't." He cocked his head. "Not bad, _Tithen muinthel._ Maybe sometimes you _do_ actually listen to me!" He teased.

"Hey!"

* * *

**2 Centuries Later**

Legolas passed his father's study. "Ada, have you seen Alasse?" Legolas panted, poking his head inside.

"No, Legolas." Thranduil said dryly, without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Legolas puffed in frustration as he barged through the halls. He charged at the sitting room. Sure enough, there she was, sitting comfortably on the sofa...reading a book!

"There you are!" Legolas groaned. "I should've known."

"I've been right here, gwuindor." Alasse shrugged.

"What are you doing inside?" Legolas asked gruffly with his hands on his hips.

"Is there somewhere else I am supposed to be?" Alasse quirked an eyebrow.

"You were late for your training lesson." Legolas said sternly with his arms crossed. "And you know what that means!" Alasse gaped guiltily and looked up at him. She just now began to realize how ticked he was. He looked very displeased.

"I was?" She sputtered timidly.

"Almost twenty minutes late!" Legolas growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Legolas! I didn't realize what time it was." Alasse swallowed.

"You know the penalty for being late." Legolas reminded her. Alasse gulped. Yes, she knew. If she was late for an hour long training session with Legolas, it meant that she had to train an extra hour that day!

"I'm sorry. It was just nearly impossible to put my book down." Alasse said sheepishly. She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the only one she had. And these days, Legolas wasn't as easily amused as he used to be.

"Excuses, excuses." Legolas muttered.

"I know." Alasse said shamefully. He playfully grabbed her sides and lifted her off the ground. Alasse shrieked at first. "Now look what you did! You made me lose my place!" She scolded him.

He hoisted her over his shoulder like an elfling, cutting her off guard and making her drop the book. It lay sprawled out on the floor. "I shall remedy your tardiness in no time." Legolas said triumphantly as he marched her outside to a rugged training lesson today.

"Legolas! Put me down!"

* * *

**The ending was the most fun to write!**


	30. Chapter 30 Tickle Time!

**Different timelines in Legolas and Alasse's ages for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elven king inhaled deeply as he felt the strong love of his beloved pulsing through him as they snuggled together in the bed. They'd been recently married, and Thranduil could not be happier! He cherished his wife, his beloved, beautiful Calathiel with all his heart. Right now, they lay together in their bed in wedded bliss.

Thranduil had his long arm draped across her waist, with his chin on her shoulder. Her arms were clasped around his. She reached one hand out and stroked his pointy ear peeking out from under the waves of his silky golden hair. "I just want to stay exactly like this. Forever." Calathiel sighed contentedly.

"_Shh. Don't speak." _Thranduil purred. He buried his nose behind her ear and nuzzled her neck with his head. Calathiel giggled and twitched. He dug his nose deeper into her lower neck.

"Aah! Thranduil...that tickles!" She giggled.

"Hmm. That was interesting." Thranduil chuckled and continued his movements.

"Oohh! Thranduil!" Calathiel laughed, arching her back. She reached behind her head, snatching the pillow under it, and thwacked him in the face.

"_Ow." _Thranduil mumbled. Their heads had dropped flat onto the bed when she'd jerked the precious pillow from beneath them. "Just what gives you the impression that you can assault your king and get away with it, my dear?" He asked 'sternly', giving her a very seductive look.

Calathiel drew back the pillow and snuggled into it. "Because said king, stiff and unapproachable as he is, would never harm a lady." Calathiel teased with a wicked grin then shifted slightly onto her side.

Thranduil arched his thick, bushy eyebrows._ "What _did you call me, my love?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Calathiel snickered. "Come to bed now." She pushed back his long hair. She closed her eyes. Thranduil said nothing. He stared down at her with a derisive smile. He slithered his arm under the covers and snaking his arm over her side, he crunched his long, clawed fingers across her stomach and began to tickle her ruthlessly. Calathiel jumped and squealed. "Ohh! Ohoho!" She laughed. "Thranduil...stopppp! Please...stop it! Thranduil!" She squirmed in the bed, curling up. But that did not stop him. With one hand on her waist, he launched the other into her neck, digging his fingers in. Calathiel shrieked and curled up even tighter, for all the good it did! Her neck was her absolute worst spot.

"Take it back, melleth. Or I shall be forced to increase my effective method of torture." Thranduil said smugly. Calathiel was hiding her face in the pillow with muffled giggles. Instead of fighting back, she was desperately clawing around for a way of escape. Till Thranduil hovered directly over her scrunched up body, preventing_ any_ way of escape.

"Eeekk!" She yelped giddily as she helplessly tried to hide herself underneath the bed sheets. Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"This is going to be fun." He growled, pulling the sheet back and attacked like there was no tomorrow. The king and queen's bed chamber echoed with peals of dizzy laughter and screams.

* * *

Thranduil returned from a council meeting and entered the master bed chamber where he smiled to see his beautiful wife lounging on the bed playing with their three-month-old baby. "Yes, who's Nana's sweet little elfling?" She cooed. "You are!" She shook her head back and forth, her wavy auburn hair brushing across Legolas's face, making him laugh musically and reaching out to stuff his fists with his mommy's luscious hair. Calathiel kissed his chubby face.

"How about a tussle through the air, little leaf?" Thranduil spoke up as he approached.

"_Oh, no, Ada!" _Calathiel scolded in a childish voice. _"I just ate my dinner, and I don't want to_ _get sick and ruin Nana's pretty bed covers. No, we wouldn't want that." _She smooched down to Legolas, softly patting the elfling's full tummy. She leaned in close and shook her face again and this time Legolas shrieked in delight, reaching out and trying to catch her hair.

"No, I guess we wouldn't." Thranduil sighed and joined his little family on the bed. Calathiel covered Legolas's face entirely with her hair then pulled it back. His little blue eyes widened and he laughed giddily. He finally managed to capture a lock of her hair and triumphantly chewed it in his mouth.

"Why, you little imp!" Calathiel laughed, trying to free her hair. Legolas stared up at her innocently, but with a mischevious gleam in his eyes, proud of himself for catching his prey. He giggled, trying to hide under her auburn waves.

"You can't hide from me, little leaf." Thranduil said 'sternly'. He slid his hand over and ran his large finger on Legolas's tiny foot. Legolas cooed in delight, scrunching his legs back to protect them. "Release your Naneth, now. Or I shall have to reserve to other methods!" Calathiel nudged him in the arm.

"Are you_ threatening_ our son?" She glared playfully.

"Would I do that, my love?" Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I'm merely giving him a chance to surrender peacefully."

"Mmm-hmm. Under _duress." _Calathiel crossed her arms. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not attempt to challenge my authority, my dear, or I may be resolved to punish you instead of him." He warned her smirking.

"Oh, really?" Calathiel smiled widely. Thranduil leaned forward and their lips met. He snaked his arms around her rib cage, trying to draw her closer. They would've toppled over into the bed, had it not been for Legolas's puny squawk below them, reminding them that he was there and that he would rather_ not_ be squished! Calathiel giggled into her husband's chest as they smiled down at the elfling.

"You didn't think I was going to forget you, did you?" Thranduil asked him, lying on his side, his angular face right above the baby. Legolas grinned and smacked his dad with little baby slaps. "Oh!" Thranduil pretended to be hurt.

"Now, now, are you trying to wrestle your ada?" Calathiel beamed.

"_M__aul_ would be a more accurate description." Thranduil said dryly. He nuzzled Legolas's face with his nose and flocking his hair all over. Legolas giggled hysterically, flailing around, laughing at his daddy. Thranduil took a pinch of hair strands and tickled Legolas in the face. Legolas cried gleefully, then clenched both sides of his father's head, firmly gripping his hair. "Ohh!" Thranduil grunted painfully as his son yanked fists full of hair in his tiny hands. "Ooww."

"_Hurt, dear?" _Calathiel teased.

"He's strong for his age!" Thranduil sputtered, prying his hair loose from his son's most belligerent fingers.

"Alright, little leaf. That's enough. Ada's had enough." Calathiel said quietly, freeing her husband's head.

"He's a grabber." Thranduil rubbed the sides of his face. "Takes after his mother."

"_What?" _Calathiel laughed.

"Ai, my love. I ought to know! When I met you, you grabbed hold of my heart so hard, that I fear I shall _never _be able to get it back!"

"_Ohhh..."_ Calathiel purred. "Aren't we the charming flatterer tonight?" She squinted up at him.

"Aahh, yes. How could I be anything else with you around?" He spoke flirtatiously. Legolas kicked Thranduil in the hip. He'd had enough of his parent's 'mushy stuff' instead of paying attention to_ him!_

* * *

"Where is that little sneak?" Thranduil shook his head as he stepped out into the garden. It was lunch time, and Calathiel was waiting in the dining hall. The servants had timidly admitted to their king that they'd lost track of little Legolas, that he'd escaped their supervision once_ again_, so Thranduil now found himself searching for his son.

"Legolas!" Thranduil boomed. He heard a faint giggle, and looked up. Sure enough, up in one of the trees squatted a small elfling, blending in with the high branches, with a devilish little grin on his all too adorable face. Thranduil pretended not to notice. He turned his back toward his son and pretended to still be looking.

"Where is he? Ohh. He'd better come back if he knows what's good for him. Well, I'm sure his belly will be scolding him soon enough. After all, we were going to have blueberry tarts with lunch." Thranduil said, extra loudly. Legolas licked his lips at the mention of blueberry tarts! All of a sudden his little stomach did growl and he realized that he _was _hungry.

"Oh, dear. I suppose I will just have to eat them all. And there will be none left for Legolas when he decides to come back home." Thranduil sighed dramatically.

"Wait, Ada!" Legolas called.

"What? That couldn't be Legolas now, could it?" Thranduil chuckled.

"Ada! I'm up here!" Legolas waved.

"Why, so you are! What are you doing up there, little leaf? It's lunch time and your mother is worried."

"I was just trying to show everyone how brave I am!" Legolas boasted, standing on the branch.

"Escaped your guardians again, I see." Thranduil narrowed his eyes with his arms crossed. Legolas bit his lip sheepishly.

"Mmm...yes." He mumbled.

"Well, come down now before you get hurt." Thranduil said.

"Catch me, Ada!" Legolas begged.

"All right." Thranduil snickered, holding his arms out.

"Watch this!" Legolas cheered. He sprang off the high branch and landed perfectly atop his dad's shoulders. "See? I don't need to be watched! I can take care of myself." He boasted.

"Mmm-hmm." Thranduil grunted. "Well, lunch is getting cold. Let us be going." Legolas sat proudly on top his father's shoulders. They were nearly to the palace, when Thranduil suddenly grabbed him and flipped him over so that he hung upside down on his shoulder.

"Ada! What are you doing?" Legolas asked, annoyed.

"Teaching you a lesson, _ion-nin._ It's most rude to flee those in charge over you when they are assigned to keep you safe." Thranduil said.

"Aww, Ada." Legolas groaned.

"Don't argue with me." Thranduil growled playfully. Securely holding his son's legs with one hand, he reached the other over and started tickling the elfling's middle. Legolas squeaked and flailed wildly.

"Ada, stop!" He laughed.

"Are you sorry yet,_ ion-nin?" _Thranduil laughed.

"N-n-no...n-no..."

"No? Wrong answer, little leaf." Thranduil smirked and tickled harder. Legolas frantically batted his dad's fingers, but he couldn't get away without hurting himself. Thranduil tickled his ribs, making Legolas dangle crazily.

"All right! All right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He giggled. "Just please stop!"

"I think not." Thranduil shook his head. He looked up at his wife who was standing on the patio steps, watching and smiling, and shaking her head. "Melleth, I've found a small goblin lurking in our trees." Thranduil announced.

"Oh my!" Calathiel gasped playfully.

"I'm not a goblin!" Legolas protested. "It's me, Nana!"

"And a noisy one too." Thranduil grinned.

"Are you ticklish, little goblin?" Calathiel asked too sweetly.

"What? No! Nan-" Legolas's argument was cut short when his mother dug her fingers into his sides. Legolas laughed until his father finally put him on the ground before he died of laughter.

* * *

"_Aaahhh!" _A high-pitched squeal ricocheted through the halls. Thranduil was heading to the armory from his study. He turned when he heard the familiar scream. He saw a very small elleth, merely 20-years-old, running toward him frantically. "Ada! Ada, save me!" Alasse shrieked, wringing out her small hands.

"Why, what's the matter, my little princess?' Thranduil cocked his head. Alasse reached him and clutched his long legs for protection.

"Leggi's going to get me! You have to help me! You just have to!" Alasse exclaimed dramatically.

"Slow down, melleth." Thranduil chuckled. "What is happening?"

"He's coming! I can hear him. He's mad. He said he's going to tie me up and tickle me!" Alasse sputtered.

"Ohh. How dreadful." Thranduil nodded. "Well, you know where to hide then." Alasse quickly scrambled underneath Thranduil's thick, silky, flowing robes and he deliberately lowered them so that they hung lazily on his arms. She completely wrapped herself around his leg. Legolas came bounding into the hall.

"Ada! Have you seen Alasse?" Legolas huffed at his dad.

"I do not know, son. Why are you pursuing her, and with such evil intentions?" Thranduil asked.

"Ada, the little chipmunk took my whetstone for my knives! Right when I was about to sharpen them!" Legolas exclaimed. There was a frightened, muffled voice coming from Thranduil's robes. "Aha!" Legolas squinted dangerously. He reached his hands under and dragged Alasse out across the floor by her ankles. Legolas glared down at her with his arms crossed. "Well?" Legolas growled.

"Alasse, do you have something on you belonging to your brother?" Thranduil asked. Alasse turned on her side and pulled the whetstone out of her garment.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at it and see what it felt like." She said in a small voice. "I was going to give it back, I promise!"

"Alasse, that is not yours. It belongs to Legolas. Now give it back to him." Thranduil said sternly.

"Yes, Ada." Alasse nodded and held the whetstone up in her hand. Legolas huffed and quickly shoved it into his pocket.

"You little minx!" He glared.

"I'm sorry!" Alasse threw her hands up defensively, scooting backwards against the safety of her daddy's robes.

"She needs to learn not to take things that aren't hers. She's old enough to know better, Ada." Legolas said firmly with his hands on his hips.

"Seeing as she stole from you personally, I shall leave her punishment to you." Thranduil nodded. Legolas's eyes lit up mischeviously.

"_Really?"_

"Oh, no! No, Ada, please!" Alasse begged, clutching his robe.

"I am sorry, _Tithen iell-._ But you've brought this on yourself." Thranduil sighed. Legolas smirked and reached down and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, hoisting her off the ground. "Nothing too brutal, son." Thranduil warned him.

"Oh no! Legolas, put me down!" Alasse flailed in his arms. Legolas just shook his head, snickering as he strode away with her to his room. "You're not going to...you said...you're _not, _r-right?" Alasse asked nervously.

"_Oh,_ indeed I am!" Legolas told her. He set her down on the floor. She was nervously giggling, but she also looked rather petrified. Legolas shook his head. "Relax, _Tithen muinthel." _Legolas chuckled. "I'm not going to tie you up. You may vex me at times, but binding you is one thing I _will _not do."

"_Phew!" _Alasse smiled in relief and started to dash out. But Legolas lept and caught her by the shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, _Tithen pen."_ Legolas laughed darkly.

"But...but you said..."

"I told you I wouldn't tie you up. I _didn't _say you were completely in the clear." Legolas smirked.

"Leggi, don't-!" Alasse squealed as he knelt down behind her and made quick work of her sides, running his fast fingers up and down, making her giggle like crazy. She laughed and tried to wriggle from his grasp but instead laughed so hard that she fell back across his knee. Then he really let her have it.

* * *

"Ehh. No." Legolas shook his head, pushing away the red tunic his father had suggested he wear to the upcoming important council meeting.

"Legolas, make a decision." Thranduil groaned. It seemed that with every passing year that Legolas became more mature, the more stubborn he got!

"Father, we can save both of ourselves a lot of trouble with a simple solution." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"And what is that?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

"I just won't go." Legolas said with finality.

"Yes, you are!" Thranduil growled. "You are the Woodland prince. It is your duty to attend council meetings and other gatherings to discuss the condition of our kingdom."

"_Boring." _Legolas crossed his arms.

"Do not be insolent about this, Legolas. You are old enough to know when not to speak out of turn." Thranduil frowned darkly. "Now stop acting like an elfling and choose your garment, or I will do it for you!"

"I'm _not _acting like an elfling." Legolas said sulkily, with his arms still folded.

"Oh no?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows, then he squinted evilly. Without warning, he shoved Legolas down onto his bed.

"Ada! Now who's acting like an elfling?" Legolas sputtered.

"Do not consider yourself vindicated just yet, little leaf." Thranduil said slowly as he dipped the mattress down, sitting on it. "_I _still happen to know just how to make you bargain almost _anything, _even to attend a council!"

"What is tha-?" Legolas gaped in horror. He was unable to finish his sentence when Thranduil ran his fingers in his son's side. Legolas burst out laughing. Oh, he didn't want to, but he was extremely ticklish! That was one thing he hadn't outgrown. "You can't do that!" Legolas howled. "I'm too big!"

"If that's true, then why are you squirming like a fish out of water?" Thranduil smiled triumphantly.

"Ohoho! Ada-stop! Ada...please! Mercy! Have mercy!" Legolas laughed, rolling around.

"That is my least vulnerable trait, _ion-nin." _Thranduil grunted playfully, tickling his son.

Then small arms snatched him around the neck. Thranduil threw back his head and laughed. "I've got you now! Release him, Ada!" Alasse commanded her father, tugging back on him as she scrambled up his shoulders.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, little one." Thranduil said sternly. "And you would do well to heed my warning, or you may fall to the same fate." He tweaked Legolas's upper ribs, making the ellon squeal.

"Adaaa! I'm too big...too old for...oh, stop!" Legolas tried to threaten through the laughter.

"Don't you go ordering _me _around, young ellon." Thranduil narrowed his eyes as he leaned over his son. "You are just making it worse on yourself."

"Ohh...Alasse! Help! Help me out, will you?!" Legolas whined mirthfully. Alasse clasped Thranduil harder around the neck, and tried to wrap her little legs around his rib cage.

"Mercy, Your Majesty!" She shouted at her father. "We demand mercy!" She tugged hard on Thranduil. Deciding to let her have a small victory, he let himself fall back down onto the bed, pinning Alasse's little body underneath his head. She tried pushing him away, but he just lay there, smirking. "Ada! Get up!" She giggled. "Get off, please!"

"Why, is something wrong, penneth?" Thranduil asked casually.

"Ada, you're squishing me!" Alasse begged, still giggling. "Oh, please get up!"

"I think a little restraint might be a good lesson for you, after the way you tried to order your own king." Thranduil teased.

"Ohh..." Alasse puffed. "Leggi, save me! I'm stuck." She called to her big brother. Thranduil reached his arm above his shoulder, sliding it across the mattress. He grabbed hold of one of her little ankles and started tickling her stocking foot with the other hand. "Ohh no! No, no, no!" Alasse howled with laughter. "Stop it! Ada, stop!" She tried kicking, but his big hands had a vice-like grip on her heel and he only increased the tickling. "Noooo! Leg...Leggi, save me! Please!" Alasse laughed.

"Sure, _muinthel._ I'll help you." Legolas smiled evilly. He knelt on the bed but instead of making his dad get up, he dug his fingers into his little sister's neck, making her scrunch her shoulders up tightly.

"Leggi! You...you said...you..." Alasse looked up at him pleadingly.

"I take no mercy on _very_ ticklish little elflings." Legolas said cockily, trying to imitate his father's deep voice.

"_Elf...elfling!" _Alasse squeaked offensively when she could form a sound.

Thranduil sat up and turned around, watching the pair. Legolas was practically an adult to human eyes, but he was still very young. Now that her father had stopped from holding her prisoner, Alasse started to turn on her side and get to her feet. But Thranduil reached out his big hand and tickled her little stomach, preventing any further escape as she fell on her back. "Oh noo!" She laughed, trying to protect her middle and curled herself into a tight ball, like a sleeping chipmunk. But her father was still able to easily flutter his big fingers across her tummy, inducing endless giggling. "STOP!" Alasse called, slapping at Legolas's hands still working her neck. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She blurted out. Legolas sat back and ended his torture. But Thranduil wasn't quite finished. He attacked her neck and behind her pointy little ears one last time before he finally held his hand up in surrender. Alasse hid her face in the sheet, trying to hide her giggling.

"Told you I was too old for this." Legolas said smugly, crossing his arms. Thranduil threw him a pointed look, and tugged on the sheets, sending Legolas backwards, knocking him onto the floor. Alasse howled at her brother's predicament. Legolas sat up and gave her the death glare.

"_Uh oh..."_Alasse gulped nervously. "Aaahh!" She sprang off the bed and raced for the door. Legolas lept to his feet and pursued her.

"Come back here, you little imp!" He hollered after her.

* * *

It was nearing bedtime. Thranduil was sitting on his great big bed reading a story to Alasse, who was snuggled up next to him, clasping his arm. Legolas marched inside the room. "Well, look who's here!" Thranduil announced.

"Leggi!" Alasse cried and rushed to hug her brother. He chuckled and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"Did you miss me, _Tithen muinthel?"_ He smiled.

"Very much." Alasse hung onto his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh." Legolas grinned. He carried her back to their father.

"It's good to see you back safely, son." Thranduil smiled. "How was your patrol?"

"Fair." Legolas shrugged. "We had a few run-ins with predators, but no one was seriously hurt. We did have to take shelter from the rain though." He set Alasse back down on the bed.

"That is good." Thranduil nodded then sat back down.

"Reading the _Song as Old as Rhyme _again, I see." Legolas shook his head. "Do you never grow tired of that one?"

"It's my favorite!" Alasse blurted out.

"One of a hundred and fifty." Legolas quipped. "I practically know it by heart and that is from your prattling alone!" He teased.

"I think it's a beautiful story." Alasse said wistfully, leaning her head on Thranduil's arm.

"Personally, I feel sorry for Prince Melcinitan." Legolas sighed. "The poor fellow loves Adlanna so deeply that he can't work up the courage to tell her!"

"I think he should tell her exactly how he feels." Alasse stated.

"Do you now?" Legolas cocked his head.

"And why is that, _Tithen iell-?" _Thranduil asked curiously.

"Because if he doesn't, she'll think he doesn't like her at all. And then someone else might come along and steal her heart." Alasse explained.

"Really?" Legolas arched his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge for the future?"

_"Could be."_

"Oh, yes?" Legolas narrowed his eyes and kneeling on the other side of the bed, he poked her in the side. She yelped and jumped back but Legolas scooted dangerously closer and began tickling her middle.

"Ohh, Leggi, don't!" Alasse giggled, curling into a ball as much as possible and trying to blend herself into her father's red robe. She tried to bury herself deep into it, but she could only escape so far.

"Going to coerce me into your own rules for courtship, huh?" Legolas huffed mirthfully. "A fellow still has his pride, you know!" He increased his ticklish touches.

"Adaaa! Help!" Alasse threw her head back, laughing. She was losing upper body strength from the laughter and started to sink down into the pillows from her sitting position, making it easier for her big brother to tickle her.

Thranduil sighed and ran his long fingers along her small bare feet. "Eeeee!" She kicked crazily, and batted her hands at both of them. Thranduil tickled her feet harder. "Stop!" She begged. Thranduil chuckled darkly but stopped.

"Aahh. So you _have _missed me." Legolas gloated.

* * *

**The Troublesome Trio**

Little Aragorn ran for his life from his brothers and Prince Legolas, anxiously looking for a place to hide! He'd crossed the line in a prank that backfired and now his brothers were after him for revenge. He ducked into a storage room and slammed the door behind him. He frantically glanced around for a safe hiding place. His eyes fell on a large blanket. He immediately dove under and scrunched up, hoping nobody would notice him.

"_That door slam came from this direction, I'm sure of it!" _Aragorn heard Elrohir announce.

"_It could be a diversion to throw us off the track." _Legolas suggested.

"_This seems the most likely place a little imp would think to hide. I say we check it out." _Elladan said and placed his hand on the storage room door handle.

_No, no, no! There's nobody here! I'm not real! _Aragorn thought in a panic. He heard the door open and three sturdy sets of feet stomp around.

"We know you're in here, little brother." Elladan said icily. Aragorn shivered and fidgeted in his fetal position.

"Come out and face your punishment." Legolas added. "You can't hide forever!" Aragorn clenched his fists to his face, not sure what to do.

"You'd better come out of your own accord, Estel. Or we shall drag you out and tickle you silly." Elrohir warned him. Aragorn gulped. He sensed that they would torture him anyway.

"N-no!" Aragorn argued. "I'm _not _coming out." _Oops! They aren't supposed to find me!_

"Very well then." Elladan grinned. Aragorn curled into a ball under the blanket, tightening himself as taught as he could. For all the good it did. He was immediately descended on with playful pokes and spidery touches. Even with the coverlet armor, Aragorn could not not laugh. He was very ticklish, and all the elves in Rivendell knew it.

"Aha! The quarry has been cornered!" Legolas declared triumphantly.

Aragorn swallowed hard and frantically decided to run for it! He scrambled to his feet and out from under the blanket, only to have it thrown on him again where he couldn't see and then he was caught in a headlock from behind. "Let me go!" He protested as the blanket slid from his face.

"Oh, I don't think so." Elladan gloated. He held the boy in place while Elrohir ran his fingers on his sides and Legolas attacked his bare feet!

"Ohh, no! Legolas! No, please! Not...not my feet!" Aragorn called out, laughing and kicking.

"You deserve every bit of it, little brother." Elrohir smirked.

"Oh, please...mercy! Help! Hahaha..." Aragorn wriggled.

"_What _is going on here?" Alasse demanded as she burst into the room. The elves halted their attack and Aragorn fled to her side.

"They're picking on me!" He whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh?" Alasse raised her eyebrows. "Well, you run along, Estel._ I'll _handle these little ellyn." Aragorn didn't have to be told twice and ran off. "Three against one." Alasse scolded them, crossing her arms. "That doesn't sound like fair stakes to me."

"Aww, Alasse. You know Estel. He really enjoys it." Elrohir shrugged.

"Huh. He didn't look like it to me." Alasse said skeptically. "I guess you three will have to find a more civilized way to entertain yourselves." She sighed and turned on her heel.

"Ouch. That hurt." Elrohir groaned.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Legolas smirked.

"Ahh. Yes!" Elladan agreed quickly. They hurried out of the room and down the hall after Legolas's sister. She heard their tromping footsteps and looked back. At first she just shook her head at their antics...until their true intentions dawned on her! Maturing elleth or not, she wasn't going to subject herself to that kind of torment and ran for it! Legolas caught up to her.

"Gotcha, little sister!" He gloated and began skittering his hands on her sides.

"Aaahh! Leg...Legolas, don't!" Alasse tried to yell at him, which was well covered up but pits of squeals. Elladan poked her neck from behind.

"You bossy little minx!" Legolas scolded playfully, squeezing one of her worst spots.

"Leg...LEGOLAS! Stop!" She begged, stumbling.

"_What _is going on here?" Elrond's deep voice cut through the fun. The boys immediately froze and released their victim.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Alasse breathed in relief and ran to Elrond's side for safety, exactly like Aragorn had just done with her!

"Well?" Elrond arched his eyebrows. His voice was stern but his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Well, Adar. She insulted us!" Elrohir blurted out.

"Most severely." Legolas added.

"She called us uncivilized!" Elladan whined.

"I did not!" Alasse argued. "I implied that you should _act _more civilized."

"Same thing in my book." Elrohir retorted.

"All right, young ones." Elrond spoke up. "Ellyn, it is not chivalrous for three gentlemen to rally themselves together against one elleth, _in my book."_

"Sorry." The boys mumbled. "You know, this really is all Estel's fault!" Elladan pointed out.

"You're right!" Legolas exclaimed. "He got himself into hot water, and now he's done it to us for going after my sister. Where is the little squirrel?"

"Estel? He is cleaning up the aftermath of his prank, under the strict eye of Glorfindel." Elrond said.

"Ooo. I want to see that!" Elrohir boasted and scurried away with his brother and Legolas in tow. Legolas did jab his sister one more time in the side and she swatted at his arm.

"_Thank you, Sir!" _Alasse breathed in relief. "You just saved me from a fate worse than death!"

"Funny. Seems I get that response a lot for some reason or another." Elrond grinned.

"I've been a victim of their antics ever since I can remember." Alasse shook her head.

"As have I, little one." Elrond sighed. "And I fell to it before they were born! I wonder who they take after in that way." He pretended to think hard.

"I can guarantee that it _wasn't _from their mother!" Alasse laughed. Elrond glowered down at her with his infamous 'look', jaunting his fierce eyebrows and stormily clouding his eyes.

"_What?" _He growled. Alasse's eyes widened. She'd screwed up. Even though she'd reached the age of maturity now, _that one look _from Lord Elrond was enough to make her want to dissolve into thin air!

"N-n-nothing!" She laughed timidly and fled for her life. Elrond smirked to himself as he gracefully, calmly returned back to his study.


End file.
